Ghost
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: Summary;Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urausan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur**

Summary;Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urausan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**ITTAN MOMEN"**

BRAKKKK,,,

"NI-SAN BANGUNN,,,,,!"

Suara mengelegar seorang gadis terdengar dari salah satu kamar kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

Setelah mendombarak pintu malang tersebut, sang pelaku langsung melaju kearah ranjang seseorang yang tadi ia pangil dengan Nii-san.

Diatas ranjang itu dapat terlihat seongok tubuh yang tertutupi selimut, tidak bergerak sama sekali. walaupun mendapat teriakan dari Ototo nya.

"nee,,Nii-san ayo cepat bangun bukankah hari ini hari terakhir liburan musim panasmu" Tanya seorang gadis berusia 12 tahunan sambil mengoyang tubuh Nii-sanya, yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut nya

" eenggg,,,10 menit lagi Ruko-chan,,nanggung!" balas seseorang dari balik selimutnya.

Ctak

Perempatan muncul di kening gadis yang di pangil Ruko tersebut. Berdiri dari ranjang sang kakak sang gadis langsung menyiapkan sebuah jutsu turun-temurun yang hanya dikuasai oleh kaum wanita keluarga Namikase tersebut.

Di awali dengan memegang kaki sang kakak, lalu menundukan tubuh nya, membuang kaki kiri kebelakang dan,,

"CEPAT BANGUN DATTEBANE,,,HEAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAA!"

DUGGG,,,PRANG ,,GLUNTHANGGGG…

Yahhh,, pagi yang indah!

**Skip team**

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, empat orang terlihat sedang menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, disebelah kiri meja makan terdapat dua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan dan cantik meski sudah menginjak umur kepala tiga, sedang di sebelah kanan seorang gadis manis dengan surai kuning yang diikat dua kebelakang dan disampingnya pemudah tampan dengan surai kuning jabrik memakan sarapanya dengan tampang lemas, di pelipisnya juga terdapat memar yang mulai membiru ntah karena apa.

"nee,, Naru ada apa dengan kepalamu?" suara dari kepala keluarga tersebut memecah keheningan dimeja makan keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

"Tidak apa tou-san hanya mendapat kecelakaan yang di menyebabkan iblis kuning cibi di sampin- ittaiiii," sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya sang pemuda yang di pangil Naru tersebut tiba-tiba menjerit dibarengi dengan tanganya yang meraba-raba kakinya di bawah meja makan.

"araa,,,maaf nii-san aku tidak sengaja" balas sang pelaku penginjakan dengan tampang tanpa dosa, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mematikan sang kakak.

"ahahaha,,,kalian ini tidak bisakah akur sehari saja" Tanya sang ayah maklum dengan situasi tersebut

Yah pertengkaran 2 Namekaze muda ini memang sering terjadi di istana itu,,jika kalian bertanya tentang Namikaze, maka orang akan menjawab' keluarga Namikaze adalah golongan keluarga kaya di Jepang, dengan menempati peringkat pertama dalam daftar suluruh orang terkaya di Negara tersebut, diikuti Senju Dan Uchiha di peringkat dua dan tiga. Keluarga ini dipimpin oleh Namikase Minato sebagai raja, Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina sebagai ratunya dan ketiga anaknya, yaitu Namikaze Nagato, Namikase Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko, dengan mengelola **Hiraisin Corp **dan **Rasengan Carp** mereka menguasai pasar Jepang dengan bermacam-macam produk mereka. Namun ada yang tidak diketahui oleh khalayak luar, bahwa keluarga Namikaze mempunyai kutukan yang selalu menyerang keturunan mereka, lebih tepatnya anak kedua Namikaze, yaitu mereka akan dapat berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain selain manusia, dan disini yang mempunyai kutukan tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Naru-chan,,apa kau benar-benar tak akan tiggal bersama kami?" Tanya Kushina pada anak lelakinya.

"Sudah kubilang kaa-san, aku ingin mandiri,,aku tak ingin terus menerus tergantung pada tou-san" jawab Naruto

"Tapi,, bagaimana dengan makan mu, tidurmu, dan-"

"Kudahlah Kushi-chan, Naruto sudah besar ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri,,lagian itu cukup bagus untuk kedepanya,,jadi ia tidak menjadi anak yang manja yang hanya tergantung pada orang tuanya" Potng Minato dengan bijak.

"Tapi tetap saja, Naru berbeda dari yang lain,,bagaimana kalau ia di ganggu hantu yang jelek,dan Naru akan menjadi gila" balas Kusina yang membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop atas penuturan sang ratu Namikaze yan terkesan terlalu nglantur tersebut.

"Kaa-san itu terlalu berlebihan,,aku sudah biasa dengan hal macam itu, jadi tak akan membuat ku gila,,tenag saja" Naruto mencoba menenangkan kaa-sanya dengan memberi alasan yang agak logis.

"Kau dengar Kushi-chan,,Naruto sendiri tak masalah dengar hal itu." Bela sang tou-san.

"haaa,,, kalian sama saja,,baiklah akan kaa-san ijinkan"

" benarkah kaa-san?"

"Yap,, tapi kau harus janji akan selalu datang kesini setiap liburan,,paham!"

"itu pasti kaa-san,,," balas naruto dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya sarapan pagi mereka berlanjut dengan tawa dari masing-masing anggota, bahkan para pelayan juga ikut tertawa saat melihat aksi perang antara Naruto dan Naruko yang selalu menghiasi kediaman Namikaze tersebuT.

**Skip time**

Sebuah sepeda terparkir manis dikediaman Namikaze dengan beberapa orang didekatnya,, jika ada yang melihat ini pasti ia akan bertnya-tanya,'bagaimana bias ada sepeda butut di halaman Namikase?, yang biasanya didominasi oleh mobil-mobil mewah?' dan itu pasti menjadi berita yang akan mengisi kolom depan semua surat kabar.

"Makan yang teratur, jangan tidur terlalu malam, dan yang terpenting jaga kesehatanmu ya hiks,," nasehat itu terlontar dari sang ratu Namikaze kepada anak laki-lakinya, seraya mendekap putranya.

"iya,,kaa-san tenang saja."balas Naruto seraya mendekap balik sang kaa-san.

"Nii-san,,apa aku boleh datang lagi keapartemenmu kapan-kapan?" Tanya Naruko, menggantikan posisi sang kaa-san nya.

"nee,, tentu saja ,,, asal kau tidak menimbulkan bencana di sana hehehe"

yahh candaan Naruto bukan hanya omong kosong belaka, pasalnya setiap Naruko berkunjung ke apartemenya pasti ada masalah yang terjadi, seperti tv meledak, pintu yang jembol, bahkan tembok tebal kamar mandinya pernah berlubang cukup besar, entah apa yang dilakukan adiknya hingga itu bias terjadi.

"moo,, kali ini pasti tak akan terjadi apa-apa" balas Naruko dengan mengembungkan pipinya dengan imut

Sedang pasangan Namikase yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"baiklah Naruto kurasa saatnya kau pergi,,jika tidak cepat-cepat maka mereka pasti tak akan mengizinkanmu"

"Minato,,nada bicaramu seakan-akan seperti sedang mengusir anakmu sendiri" balas Kushina sambil menatap Minato dengan memincingkan matanya. Sedangkan yang di Tanya hanya bias tersenyum kaku

"aahhh,,,yah baiklah,,,kaa-san,tau-san aku pergi dulu, dan untuk Naru-chan niisan pergi dulu, ingat jangan buat kaa-san dan tou-san repot, ok,,,?" kata Naruto seraya mengacak pucuk kepala sang adik.

"Tentu nii-san aku janji hehehe," balas Naruko dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya, serta cengiran lebarnya.

Dengan itu Naruto langsung menaiki sepeda yang tidak jau dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Baiklah semua aku pergi dulu"

Setelah pamit Naruto langsung menlaju menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

"Ingat selalu pesan kaa-san ya,,,ki o tsukete kudasai" teriak Kushina pada putranya yang kini telah mencapai gerbang kediaman mereka, dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan Naruto.

**Skip time**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari rumah orang tuanya akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan sebuah bangunan aparteman sederhana yang telah ia huni sejak ia kelas 2 smp

" Tadaimaa,,,," serunya saat mulai memasuki salah satu kamar di apartemen tersebut.

"O-kaerinasai" balas sebuah suara aneh dari kamar tersebut sebelum disusul dengan munculnya sesosok mkhluk manusia mirip tumbuhan dengan tubuh berwarna hitam legam.

"aahhh,,,Zetsu bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Naruto pada sosok yang diketahui bernama Zetsu tersebut.

"Cukup baik,,,bagaimana kunjunganmu kerumah aslimu Namikaze?" balas Zetsu.

"yah,,,cukupmenyenangkan bias berkumpul dengan keluarga,,,aku akan istirahat dulu badanku serasa remuk mengayuh sepeda selama lebih dari satu jam" kata Naruto seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya meningalkan Zetsu yang saat ini sudah ada didepan tv.

"yah,,,O-yasuminase.." balas Zetsu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari tv

**Time skip**

Pagi yang cerah, mengantar semua orang untuk melakukan aktifitas rutinya kembali ,stelah menjalani libur panjang musim panas, meski musim panas telah usai namun udara panas masih saja terasa sampai saat ini.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang mengayuh sepedanya di jalur khusus untuk sepeda dengan santai, kadang ia akan tersenyum ntah untuk apa atau bersiul-siul tak jelas. Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya didepan sebuah taman, namun ia tidak turun, hanya memandang sebuah bangku dibawah pohon Sakura besar dengan pandangan nanar.

"Masih memikir kanya yah?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba tertangkap indra pendengaranya, ia yang kaget menengok kearah kananya asal suara tersebut berasal, dan menemukan sesosok gadis dengan surai merah maron dengan beberapa poni yang jatuh ada yang janggal dengan gadis itu selain tubuhnya yang agak transparan jika dilihat secara teliti. Mei terumi, korban perampokkan yang tewas karena mencoba melindungi diri saat seorang perampok ingin memperkosanya karena tidak puas dengan hasil rampokanya, ia ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di dada kanannya.

"ah,,Mei-san,,yah aku masih tak percaya ia menghianatiku," balas Naruto dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah,,tak menyadari Mei yang saat ini suadah berada di dekatnya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan,,

Cup,,,

Ciuman singkat dipipi itu berhasil menyentak Naruto dari alam hayalnya, dan langsung menatap Mei dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum menggoda dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, memberi kesan imut bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"haahh,,kau masih saja seperti tu!" gerutu Naruto pada Mei yang masih melayang disampingnya,

Yah,,inilah salah satu dampak dari kutukkanya, ia bukan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk supranatural, namun ia bias menyentuh atau disentuh mereka seperti layaknya pada sesama manusia, tak peduli itu arwah,siluman,iblis ataupun malaikat, bahkan ada leluhurnya yang bias bersetubuh dengan arwah,,benar-benar kutukan yang gila.

"hihihi tentu saja,,, hah,,jangan buat kejadian itu sebagai hambatan bagimu, mungkin kalian berdua memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, jalan mu masih panjang Naru, jangan kau sia-siakan hanya karma Hyuga itu!" terang Mei yang tumben berkata seperti itu, biasanya ia hanya akan mengoda Naruto saja.

"Yah kau benar Mei-san,,terimakasih untuk saranya" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut pada Mei.

"yap,, tak masalah,,hehehe"

Dan pagi itu di awali Naruto dengan berbincang bersama sesosok hantu wanita pengoda.

**Skip time**

**Konoha akademi**, adalah sebuah sekolah menengah atas dengan pringkat 1 se Jepang, itu disebabkan karena kebanyakan murid disini adalah anak dari para pebisnis terkemuka, dan orang-orang dengan IQ yang diatas rata-rata, namun tetap, ada juga beberapa siswa dari kalangan bawah disini yang bias masuk lewat jalur beasiswa, namun mereka hanya dijadikan mainan oleh mereka dari kalangan atas. Akademi ini dibangun oleh pasanggan Hashirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito yang kini berganti marga menjadi Senju. Namun karena kesibukan mereka, akademi ini sekarang dipegang oleh anak perempuan mereka berdua yaitu Senju Tsunade (37 th), wanita dengan dada yang wooww, yang bias membuat semua laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung dikuasai nafsu, namun sifatnya yang bagai singa betina membuat laki-laki yang mau mendekatinya perlu berfikir dua kali.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya, langsung mencari tempat untuk parkir di belakang akademi, karena tak mungkin ia meletakkan sepeda kesayangan nya di parkiran yang sudah disediakan oleh akademi, karena pasti telah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah.

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya Naruto langsung melesat menuju kesasnya, karena tak memperhatikan lajunya akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang saat melewati belokkan.

Brukk

"itttai" Erang keduanya.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah langsung berdiri melupakan rasa ngilu yang menerpa pungungnya, berniat minta maaf pada korbanya.

"Gomen,," ucapnya sambil mengulukan tanganya untuk membantu seseorang yang ia tabrak, yang ternyata seorang siswi dengan surai perak panjang, mata putih perpola riak air dan wajah yang cantik namun datar, ia mengenakan pakaian akademi dengan atasan baju sailor berwarna hitam dan dalaman berwarna putih, serta rok pendek berwarna hitam, Naruto bahkan bias melihan celana dalam berwarna ungu yang tidak sengaja tersingkap saat ia jatuh.

"Tidak perlu" balas sang gadis dengan dingin, mengabaikan uluran tangan Naruto yang masih terulur kearahnya.

"ahhh,,sekali lagi gomen" balas Naruto sambil membungkuk.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Naruto gadis tersebut langsung ngeluyur begitu saja. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu sebenarnya agak kesal juga namun ia tetap diam. Sesaat sebelum melihat gadis itu menghilang di tikungga dibelakang nya, ia sempat melihat sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut hitam mengekor dibelakangnya dengan tatapan sedih, namun Naruto tak begitu peduli karena sudah sering melihat hantu mengikuti seseorang, biasanya karma semasa hidupnya hantu tersebut sering bersama orang tersebut.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya Naruto, langsung mencari tempat duduknya dipojokan paling belakang, disetiap langkah nya ia mendapat beberapa tatapan meremehkan dari siswa siswi lain, itu wajar saja, karena ia sekarang memakai marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze. Sampai ditempat duduknya ia langsung disapa oleh beberapa temanya

"yoo Naruto-kun" sapa seorang siswi dengan model rambut bob dan alis yang tebal.

"yoo,,Lee"

"Yoo,,krauk Naruto krauk mau kripik?,," kalau yang ini datang dari seorang berbadan gempal seraya memakan kripik.

" yooo choji,,,tidak terimakasih"

Dan seorang lagi yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap, dia adalah Shikamaru Nara, keluarganya pemilik rumah sakit Nara, dan ialah satu-satunya keturunan keluarga kalangan atas diantara kami bertiga, serta satu-satunya orang yang tahu jati diriku sebagai Namikaze.

Tidak berselang lama bel masuk berbunyi dan seorang Sensei masuk dan mulai mengajar, ,'hah membosankan' gumamku saat sensei menerangkan beberapa rumus Trigonometri yang paling ku benci.

**Skip time**

Hari mulai gelap dan Naruto yang mengikuti kelas tambahan harus terkena dampaknya, di setiap sisi jalan ia dapat melihat beberapa arwah tengah memandang nya, karena memang jalan yang ia lalui sangat jarang di lalui orang lain, jadi hanya ialah manusia satu-satunya ditempat itu, itulah yang melandasi kenapa para arwah terus melihatnya.

Arwah-arwah yang ada di sana sangat berfariasi,mulai dari anak kecil, remaja, dewasa hingga kakek,nenek dan ada juga beberapa yang bertampang mengerikan, seperti wajah yang hacur, kepala tanpa badan, arwah tanpa tubuh bagian atas atau bawah, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan itu yang kadang membuat Naruto harus menahan isi perutnya supaya tidak keluar.

Namun ayunan pada sepeda Naruto perlahan lahan memelan, saat melihat sesosok gadis yang pernah ia lihat berjalan dengan lambat didepanya, seraya menundukan kepalanya. Karena penasaran ia pun menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"hey,,apa yang kaulakukandisini" Tanya-nya pada gadis tersebuut

Merasa ada yang menyapanya, ia pun menoleh kesumber suara tersebut, dan menemukan pemuda pirang yang tadi pagi menabraknya sedang menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawabnya dengan datar

"Hahhh,,apa kau tidak tau kalau tempat ini berbahaya,,bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang menyerangmu hah?" balas Naruto seraya meningikan sedikit suaranya,pertanda ia kesal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan sang gadis tersebut.

"Lantas apa pedulimu,,aku bukan siapa-siapa mu jadi jangan sok perhatian pada ku,,,dan jika masalah hantu, aku tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu, kau paham" balas wanita itu dengan sengit.

"KAU,,," bentak Naruto seraya menunjuk muka wanita tersebut dengan jarinya",,, menyebalkan"

"kau sudah tau aku menyebalkan jadi pergilah, lebih baik kau pergi saja, dan jangan sok peduli padaku" kata gadis tersebut sebelum berlalu meningalkan Naruto.

Meski merasa jengkel namun tetap saja ia mengikuti wanita tersebut dibelakangnya,,bagai manapun juga ia sedikit agak khawatir dengan-nya jika meningalkanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa membalikan badanya.

"karena aku khawatir padamu" balas Naruto

"Apa kau masih memikirkan akan ada hantu yang menyerangku?" balas wanita itu

"yah,,," balas naruto simple.

"hahaha kau lucu,,dizaman yang seperti ini kau masih percaya akan adanya hantu,,hantu itu hanya omong kosong belaka, apa kau paham?!" kata wanita tersebut pada Naruto.

"Nerserah kau mau beranggapan apa, tapi yang pasti aku tetap percaya akan adanya hantu'karena aku bias melihat mereka'" kata Naruto dengan mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan gumaman pelan, yang tak mungkin didengar wanita didepanya.

Saat malewati sebuah gerbang masuk kuil yang sudah sangat tua, Naruto sepintas melihat sebuah kain putih dengan panjang kira-kira 33 kaki melayang diatas mereka berdua menuju kearah gadis didepanya, Naruto yang tau makhluk jenis apa kain tersebut langsung melemparkan sepedanya dan mengejar gadis didepanya. Saat sudah dekat ia langsung menabrak wanita tersebut, menghindarkanya dari kain putih yang akan menerjangnya.

Bruk

Bunyi hasil tabrakan antara tubuh mereka dengan tanah mengisi kesunyian di daerah tersebut.

"KYYYAAAAAAA,,,,,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA!" yah suara jeritan histeris wanita tersebut mengema di tempat itu. Ia kaget dan agak takut dengan perlakuan yang di terima dari pemuda diatasnya, yang tiba-tiba menindihnya, berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam otak gadis tersebut' apa yang akan ia lakukan,,a-apa ia akan memperkosaku,lalu membunuhku,membuang tubuhku ke jurang dan-'

"heyyy,,ayo cepat bangun dan pergi secepat mungkin dari sini" perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Bagaimana aku bias pergi jika kau menindihku,, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada ku apa kau akan memperkosaku hah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara garang.

"yah mungkin" jawab naruto asal, matanya mengawasi sekitarnya, kalau kalau kain putih yang ia asumsikan sebagai **Ittan momen **tu kembali menyerang.

"a-apa? Jadi k-kau akan benar-benar melakukan itu padaku hiks,,," jawab gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya hilang sudah kesan sangar yang sedari tadi ia pancarkan.

"eehhh,,,knapa kau mengis hey,,heyy,,!?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis dibawahnya saat mendengar sebuah isakkan.

"Kumohon hiks,,jangan ambil kesucian ku,,maafkan semua sifat ku tadi hiks,,!" mohon gadis itu masih dengan isakkan nya

"are,," hanya itu yang bias di ucapkan Naruto saat mendengar alasan gadis itu menangis, dan ia hanya bias menghela nafas lelah akan pemikiran gadis dibawahnya' kemana sifat datarnya tadi?' piker Naruto

"hey,, dengar, aku melakukan ini padamu semata-mata bukan karena aku ingin m-memperkosamu, namun aku menyelamat kan mu dari hantu yang akan memecahkan kepalamu ,,apa kau paham?" terang Naruto seraya berdiri, sambil menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut, berharap gadis itu mau mengerti namun,,,

Bukk

"ugh" lengkuh Naruto seraya membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang barusaja mendapat salam manis dari tinju mantap gadis didepanya.

"heh jangan macam-macam dengan ku ya,,kau pikir aku akan percaya alasan mu heh?,,, tidak akan" ucap gadis itu dengan sinis

"t-tapi aku bersunguh-sunguh," jawab Naruto dengan terbata, sepertinya pukulan gadis itu cukup keras hingga bias membuat sang Namikaze muda berbicara dengan terbata.

"Omongkosong hantu itu tidak- KYAAAAA, apa ini?" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapanya sebuah kain putih tiba-tiba membungkus kepalanya dengan erat,, meski ia telah meronta, namun kain tersebut tak mau lepas dan malah memperkuat cengkraman pada kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tak diam saja, ia langsung berlari kearah wanita yang saat ini masih meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan kepalanya dari kain tersebut.

"HEY KAU TAK APA,,gahhh" Tanya naruto pada gadis didepanya sambil berusaha melepaskan lilitan kain tersebut.

"eemm,,eemmm t-tolong a-aku,,,,hemmmm" jawab gadis itu lemah, sepertinya **Ittan** **Momen** ini sudah mulai mengencangkan lilitanya untuk menghancurkan kepala sang korban.

"hey,, bertahanlah akan ku tarik kearah depan, dan kau tarik tubuh mu kearah belakang,,kau paham." Intruksi Naruto pada wanita itu.

"eemmmmm ARGGGGG ,,,cepat lah,,rasanya kain ini ingin menghancurkan tengkorakku" jawab gadis itu disela-sela penderitaanya.

"Baiklah,,bersiap! "

" 1 " Naruto langsung menarik kain itu kedepan dan sang wanita menarik tubuh nya kebelakang

" 2 " tarikan mereka berdua semakin kuat, perlahan lahan cengraman kain tersebut mulai melongar

"3 "dengan hitungan ketigah kain tersebut langsung terlepas dari kepala sang gadis, akibat tarikkan kuat Naruto.

Namun masalah tidak langsung selesai disitu saja, karena kain tersebut langsung melesat kencang kearah Naruto berkat bantuan tarikan kuat Naruto.

Sekarang kepala ku kuning Narutolah yang dalam bahaya,,,namun sebelum sempat kain **Ittan Momen** menyentuk kepala kuning tersebut Naruto langsung menjatuhkan tubuh nya ketanah membiarkan **Ittan Momen** melesat melewatinya.

Lolos dari bahaya Naruto langsung melsat kearah sang gadis yang terduduk ditanah sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri tersebut.

"hey kau baik-baik saja hah,,hah?" Tanya Naruto yang saat sudah sampai didekat sang gadis dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"y-yah,a-aku baik- baik saja,,t-tapi benda apa itu?"

Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap mata safir Naruto dengan iris putihnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"akan ku jelaskan nanti,,yang penting sekarang cepat kita pergi dari sini sebelum makhluk itu kembali lagi!" jawab Naruto

Dengan itu Naruto langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri,,,namun sepertinya **Ittan Momen** sedang tak ingin melepaskan mangsanya malam ini,,terbukti dengan ia yang muncul kembali dan langsung melesat kearah mereka berdua.

"siall,,dia kembali!"gerutu Naruto saat **Ittan Momen** melesat kearah mereka dengan cepat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan,,!" kata sang gadis dengan suara bergetar yang terdengar penuh rasa takut.

Melihat gadi disampingnya yang ketakutan membuat Naruro tidak tega.

Akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan yang cukup beresiko bagi dirinya yaitu menahan** Ittan** **Momen **sendiri dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

" Kau cepat lari dari sini secepat mungkin,,biar aku yang akan menahanya untuk sementara!" perintah Naruto tegas.

"Apa kau gila!? Kau bias mati" Tanya sang gadis merespon ide bodoh naruto.

"Tenang saja,,aku tak akan mati, jadi kau tekperlu khawatir" balas Naruto dengan mantap.

Melihat kesungguhan dan semangat dari pria didepanya, mau tak mau gadis itu menuruti perintah pria tak dikenalnlnya tersebut.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus janji tak akan mati disini setuju!"

Untuk sesaat Naruto melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya, sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

Mendapat respon angukkan dari Naruto, gadis itupun langsung berlari menjah dari tempat berbahaya tersebut.

" Aku tunggu di ujung jalan kuning" teriak gadis itu sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"**GLORIA"**

Naruto yang merasa sang gadis sudah cukup jauh kembli memfokuskan pandanganya pada **Ittan Momen** yang ada didepanya. Melihat salah satu mangsanya lepas **Ittan Momen** langsung melesat menyerang kearah Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melemparksn dirinya ke kanan, sambil meraih balok kayu yang ada didekatnya.

Belum juga ia berdiri, ia sudah melihat **Ittan Momen** kembali ada didepanya, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto langsung memuukulkan balok yang ada di tanganya secara mendatar dan,,

**Besss**

Pukulanya memang mengenai sasaran, namun itu tak memberi dampak apa-apa,, melihat seranganya gagal Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang, tapi tiba-tiba **Ittan Momen** melilit balok yang ada ditanganya, tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto pun melepaskan baloknya dan meloncat kesamping sepedanya.

Balok yang tadi digunakanoleh Naruto langsung hancur saat **Ittan Momen** melilitnya dengan keras, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan kasar' gila jika tubuhku sampai terlilit, tulang-tulang ku pasti akan hancur' pikirnya ngeri

Setelah menghancurkan balok tersebut, **Ittan Momen** kembali melesatdengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang agak terkejut akan kecepatan **Ittan Momen** berusaha menhindar dengan melempar tubuhnya kesamping sekuat tenaga,, namun naas tidak bias ditolak. Ia memang berhasil menghindar terkaman **Ittan Momen** namun tangan kirinya berhasil dililit oleh **Ittan Momen.**

Dengan berusaha sekuat tenaga Naruto menarik tangan kirinya berharap bias terlepas dari cengkraman kain setan tersebut, namun,,,

**Krakk,, **

"ARGGGGGGGG,,"

Gagal ,,,bunyi tulang patah dan kemudian disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan terdengar mengema di jalanan sepi tersebut,

Dengan mengandalkan keberuntunganya Naruto meraba-raba tanah dibelakangnya, berharap menemukan apapun yang bias ia gunakan sebagai senjata dan ,,, bingo!

Indra perabanya menangkap ban sepeda yang tadi sempat ia lemparkan,,,dengan menarik kakinya tinggi-tinggi keatas kemudian menghantamkanya pada Ittan Momen yang masih melilit ditangankirinya hingga menyebabkan ujung kain setan itu menempel dengan tanah.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Naruto langsung mengerahkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mencabut enam ruji-ruji[bener gak?] ban sepedanya , dan langsung menusukkanya ke kain tersebut sedalam mungkin, memaku **Ittan Momen** dengan tanah mengunakan ruji-ruji sebagai pakunya.

Melihat **Ittan Momen** yang tidak bias bergerak bebas lagi,, Naruto langsung mencabut tangan kirinya dati lilitan **Ittan Momen**.

"AARRRGGGGGGG,,, GAH,HH," rasa sakit teramat sangat dirasakan Naruto pada tangan kirinya,,setelah terlepas dari lilitan **Ittan Momen** dapat terlihat tangan kirinya bengkak dan membiru.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari tempat tersebut dengan sempoyongan,,ia harus menjauh sejauh-jauh nya dari tempat itu sebelum kain merepotkan itu bisa bebas.

Di ujung jalan tdapat terlihat seorang gadis dengan tampang gelisah,,yah ia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut,,bagai manapun juga ia berhitang nyawa padanya,,jika tidak ada pemuda itu kepalanya saat ini pasti sudah hancur.

"Dimana dia,,kenapa lama sekali?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

' lebih baik aku menyusulnya,,,yah aku akan menyusulnya' pikirnya.

Baru saja sang gadis akan kembali menyusul pria yang telah menolongnya, namun ia keburu melihat sesosok pria dengan surai kunig berjalan ke arahnya dengan kondisi yang sangat buruk. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung berlari menyongsong sosok didepanya, tepat saat ia ada didepannya pria tersebut langsung roboh, yang dengan sigab ia tangkap.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto yang pingsan di rerumputan pingir jalan, dan mengunakan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk pria tersebut. Dapat ia lihat beberapa luka gores yang ada pada tubuh pria di pangkuanya dan tak luput pula tangan kiri nya yang seperti patah, atau memang patah,,ia sempat membalut tangan kiri pemuda tersebut dengan menyobek rok akademinya, namun jika dibiarkan terus meneruk tangan kirinya akan semakin memburuk.

"Tadi itu pasti berat ya,,,trimakasih, jika tidak ada kau, aku pasti suadah mati, dan maaf atas sikapku selama ini padamu." Bisik gadis tersebut seraya membelai sisi wajah Naruto dengan lembut.

Hening sejenak

"Kau itu terlalu baik baka,,kita bahkan belum mengetahui nama satu sama lain, namun kau sudah mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk ku." Setelah mengucapkan itu sang gadis menghentikan usapan diwajah Naruto, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantog baju seragam akademinya.

"Moroi, jemput aku di pingir jalan, yang tidak jauh dari kuil tua belakang SD konoha" perintahnya pada seseorang

"setelah ini aku pasti akan percaya dengan hantu sama sepertimu"

TBC

A/N: hey semua ketemulagi,,, gw nyoba bikin fik baru dengan mengambil tema mitos hantu-hantu jepang,, bagai mana menurut kalian? Maaf kalou masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainya tapi gw sudah berusaha.

**Ittan momen:**hantu jepang yang berbentuk sepotong kain putih dengan panjang 33 kaki,kebiasaanya terbang bebas di malam hari, Bentuk nya yang kurang menakutkan, membuat orang berangapan bahwa hantu ini tidak berbahaya, namun cara membunuhnya sangat mengerikan,,ia akan melilit kepala sang korban dan meremukkan tengkoraknya sampai korban mati,,namun ittan momen akan merasa sanggat senang jika mendapat kepercayaan dari orang-orang untuk di kenakan,

Bagai mana menurut kalian tentang fick ini? Mau lanjut apa tidak?

Di fick ini akan aku buat setiap chapter mengulas hantu-hantu yang berbeda,,dan masalah pair hemmmm, mungkin harem hehehe,,,setuju?

Ok sekian dulu dari gw,review kalian adalah semangat buat gw untuk melanjutkan fick ini,,jika ada yang mau usul masalah pair,hantu yang akan muncul atau apalah kalian bias mencantumkan dalam review nati akan gw pertimbangin ok

See you next time….

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto **

** "GHOST" **

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur, kekkurangan masih disana sini, jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary;Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urausan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**GLORIA"**

Tap,,tap,,tap,,,

Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar mengema dari arah koridor akademi Konoha. Dengan tidak adanya aktifitas makhluk lain di sana membuat suara itu terdengar semakin keras.

"hah,,hah,,hah,,, Karin cepat" peritah seorang pemuda dengan surai abu-abu pada seorang gadis bersurai merah darah dibelakangnya.

"hah,,hah,, tunggu Sui-kun, jangan tingalkan aku" rengek Karin pada Sugetsu atau kekasih barunya yang saat ini semakin menjauh.

Yah,, kedua pasangan baru ini berencana akan merayakan kencan pertama mereka di Akademi, jadi mereka sengaja tidak langsung kembali kerumah saat jam sekolah berakhir.

"hah,,hah,,hah,,,apa makhluk itu sudah pergi?" tanya Karin pada kekasihnya saat ia berhasil menyusul Sugetsu yang menghentikan larinya di ujung koridor.

"hah,,entahlah, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini,,, karena wanita sepertimu, aku jadi sial seperti ini brengsek!" keluh Sugetsu.

"g-gomen ne" cicit Karin lemah

"cih,," respon Sugetsu sebelum kembali berlari ke area tengah akademi yang seingat nya jalan terdekat menuju pintu keluar.

"hik,,Sui-kun" gumam Karin sebelum berlari kembali mengikuti Sugetsu

Tap,,tap,,tap,,

Bunyi langkah kaki mereka terdengar membahana di depan ruagan kelas dengan papan bertulisan 'ruang fisika'. Sang pria tampak cukup kelelahan, tak berbeda jauh dengan sang gadis yang dengan setia mengekorinya.

Tek,,tek,,tek,,tek,,

Sret,,,

Bruk,,"i-ittai" aduh Karin saat menabrak pungung Sugetsu yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"i-iitu,,," cicit Sugetsu, dari nada bicaranya terdengar saangat ketakutan seakan akan melihat sesosok shinigami.

"a-ada apa Sui- a-astaga" tanya Karin, ingin tahu alasan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya, namun ia langsung kaget setengah mati saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan mereka.

Didepan mereka terlihat sesosok wanita membawa sabit berlumuran darah di pungungnya, surai hitam kusutnya yang menjuntai kebawah menutupi wajah dari sosok tersebut dan yang membuat mereka merasa ngeri adalah sosok itu hanya memiliki bagian tubuh dari pingul keatas, sosok itu berjalan dengan mengunakan kedua tangan yang menghasilkan bunyi tek,,tek,,,tek karena beradunya kuku dengan lantai.

"makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sugetsu pada sosok mengerikan didepanya. Yah kemunculan sosok misterius inilah yang membuat ia tidak bisa menikmati tubuh Kekasih barunya. jika saja sosok itu tidak muncul, sekarang ia pasti sudah memperoleh keperawanan Karin, namun karena kemunculan sosok sialan itu ia harus melupakan surga yang sudah ada didepan matanya dan malah harus olahraga malam yang menjengkelkan.

Tek,,tek,,tek,,

Sosk tersebut tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin mendekat ke pasangan muda tersebut. Dan itu sukses membuat Sugetsu dan Karin panas dingin.

'sial,,sepertinya mahluk itu akan terus mengejar kami,,,' pikir Sugetsu gelisah melihat mahluk itu semakin mendekati mereka.

"Sui-kun,, a-aku takut, a-apa yang harus kita lakukan" aku Karin seraya mendekap tangan kanan Sugetsu.

Suara dari sang kekasih membuat Sugetsu mengalihkan pandanganya dari mahluk didepanya kearah Karin' heemm,,dengan keadaan seperti itu mahluk ini pasti tak akan mampu bergerak cepat, aku harus membuat perhatianya teralih dariku untuk bisa melewatinya, karena pintu keluar tidak jauh dari belakang sosok tersebut' pikir Sugetsu, ia lalu melihat karin dengan seringai yan tidak di sadari Karin.

'heh,,sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin merasakan tubuh indahmu Karin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi,, ini demi hidup ku'

"Karin,,kemarikan tangan mu!"peritah Sugetsu

"sui-kun" mendengar perintah Sugetsu, Karin tanpa banyak bicara melepaskan pelukanya dan memberikan tanganya kepada sang kekasih, berfikir sang kekasihnya berupaya menenangkanya.

" karena mahluk itu malam ini kita gagal bersenang-senang,, sekarang alangkah baiknya kau membayar kegagalan itu dengan cara lain?" bisik Sugetsu

"membayar? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"heem tentu saja dengan,,MENJADI UMPAN UNTUK MAHLUK ITU,,,HEAAHH!" dengan itu ia langsung melempar Karin dengan kuat kearah mahluk didepanya.

"a-ahhhhh" jerit Karin

Bruk,,,

"i-ttai,,, Sui-kun!" protes Karin, ia tak menyangka kekasih yang ia pikir sangat mencintainya tega melakukan ini padanya, menjadikan dirinya umpan untuk keselamatan dia seorang.

Tek,,tek,,tek,,

Bunyi itu kembali menyentakan Karin, ia langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati sosok mengerikan tadi hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"S-sui-kun t-tolong j-jangan t-tingalkan aku hiks,," ratap Karin, berharap sang kekasih mau mengasihaninya. Ia berusaha menjauh dari sosok tersebut dengan menarik tubuhnya kebelakang mengunakan tanganya.

"hahaha terimakasih kekasih ku,, sekarang nikmati kematian mu, masih banyak gadis lain menunguku di luar sana jadi ma-"

Cras,,,

Ucapan Sugetsu terpotong saat ujung sebuah sabit menancap diperutnya, ujung sabit itu menancap dalam diperutnya saat ia berlari melewati sosok mengerikan tersebut dari samping. Tadinya ia berfikir dengan mengumpankan Karin ia akan bisa mengalihkan perhatian sosok tersebut darinya dan memberi kesempatan ia untuk melewatinya, namun tanpa ia sangka sosok tersebut telah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan sabit dipungungnya tanpa melepaskan arah pandangnya dari Karin.

"uhuk,,uhuk Karin t-tolo-"

Crass,,,,

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sugetsu harus terpotong karena sosok tersebut dengan sangat santai menarik sabit ditangan kananya dengan keras, mengakibatkan tubuh Sugetsu terpotong menjadi dua sekaligus mengantarkan Sugetsu ke alam kematian.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, mengatikan warna putih lantai akademi tersebut. Cipratan darah tersebut juga mengenai wajah syok Karin karena melihat secara live pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi didepanya.

Tek,,tek,,tek..

Selesai membereskan satu mangsanya sosok tersebut kembali merangkak kearah Karin yang mulai sadar akan situasi.

"hik m-menjauh dariku hiks aku m-mohon, jangan s-sakiti aku hiks" mohon Karin pada sosok didepanya, sekarang jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan itu membuat Karin semakin ketakutan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah akan nasib buruk yang akan menjamahnya

Setelah beberapa lama merasa tak ada pergerakan dari sosok didepanya, Karin memberanikan diri melihat kearah sosok tersebut dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari iris ruby nya.

Dan itu harus ia sesali, karena tindakan itu ia sekarang dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari sosok tersebut. Kulit pucat dengan darah hitam yang memenuhi hampir sebagian wajahnya, mata berwarna hitam tanpa pupil dan sebuah seringai mengerikan yang membuat Karin benar-benar merasa sedang di datangi shinigami. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya lah,,,

"KYAAAAAAAA,,,"

"**GLORIA"**

**+"TEKE-TEKE I"+**

"enggg"

**Naruto pov.**

"ugh,, dimana aku" tanyaku ntah pada siapa

Seingat ku, aku masih berada dijalanan bersama gadis entah siapa yang ku ketahui adalah senpaiku. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan yang saat ini ku tempati, sepi dan agak gelap. Serta dapat kulihat dinding-dinding yang didominasi warna putih dengan beberapa poster anime menghiasinya dan tercium aroma bunga lili di ruangan ini. Dari itu semua dapat ku asumsikan bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamar seorang gadis..

"aduh,,,sial" umpatku saat ku coba untuk berdiri dari ranjang yang saat ini ku tempati' ugh,,, aku lupa kalau tangan ku patah,,Ittan Momen brengsek'keluh ku dalam hati.

**Naruto pov end**

Kriett ,,,

Suara deritan pintu terbuka terdengar saat Naruto keluar dari kamar yang ia asumsikan sebagai kamar seorang gadis. Merasa tak ada gunanya berdiam diri saja di kamar tersebut, ia pun memutuskan keluar untuk mencaritahu dimana ia saat ini berada.

"wowwwww." Ia berdecak kagum saat melihat ruangan diluar kamar tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangna luas dengan berbagai benda seni yang sangat indah tartata rapi di dinding, meja dan lemari kaca, meja dan bangku dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit namun indah juga tersusun rapi di tengar ruangan tersebut menambah kesan mewah pada ruang itu' pemilik rumah ini pastilah bukan orang sembarangan'

"heyaaaaa"

"huwaaaa"

BRUKK,,,,,

Suyara benturan memecahkan acara Naruto mengagumi tempat itu. Kini pandanganya terarah pada sebuah pintu disamping lemari yang ada ditempat tersebut. Merasa penasaran dengan suara yang ia dengar, ia pun berinisiatif untuk melihat apa yang ada diruangan dibalip pintu tadi.

"ayo lah Muku-chan! Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" terdengar suara feminim dari balik pintu, meski terkesan lembut namun jika mereka yang cukup berpengalaman dengan wanita sadis, mereka akan tahu bahwa didalam kelembutanya tesembunyi niat yang berbeda.

"jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel chan! Aku bukan wanita-arggggg i-itaiiiii!" suara seorang pria juga ikut nimbrung, namun kali ini dari suaranya dapat ditebak bahwa sang pria sedang sangat menderita, dan itu terbukti dari rintihan kesakitanya.

"sepertinya ini ruang penyiksaan' pikirnya sedikit ngeri dengan segala sesuatu yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut.

Kriettt,,,

Meski agak ragu pada mulanya, namun Naruto tetap menlakukan niat awalnya untuk melihat apa yang ada di ruang yang menurutnya ruang penyiksaan , dimulai dengan membuka sedikit pintu ruangan

Suasana dalam ruangan tersebut cukup terang dengan beberapa lampu neon yang terpasang di setiap sudut dinding-dindingnya. Berbagai senjata terpajang rapi di ujung dinding ruangan, mulai dari yang terbuat dari kayu maupun besi, lantai ruangan tersebut terbuat dari papan-papan kayu' dojo'

Mengalihkan pandanganya ketengah ruangan itu dan langsung membuat ia sweatdrop, pasalnya disana terdapat pergulatan atau lebih cocok disebut dengan penganiyaya-an antara seorang gadis dengan surai putih dengan seorang remaja pria bersurai hitam panjang.

Tampak dengan jelas sang gadis dengan senyum setanya tengah menindih sang remaja pria yang terlihat kesakitan.

"p-permisi!"

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanianya Naruto mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bertanya pada seseorang tentang keberadaanya saat ini.

"ahhh,,, kau sudah sadar Kiiroi!"

Sang gadis yang pertama sadar ada orang lain diruangan tersebut langsung melepaskan kuncianya pada leher sang pemuda yang ditindihnya. Sedangkan pemuda dibawahnya langsung memanfatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari iblis betina itu dengan beberapa umpatan' dasar gadis setan,mengerikan,tsundere' dan lainya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"cukup baik!" balas Naruto" kalau boleh aku tau dimana kita sekarang? Aku agak bingung saat bangun tiba-tiba aku berada ditempat yang tidak ku ketahui"

"hem,,,kau berada dirumahku. Tanganmu terluka dan aku tak tau dimana rumahmu jadi kubawah saja kau kerumahku untuk mengobati lukamu,,sebaiknya kita duduk dulu kelihatanya kau belum sehat benar" gadis itu menarik tangan kanan Naruto kearah bangku di pojok ruangan.

"aku minta maaf untuk sifatku selama ini padamu dan aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Jika tak ada kau mungkin sekarang kepalaku sudah hilang karena kain putih itu,,sekali lagi terima kasih!" gadis itu membungkuk didepan Naruto sebagai tanda kesunguhan dari ucapanya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan yang cukup formal tersebut malah grogi sendiri.

"a-ano,,kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, aku menolongmu karena itu memang sudah kewajibanku"

"kewajiban?" beo gadis putih itu tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"yah,,, itu kewajibanku sebagai teman sekolahmu"

Sang gadis untuk sesaat memandang wajah Naruto cukup intens saat ia mengatakan alasanya " teman ya" gumamnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku" kata Naruto yang binggung saat tiba-tiba gadis didepanya menunduk setelah mendengar alasan ia menolong gadis itu.

" tidak, tak ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu, hanya saja,,aku tak lagi pernah mendengar kata itu sudah cukup lama"

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan sang gadis memasang tapang tak percaya sekaligus bingung. Melihat tampang bingung Naruto, sang gadis pun menjelaskan apa arti kata-katanya tadi.

"hah,,,mungkin kau sering melihatku yang dikelilingi banyak murid lain yang mengaku temanku, namun taukah kau bahwa semua yang mereka ucapkan hanya seperti 'bumbu penyedap'?"

"bumbu penyedap?"

" yah,, mereka mengucapkan kata 'teman' hanya jika mereka dalam kesulitan dan akan meningalkan ku saat semua kesulitanya telah teratasi, seperti bumbu penyedap yang akan dipakai saat dibutuhkan dan akan menguar jika tak dibutuhkan lagi, setelah itu dibuang begitu saja, dan akan dicari kembali saat mereka membutuhkanya"

"mereka melihatku bukan karena siapa aku, melainkan apa aku ini,,,statusku sebagai ketua OSIS dan ayahku yang salah satu donatur terbasar di sekolah itu membuatku bisa sesuka hati melakukan apapun pada mereka yang menentangku, dan karena itulah mereka memanfaatkan kekuasaan itu untuk menindas siswa lain yang tidak mereka sukai,,pada dasarnya mereka melihatku hanya sebagai senjata saja,,, tidak lebih"

"jadi inilah yang mendasari dikap dinginmu pada semua orang?"

"hem"

Tatapan prihatin ditunjukan dari kedua blue safir Naruto,, ia paham semua penderitaan yang dialami gadis didepanya, karena ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dimanfaatkan. Dulu sewaktu ia kecil banyak sekali oarang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut, jijik dan benci. Mereka mandangnya seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka mulai memberikan tatapan itu saat mendengar ramalan dari seorang kakek tua ditengah desanya dulu. Kakek itu berkata" dia yang memiliki ikatan dengan dua dunia, akan membawa kemurkaan dari Kami-Sama, maka jauhilah ia jika kalia tidak ingin terkena SIAL!"

Mulai saat itu semua orang yang tahu kemampuanya mulai menjauhi dirinya. Namun setelah setatusnya diketahui oleh penduduk bahwa ia anak dari pesangan pengusaha tersukses seJepang mereka kembali memujanya dengan berbagai bujuk rayu. Awalnya ia senang tapi saat tahu alasan dari kebaikan mereka ia menjadi sedih, kecewa dan sakit hati. Ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh penduduk untuk memperoleh uang dari kedua orang tuanya. Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari tempat itu dan memulai hidup nya lagi sebagai seoarang Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.

"wah,,wah,,wah,, kenapa aura tempat ini menjadi suram yah?" sebuah suara menyentak lamunan mereka berdua. Mereka secara kompak langsung mengarahkan pandanganya kearah laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang dengan iris mata berwarna hitam legam, wajahnya bisa dikatakan cukup tampan, namun cengiran lebar yang ia tunjukan malah membuat ia terlihat konyol.

"Muku?" gumam sang gadis pada sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Muku.

"hay,,," jawabnya sambil melambaikan tanganya bak seorang artis di tengah kerumunan" masalah apa yang bisa membuat gadis iblis betina ini sampai murung begitu hem?" tanyanya pada Naruto seraya menunjuk wajah jengkel sang gadis yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah karena dipangil iblis betina.

"Muku!"

Desisan mengerikan sang gadis tak dihiraukan Muku yang tengah memandang sosok Naruto dengan intens.

"a-apa?" Naruto yang di pandang seperti itu lama-lama merasa agak risih juga, apa lagi yang memandangnya seorang pria.

"tidak,, oh ya perkenalkan aku Muku dan in-"

"**Ryuzetsu**, dan siapa namamu,, kita sudah megenal sejauh ini tapi tidak tau nama masing-masing" potong sang gadis yang mempunyai nama Ryuzetsu.

"ah,, benar juga ya.. oke,, aku Uzumaki Naruto"

**Skip time**

"kau yakin akan ikut?"

"tentu saja, keadaan ku sudah mulai membaik?"

"tapi-"

"sudahlah,, jika dia ingin ikut denganmu kesekolah ya suda, biarkan saja"

"tapi tetap saja, kau lihat tangan kirinya saja masih agak bengkak!"

"hey,,,meski masih belum sembuh benar tapi ini sudah tak sesakit kemarin, jadi tak masalah"

"kau dengar itu,,lagian ia pasti tak ingin terlalu banyak tertinggal mata pelajaran disekolah kalian!"

"hah,,, baiklah, tapi jika ada apa-apa cepat beritahu aku!"

"sip"

Perdebatan kecil terjadi antara tiga remaja beda usia itu, saat Naruto bersikeras ingin kembali memasuki sekolah. Yah,, selama tiga hari ini Naruto tak pulang ke apartemen kumuhya, karena ia disuruh (dipaksa) Ryuzetsu untuk tetap berada dikediamanya dengan alasan, akan bisa mengawasinya apabila luka ditangan kirinya kembali kambuh.

Perdebatan alot itu akahirnya dimenangkan oleh Naruto berkat sekutunya Muku, mereka berdua bahu membahu menyangkal semua alasan Ryuzetsu yang tidak ingin Naruto kembali melakukan akatifitasnya seperti biasa.

Ryuzetsu yang terkenal akan sifat dinginya ternyata mempunyai sisi lain yang berbeda jauh dengan semua yang ia terapkan di lingkungan sekolah. Ia ternya ta cukup hangat dan hiperaktif seperti Naruto saat dirumh, ia juga ternyata mempunyai sifat yang sedikit sadis saat ngambek. Dan jika ada seorang Muku, ia akan menjadi layaknya seperti gadis remaja lainnya, sifat dinginnya akan musnah seketika itu juga Sedangkan Muku adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, hiperaktif, dan ceria. Namun kadang-kadang ia juga bisa sangat dewasa saat membahas sesuatu yang menurutnya penting ,dan satu lagi ia sangat kuat, kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia adalah satu-satunya remaja yang mampu bangkit kembali setelah mendapat pukulan, tendangan dan segala macam siksaan dari Ryuzetsu. Naruto berani berpendapat seperti itu karena ia pernah sekali mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sang gadis dan itu sangat menyakitkan, sedangkan seorang Muku, ia hampir setiap hari mendapat salam cinta dari Ryuzetsu itu, namun ia masih bisa kembali bangkit dengan senyum cerianya, dan jika semua itu terjadi pada Naruto, ia yakin dalam jangka waktu yang pendek ia pasti akan segera membuat sebuah surat wasiat.

"sebaiknya kalian cepat, sekarang sudah mulai siang kalian tak ingin terlambat bukan?" komando Muku.

"kurasa kau benar, ayo Naruto-san kita berangkat!"

Mereka bertiga segera menaiki kendaraan masing-masing, Muku mengunakan Motor Dukati berwarna biru terang yang sudah bayak dimodifikasi, sedangkan Naruto ikut dengan Ryuzetsu yang mengunakan sebuah Ferrari berwarna putih dengan atap terbuka.

" baiklah aku duluanya,kalian hati-hati,, dan kau Naruto tolong jaga iblis putih itu ya!"

"AKU BUKAN IBLIS MUKU-BAKA!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda setuju pada Muku. Muku berbeda sekolah dengan mereka, ia bersekolah di sekolah militer mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang seorang mantan angkatan laut.

"dasar, anak itu"

Mobil Ryuzetsu ikut melesat meninggalkan kediamanya dengan agak kencang setelah melihat Muku yang sudah menjauh.

**Akademi Konoha.**

Sebuah mobil Ferrari melintas pelan melewati pos jaga didepan Akademi Konoha. Sang pengendara beberapa kali menekan klakson mobilnya saat ada beberapa siswa yang menganggu laju mobilnya, kerumunan siswa yang mengetahui pemilik mobil tersebut dengan sukarela menyisih, sepertinya benar jika seorang Ryuzetsu sangat disegani dilingkungan Akademi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Ryuzetsu dan Naruto segera turun, mereka dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang shok saat sosok Naruto ikut turun dari mobil sang kepala Osis yang juga merupakan salah satu primadona di akademi itu. Namun semua itu ditangapi sang gadis dengan cuek.

Jika Ryuzetsu cuek, maka berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang agak ngeri saat melihat beberapa tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya dari beberapa siswa laki-laki di kerumunan tersebut.

'mereka sepeetinya ingin memakanku hidup-hidup,, mengerikan' pikirnya.

"baiklah Naruto-san aku akan keruang kepala sekolah dulu untuk menyampaikan alasan kita tidak masuk selama tiga hari,, kau tak apa-apakan jika ku tinggal" ia mengmandang Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandang kerumunan siswa didepan tempat ia memarkirkan mobinya.

"eh,,iya tak apa, aku bisa kekelasku sendiri kau tak perlu cemas"

"heh,,aku hanya khawatir ada hantu lagi yang mengangumu hehe" sebuah canda dan tawa diluncurkan dari bibir merah seorang Ryuzetsu, dan itu berhasil membuat semua siswa terperngah, bahkan ada yang tepar dengan hidung yang berdarah. Pasalnya baru kali ini mereka melihan ketua Osis yang sangat dingin bercanda dan tertawa dengan sangat manis di selayaknya remaja putri lainya

'apa dunia akan segera berakhir' mungkin begitulah teriak hati kecil para siswa yang menyaksikan fenomena langka tersebut.

"jadi sekarang kau percaya dengan adanya hantu heh" balas Naruto disertai dengan seringaianya.

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku telah menyaksikan sendiri eksistensi mereka. Tidak ada alasan buatku untuk tidak percaya keberadaan mereka" Ryuzetsu bergidik seraya memegangi kepalanya saat mengingat kembali kilasan saat-saat kepalanya dililit hantu kain Ittan Momen.

Teng,,teng,,teng,,,

Suara bel memutus acara mereka berdua, Naruto langsung melesat kearah kelasnya setelah memberi salam perpisahan kepada Ryuzetsu. Dilorong koridor beberapa tatapan menusuk masih saja ia terima walaupun saat ini ia tidak bersama Ryuzetsu lagi.

Setelah sampai didalam kelasnya ia mengacuhkan semua tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi lain. Kepalanya terlalu pusing memikirkan semua masalah barunya ini. Tadinya ia pikir berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan Ryuzetsu tak akan seheboh ini, namun ternyata ia salah. Naruto langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara dua tanganya diatas meja sesaat setelah sampai ditempat duduknya.

"ini akan sangat menjengkelkan" gumamnya pelan, sepertinya ia tak akan meenyimak pelajaran dari sang sensei jika dalam keadaan yang kacau ini.

"**GLORIA"**

Jika Naruto saat ini dalam keadaan yang badmood maka lain lagi dengan Ryuzetsu. Saat ini ia tengah dilanda hight Angry, pasalnya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengaku temanya tengah memberondong pertanyaan tentang hubungan ia dan Naruto.

"Ryu-chan,, ada hubungan apa kau dengan kuning miskin itu ?" tanya gadis bersurai ungu panjang yang bernama Guren

"apa kalian pacaran?" timpal gadis disamping kirinya yang mengunakan tanda nama bertulisan Tayuya

"apa ia menodong mu Ryu-chan" serta pertanyaan yang menurut Ryuzetsu paling konyol tercetus dari siswa laki-laki satu-satunya diantara mereka yang ber nama Jugo.

Semua pertanyaan dari dua gadis dan satu pria itu hanya di jawab 'tidak' atau 'hem' oleh Ryuzetsu.

"ahhh,, kau tak asik Ryu-chan" gerutu Tayuya.

"he'em,, eh kau tau tidak dua hari yang lalu ada kasus di sekolah ini" info dari Guren langsung mendapat perhatian dari Ryuzetsu.

"kasus apa" iris pola riak airnya menatap tajam Guren, sedangkan Guren yang ditatap seperti itu olehnya malah terlihat takut.

"hey,, jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut!,,,ada kasus pembunuhan!" jawab Guren.

" pembunuhan?" beo Ryuzetsu

"yah,,dua siswa ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan oleh penjaga sekolah didepan kelas Fisika, salah satu diantara mereka ditemukan meningal dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, tubuhnya terpotong dibagian pingang" balas Tayuya dengan wajah memucat, meskipun ia sangat menyukai umpatan, namun menyaksikan keadaan tubuh sang mayat jujur saja membuatnya ngeri plus mual" dan siswa satunya lebih beruntung, ia selamat meski saat ditemukan dalam keadaan pingsan dan tubuh penuh dengan darah"

"apa kalian mengenal dua siswa itu?" tanya kembali Ryuzetsu.

"sang pria yang tewas adalah Sugetsu dan satunya adalah Karin" jawab Jugo, ia mengatakan itu dengan nada yang lemah, sepertinya ia sedang sedih karena teman masa kecilnya tewas dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

'jadi ini alasan tadi ada beberapa polisi di ruang kepala sekolah' pikir Ryuzetsu. Tadi saat ia keruang kepala sekolah ia memang mendapati dua polisi yang sepertinya tengah menanyai sang kepala sekolah mereka. Namun saat itu ia tak ambil pusing masalah tersebut, karena menurutnya para polisi tadi hanya menanyai masalah narkoba yang memang banyak di konsumsi para siswa, yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh mereka yang dari kalangan atas.

Obrolan mereka terputus setelah sensei yang mengajar mata pelajaran pertama masuk.

**Skip time.**

Siall

Kesialan sepertinya memang melekat pada seorang Namikaze Naruto hari ini. Harusnya ia mengikuti saran Ryuzetsu untuk tetap dirumahnya, disana ia bisa tidur-tiduran,nonton tv, main game. Memang penyesalan selalu datang diakhir.

Apa kalian bertanya ada apa, hingga seorang Namikaze bisa menyesal? jawabanya ada didepanya, seorang pemuda tampan didepanya yang memiliki surai hitam raven yang dikenal dengan nama'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Apa kalian masih bingung? Baiklah akan kujelaskan kronologinya.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Naruto dengan tergesa segera keluar dari kelasnya, ia bahkan mengindahkan pangilan dari tiga temanya, saat ini ia ingin pergi ketempat yang biasa ia datangi jika perasaanya sedang badmood' taman belakang sekolah'. Namun karena kurang hati-hati atau memang 'Sial' di tengah jalan ia bertabrakan dengan seorang Uchiha yang saat itu tengah membawa sebuah minuman berwarna merah. Alhasil tabrakan tersebut membuat minuman sang Uchiha tumpahrua dilantai dan menciprat di sebagian baju seragam mereka. Dan inilah yang menjadi awal masalah seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"apa maksudnya ini Uzumaki?" desis sang Uchiha dengan nada dingin namun syarat akan kemarahanya.

"m-maaf Uchiha-san, aku tak sengaja" balas Naruto pelan, ia sebenarnya tak takut dengan Uchiha bungsu satu ini, namun peranya sebagai Uzumaki membuat mau tidak mau harus tunduk pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"heh,,kau dengar Sasuke? Dia minta maaf"ucap sebuah suara dari seorang siswa dibelakang sosok Sasuke dengan nada sinis. Naruto memandang sosok tadi dengan tajam, sosok yang ia ketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba ini adalah orang yang membuat ia harus kehilangan kekasih pertamanya. Tak hanya Kiba saja yang ada dibelakang Sasuke, namun juga semua anggota gengnya juga ada disana seperti Hyuuga Neji, Shimura Sai,Sakura Haruno, Yamanaka Ino, Shion, dan juga seseorang yang sangat tak ingin ia temui yaitu mantan kekasihnya, seseorang yang mencampakanya dengan alasan harta dan ketenaran ialah,,, Hyuuga Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Naruto.

"hn, kau pikir maaf mu bisa mengembalikan minumanku?" Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan tajam, sedang kan Kiba menyeringai semakin lebar saat mendengar nada tajam yang dikeluarkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, tadi aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" mohon Naruto" dan kau Inuzuka-san, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur!" tambahnya dengan nada berbahaya, alahasil Kiba yang memang mempunyai pengendalian emosi yang rendah mendelik kearah Naruto.

"kau berani beraninya mengancamku,'bocah miskin'" desis kiba, ia sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata 'bocah miskin' untuk menghina Naruto.

"s-sudahlah K-kiba-kun!" Hinata mencoba menenangkan Kiba yang mulai panas akibat ulah mantan kekasihnya.

"tidak bisa Hinata,, dia harus tahu setatusnya disini,,dan aku dengan senag hati akan mengajarkanya pada bocah miskin ini semua itu!" ia menepis kasar tangan Hinata yang memegang tangan kananya. Kiba maju melewati Sasuke yang hanya diam saja, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan urusan Kiba dan Naruto.

"K-kiba-kun ap-"

"sudahlah Hinata-chan, biarkan saja Kiba melakukan semaunya pada si miskin itu" tahan Sakura, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke ini sepertinya memang tak suka dengan Naruto. Prinsip hidupnya adalah yang miskin harus mematuhi semua permintaan yang kaya. Dan sosok Naruto dimatanya adalah seorang pemuda miskin yang tidak tahu diri karena tidak menjalankan apa yang ada didalam prinsipnya.

"t-tapi Sakura-chan, sepertinya keadaan Uzumaki-san sedang tidak sehat saat ini!"

"kau tenang saja Hina, itu malah semakin memudah kan Kekasihmu untuk mengajari si miskin itu, atau kau masih menyukai Naruto" Ino ikut-ikutan menekan Hinata, ia tahu masa lalu Hinata dan Naruto, dan ia juga termasuk orang yang menentang hubungan mereka. Saat tahu Hinata mememilih Kiba dari pada Naruto ia sangat senag, karena menurutnya seorang putri seperti Hinata memang sangat pantas dengan Kiba yang merupakan ahliwaris dari perusahaan Inuzuka Corp dari pada dengan orang miskin kurang jelas itu.

Mendengar penuturan Ino, Hinata langsung menunduk sambil meremas ujung bajunya dengan kuat, tak bisa lagi menyangkal untuk menghentika Kekasihnya.

Grep,,,

"kau memang perlu dikasih pelajaran 'bocah miskin" dengan kuat Kiba langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"lepaskan aku bocah anjing" umpat Naruto, ia tak bisa melawan Kiba saat ini karena kondisi tanganya yang sedang terluka, namun itu tak membuat sosok Namikaze itu menciutkan nyalinya. Naruto masih tetap menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"heh,,,kau punya nyali juga ya?" bukanya tersingung dengan pangilan Naruto padanya, Kiba malah mengeluarkan seringaianya, sebagai tanda ia tertarik dengan bocah yang berani melawanya itu." Tapi apakah kau masih mempunyai nyali itu saat ku lakukan ini padamu?"

Krek,,,

"ARGGGGG,,,,,l-lepaskan brengsek!" Naruto berteriak saat tangan kiri Kiba menarik tangan Kirinya, tak hanya itu Kiba juga meremas tangan itu dengan agak kuat membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

Tidak ada yang melerai, menolong atau meghentikan akasi Kiba, mereka terlalu takut bahkan hanya utuk menegur. Geng Sasuke cs sangat disegani disekolah itu, mereka disegani karena ketampanan, kecantikkan dan kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing anggota. Para siswa sekolah lainya hanya memandang pembully an itu dengan tatapan kasian pada Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto saja yang pernah menjadi korban mereka, sudah banyak siswa-siswa lain yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut dari geng ini, bahkan sampai ada yang keluar karena tak kuat menerima siksaat dan cacian dari Sasuke cs.

Kenapa tidak ada yang melaporkan pada guru? Jika itu yang kalian tanyakan, maka mereka akan menjawab" percuma". Kenapa? Karena sebagian guru juga tunduk pada mereka, setatus mereka sebagai anak para pengusaha sukses bisa membuat para guru juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah tersebut, jadi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tingkah laku mereka, kecuali sang Ketua Osis.

"ada apa hah? Mana keberanianmu tadi Uzumaki hahaha" dengan tatapan sisis Kiba masih terus meremas tangan kiri Naruto, ia seperti menikmati saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto.

Krekk,,,,

"

Arggggg,,,,"

"Kiba-kun cukup!" Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan dengan penyiksaat itu, berusaha menghentikan Kiba, namun sepertinya Sakura dan Ino berusaha mencegahnya dengan memegangi dengan erat kedua tangannya hingga ia tak bisa menjangkau Kiba.

"Hahahaha,,, lihatlah dirimu bocah miskin, kau sangat menyedih-"

BUKKKK,,

"UGHHHH,," BRAK

Subuah jet mantap berhasil membuat semua kesombongan Kiba musnah seketika, Kiba terlempar menabrak didinding koridor dengan bunyi yang cukup keras setelah menerima pukulan keras pada rahang kirinya.

"BRENGSEK,,siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada-"

"Inuzuka Kiba tindakan mu sudah keterlaluan,, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat atas tindakan mu kali ini" suara tegas dari sang pelaku pemukulan atas diri Kiba menyela semua protes yang akan dilancarkanya.

Kiba yang melihat sosok perusak kesenanganya hanya bisa diam, ia melihat sosok didepanya dengan perasaan campur aduk anatara marah,jengkel dan takut.

Sosok itu berdiri dengan tegas di depan Naruto yang tengah berlutut sambil memegangi tangan kirinya, dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat kesakitan.

Surai putih panjang sosok itu berkibar indah tertiup anagin, mata pola riak airnya memandang benci pada Sasuke cs. Yah ,,inilak sang ketua Osis"Ryusetsu".

Para siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian itu juga tak kalah terkejutnya, diantara mereka bahakn ada yang nekat mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera gengam yang mereka bawah.

"apa magsudnya ini, ketua Osis?" tanya Sasuke pada Ryuzetsu.

"seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu Uchiha!,,,?" balas Ryuzetsu, ia memandang sosok-sosok didepanya dengan dingin satu persatu. Sedangkan mereka yang mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari ketua Osis hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya masing-masing, dan itu berlaku juga untuk seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"kalian telah menyakiti seorang siswa diarea ku, jadi apakah salah jika aku menolongnya? Dan kau" tunjuk Ryuzetsu tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan muka temboknya" sebagai ketua dari geng ini malah tidak melakukan apa-apa,,,apa sebenarnya maumu, Uchiha" desis Ryuzetsu berbahaya.

"hn,, itu urusanku, dan apa pedulimu?"

"kau,,kenapa kau membantunya,, bukanya selama ini kau hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan kami" Shion yang dari awal diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"hem,,tentu saja aku akan bertindak jika yang kalian bully adalah orang yang berharga bagiku,,apa itu salah Shion?" jawaban Ryuzetsu membuat semua siswa di dekat mereka binggung.

"apa magsudmu dengan orang berharga,,? setahuku kau bahkan tak mempunyai seorang temanpun selama ini?" pertanyaan yang berisi sisndiran dari Shion membuat Ryuzetsu tersenyu sinis pada gadi blode itu.

"siapa bialang dia temanku"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menatap pungung Ryuzetsu dengan sedih'ternyata ia masih belum menerimaku ya'. Naruto awalnya sempat berfikir bahwa Ryuzetsu sudah menerimanya sebagai teman, apalagi jika mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama tiga hari ini di kediaman Ryuzetsu, tapi ternyata,,,' hah,,,menyedihkan sekali'.

"apa magsudmu sebenarnya,, jika bukan temanmu, kenapa kau mengangapnya berharga" kali ini Sakuralah yang bertanya, pertanyaan Sakura setidak nya mewalkili semua pikiran mereka yang ada disana' apa arti seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk Ryuzetsu'

"ia memang bukan temanku,, tapi,,," Ryuzetsu sengaja mengantung ucapanya hanya untuk melihat wajah-wajah penasaran dari Sasuke cs.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke cs sedikit memajukan langkahnya untuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas kelanjutan jawaban Ryuzetsu.

",,,dia adalah Kekasihku!"

Wussss,,,,,

Hening,, setelah mendengar jawaban tegas Ryuzetsu tempat itu langsung seperti kuburan, beberapa siswa ada yang sampai membuka mulutya dengan lebar, ada yang jatuh, menabrak tembok, bahkan ada juga yang menyemburkan makanan\minuman dari mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban Ryuzetsu,, dan itu juga berlaku pula untuk Sasuke cs.

"ha,,ha,,ha,hahahahahahah,,apa kau bercanda?" Kiba yang pertama memecah keheningan dengan tawa kerasnya, ia seakan tak percaya seorang Ryuzetsu yang harus ia akui memang sangat cantik dan kaya, berpacaran dengan pemuda miskin yang saat ini melotot dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

'd-dia gila" Naruto memandang Ryuzetsu dengan tampang bodoh, ia tak percaya wanita didepannya mengaku adalah kekasihnya dengan sangat lancar dan meyakinkan, seakan-akan tidak ada beban sama sekali dari ucapannya tadi.

"kau adalah kekasihnya?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke dijawab angukan mantap oleh Ryuzetsu."omong kosong!"

"kau tak percaya Uchiha-san?"

"yah,, kami tak percaya" tanpa diduga seorang Hinata yang terkenal pemali mampu mengemukakan pendapat nya tanpa terbata.

"kenapa?"

"karena Naruto-kun tak mungkin menyukai wanita dingin sepertimu" Hinata kembali menjawab pertanyaan Ryuzetsu dengan agak emosi.

"Naruto-kun heh?"

Sadar akan kesalahan nya Hinata langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya' sial,,aku kelepasan' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat semua mata memandang kearahnya dengan intens.

"jika ia memang kekasihmu,, buktikan!" ucapan Sauke berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata. Karena setelah Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaanya semuamata kembali menatap Ryuzetsu.

" baiklah" Ryuzetsu membalik tubuhnya,, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok.

"Naru ,,ayo kita perlihatkan kebenaran tentang hubungan kita" setelah membantu Naruto berdiri ia langsung mengalungkan tangan kananya dileher Naruto.

"a-apa y-yang akan k-kau lakukan" bisik Naruto pelan tepat di telinga Ryuzetsu yang tengah memeluknya.

"angap saja balas budi!" balas Ryuzetsu pelan.

Secara perlahan Ryuzetsu menarik kepala Naruto kearahnya. Naruto yang tahu tujuan Ryuzetsu menutup matanya dengan erat' Kami-Sama,, apa lagi ini'. Melihat Naruto yang menurut Ryuzetsu juga menutup matanya, wajahnya tampak mengeluarkan semburat merah.

Semua siswa melongo saat melihat secara langsung bagaimana proses pembuktian dari Ryuzetsu, kedua orang itu bergerak semakin mendekat secara slow motion, hingga...

CUP,,

Kedua bibir pasangan itu bertemu membuat semua siswa kembali dilanda shok berjamaah akibat adegan hot didepanya. Sai, Neji, Sakura, Ino dan Kiba melonggo dengan mulut menganga lebar seperti orang idiot, sedangkan Sasuke masih memasang tampang datarnya meski sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut dan itu terbukti dari kedua bola matanya yang melebar. Lain lagi dengan dua gadis manis yang hampir serupa, mereka menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan yang lainya. Hinata mellihat kejadian itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tangan ringkihya membekap mulutnya. Lain Hinata lain lagi dengan Shion, ia terlihat sangat marah, wajah memerah dan gengaman kedua tanganya semaki kuat, tatapan marah tertuju lurus pada Ryuzetsu, jika kalian bertanya ada apa denganya, hanya Kami-Sama dan ia sendiri yang tahu.

Seatelah ciuman yang cukup lama itu berakhir, dapat terlihat kedua wajah pasangan itu merah padam. Meski telah melepas ciuman mereka, namun kedua orang itu masih tetap memeluk tubuh pasangannya dengan erat.

"kau puas Uchiha-san?" Ryuzetsu menoleh kan kepalanya pada Sasuke cs disertai seringai kemenangan diwajahnya.

"**TBC"**

A\N: yo,,yo,,yo ketemu lagi yo dengan Karasumaru.666 hahahaha...

Hah,,, maaf lo updetnya sangatttttt lama,,gw terlalu fokus ke fick satunya...

Dah tau kan siapa cewek yang ama Naru? Ryuzetsu dari Naruto movie (lupa gw judulnya)

Kali ini gw membahas urban hantu t**eke-reke**,, ada yang tahu? Lo gak cari ja sndiri heheheh

Di chap ini peran hantunya belum banyak keluar karena gw akan mengupas dulu konflik-konflik yang dialami Naruto,,

Horrornya masih kurang ya? Heem jujur gw gak terlalu suka yang horor horor baget jadi ya kaya gini aja lah,,maaf lo mengecewakan

Episode teke-teke akan habis pada chapter 3 (kira-kira)

Masalah harem,, mungkin cwknya dari naruto the movie and yang jarang keluar di animenya. Atau kalian punya saran? Mungkin bisa gw pake.

Untuk romance, sekalilagi maaf lo mengecewakan,,gw sendiri belum pernah pacaran jadi gak tau masalah cinta-cintaan{kasian ya}

Ohhhya apa tangapan kalian tentang fick ini? Apa terlalu lambat alurnya atau terlalu ribet? Keluarin aja unek-unek kalian di kolom review..

Typo masih banyak ya,,, hah,, **au ah gelap.**

**sory lo updtnya lama,,tau ndiri sekarang ffn agak eror jadi gw harus kewarnet,,,updt selanjutnya mungkin juga akan lama, mengingan lptop gw gak bisa masuk ditus ffn,, jadi gwminta pengertianya, ya**

Ok, sekian dari gw, maaf lo gak bisa balas review kalian,,tapi jangan jadikan ini alasan buat ngak review ni fick. Karena bagaimanapun review kalian adalah modal semangat gw, jadi jika ingin fick ini lanjut maka review lah, jangan ragu.

Dan bagi kalian yang ingin mendapat jawaban secepatnya kirim komentar kalian di fb gw aja e-mailnya  3 . Atas nama Harru Ka Salamander...lo lewat PM gw gak janji, karena sekarang kartu tri gw gak bisa buka ffn.

Sekian dari gw Karasumaru.666 gooooooo!

Jangan upa review ya bro...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi: Masashi Kishimoto. **

** "GHOST"**

* * *

**Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, kekurangan masih disana sini, AU. jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary ; Naruto Uzumaki seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

** "GLORIA" **

**-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-**

* * *

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus aku?

Aku juga korbankan?

Tapi kenapa mereka memandangku seakan-akan aku yang membuat Sugetsu mati?

Mereka bertanya padaku, dan aku telah menjawabnya dengan semua kebenaran yang aku punya, tapi kenapa mereka malah mengangapku gila?

Seorang gadis dengan surai merah darah terlihat terduduk meringkup di bawah ribun pohon besar belakang gedung utama Konoha Gakuen. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Dia memeluk kaki jenjangnya dengan sangat kuat, air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi porselenya.

Setelah kejadian yang menakutkan itu berakhir ia harusnya senang karena nyawanya masih melekat pada raga yang ia miliki, tapi pada kenyataanya semua itu salah, fisiknya memang baik-baik saja namun tidak dengan mentalnya. Mental yang ia miliki telah jatuh sampai pada titik terendah. Polisi yang menagani kasusnya mengangap dia hanya mengada-ada, sementara teman-temanya bukanya memberi semangat kini malah menjauhinya seakan-akan dirinya adalah pembawa sial, dan itu semuai terjadi karena satu sosok mengerikan yang ia dan mantan kekasihnya temui malam itu. Sosok itu yang membuat bencana ini, sosok itu juga yang telah membuat gadis tersebut harus selalu mengigil dalam setiap langkahnya, entah apa sosok itu, namun yang pasti gadis merah itu sangat membenci sosok tersebut.

"**GLORIA"**

**+"TEKE-TEKE 2"+**

**-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon yang ada dibelakang gedung akademi dengan cukup keras. Keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu berkali-kali menjambak surai kuning jabriknya dengan frustasi. Pengakuan Ryuzetsu tadi merupakan alasan kenapa pemuda pemilik darah Namikaze ini kehilangan ketenanganya. Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika ketua Osis yang dulu ia angap sangat dingin dan tak peduli dengan orang lain baru saja melakukan aksi nekat hanya karena ingin melindunginya.

"Arggghhh, bagaimana jika Kaa-chan tahu?". Ia berteriak histeris seraya menjambak ganas surai kuning emas yang ia dapat dari gen ayahnya. Naruto bukanya tidak senang dengan perlakuan Ryuzetsu tadi, Namun ia hanya khawatir. Jika boleh jujur dia sebenarnya sangat senang dengan pengakuan Ryuzetsu yang telah mengakuinya sebagai orang berharga untuk gadis itu ' meski dengan setatus yang berbeda', namun jika isu dirinya telah dicium oleh seorang gadis sampai ke telinga Kaa-san nya maka tidak mustahil jika Khusina akan langsung datang ke apartemen yang ia tempati dengan stile habanero berkibar dan selanjutnya memaksa Naruto melamar gadis itu segera!. Jika itu terjadi, maka mau-tidak-mau Naruto akan langsung melamar Ryuzetsu. Mengingat gadis itu menciumnya karena alasan melindungi dan bukan Cinta dapat di pastikan bahwa ia akan di Tolak dan akhirnya ceramah panjang dari Kaa-san-nya akan kembali menerjang telinganya.

Naruto menyentuh kembali bibirnya dengan pelan, ia tak menyangka bahwa free kiss nya akan jatuh pada gadis yang haya dikenalnya tidak lebih dari seminggu. Dia dulu sering berhayal jika ciuman pertamanya akan ia berikan pada gadis yang benar-benar dia cintai dan mencintainya, dulu dia sangat berharap bahwa gadis tersebut adalah 'Hyuuga Hinata'. Namun setelah penghianatan Hinata, dia sekarang malah sangat bersyukur belum melakukanya dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkanya!" Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat saat memeori-memori kebersamaanya dengan gadis bermata bulan mulai muncul kembali kepermukaan."Lebih baik aku tidur, sekali-kali bolos tak apalah?".

**-0-0-0-**

'Hiks,,kenapa?.

Mata yang yaris terpejam itu kembali terbuka saat telinganya menagkap isakan pelan seorang wanita.

' Kenapa harus aku hiks ' Sekarang badanya telah tegak kembali, niatnya untuk tidur siang telah kandas. Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari sumber suara." Siapa yang kurang kerjaan menagis sendiri disini? ". Pemuda itu bangkit dan melangkah pelan kearah kanan dari tempatnnya saat ini.

'Kenapa? Kenapa?'

Naruto meghentikan langkahnya begitu mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai merah yang mengingatkan Naruto dengan warna rambut Kaa-sanya tengah duduk sambil memeluk lutut dibawah pohon besar. Gadis itu mengunakan seragam setandar Akademi Konoha Gakuen dengan sedikit modifikasi. Meski tak melihat wajah sang gadis, namun Naruto bisa tahu dengan pasti siapa gadis itu. beberapa interaksi dengan sang gadis diwaktu yang lalu membuat Naruto cukup hafal dengan pemilik surai merah pajang sepingang tersebu.

Jika Naruto tidak salah, gadis itu adalah Uzumaki Karin, kelas 2B. Meski memiliki sifat yang lumayan menjengkelkan dan jail namun sosok Karin cukup populer dikalangan siswa laki-laki disekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Dari yang Naruto dengar dari bisikan teman sekelasnya, sosok Karin bukan hanya populer di kalangan Kelas dua namun juga terkenal di kelas satu dan kakak kelas, kelas tiga.

Dengan kulit putih bersih, tubuh yang proposional, ukuran dada diatas rata-rata dari anak seusianya dan wajah cantik mempesona menjadikan gadis Uzumaki itu salah satu top idola di Konoha Gakuen. Dalam keseharianya Karin juga sering mengunakan pakaian yang lumayan sempit sehingga lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya dapat terlihat dengan cukup jelas. Dan itu menambah poin lebih untuk gadis itu memperbanyak fansboynya.

Naruto mengagkat alisnya, bingung dengan keadaan Karin yang sepertinya tengah dirundung duka. Apa gerangan masalah yang tengah menimpa gadis itu sehingga membuatnya bertingkah loyo?. Setahu Naruto, yang cukup sering cekcok dengan Karin. Gadis itu cukup hiperaktif dan cerewet, kenapa sekarang ia begitu terlihat rapuh?.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara pemuda itu mendekati sosok Karin. Dari pada bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban. Lebih baik ia menanyakan pada sang empunya, benar begitu bukan?.

**Karin pov. **

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku Kami-Sama? Dosa apa yang telah kulakukan hingga kau menurunkan rintangan seberat ini untukku. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang terbuang aku tak terlalu perduli. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kematian Sugetsu, dan hari ini juga merupakan hari pertamaku kembali ke Akademi. Kembali ke sekolah awalnya kupikir bisa memperbaiki mentalku yang benar-benar buruk, karena disini ada teman-teman yang setiap saat akan menghiburku dengan pelukan dan berbagai kata motivasi yang mampu membuat mentalku naik kembali seperti semula.

Tapi sepertinya kenyataan melenceng jauh dari seperti yang ku harapkan, dimulai dari gerbang akademi, bukan sapaan atau senyum ramah seperti biasanya yang ku dapatkan. Tapi, senyum keji, jijik dan pandangan tajam. Awalnya aku tak terlalu memikirkanya karena aku berangapan mereka hanyalah iri, seperti biasanya. Tapi angapan itu semakin lama semakin memudar karena bukan hanya satu-dua siswa-siswi digerbang yang memberiku pandangan negatif namun juga orang-orang yang sudah ku angap sahabat sejati juga memberiku pandangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Miris.

pertahananku runtuh. Dan akhirnya air mata ini turun kembali saat indra pendengarku menangkap perkataan seorang siswi yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pembawa musibah, wanita murahan dan segala kata-kata kotor lainya, dan itu di benarkan oleh siswa-siswi disekitarnya. Ketika aku berniat untuk melabrak dan menyangkal semua hinaan mereka, seketika itu juga tubuhku membeku tak percaya. Sebuah ironi, mereka yang menghinaku, ternyata adalah teman-temanku sendiri, mereka yang dulu selalu ada disampingku, memujaku dan tertawa denganku kini berbalik mencemoh dan memandangku seakan aku ini tak lebih dari seongok sampah.

Tak mampu lebih lama lagi menjadi objek penghakiman mereka kedua kakiku berlari dengan kencang, entak kemana aku tak tahu yang aku tahu kedua kaki jenjangku seakan bergerak sendiri, berusaha menjauhkanku dari mantan sahabatku perduli zetan dengan kelas yang akan segera dimulai, tujuanku sekarang menghilang sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Aku sempat menghentikan lajuku dikoridor dekat kantin karena melihat sekumpulan siswa-siswi bergerombol, namun kaki ini kembali melangkah dengan lebar seakan tak memperbolehkan aku untuk kembali beriteraksi dengan mereka. Acara lari-lariku berakhir ditaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang ku angap paling cocok untuk menyendiri dan menumpahkan tangisanku tanpa takut ada yang mendengarnya.

**Normal pov.**

Melihat gadis yang berjongkok sambil memeluk kaki di depanya, sebuah rasa iba mengelitik hati pemuda pirang itu. Ayahnya dulu saat ia masih kecil pernah berkata bahwa laki-laki yang membiarkan seorang wanita menangis adalah sampah, Minato juga berkata' jika melihat seorang wanita menagis alangkah baiknya jika kita mencoba menghiburnya, meskipun wanita itu tidak kita kenal sekalipun'. Meski sat itu Minato mengatakanya dengan wajah cengengesan tak meyakinkan, namun untaian kalimat itu berhasil terpatri diotak Namikaze Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia sekitar 10 tahunan, dan angapan itu masih berlaku hingga saat ini.

Setelah mengingat wangsit lama dari ayahnya pemuda pirang itu menganguk, dengan sedikit usaha menjinjit ia meraih dahan kering yang masih menempel pada pohon diatasnya. Dengan tanpa tenaga ia mematahkanya. Dengan berbekal dahan pohon Naruto melaksanakan misinya.

Tuk..

Tak ada pergerakan.

Tuk...

Sama saja.

Tuk,,,tuk,,,

Sukses, Karin yang merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil dikepalanya mulai mendongkak saat ketukan ketiga kembali menghantam kepala gadis itu. sepertinya ketukan ketiga tadi agaknya semakin keras dan lumayan menyakitkan. dua iris sewarna permata ruby milik Karin terbuka dan menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan seragam akademi Konoha acak-acakan tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung, Karin juga melihat sebuah ranting tergengam ditangan pemuda tersebut, yang menandakan bahwa dialah pelaku pemukulan tadi.

"Hey?"

Gadis bersurai merah itu semakin menegakakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah milik pemuda di depanya yang telah berani memukul kepalanya dengan ranting pohon. Karin menyipitkan mata lebamnya untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah pemuda yang menggangunya, iris rubi dibalik lensa milik Karin melebar ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah Naruto. dari sekian banyak penghuni Konoha Gakuen kenapa harus pemuda itu yang memergoki dirinya dalam keadaan memperihantikan ini?. Karin mengenal sosok itu, pemuda didepanya adalah salah satu korban keusilanya dan mantan teman-temanya. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak kelas 1D, ia menjadi target kejahilan Karin cs karena pemuda itu masuk dalam kategori siswa miskin dan menjengkelkan, dan yang membuat Karin lebih membenci pemuda itu adalah karena sosok didepanya dengan berani-beraninya mengunakan nama klanya'Uzumaki'. Seingat Karin para Uzumaki memiliki surai merah darah seperti dirinya dan Klan Uzumaki adalah klan kelima terkaya se-Jepang di bawah Namikaze, dan pemuda didepanya sama sekali tak masuk kedalam ciri-ciri seorang Uzumaki, lihat saja rambutnya yang pirang bukan merah dan jangan lupakan juga setatus sosialnya yang menyedihkan, sangat tidak Uzumaki sekali.

Tuk,,,

"Ittaiii,,,apa maksudnya ini, hah". Gadis Uzumaki itu langsung menyemburkan kuahnya karena Naruto dengan sopanya kembali memukul jidatnya dengan ranting.

"Hanya menyadarkanmu, Uzumaki-san". Namikase muda itu tersenyum kecil melihat Karin yang tengah mengelus-elus jidatnya." Kau bolos?"

Bukanya menjawab Karin malah kembali menekuk tubuhnya, gadis itu kembali menundukan kepalanya kebawah."Bukan Urusanmu, kuning!"

Melihat Karin yang kembali ke kegiatan awaknya membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran." Ada apa denganmu, biasanya kau selalau terlihat bersemangat kalau bertemu denganku!". Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya saat gadis didepanya malah diam dan tak menanggapi ucapanya!

Tuk,,,

"Hey,, apa-apan kau ini,hah!". Dengan mata melotot Karin kembali mendongkak menatap pemuda didepanya dengan nyalang.

'Hem' Naruto mengoyang-goyangkan jarinya kekanan-dan kekiri di depan wajahnya sendiri."Kau gadis yang tidak sopan ya, harusnya saat ada orang bertanya kau menjawab, bukanya malah menunduk begitu!"

" Apa kau pikir memukul kepala seseorang berkali-kali itu tindakan yang sopan,hah!" dengan wajah memerah Karin menunjuk-nujuk wajah Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kekiri. Menampilakan wajah polos tanpa dosa." Kupikir sopan-sopan saja!"

"K-kau!"

"Apa?"

Karin sudah hampir kembali menagis ketika menghadapi kebodohan pemuda didepanya yang tengah memasang tampang polos tak natural. Yah,,, memang pemuda itu selalu bisa membuat emosi Karin naik turun dari dulu, jadi tak heran jika Karin menjadikan sosok di depanya sebagai target utama kejahilanya selama ini.

Meski tak di sadari langsung oleh Karin, kesedihan yang sedari tadi menjerat jiwanya kini perlahan-lahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan jengkel, dan itu semua karena Uzumaki Naruto.

Gadis Uzumaki itu menarik nafasnya dengan sangat panjang hingga pipinya mengembung."Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan awalku" Naruto berjongkok didepan Karin yang sejak tadi masih saja duduk." Baru ku jawab pertayaanmu!"

"Kau!" Karin menyipitkan matanya dan memandang biru safir didepanya dengan tajam." Aku memang bolos, puas!"

"Sangat puas!" Naruto nyengir sambil mengacungakan jempolnya kedepan wajah Karin. Pemuda itu dengan cepat kembali menarik tanganya saat tangan Karin berkelebat berusaha memukul tanganya,

"Brengsek!" menegakakan dirinya kembali yang sempat nyungseb akibat pukulanya hanya mengenai angin." Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku!, sedang apa kau disini!"

"Baik-Baik akan ku jawab!" dia melengkuh pelan." Aku hanya,,,"

Karin memajukan tubuhnya saat pemuda didepanya mengantung jawabanya" Apa?"

"Hanya,,"

"Apa?". Mata menyipit ingin tahu.

"Numpang lewat"

Jika tadi tubuh Karin hanya oleng, maka kini tubuh gadis itu benar-bear ambruk kedepan dengan gaya orang bersujut."BRENGSEK, JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU!"

"Bwahahahahaha,,,it-itu!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah itu mencium tanah, tawa pemuda itu semakin meninggi ketika Karin mengangkat wajahnya yang belepotan tanah dan daun kering.

Tawa pemuda Namikaze itu semakin kencang saat Karin meneriakinya dengan beringas, Naruto sampai harus memegangi perunya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Sumpah deh, melihat wajah angun gadis sombong didepanya dalam keadaan ancur seperti ini sangat jarang dilihat Naruto.

Melihat pemuda pirang itu terbahak-bahak membuat wajah Karin tiba-tiba memerah dan kepalanya pun berasap. Dengan berbekal karate khas Uzumaki yang ia kuasai gadis itu langsung melepas sepatunya dan membidik kepala kuning Naruto.

Bukkkk,,,

"Yes, 1-0!" meniup jarinya yang telah membentuk replika sebuah pistol.

"Wadow!"

"I-ttai" Naruto mengusap wajahnya dan mendelik galak kearah Karin yang tengah menyeringai." Kau!"

"Rasakan sepatu keramatku kuning, wekkkkkk hihihi" Karin memeletkan lidahnya dan menarik sedikit bawah matanya. tampang puas menghiasi wajah ayunya saat melihat wajah menderita pemuda kuning yang nota bene adalah adik kelasnya.

Emosi kesal di wajah Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyum kecil, misinya sukses, gadis didepanya tak menagis lagi, dia tertawa, tak manyun lagi.

"Hah,,,tersenyumlah!"

Tawa Karin seketika itu hilang ketika mendengar bisikan pemuda didepanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengangkat sepatu miliknya sejajar dengan wajah.

Bingung.

Herries klan Uzumaki itu memberi tatapan bibggung pada pemuda didepanya yang malah tersenyum ketika wajahnya ia lempar sepatu, biasanya tidak seperti ini, biasanya pemuda itu akan membalasnya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah tersenyum senang seperti itu? Aneh.

"Hah?" tangan Karin berkelebat merebut sepatunya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Masih dengan senyum." Kau tersenyum, tak menagis lagi!"

Gadis itu terdiam, otak cerdasnya berputar dengan cepat untuk menagkap maksud kata-kata pengangu didepanya. Dalam hitungan detik mata Karin langsung membulat ketika mengerti makna dari ucapan Naruto.

"K-kau!" banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Karin pada pemuda didepanya, namun berulang kali ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu suaranya serasa tersangkut ditengorokanya, jadi ia hanya bisa menunjuk wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum dengan tangan bergetar.

" Sudahlah!" Naruto mengengam tangan Karin yang terjuluk kepadanya dengan lembut." Semua orang memiliki masalah mereka masing-masing, aku yakin kau lebih dari mampu untuk mengatasinya jika kau mau bertindak." Naruto melepaskan tangan Karin, pemuda itu meraih sepatu gadis itu yang berada disebelah kaki kiri Karin, dengan perlahan ia mengambil kaki berbalut kaus merah bergambar sepiral milik Karin." Kau adalah Uzumaki Karin yang cerewet, jail, menjengkelkan dan suka semaunya sendiri. Berdiam diri dan menagis bukan gayamu!".

Tubuh Karin menegang ketika tangan pemuda itu dengan telaten memasang salah satu sepatu dikaki kanannya engan gesit dan lembut. untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu tak memberotakketika Naruto menyentuhtubuhnya, ini sangat kontras sekali dengan hari-hari biasanya yang langsung menendang atau memukul, bahkan sebelum jarak keduanya mencapai setengah meter. Masih dengan tampang bodoh natural, Karin mendengar dengan cermat setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang Namikase muda.

"Yap,, selesai!" Naruto menepukan tanganya dengan puas ketika sepatu putih ditanganya telah kembali dikaki jenjang Karin. Pemuda itu nyengir kembali ketika melihat wajah gadis didepnya yang masih melongo.

Karin melihat kaki kananya yang telah kembali berbalut sepatu miliknya, gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada wajah Naruto yang tengah nyengir lebar."A-apa maksudnya ini?".

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun, hanya sedikit membantu.".

Karin menyipitkan matanya curiga." Membantuku dari apa?, aku tak memiliki masalah!" gadis itu mendengus ketika pemuda didepanya mengeleng. kebaikan Naruto yang mendadak sepertinya malah membuat respon tak bersahabat dari Karin.

"Kau tahu, kau bukan pembohong yang handal"

"Aku tidak berbohong". Egonya ternyata masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui kebenaran dari setiap tuntutan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto.

"Kau berbohong." Iris safir itu menajam ketika melihat gadis di depanya akan kembali menyangkal argumenya. Fiolet yang awalnya bersina sinis perlahan-lahan memburam ketika dihadapkan dengan iris sewarna langit cerah milik pemuda Namikaze yang kali ini bersinar penuh ketegasan." Berapa kali pun kau menyangkal, kau tetap tak akan bisa membohongi ku, Karin!". Naruto diam sesaat.

"Dari mana kau tahu!". kata Karin dengan nada semakin mengecil.

"Dari matamu! " dengan sedikit paksaan Naruto mengangkat dagu milik Karin, sehingga blue Safir miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan Ruby milik Uzumaki muda didepanya.

Untuk sesaat Karin tertegun ketika pandanganya tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh warna biru cerah milik pemuda didepanya yang tampak begitu berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Karin kembali bungkam, selama ini, sesering apapun ia melihat mata pemuda itu ia tak pernah melihat iris safir milik Naruto bersinar layaknya langit biru tanpa awan seperti ini. Tatapan pemuda itu saat ini begitu tajam dan menusuk seakan bisa melihat kedasar tercuram lembah hati seorang Uzumaki Karin, hingga bisa membuat Karin yang notabene merupakan gadis keras kepala dan tengil, bisa kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk menyangkal ucapan Naruto. Meski terkesan menakutkan dan menuntut, namun Karin juga menemukan kehangatan dari tatapan itu, dan itu membuatnya segan pada sosok pemuda didepanya. Takut rasa kagumnya diketahiu sang pemuda, Karin dengan Kasar menepis tangan Naruto dan segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

" Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku!". Karin mencicit.

Naruto memandang miris sang gadis Uzumaki. " maaf kalau aku terlalu sok tahu. tapi sebagai teman sekolahu izinkan aku membantumu!"

Karin terhenyak begitu mendengar kata 'teman'. otaknya secara sepontan memutar kembali memori menyakitankan beberapa jam yang lalu, dimana orang yang ia angap teman menyiksa perasanya tanpa ampun.

'wanita sial'

'jalang'

'pembawa sial'

Melihat fiolet dibalik lensa gadis merah itu tiba-tiba mulai tergenang air mata, Naruto secara perlahan mengeraklan kedua tanganya dan menangkup wajah Karin dengan pelan. Hatinya langsung mencelos ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah kusut milik Karin, tampak begitu jelas bahwa gadis yang selalu tampil wow itu kini tampak begitu berbeda dan menyedihkan.

" Ceritakan padaku." Melihat keraguan dari mata berkaca-kaca Karin, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan kembali senyumanya, kali ini bukan cengiran rubahnya melainkan senyum alami yang hanya dia berikan pada beberapa orang tertentu yang ia angap berharga."Kita, teman bukan?"

Untuk beberapa lama Karin hanya diam, perang batin tengah terjadi dibenak gadis itu. Satu sisi ia memang berniat membagi kesedihanya dengan orang lain, namun dari sisi lain dia juga belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan sosok di depanya itu tak akan mentertawakanya mengingat setatus mereka yang bisa dibilang 'musuh' bukan 'teman' seperi apa yang Naruto katakan tadi.

Kurang mendapat respon dari gadis Uzumaki itu, Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya. Meski tak mengungkapkanya secara lisan, tapi Naruto tahu jika gadis merah didepanya pasti tengah mempertimbangkan usulnya. Meski kata-katanya adalah kebenaran namun Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan dirinya. Naruto paham, karena memang seingatnya setiap kali mereka bertemu dihari-hari yang lalu segala jenis umpatan dan cacian tak akan pernah absen dari mulut keduanya.

"A-aku,,,"

"Yah.". Naruto memajukan wajahnya dengan antusias."Apa?"

"K-kau"

"Yah-yah". Mengangukan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

"Eem,," menyadari wajah Naruto semakin mendekat kearahnya, secara sepontan tangan Karin kembali berkelebat mendorong muka pemuda seusia denganya itu cukup kencang kedepan hingga membuat Naruto melepaskan kedua tanganya dari sisi wajah Karin." MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Jika saja putra Namikaze Minato itu bukan lah orang yang memiliki hati besar mukin sekarang pemuda itu akan langsung membentak gadis manja didepanya dan langsung meningalkan Karin seorang diri. Namun mengingat ia adalah Naruto yang kata Naruko adiknya, adalah sosok yang baik hati dan suka menolong jadi sebagai pengekspresian kesalnya Naruto hanya memberi umpatan ringan seperti" Kuamfret" disertai mengelus wajahnya yang barusan mendapatkan tangkupan sayang Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tomat!"

Meski merasa sedikit bersalah pada pemuda di depanya namun Karin tetap tak meminta maaf pada Naruto yang merupakan korban keganasanya. Rupanya egonya terlalu besar hanya untuk mengucapkan rangkainan kata muda itu.

" Makanya jangan terlalu d-dekat denganku!". Gadis Uzumaki itu mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan semburat mereh dikedua pipi mulusnya." Kau jangan macam-macam yah!". Karin kembali mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kewajah Naruto, dan ditepis pelan oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto memijit pelan pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyutn yeri akibat memikirkan gadis di depanya. Memikirkan bukan dalam arti romatis namun lebih menjurus ke rasa kesal.

"Kau jangan bercanda, mana mungkin aku macam-macam padamu!" Dia memperbaiki posisinya dari berjongkok menjadi bersila. Memilih tak memperpanjang masalah tadi, Naruto kembali memandang sosok Karin dengan serius." Cepat ceritakan apa masalahmu dan akan ku bantu semampuku!"

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang tak mengandung nada marah, Karin sedikit-sedikit kembali menatap wajah pemuda Namikaze itu. Ketika menemukan keseriusan dari pancaran mata safir Naruto, Karin mulai menenagkan kembali pikiranya yang sempat melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Ehem" gadis itu berdehem ringan dan menarik nafasnya." Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji dulu untuk tak mencela dan tertawa!"

Naruto memilih menganguk ketika Karin sepertinya akan memulai ceritanya. Karin ikut mengambil posisi bersila seperti Naruto, Fioletnya secara mendadak menajam ketika bertabrakan dengan safir milik Naruto.

"Malam itu aku dan Sui berencana merayakan hari jadian kami yang keseminggu diatap sekolah jam 08.00 malam. Demi melancarkan rencana kami, aku dan Sui sengaja tak langsung pulang ketika kelas telah usai." Karin menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dengan telunjuknya. Pandanganya menatap lurus atap gedung utama yang memang berada didepan mereka dengan pandangan kosong." Rencana kami berjalan lancar, kami tertawa, saling memuji fisik satu sama lain, hingga dia muncul. D-dia-"

"Siapa?". Naruto langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri ketika dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Karin.

"J.A.N.G.A.N mencela!" pemuda itu menganguk cepat layaknya boneka kayu yang digerakan oleh benang.

Setelah memberi delikan tajam dan desisan penekanan pada Naruto Karin kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah atap sekolah utama.",,,Dia datang dengan sabit berkarat dan aura mencekamnya yang seketika itu juga menghentikan aksi Sugetsu yang saat itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan melepaskan kancing kaus seragamku!" Karin melirik kearah Naruto, ketika melihat rahang pemuda itu terbuka di sertai mata melotot dan jangan lupakan semburat merah dikedua pipitanya, seketika itu juga rasa malu mulai muncul dihatinya. Mendeteksi adanya pikiran negatif dan mesum yang campur aduk Karin segera mengambil ranting didekatnya dan memukul kepala Naruto." Dia belum melakukan, ataupun melihat apa-apa dibalik seragamku jadi buang jauh jauh pikiran kotormu!".

Naruto mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum malu saat tahu Karin mengetahui isi pikiranya. Karin kembali menghembuskan nafasnya." Aku dan Sui yang menyadari sosok itu langsung kabur karena kami sama-sama tahu kalau sosok itu sangat berbahaya. Kami berlari dan terus berlari disepanjang koridor untuk menghindari mahluk itu. Mahluk aneh yang kami kira lambat untuk bergerak karena tak memiliki kaki ternyata bisa menyusul kami entah bagaimana caranya."

" Dengan tenaga yang sudah terkuras banyak kami berdua kembali melarikan diri hingga tiba di depan ruang fisika. Langkah kami kembali terhenti karena sosok itu telah berada di tempat itu seolah-olah berniat menghalangi aku dan Sui untuk kabur." Karin tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya. Air mata kembali mengenang di kelopaknya ketika mengingat kembali kejadian mengerikan itu. Naruto yang melihat tubuh gadis didepanya tiba-tiba sedikit bergetar sebenarnya berniat menyuruh Karin untuk menghentikan ceritanya, namun ketika kembali mendapati kepala gadis itu mendongak ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pada awalnya aku sangat mengidolakan sosok Sasuke-kun. Ketika aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih, saat itu aku langsung down, dan saat itu lah Sui datang padaku dengan segala pujian, rayuan dan janji sehinga membuatku sedikit-demi sedikit merelakan Sasuke-kun. Apa lagi ketika ia datang padaku ia selalu berkata.' Karin, lupakan Sasuke, dia telah memiliki Haruno itu. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, masih ada banyak orang yang memujamu termasuk aku. Aku Sugetsu berjanji, bersedia mengorbankan apapun untukmu bahkan nyawaku sendiri, karena aku mencintaimu'. Karena saat itu aku tengah patah hati, sosok Sugetsu bagaikan pangeran-pangeran dalam dongeng yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan tiada akhir padaku apa lagi di tambah dengan kata-katanya yang seketika itu juga langsung bisa menutup luka hati ini. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerimanya berharap ia akan benar-benar menepati janjinya,,. Tapi malam itu semua janjinya seakan terbalik,,"

",,,Maksudmu terbalik?"

Karin menganguk. "Dengan alasan keselamatanya, dia dengan begitu mudahnya melemparkan ku kedepan mahluk itu. Sui berencana mengunakanku sebagai umpan agar ia bisa melewati mahluk itu yang tengah fokus padaku." Mengingat kejadian pengorbanan dirinya membuat Karin tanpa sadar mengepalkan tanganya hingga membuat jemari-jemari lentik saling bergemeletuk.

" Bajingan!". Bunyi patahan kecil terdengar ketika Naruto mengeratkan cengkramanya pada dahan kecil di tangan, membuat ranting tak berdosa itu patah. Karin langsung melirik kearah Naruto ketika mendengar umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum miris seakan membenarkan perkataan pemuda itu sekaligus kebodohanya yang begitu mudahnya tertipu jerat rayuan Sugetsu.

" Kau benar, tapi tak baik juga mengumpat orang yang sudah mati!". Meski sulit namun Karin tetap saja membuat sedikit guyonan untuk meredakan aura ditempat itu yang tiba-tiba terasa agak panas. Gadis itu agak terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba membiru{terkejut}, bukan kekehan senang namun lebih menjurus ke kekehan miris.",, kau tahu sepertinya mahluk itu tak berminat pada wanita, jadi dia lebih memilih mengayunkan sabit besarnya pada Sui!"

"Kekasihmu,,,mati?"

Meski pelan, namun gumaman Naruto masih cukup jelas didengar oleh Karin. Gadis itu menganguk membenarkan, hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit banyaknya merasa bersalah karena telah mengumpat pada orang yang sudah mati!.

"Dan kau kenapa hidup, ahhh,,,,maksudku-"

"Entahlah!" Karin mengangkat bahunya cepat." Kurasa mahluk itu tak tertarik pada wanita!"

Naruto menganguk." Kau sudah melapor pada polisi?" dibalas angukan oleh Karin." Apa tangapan mereka?"

"Heh,,mereka mengangap ku,,,gila". Dalam akhir katanya suara Karin sedikit teredam akibat ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Naruto memincingkan matanya tak suka."Teman-temanmu?"

"Sama-saja!"

Selanjutnya tak ada suara lagi diantara mereka, keduanya terlalu asik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Melui ekor matanya Karin melirik Naruto yang sepertinya sedang melamun, gadis itu tanpa sadar mulai meneliti setiap lekuk wajah pemuda jabrik itu, di mulai dari surai kuning emasnya yang bercahaya, rahang tegasnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya dan iris blue safirnya yang Karin akui sangat indah. Karin kembali mengeleng dan tersenyum miris ketika menyadari ia baru saja menceritakan kisah konyol yang bahkan tak diangap oleh orang-orang terdekatnya pada pemuda itu, yang notabene menyandang gelar 'musuh'

Awalnya Karin mengira bahwa pemuda itu juga akan menangapi kisahnya dengan cara yang sama dengan teman-temanya. Namun ketika melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang tak menunjuan keraguan, celaan ataupun kebodohan tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman berinteraksi dengan sosok itu.

Lama tak mendapatkan pergerakan dari Naruto, Karin mulai khawatir sendiri. Ia dengan ragu mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan blue safir sang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hey!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika tangan jenjang Karin menepuk pundaknya. Putra kedua Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina seketika itu juga langsung nyengir gaje ketika mendapati tatapan tanya dari Karin.

Dengan menyandarkan badanya kebatang pohon di belakangnya, Karin mulai merilekskan badan yang sedari awal agak menegang."Hey,,!,"

"Apa?" tanpa menoleh Naruto menjawab.

Karin kembali mengigit bibir merahnya ketika mendapati keraguan, sebenarnya ia mempunyai sedikit spekulasi tentang mahluk aneh yang menyerangnya. Namun karena itu terdengan mustahil jadi ia kembali mempertimbangkan apakah layak dibicarakan atau tidak.

"K-kau percaya H-hantu?"setelah sedikit lama bergelut dengan pikiranya, akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Terdengar sangat aneh bukan? Hantu membunuh manusia, Konyol. Karin menundukan kepalanya lagi ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. Gadis itu sudah pasrah jika pemuda didepanya akan menertawakanya akibat sepekulasi gilanya.' Mana ada orang yang percaya hantu di zaman moderen seperti ini,,Karin no baka!'

Untuk sesaat Karin menyesali ucapanya tadi, bagimana ia dengan bodohnya mengatakan hal gila itu pada Naruto hanya karena pemuda itu memberikan respon positif ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Apa kau berangapan bahwa mahluk yang menyerang mu dan membunuh kekasihmu adalah hantu?"

'Sial'. Karin mengumpat dalam hati ketika pemuda itu menangapi kata-katanya tadi. Setelah ini pasti Naruto akan berkata.' Hahahaha,,kau memang gila Karin!'. Menyadari tak ada celah untuk mundur Karin pun mengangukan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan. Sudah kepalang tangung, lanjutkan saja!." Yah, begitulah"

Naruto mencubit dagunya." Hem,,Kurasa kau benar!"

Dengan sangat cepat Karin mengangkat kepalanya. Masa bodoh dengan tulang lehernya yang bergemeletuk." Hah,,,?" Karin melonggo tak percaya ketika pemuda didepanya juga menyetujui pendapatnya. Saking tak menyangkanya ia dengan jawaban Naruto gadis itu bahkan tak sadar jika kacamatanya tak lagi ia kenakan telah terjatuh akibat cara ia mendongkak yang agak ekstrim." Kau,,, bercanda?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. Bukanya dia duluan yang mengatakan pelakunya adalah hantu, kenapa sekarang dia juga meragukanya, wanita memang aneh."Tidak, jika ceritamu benar maka itu pastilah hantu!"

Dengan pelan Naruto mengambil kacamata Karin." Aku dulu pernah dengar ada hantu dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang kau sebutkan, tapi aku lupa namanya,,," tangan tan itu mengosok lensa kacamata Karin ke baju seragamnya." Lagi pula, mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup dengan tubuh setengah!"

" Kau percaya hantu?". Karin bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, ia mulai meraba-raba tanah disekitar tempat duduknya untuk mencari alat bantu penglihatanya.

"hehehe,,tentu, mereka ada disekitar kita lho." Naruto terkekeh saat melihat bagaimana usaha Karin mengorek-ngorek pohon kering disekitar kaki."Supaya lebih jelas lagi ayo kita keperpustakaan!" Naruto bangkit lalu merah tangan milik Karin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika tebakanku benar, disana pasti ada buku yang menceritakan mitos dan legenda tetang Youkai dan Oni." Setelah membantu Karin berdiri Naruto dengan iseng mencoba memakai kacamata milik gadis Uzumaki itu, namun sebentar saja ia langsung melepasnya kembali karena pandanganya yang tiba-tiba berkunang-kunang.

"Baiklah, tapi,,,emmm?". Meski sudah lumayan akrab dengan sosok pemuda di depanya ternyata Karin masih sedikit gengsi untuk meminta bantuan mencarikan kacamatanya. Gadis itu tak melihat senyum geli Naruto yang tengah memperhatikan tingkahnya. Karin mencengkram ujung baju seragamnya dengan kedua tanganya. Dia mendongkak dan memincingkan matanya berharap bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Meski ia melakukan itu tapi tetap saja hanya gambar buram yang tertangkap retinanya.

"B-bisakah kau c-carikan kacamataku". Akhirnya Karin memilih mengala atas kekuranganya. Setelah mengutarakan permohonan gadis itu langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai dirambati oleh rona-rona merah disekitar pipi.

Naruto akui bahwa ia terpesona dengan gadis bersurai merah itu saat ini, ia tak menyangka kalau gadis segarang Karin bisa juga bertingkah sangat manis seperti ini. Pantas saja ia menjadi salah satu primadona di Konoha Gakuen.

Pekikan nyaring nyaris saja lepas dari bibir ranum Karin ketika merasakan sebuah tangan sedikit kasar menyibak poni rambutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat ketika belainan itu berpindah kepipinya, menghapus jejak air mata yang tadi ia keluarkan dengan sangat lembut. Dia ingin berontak, menepis kasar tangan itu dan mencaci pemuda di depanya yang berani-beraninya menyentuh wajahnya tanpa izin. Tapi meski otaknya berteriak demikian tubuhnya tetap tak merespon dan membiarkan belaian itu semakin merajalela. Meski benci mengakuinya namun Karin merasakan belainan dari musuh bebuyutanya itu teras berbeda dari belaian-belaian yang orang lain berikan, bahkan belaian Sugetsu tak sehangat ini

Karin menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah kecewa ketika kehangatan diwajahnya tiba-tiba menghilang, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian belaian itu kembali lagi bersamaan dengan penglihatanya.

Rona merah yang awalnya hanya menghiasi pipi Karin secara cepat merayap menjangkau seluruh wajah pemilik marga Uzumaki itu ketika padanganya langsung menangkap dengan jelas rahang tegas, wajah berbalut kulit tan,bibir tipis melengkung mengoda serta yang membuat Karin engan untuk berkedip adalah Blue safir yang mengingatkanya akan langit terang tanpa awan. Indah, sangat indah.

"Hanya perlu meminta, tomat!"meski berisi ejekan, tapi cara penyampaianya yang terkesan sangat lembut membuat Karin mengetahui satu sisi lagi tentang 'Uzumaki Naruto' dia pria yang baik, lumayan tampan dan juga lembut, dan jika tak diselinggi sifat jail, bodoh dan menyebalkanya ia pasti langsung menjadi target buruan semua wanita. Rona merah diwajah gadis itu kini bahkan telah mencapai lehernya akibat gesekan pelan di pucuk kepalanya, beruntunglah ia berdiri dibawah bayangan pohon sehingga membuat pria didepanya tak menyadari keganjilan pada kulit wajahnya.

"Ayo!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Karin langsung menganguk dan mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto. Berjalan pelan di belakang pemudah itu seraya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba mengila.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dengan tatapan kosong Ryuzetsu terus memandang keluar dimana kumpulan awan menaungi langit biru yang mengingatkanya akan seseorang. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat hingga membuat Tayuya yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya menatapnya heran. Pikiranya kembali melayang pada kejadian sejam yang lalu, ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya dengan tanpa rasa canggung berani memeluk, mengaku pacar dan yang lebih gila mencium seseorang tepat dibibir. Dan semua itu ia lakuka di tempat umum, what the hell!. Dia dengan cukup kencang mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bagaimana sensasi ciumanya tadi, begitu lembut, hangat, kenyal dan man- eit,,, ia mulai lagi.

"Serangan Ittan Momen pasti membuat otakku konslet!". Dalam sehari imej yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun sebagai gadis dingin,suram dan masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar hancur berantakan hanya karena seorang pria kuning jabrik yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika Muku sampai tahu kejadian ini ia pasti akan di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ryu-chan?" Tayuya yang sudah tak tahan dengan tingkah aneh gadis bersurai perak disampingnya mengambil keputusan untuk bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat langsung wajah Ryuzetsu. Mulutnya dengan usil mengulum ujung pensil.

"Bukan apa-apa!" dingin seperti biasa.

"Jangan bohong!" Tayuya nyaris saja menelan pensil yang di kulumnya ketika kepala berbalut surai biru milik Guren tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pungungnya."Kau lapar Tayuya?"

Tayuya langsung melayangkan jitakan mautnya ke kepala biru Guren yang tak merasa berdosa sedikitpun, sadarkah ia bahwa tindakanya tadi hampir membuat Tayuya menginap di RS, kurasa tidak!.

Ryuzetsu mendengus ketika melihat perdebatan kecil dua gadis disampingnya. Tak ingin menjadi topik Gosip ia tanpa banyak cingcong langsung berdiri dari kursi dan melengang keluar, menghiraukan decikan dan umpatan jengkel dari dua teman sekelasnya yang merasa di acuhkan.

Gadis penyandang gelar ketua Osis itu berjalan santai dikoridor kelas, sebagai ketua Osis ia tak takut jika ada guru atau staf lainya yang menemukanya, jikapun ada ia hanya harus berkata ' ada urusan Osis' dan pasti setiap guru atau staf yang memergokinya hanya akan menganguk tanpa memeperpanjang masalah , sedikit memanfaatkan jabatan tak apakan?.

"Dimana kelas Naruto?" sadar gumamanya yang lagi-lagi menyangkut pemuda jabrik korban Free kissnya Ryuzetsu segera mengelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, seakan-akan itu bisa membuat bayangan itu luntur dari ingatanya." Kenapa aku malah memikirkanya, dia pasti sekarang ada dikelasnya!".

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika melihat dua siswa berbeda gender tengah mengendap-endap layaknya maling jemuran ditembok koridor. Matanya memincing saat melihat surai Kuning yang sangat ia kenal, sorot mata Ryuzetsu semakin menajam saat menyadari tangan kedua siswa itu saling bertautan." Apa yang dilakukanya disini?" mempercepat langkahnya begitu melihat kedua sosok itu masuk kesebuah Ruangan.

Keryitan di dahi Ryuzetsu semakin dalam saat membaca papan nama yang ada didepan ruangan ."Perpustakaan!". gadis itu encubit dagunya dan berfikir mengenai kegiatan apa yang akan di lakukan dua manusia berbeda gender di ruangan sepi dan tertutup. Sekelebat spekulasi hingap diotak Ryu, namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah Naruto. Meski mengenalnya baru beberapa hari saja namun ia bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto tak mungkin melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti itu di sekolah. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang amat sangat akhirnya Ryuzetsu memutuskan untuk masuk dan menanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan.

Lautan rak berisi buku-buku berisi ilmu pengetahuan langsung menyambut Naruto dan Karin ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruangan. Hal yang wajar jika mengingat ruangan yang saat ini mereka singahi menyandang rumah ilmu, jadi keberadaan buku-buku dengan berbagai jenis dan kisah pasti ada disitu, apa lagi jika mengingat perpustakan Konoha Gakuaen adalah sekolah terelit dikota itu jadilah wajar jika kapasitas buku di sini begitu membeludak.

"Ayo!" Naruto kembali menarik tangan gadis disebelahnya semakin masuk kedalam lautan buku didepanya.

Karin hanya menganguk meski sadar bahwa Naruto tak melihatnya karena sekarang pandangan pemuda itu tengah sibuk menjelajahi buku-buku disamping kiri kanan mereka dengan iris safirnya.

Tak begitu lama berkeliling akhirnya senyuman diwajah Naruto mengembang ketika menemukan rak bertulisan{ mitos}.

"Itu dia, ayo Karin!".

Karin ikut menambah kecepatan jalanya ketika pemuda yang saat ini masih mengengam tanganya mempercepat lajunya. Terlalu asik dengan pemandangan buku-buku disekitarnya gadis Uzumaki itu bahkan sampai tak sadar jika panutan jalanya telah menghentikan lajunya, alhasil hidung gadis itu harus rela menabrak kerasnya punggung Naruto.

"I-taii,ada apa?"

"hehehe,,,kita sampai!" Naruto melepas gengamanya pada tangan gadis merah itu. Ia lalu mendekati rak buku yang ia tuju. Karin sendiri memilih duduk di kursi didekat mereka yang merupakan fasilitas yang disediakan perpustakaan untuk para murid yang berkunjung kesana. Uzumaki muda itu menyanga kepalanya dengan salah satu tanganya dan iris fioletnya memandang sosok kepala kuning didepanya yang tengah mengobrak-abrik isi rak kayu tempat penyimpanan buku.

Karin menghentikan aktifitas memandang dan melamunya ketika Naruto datang kearahnya dengan sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat amat sangat jadul ditanganya. Pemuda itu tanpa berperasaat membanting buku ke meja tepat didepan wajah Karin, benturan yang cukup keras membuat debu-debu dari buku kurang peminat itu beterbangan sehinnga mengakibatkan gadis merah itu bersin-bersin.

Naruto nyengir saat melihat aksinya menghasilkan delikan galak Karin. Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf ia langsung duduk didepan gadis itu dan secara perlahan membuka setiap halaman buku didepanya dengan pelan untuk mencari sejarah tentang mahluk apa yang beberapa malam kemarin mengangu gadis berdarah Uzumaki.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, sesosok gadis dengan surai putih tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya dengan alis bertaut, penasaran. Iris peraknya menajam ketika melihat tangan Karin menunjuk-nujuk sebuah halaman dibuku yang mereka bawah.

"Kau yakin ini?" Naruto ikut menunjuk gambar yang tadi di klaim Karin sebagai wujud mahluk yang menyerang dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Sangat, lihat lah sabit besar, tanpa kaki dan rambut panjang." Jemari Karin dengan antusias menunjuk sebuah gambar sosok berwajah tengkorak, memiliki taring panjang. Mahluk itu juga tak memiliki anggota badan dari pingul kebawah, oh ya jangan lupakan sabit besar hitam yang ada di pungungnya." Seingatku ia tak mempunyai taring, dan wajahnya pun bukan tengkorak seperti gambar ini?"

"Gambar ini hanya ilustrasi, jadi tak seratus persen benar!" Naruto membaca dengan cermat setiap legenda sosok itu." Teke-Teke!"

"hah?" Karin langsung menengok ketika mendengar gumaman Naruto. Naruto menunjuk sebuah kalimat nama yang ditulis dengan tebal dipojok kiri atas halaman saat melihat Karin memberikan tatapan tanya. Gadis itu menganguk paham ketika fioletnya melihat arah yang ditunjuk jari Naruto."Di sini tak tercantum penjelasanya!"

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya kepungung kursi yang ia duduki, tatapanya melayang jauh keluar jendela. "Teke-teke. Menurut cerita yang kudengar dari kakek ku, adalah hantu wanita yang tewas karena terlindas kereta hingga membuat tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua, hantu ini akan membunuh siapa saja yang di temuinya dengan cara memotong tubuh korbanya seperti keadaan tubuh Teke-teke itu sendiri. meski tanpa

Kaki tapi Teke-teke bisa berjalan sangat cepat mengunakan siku dan tanganya jadi jangan angap remeh dia!"

Karin menganguk." Hantu yang mengerikan!" dia ingat kalau sosok yang menyerangnya juga berjalan mengunakan tangan dan siku."Kau tahu banyak tentang hantu ya?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu banyak, karena dia sendiri bisa melihat hantu!" Ryuzetsu muncul dari balik salah satu rak buku disamping mereka, ia mendengus ketika melihat Karin yang hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena kaget. Sementara Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dengan jengkel karena Ryuzetsu membocorkan rahasianya dengan begitu mudah pada orang lain. ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen itu mengambil salah satu kursi didekat Naruto untuk ia duduki, untuk sesaat ia melongok buku yang sedang di baca dua remaja didekatnya." Hantu lagi!".

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya dengan jengkel.

" Patroli!". Gadis itu juga ikut melirik kearah Naruto." ,,,Dan lihat yang kutemukan?, dua siswa bolos!". Seringai tercipta di bibir ranum gadis itu ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba membiru.",,hemm,,hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kalianya?" Ryuzetsu meletakan jarinya didagu, sok berfikir.

Kali ini bukan hanya Naruto yang tegah ketar-ketir, namun gadis merah yang dari tadi hanya diam juga dibuat merinding ketika Ryuzetsu mengeluarkan ancamanya. Karin tahu betul siapa gadis disamping Naruto, dia adalah ketua Osis yang menurut rumor tak punya hati, karena selalu menghukum siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen dengan sangat kejam jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, entah itu kecil maupun besar.

",,Kurasa toilet dilantai empat cukup untuk kalian!"

Bagai disambar gledek disiang bolong tubuh Naruto dan Karin langsung menegang.

"Ryuzetsu-san, apa tak keterlaluan, kami hanya membolos saja." Karin mencoba bernegosiasi dengan iblis wanita didepanya. Toilet di lantai empat adalah salah satu dari tempat paling kotor di sekolah mereka, jumlah toiletnya pun tak main-main, 15 pintu. Wajah Karin seketika kehilangan warnanya ketika membayangkan dirinya tengah memegang sebuah kain pel dan melakukan kegiantan nista yang sering dikerjakan para pembantunya di dalam kamar mandi pribadi dikamar mandinya.

"Hwaaaaa, Ryu-chan, jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon!" Karin terlonjak ketika Naruto dengan tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh sang ketua Osis disamping pemuda itu dengan erat. ia tak tahu jika hubungan keduanya sedekat ini.

Ryuzetsu mematung seketika itu juga karena mendapatkan reaksi yang sangat diluar perkiraanya. Wajah gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit memerah ketika bayangan bagaimana bibir miliknya dan bibir Naruto bertemu."a-ah,,"

" Kasihanilah ' kekasihmu ini!'" Naruto menekankan kata' kekasihmu ini' berharapdengan kata itu Ryuzetsu mau meringankan hukumanya!

Rahang Karin terbuka dengan sangat lebar ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto.' kekasih'? bagaimana mungkin cowok pirang bodoh dan menjengkelkan seperti itu memiliki kekasih yang angun,cantik dan pintar seperti Ryuzetsu?. Demi celana dalam Muku, itu mustahil!.

"Bag-"Gadis Uzumaki itu hampir saja membuika mulutnya untuk bertanya namun ia dengan segera mengatupkanya kembali, karena tangan Ryuzetsu yang berhasi lepas dari sela leher Naruto tengah mengacung ganas padanya.

" Narut- ughh" Mata Ryuzetsu melotot tak percaya ketika lengkuhan itu keluar dari mulutnya saat dada bidang Naruto semakin kuat menekan gunung kembarnya, membuat sebuah rasa aneh yang mengairahkan!."Menyingkir,,ughh"

Karin masih membisu. Naruto semakin menekan. Ryuzetsu mulai memberontak. Dengan usaha keras gadis itu meletakan kedua tanganya di dada Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas panjang dan,,,

BAMMM,,BRAK,,

," auw!"

Dengan tehnik bantingan yang sering ia peraktekan pada Muku, Ryuzetsu sukses melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman mahluk kuning itu. Ia langsung megambil udara dengan rakus layaknya seseorang yang habis tengelam, menghiraukan keadaan Naruto yang tengah terlentang dilantai dengan berbagai macam buku menindih kepala kuningnya!.

Setelah mendapatkan nafasnya kembali, Ryuzetsu langsung melangkah kearah Naruto dengan aura putih suram mengitari tubuhnya, membuat Karin dengan cepat merapat ketembok untuk mencari perlindungan.

" R-ryu-chan?" setelah menyingkirkan buku-buku dikepalanya, Naruto langsung ngesot kebelakang saat pandanganya menagkap pergerakan Ryuzetsu yang mendekatinya dengan aura mengerikan mengelilinginya." A-ampun!"

Tak mengindahkan permohonan Naruto, gadis itu terus melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang yang telah berani membuatnya mendesah itu dengan langkah pelan namun mantap. Ryuzetsu langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan memaksa Namikaze muda itu berdiri.

Keringat dingin mengalir dikening Naruto saat dengan gerakan slow gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping kepala kuningnya.

" Kau nakal, K.E.K.A.S.I.H KU!"

Buk,,,,

"uhukk" tubuh Naruto langsung melengkung kedepan saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menghantam lambungnya.

Karin mengigitti kuku jarinya sendiri, tubuhnya bergetar dan pandanganya menatap Naruto dengan sinar Kasihan.

'pasti sakit'

Ryuzetsu menepuk tanganya dengan puas, Iblis perak yang telah melampiaskan amarahnya dengan santai meningalkan korbanya dan duduk kembali dikursinya, menghiraukan Naruto yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpat.

"Apa urusan kalian dengan hantu ini"

Karin dengan segera kembali ketempat duduknya dan memandang wajah Ryuzetsu dengan cangung. Ryuzetsu mendengus melihat gadis didepanya yang takut padanya.

"ehem" Karin berdehem guna mengurangi rasa tak nyaman." Aku ingin kepastian!"

"kepastian?" Ryuzetsu memincingkan matanya ketika melihat gadis didepanya menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar." Kepastian apa?"

" Kau pasti sudah tahu kasus dua hari yang lalu" melihat Ryuzetsu menganguk, Karin memajukan keplanya dan menyanga wajahnya dengan tangan kananya, ia memandang Ketua Osis itu dengan serius." Aku pikir yang membunuh Sugetsu adalah,,,hantu!"

Ryuzetsu mengangkat alisnya.

" Kau mungkin tak akan percaya tap-"

"Aku pecaya!" potong Ryuzetsu.

Karin menatap heran gadis didepanya."Kau percaya?"

Ryuzetsu menyibak poni peraknya dan menganguk." Bebarapa malam lalu aku juga diserang oleh hantu. Kalu bukan karena kepala kuning itu," Ryuzetsu menunjuk Naruto yang masih bersujut memegangi perutnya." Kepalaku sekarang pasti sudah pecah!"

Karin menganguk paham." Setelah menceritakan pemikiranku pada Naruto, dia langsung membawaku kesini, dan menemukan buku ini." Telunjuknya menunjuk gambar Teke-teke yang masih terbuka dimeja.

"jadi kau ingin menyelidikinya" melihat gadis didepanya kembali menganguk, Ryuzetsu memijit keningnya." Kau tahu itu berbahaya."

"aku tahu" Karin menyahut pelan" Tapi karena mahluk ini, aku dijauhi teman-temanku. Mereka bahkan mengangapku gila. Jadi aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku benar dan mereka salah, agar mereka kembali menerimaku!".

Keheningan seketika itu melanda tempat mereka berada ketika Ryuzetsu tak menangapi kembali alasan Karin. Karin melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah terduduk sambil bersandar pada rak buku dibelakangnya. Dapat ia lihat pemuda itu tengah merenung, entah apa yang di renungkanya, ia tak tahu.

"A-apa k-kalian mau membantuku" Karin mencicit. Suaranya terdengar ragu." Hanya kalian yang mempercayaiku."

Ryuzetsu melirik kearah Naruto yang secara kebetulan juga tengah melihatnya. Gadis itu mengeleng resah." Baiklah!"

"eh?" Karin langsung mendongkak. Fiolet dibalik lensa kaca matanya berkaca-kaca penuh harap."Benarkah?"

"Yeahh,," Ryuzetsu langsung bangkit menghampiri Naruto." Bagaimanapun juga kejadian itu terjadi di lingkungan sekolah yang menjadi wilayahku, jadi aku juga bertangung jawab karena aku ketua Osisnya.!"

Karin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam ketika mendengar ketua Osis itu mengabulkan permintaanya." Arigato, arigato!"

Ryuzetsu menganguk."Kita mulai malam ini!" senyum kecil tertoreh diwajah Ryuzetsu." Siapkan dirimu,Naruto!"

Naruto langsung mendongkak kepalanya keatas, karena memang ia masih duduk dan Ryusetsu berdiri." Hey,, kenapa aku juga ikut?"

" Karena hanya kau yang bisa diandalkan dalam masalah hantu!"

"Tap-"

"Ayolah Naruto, nanti akan ku beri hadiah,' spesial' lho." Karin ikut membujuk pemuda itu yang sepertinya ingin menolak..

Kenapa tak orang lain saja, bukanya masih banyak siswa lain yang Karin yakin mau membantunya?.

Entahlah, namun hatinya berteriak jika bersama pemuda itu, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dan hati seorang Uzumaki tak pernah berhianat.

Naruto terdiam ketika mendengar akan mendapat hadiah. Mengingat Tou-san nya belum mengirimkan uang bulan ini dan juga stok ramenya sudah mulai menipis , mungkin hadiah Karin akan cukup membantu ekonominya saat ini yang mulai gonjang ganjing, ia mulai menibang-nimbang permintaan Karin.

Merasa tak sabar akhirnya Ryuzetsu memulai jurusnya, ia berjongkok disamping Naruto yang sedang memikirkan penawaran Karin. Gadis itu tanpa sungkan membelai pipi bergaris Naruto, dan itu sukses mengagetkan pemuda itu. Naruto dengan bingung menoleh kearah Ryuzetsu, ia hanya bisa diam dengan pipi mulai merona ketika dihadapkan dengan pandangan sayu dan senyum manis Ryuzetsu.

" Kau tak akan membiarkan ' kekasihmu' ini sendirian, ketika bertemu mahluk itu kan?" Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, saat Ryusetsu membisikan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinganya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan tengkuknya menghangat akibat nafas Ryuzetsu yang menerpa lehernya." Iyakan, Naruto-kun ,,,ahhhh"

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tak menjerit dan kabur ketika hidung mancung gadis disampingnya menyentuh telinganya mengakibatkan bulu romanya seketika itu juga berdiri berjamaah.' Sejak kapan muka tembok ini pintar mengoda dan,,dan,,,apa-apan desahannya itu!'

Keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari pelipis Karin. Gadis itu tersenyum cangung ketika meliat bagaimana fullgarnya Ryuzetsu meyakinkan Naruto. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ketua Osis yang terkenal akan sifat tegas, dingin dan masa bodoh itu bisa beradegan sebegitu hotnya jika dengan 'kekasihnya'.

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Naruto luntur ketika Ryuzetsu menekankan Oppai milik nya pada lengan pemuda itu dan disertai dengan desahan yang sangat mengugah nafsu.

" OK, SETUJU!" anak kedua dari pasangan terkaya sejepang itu melompat menjauhi Ryuzetsu dengan nafas tak beraturan dan wajah merah padam.

Ryuzetsu berdiri dan menghampiri Karin yang masih terbengong akibat aksinya." Kutunggu nanti malam!"

"Yah,,,yahh.,,yah,,!"Karin mengaguk kepalanya dengan sangat cepat saat wajah Ryuzetsu kembali kemode datar.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Karin, Ryuzetsu langsung mendekati Naruto yang masih ngos-ngosan sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri denga buku. Naruto memincingkan matanya dan mudur selangkah saat melihat Ryuzetsu mendekatinya dengan seringai aneh.

"A-apa lagi!"

Tanpa menjawab, gadis itu langsung mengait tangan Naruto dan menarik pemuda malang itu menuju pintu keluar.

" Bereskan tempat ini!" Karin menganguk saat Ryuzetsu memerintahkanya untuk membereskan kekacauan ditempat itu sebelum gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Karin menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras ke kursi yang ada dibelakangnya, dengan luwes ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakan dimeja." Tak kusangka, si kuning tengik itu bisa berpacaran dengan Ketua Osis!" ada nada kecewa dari gumamanya, seakan ia tak rela."ah,,apa yang kupikirkan!" dia mengelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak perduli dengan hubungan Naruto dan Ryuzetsu.",,Bodoh amat dengan mereka berdua!"

skip time

**-0-0-0-0-**

Kepala gadis bersurai merah itu menunduk semakin dalam ketika pandangan menusuk dan mencemoh kembali ia dapat kan dari siswa-siswi yang melewatinya. Jika bukan karena perintah dari ketua Osis yang menyuruhnya menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah setelah jam pelajaran telah usai, ia sekarang pasti sudah ada dirumahnya yang nyaman.

"DORRRRRR"

Karin terlonjak kaget saat dua tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Naruto tertawa cekikikan begitu melihat reaksi Karin. Nafas gadis itu ngos-ngosan, tanganya mengelus-elus dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan. Setelah menenangkan Dirinya dan membuat detak jantungnya kembali normal Karin langsung menempeleng kepala kuning Naruto dengan tas selempangnya, yang haya semakin membuat tawa Naruto mengeras.

"Naruto No Baka!" masih terus memukulkan tasnya pada tubuh Naruto

"hehehehe,,, sory,,sory,," meski mengatakan maaf namun Karin tahu bahwa pemuda didepanya tak benar-benar menyesal dan itu terbukti dari cengiran menyebalkan yang masih terpatri diwajah Namikaze muda itu!.

Setelah aktifitas serang tangkis yang suskses menyita perhatian siswa-siswi lain, kedua sejoli itu akhirnya menghentikan aksinya karena sang gadis yang mulai terkuras energinya.

" jangan lakukan itu lagi, kuning!" Iris fioletnya mendelik galak." Aku hampir jantungan, tahu!"

Naruto nyengir watados." Hehehe,,,tapi asik loh, apa lagi reaksimu!". Naruto langsung menunduk ketika tas Karin kembali melayang kekepalanya. Karin mendengus jengkel karena seranganya hanya mengenai angin.

"lihat lah, si'gila' dan 'si miskin'!"

Mata keduanya langsung menatap tajam gerombolan siswa-siswi didekat mereka. Naruto menatap garang geng Sasuke cs minus sang ketua , karena Sasuke sejak beberapa menit yang lalu telah dijemput{diseret} oleh Itachi yang Naruto ketahui adalah salah satu sahabat kakaknya,Namikaze Nagato. Karin menunduk, tangan gadis itu terkepal sangat erat ketika fioletnya melihat tatapan merendahkan dari berpasang-pasang mata milik anggota Sasuke cs yang tertuju langsung padanya.

" Kau benar Sakura. Dua orang tak berguna memang pantas kalau bersama, hahaha" Kiba menimpalinya, tangan pemuda itu merangkul bahu gadis bersurai dark blue disampingnya yang sedang menunduk sambil mencengkram ujung seragam Konoha Gakuen.

Kelakar Kiba dibalas tawa dua gadis bersurai merah muda dan pirang di kelompoknya.

" Karin, kau memang jalang ya, baru saja kekasihmu mati,sekarang kau sudah mengait cowok lain.!" Ino ikut memanas-manasi Karin, gadis itu memberikan pandangan merendahkan dan mengait tangan pemuda bersurai hitam klimis disampingnya." Iyakan Sai-kun!"

"hem" Sai haya bergumam ambigu, tidak membenarkan tidak pula menyalahkan. Ino yang mendengar dukungan kekasihnya{menurutnya}. Tersenyum sinis pada Karin dan Naruto.

Karin kembali menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam untuk menutupi matanya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan air mata akibat kata-kata ino yang sangat merendahkanya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menyangkal dan memprotes ucapan gadis pirang itu, namun apa daya bibirnya terasa kelu dan mati rasa. Jadi ia hanya bisa menerima olok-olok gadis Yamanaka itu dengan emosi yang tak terkira.

" Tutup mulutmu, Yamanaka!". Karin menegang ketika sebuah kehangatan melingkupi tanganya, ia menoleh pada tanganya dan menemukan sebuah tangan tan nan kekar tengah mengengam tanganya, sumber dari kehangatan yang tadi ia rasakan. Wajah gadis itu mendongkak dan melihat paras pemuda disampingnya yang mengambarkan kemarahan teramat sangat. untuk beberapa detik Krin tertegun.' Naruto'

Wajah Naruto mengeras, blue safirnya menajam pertanda ia benar-benar marah. Jika ia yang mendapat hinaan seperti itu, mungkin ia hanya akan cuek. Tapi lain ceritanya jika yang mereka hina adalah orang lain, apa lagi jika orang itu adalah orang terdekatnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, namun sosok Karin mulai mendapat tempat dihati Narito entah sebagi teman atau sahabat, jadi saat melihat orang lain menghina Karin didepan matanya kemarahan seorang Namikaze Naruto benar-benar keluar.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menghinanya. Menurutku Karin jauh lebih baik dari pada Kau Yamanaka!" Naruto menunjuk tepat kewajah ino dan dilanjutkan ke arah Kiba yang nampak ingin mencela omonganya, dan itu sukses membuat kekasih Hinata itu diam." Kalian menghakiminya tanpa tahu kebenaranya, apa itu pantas!".

"Apa kau tahu kebenaranya, Uzumaki?" Neji maju selangkah, tatapanya tak kalah tajam dengan Naruto. Saat safir itu menjadikanya fokus, Neji hampir tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu adalah sosok miskin yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. pancaran matanya begitu berbeda, begitu bercahaya namun teduh, begitu berkharisma seakan menekan seseorang untuk tuduk pada pemilik Blue safir itu, membuat Neji seakan merasa berhadapan dengan pamanya, Hiashi Hiyuuga.

Naruto menganguk." Yah, aku tahu "

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari mulutnya!"

Alis Neji naik." Dari mana kau tahu jika dia tak berbohong?"

Naruto melepaskan gengamanya pada tangan Karin. Karin mendesah kecewa, namun itu tak terjadi lama ketika merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Yah Naruto memindahkan tanganya kebahu gadis Uzumaki itu lalu menarik tubuh mungil karin merapat padanya.

"Karena aku percaya padanya, seperti aku percaya pada diriku sendiri!" mantap dan tanpa keraguan. Neji mendengus, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia mundur kebelakang, menghirauka tatapan bingung dari anggotanya!.

Karin mendongkak ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mata yang tadi hanya berkaca-kaca kini mulai menumpahkan airmata. Hati Uzumaki muda itu menghangat ketika melihat tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di safir Naruto. Ketika lisanya tak bisa menyampaikan rasa terimakasih, kedua tanganya mulai berkelebat untuk mengambarkanya. Dengan sedikit gemetar tangan mulus Karin mulai melingkat dipingang Naruto, tak mendapat penolakan dari pemuda itu, Karin mulai membenamkan wajahnya kedada berbalut seragam Konoha Gakuen yang masih dikenakan Naruto. Dapat gadis itu rasakan rasa aman, hangat dan tentram. Dekapan pemuda itu berbeda jauh dengan mantan kekasihnya atau teman-temanya, tubuh pemuda itu sangat, nyaman.

'dia membelaku,,membelaku' kalimat itu terus terulang bagaikan musik otak berkapasitas tinggi milik Karin.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, ia menghirup dalam aroma jeruk bercampur min yang menguar dari tubuh tegap Naruto, entah mengapa indra penciumanya sangat menyukai aroma ini. Bau tubuh pemuda itu memang tak sewangi parfum mahal miliknya ataupun sesegar milik anak lelaki disekolahnya, namun entah mengapa aroma tubuh pemuda itu seakan-akan layaknya sebuah candu untuk Karin, selalu ingin dan ingin menghirupnya.

"Kalian hanya tahu ceritanya, tapi tidak dengan kisah yang ia alami." Naruto mengeleng, wajahnya memancarkan kekecewaan. Karin tersenyum ketika tangan Naruto membelai lembut surai merahnya. Karin benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang yang akan membelanya dan memberi perlindungan padanya adalah orang yang sama yang selama ini menjadi target keusilanya.

"Kenapa kau membelanya, bukanya dia adalah musuhmu?" Shion yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai membuka suaranya. Iris ungunya menajam saat melihat bagaimana Naruto memanjakan Karin." Apa kau suka padanya?"

Tanpa menghentikan aksinya menmanjakan Karin, Naruto menatap Shion dengan alis terangkat pertanda ia tak mengerti. Shion menghembuskan nafasnya.",,,apa kau mencintai Uzumaki Karin!"

Naruto terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna maksud Shion. Setelah otaknya memproses maksud gadis keturunan Miko itu, Naruto menunduk kan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat surai merah Karin. Entah Zetan apa yang merasukanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Namikaze muda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum ketika surai terang Karin mengingatkanya dengan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga, yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia lindungi" Aku tak mencintaiya,,!"

Bibir Shion terangkat menampilkan senyum miring meski tipis. Tanpa di ketahui siapapun Hinata juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan gadis blode pucat itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun hati Hyuga itu seakan merasa lega ketika pemuda itu tak terikat hal istimewa dengan gadis Uzumaki didepanya. Masalah Ryuzetsu yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Naruto sudah membuat hatinya seakan diremas, dan jika pemuda kuning itu juga mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan gadis di dekapanya, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan hati putri pertama Hyuga Hiashi itu.

Karin tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto, dekapanya di pingang pemuda itu sedikit mengendur. Entah mengapa Karin sedikit kecewa saat Naruto menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan Shion tentang perasaanya pada dirinya. Gadis itu sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Nauto

",,,Tapi aku 'menyayanginya'!"

Shion dan Hinata langsung merubah ekspresinya 180 derajat, bibir mereka langsung turun begitu Naruto menambahkan kata 'sayang'. Shion menundukan kepalanya hinga surai kuning pucat menutupi iris ungu dan sebagian wajah . Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia melagkah mundur, tetap menunduk seakan tak memperbolehkan orang lain melihat wajahnya yang melukiskan ekspresi kecewaan.

Bahu kecil Hinata melorot lemas, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang untuk mencegah isakan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar. Sama seperti Shion, Hinata juga ikut menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun.

Tangan Naji terkepal ketika pandanganya menangkap kejangalan pada tubuh sepupunya, ia memang tak bisa melihat langsung ekspresi wajah gadis itu karena posisinya yang ada dibelakang tubuh Hinata, namun Neji bukan lah orang bodoh, hanya dengan melihat bahu Hinata yang menegang kemudian melemas, ia tahu sepupunya itu memiliki masalah. Ia sebenarnya sudah melihat keanehan sikap Hinata sejak gadis itu menjalin asmara dengan Inuzuka Kiba , Hinata jadi lebih pendiam, sering melamun dan teledor. Saat itu ia berfikir normal karena Kiba adalah kekasih pertama Hinata { Neji gak tau HinaNaru pernah pacaran, }jadi wajar jika gadis itu lebih banyak diam karena Neji kira ia tengah memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi asumsi yang selama ini menjadi peganganya itu mulai luntur ketika kejadian tak mengenakan dengan pemuda Uzumaki didekat kantin pagi tadi. Saat itu Neji tak sengaja melihat setets air mata yang mengalir dari iris bulan Hinata ketika ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen mencium dan mengklaim Uzumaki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Dan Kini kejadian itu terjadi lagi, dimana ia melihat bahu Hinata yang merosot dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

Di sini Neji mulai berfikir jika mood Hinata yang tak setabil itu bukan dikarenakan kekasihnya, melainkan menyangkut pemuda Uzumaki yang saat ini berdiri angkuh didepan ia dan kelompoknya. Ada hubungan apa pemuda itu dengan sepupunya? Apa arti pemuda itu untuk Hinata hingga bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tampak seperti orang tak Normal?. Semua pikiran itu melintas dibenak Neji layaknya teka-teki aljabar yang menantang untuk dipecahkan. Dengan tekad menghilangkan kesedihan Hinata, Neji akan mulai melakukan opservasi pada pemuda itu mulai saat ini, jika Hinata memang mempunyai rasa pada pemuda itu seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, maka ia akan sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan Uzumaki itu untuk sepupunya. Karena Neji, hanya ingin kembali melihat senyum manis Hinata seperti dulu, senyum malaikat yang mengingatkanya pada mendiang ibunya.

Naruto menekan semakin dalam tubuh karin kedadanya, seakan tak ingin wanita muda itu meningalkanya, sikap Overprotektifnya sepertinya keluar. Merasakan tangan yang melingkar di bahunya semakin menekanya Karin kembali menemukan kenyamanan dari pemuda itu, sedikit banyaknya kata 'Sayang ' pemuda itu juga mempengangaruhinya, menyingkirkan rasa malunya Karin kembali memeluk tubuh pemuda itu, kali ini semakin erat, meski hanya rasa ' sayang' Karin rasa itu cukup untuk saat ini. Dari sayang, siapa tahu kedepanya akan mulai tumbuh rasa yang lebih dihati Naruto, sebuah rasa seperti yang diharapkan Karin.

"Ehem!" semua orang yang ada disana otomatis menolehkan tatapanya pada asal suara. Ryuzetsu menatap datar gerombolan siswa-siswi berseragam Konoha Gakuen didepanya. Dengn langkah angun ia mendekati gerombolan dua kubu itu, tak sedikitpun tergangu dengan pandangan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang mentapnya." Sedang apa Kalian?"

Wajah Karin memucat, Ia dengan segera berusaha melepas dekapan Naruto karena tahu bahwa pemuda itu sekarang tak sendiri lagi. Hatinya menjerit kecewa, ketika sadar bahwa harapanya pada pemuda itu telah kandas, rasa sayang Naruto tak akan bertambah, karena pemuda itu sudah mempunyai tambatan hatinya, dan itu bukan dirinya.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini?" Kening Ryuzetsu mengkerut binggung saat melihat Naruto yang malah nyengir, pemuda itu sedikit memainkan safirnya untuk memberi tanda pada Ryuzetsu. Gadis itu menganguk, sebelum berbalik dan menyuruh Ino, Sakura, Sai ,Neji, Kiba, Shion, Dan Hinata pulang karena memang jam sekolah telah Usai. Tak ingin mencari masalah dengan ketua Osis galak itu merekapun dengan berat hati menuruti kemauan Ryuzetsu.

Dengan pandangan datar nan dinginya Ryusetsu memandu anggota Sasuke cs itu menaiki kendaraan pribadi mereka masing-masing. Setelah memastikan anggota Sasuke cs telah memasuki kendaraan peribadi mereka masing-masing gadis itu membalikan badanya dan menatap Naruto dan Karin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"N-naruto!" Karin mencicit. Meski tak melihat langsung wajah Ryuzetsu langsung, karena wajahnya yang masih menempel pada dada Naruto, namun Karin dapat merasakan kalau gadis bersurai perak itu kini tengah menatap mereka. Tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman antara pasangan itu ia berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan dekapan kuat lengan Naruto pada pundaknya." L-lepas!"

Naruto menengok kebawah, saat melihat gelagat Karin yang mulai memberontak dengan cara memilin kaus seragamnya sukses membuat Namikaze muda itu menyeringai. Bukanya menuruti perintah Karin, dia malah semakin mengeratkan dekapanya."Ada apa, hime!" Dalam hati Naruto cekikikan saat merasakan tubuh Karin menegang begitu ia membisikan kata-kata penuh godaan yang ia pelajari dari salah satu novel ecchi Jii-san nya ditelinga Karin.

Karin mengeliat saat nafas hangat mengelitik tengkuknya. Ia mengutuk pemuda itu dalam hati karena membuat ia berada dalam situasi menegangkan seperti itu, apa sebenarnya dipikirkan Naruto dengan memperlakukanya seperti itu, apakah ia tak sadar bahwa kekasihnya ada didepanya?.

"L-Lepas, ada,, K-kekasihmu!" Tanganya kini mulai mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Entah karena apa Karin bisa merasakan tenaganya yang menurut orang tuanya seperti badak tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja ketika berada dalam dekapan pemuda kuning itu. Tubuh tegap Naruto tak sedikitpun tergeser dari posisinya, malahan kini semakin mengerat." L-Lepas".

"hehehehehe,,," alis Karin mengkerut ketika mendengar kekehan Naruto." hahahaha,,,tak kusangka, Uzumaki Karin yang cerewet, galak dan menakutkan ini, bisa tahluk hanya karena pelukan!" Karin terdiam sejenak saat menangkap gumaman pelan Naruto, kerutan diwajahnya semakin ketara saat si gadis semakin memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir. Kurang dari 10 detik mata rubynya membulat saat mengetahui maksud kata-kata Naruto barusan.

Brengsek.

Pemuda itu menghinanya. Kuning sialan itu ternyata mengerjainya. Wajah Karin kembali memerah, kali ini bukan karena malu atau terpesona melainkan, jengkel.

Jengkel pada sosok tegap dipelukanya, karena masih bisa-bisanya mengerjainya ketika situasi yang menegangkan tadi dan jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa dengan mudahnya tergoda pada nada manis pemuda itu.

'Karin no baka!'

" Kuning, sialan!" Karin mendesis sangat pelan. Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan digantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan ketika Karin menendang tulang keringnya dengan ujung sepatu. Dengan reflek Naruto langsung melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Karin, tubuhnya meloncat mundur, ia kemudia berjongkok dan mengelus-elus kakinya yang sudah berwarna merak kebiruan.

"Adu,aduh,,," Naruto mendongkak menatap gadis Uzumaki didepanya dengan wajah mederita. Karin membuang nafasnya dengan Kasar. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah ini mulai kembali normal. Ia menatap nyalang kedua blue safir didepanya yang sedikit tergenang air. "Terbuat dari apa sepatumu hah?"

Karin mengangat Kaki kananya." Lihat saja sendiri!" gadis itu menunjuk ujung sepatunya yang sedikit mengkilat metalik.

"are,,,?" Naruto sweatdrop saat tahu jika beerapa bagian dari sepatu gadis didepanya terbuat dari besi." Siapa yang memproduksi sepatu seperti itu!" gumamya pelan.

Melihat pertikaian dua mahluk didepanya Ryuzetsu memutar bola matanya dengan bosan."Apa sudah selesai hah?" ia mendengus saat Naruto dan Karin menengok kearahnya dengan sedikit canggung." Ok,, Naruto kau pulanglah!".

"eh?" Naruto menatap binggung Ryuzetsu. Jika ia harus pulang kenapa tadi Ryuzetsu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

"Kau pulanglah, biar Karin ikut aku!" ia menengok kearah Karin, meminta persetujuan dari gadis Uzumaki itu. Ketikla melihat Karin menganguk, Ryuzetsu kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri kemali." Datanglah kesini lagi tepat pukul delapan malam!"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh-yuruh aku!" Naruto mendengus, pemuda itu merasa dijadikan kacung oleh sang ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau melawanku, hem?" Ryuzetsu mengankat tanganya sejajar dengan dada. Bibirnya membentuk senyum miring yang membuat Naruto berjengit.

"B-bukan begitu"

"Lalu!"tanganya mengepal hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemretak.

"a-aa". Tubuh Naruto merinding, ia tahu maksud Ryuzetsu saat ini karena ia pernah melihatnya ketika gadis itu bersama dengan Muku. Gadis ini tak akan pernah menerima penolakan, dan siapapun yang berani memberi penolakan pasti akan mendapat sisksaan yang sangat menyakitkan, dasar gadis egois.

"Ok lah!" demi keamanan dan kesejahteranya Naruto memilih mengala.

"Bagus, sekarang pergilah! hus,,,husss." Ryuzetsu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya, mengusir.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Sumpah serapa dan kutukan meluncur dari mulutnya saat mobil putih Ryuzetsu melewatinya begitu saja, Lambaian tangan Karin yang menurut mata Naruto terkesan mengejek juga menamah buruk mood pemuda Namiaze itu.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**07.48**

Angin malam terasa begitu menusuk dikulit mulus kedua gadis dengan surai merah dan putih yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang dekat parkiran. Hiasan lampu 10 watt diatas mereka berdua yang digunkan sebagai penerang tak membantu banyak. Aura mistis yang begitu mencekam sukses mengakibatkan Karin selalu merapat pada Ryuzetsu.

Entah mengapa Akademi itu serasa sangat berbeda diwaktu malam hari. Halaman luas yang begitu gelap, akibat lampu yang meneranginya tak lebih dari lima buah. Pohon-pohon cemara yang berada disekitar mereka juga sangat menakutkan, lambaian dahanya kadang mengingatkan Kedua gadis itu dengan belaian Zetan yang sering mereka lihat di filem bergenre Horror di bioskop. Gedung kelas yang terlihat megah dan elegan disiang hari kini terlihat bagaikan penjara iblis yang menjanjikan kesakitan bagi siapapun yang memasukinya. Intinya setiap sudut tempat itu sangat menakutkan untuk ukuran dua gadis gila yang sat ini tengah merapatkan tubuhnya didekat area parkir.

Klontang,,,,

"A-apa i-itu?" tangan Karin yang semakin erat mendekap lengan Ryuzetsu, wajah gadis itu sudah membiru pucat akibat tak kuat menerima serangan-serangan aneh yang menhembus di sekucur tubuhnya." K-kita pulang saja yuk!"

Tak lain dengan Karin, Ryuzetsu juga mengalami ketakutan yang sama denga gadis disampingnya. Namun jika Karin mengobral ketakutanya maka Ryuzetsu memendamya, tentu ia tak ingin menjatuhkan imej-nya didepan Karin dengan berteriak 'kyaaa' atau menangis.

" Tidak bisa, bukanya kau yang paling ingin memecahkan masalah ini!" meski terdengar terdengar tegas, namun tubuh Ryuzetsu yang bergetar cukup membuktikan kalau gadis dengan ego selagit itu juga mempunyai Rasa takut." Kemana sibodoh itu!"

"I-iya sih, T-tapi aku takut." Dapat Karin rasakan setiap bulu halus di tubuhnya sudah mulai berdiri denga tak beraturan. Ia sedikit menyesal menolak sweter yang ditawarkan Ryuzetsu padanya tadi ketika mereka masih dirumah gadis surai putih itu, mengakibatkan tubuhnya merasakan langsung dinginya angin malam yang meniup pori-pori kecil disetiam inci tubuh yang yang hanya berbaluk seragam sekolah minim.

"Tapi-"

BRAKK,,KLONGTANG,,,

"KYAAAA!"

Layaknya pasangan Yuri, tubuh Ryuzetsu dan Karin menyatu dalam dekapan erat. Tak perduli dengan imej cool nya Ryuzetsu menumpahkan semua rasa takut yang sejak tadi dia tahan dengan memeluk kuat tubuh Karin. Sama dengan Ryuzetsu, Karin juga membalas pelukan gadis bersurai putih itu dengan tak kalah kencangnya, ia menghiraukan bunyi gemretak dari tulang belakanya, rasa takutnya seperti meredam setiap indra perasa yang ia milik.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menaruh tong sampah didepan gerbang seperti ini sih!" Naruto pelahan bangkit dari acara nyungsepnya. Ia menendang tongng yang tadi menjegal kakinya itu dengan kuat. Setelah menepuk-nepuk pakainya untuk menghilangkan bererapa daun kering dan debu yang menempel di baju dan celananya ia langsung melangkah kembali menyusuri jalan berlapis semen yang mengarah langsung ke halaman akademi.

Keringat sebesar jempol kaki langsung menghiasi dahi pemuda bermarga Namikase itu ketika melihat dua mahluk dengan surai merah dan putih tengah melakukan adegan hot didekat lahan parkir akademi." Mereka tak normal."

Terjadi keheningan diantara Karin dan Ryuzetsu, keduanya masih terlarut dalam raa takut yang mencekam sehinga tak menyadari kehadiran sosok pemuda pirang didekat mereka yang saat ini memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Permisi, apa aku menganggu?"

Tubuh Karin dan Ryuzetsu sedikit rileks ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah mereka kenal. Kedua gadis itu dengan perlahan melepas pelukanya masing-masing dan dengan gerakan pelan leher keduanya berputar untuk melihat sosok yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Karin dan Ryuzetsu langsung melompat dan menerjang pemuda pirang dengan sweter putih itu. Kedua gadis itu tanpa banyak berfikir langsung mendekap Naruto yang masih memandang keduanya dengan binggung.

Naruto menambah tenaganya pada keuda kakinya yang nyaris terjengkang kebelakang akibat dua tubuh yang menubruknya dengan kuat. Alis nya berkerut ketika mendapati Karin dan Ryuzetsu memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat hingga mermbuatnya sulit bernafas. Karin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipingang Naruto, gadis itu juga membenamkan wajahnya didada kanan pemuda itu, entah mengapa ia melakukan itu ia tak mengerti, namun ketika dekat dengan pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit ketakutan yang tadi ia rasakan seakan sirna begitu saja.

Seakan tak mau kalah dengan Karin, Ryuzetsu juga ikut mendekap tubuh Naruto, kedua tangan ringkihnya ia lingkarkan dipingang pemuda itu, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Karin membuat Ryuzetsu dapat menyusukapkan wajahnya di leher kiri Naruto, mengakibatkan tubuh pemuda itu menegang ketika nafasnya menerpa telingga Namikaze muda itu.

Wajah atau mungkin seluruk kulit Naruto secara cepat lagsung berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk diotaknya antara senang, bangga dan binggung. Senang dan bangga, ia laki-laki normal yang pastinya akan senang jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh dua wanita yang tergolong sangat cantik dan bangga ketika mengingat setatus dua gadis dalam dekapanya yang merupakan primadona di Konoha Gakuen, namun ia juga binggung dengan tingkah keduanya yang tiba-tiba begitu agresif ini. Segala pemikiran itu langsung menguar ketika merasakan aset Karin yang menekan-nekan perut atasnya, terasa geli, kenyal dan ini menyenagkan hehehe{mesum}.

"A-da apa?" sedikit terbata akibat menahan sensasi yang diakibatkan dada Karin yang semakin rapat menekan perutnya.

"A-Aku takut!" Ryuzetsu menjawab dan didukungan oleh Karin dengan angukan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali!". Suara Karin terdengar bergetar dan ini membuat Naruto langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesumnya.

Denga pelan Naruto mendorong tubuh keduanya untuk memberi sedikit jarak, meski awalnya sedikit sulit karena Karin yang tak mau melepas kedua tanganya namun dengan sedikit usaha ia berhasil melepaskan dekapan Karin. Setelah tercipta jarak diantara mereka bertiga, sekarang Naruto dapat melihat jelas Karin yang sudah mengalirkan air mata dari dua iris Ruby dibalik lensa kacanya. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah gadis lainya dan dia juga mendapati iris perak bergaris Ryuzetsu berkaca-kaca, ini mengingatkan Naruto ketika mereka berdua bertemu dengan Ittan Momen.

Naruto mengela nafasnya." Maaf, membuat kalian lama menunggu!" Naruto menepuk pelan pundak kedua nya,berharap untuk setidaknya menenagkan kedua gadis didepnya. Tindakanya sedikit berhasil karena Karin yang mulai tak terisak lagi, Naruto sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Karin yang melepas kacamatanya dan menghapus sisa air mata yang masih mengenagi rubynya dengan pungung tanganya.

Setelah melihat kedua gadis itu sedikit tenang ia langsung menuntun Karin dan Ryuzetsu kearah bangku panjang yang tadi digunakan kedua gadis itu untuk menungunya. Naruto merogoh kantung belakanya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung ia sodorkan pada Ryuzetsu dan langsung disambar oleh gadis itu.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar keduanya yang masih dalam proses pengendalian diri, ia tak mencela atau menberi pertanyaan, dan itu mengkibatkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih" Karin menerima botol air mineral yang disororkan Ryuzetsu. Setelah menegaknya hingga sepertiga isi botol ia menyerahkanya kembali pada Naruto.

Setelah menengak semua isi botol sampai kandas, Naruto langsung meremas botol plastik itu dan melemparkanya ke tong sampah didekat mereka.

"upsss" pemuda itu nyengir ketika lemparanya meleset, membuat botol air mineral itu terkapar diseberang tong. Naruto nyengir dan mengaruk tengkuknya dengan grogi ketika Ryuzetsu memberikan delikan galak padanya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah menguasai dirinya kembali.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan mulai memabaik, mulai mengintrupsikan kedua gadis itu untuk segera memulai tujuan awal mereka datang kemari." Apa kalian sudah siap,?" ia melihat Ryuzetsu yang menganguk mantap dan Karin yang ikut menganguk meski terlihat jelas keraguan dimatanya. Tak mempermasalahkan ekspresi Karin, Naruto menganguk lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk gedung Konoha Gakuen, membiarkan Karin dan Ryuzetsu mengikutinya di belakang.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mengema di setiap lorong yang mereka bertiga lewati, suasana yang sunyi membuat sedikit saja gerakan menimbulkan suara, bakan mereka bisa mendengar degup jantung masing-masing. Karin dan Ryuzetsu dengan iseng kadang menengokan kepalanya kejendela kelas untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup cukup kencang saat mereka menginjakan kaki dilantai tiga, sesuatu yang tak wajar jika mengingat lorong yang mereka lewati berdindingkan kaca, yang membatasi lorong di lantai tiga dengan area luar. Naruto mengernyit saat melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri memainkan kipas sebesar ban mobil tepat didepan pintu masuk sebuah kelas, bocah itu mengunakan pakaian hijau kumal, rok pendek hitam, secara keseluruhan tak ada yang aneh dengan anak itu kecuali wajahnya yang sebagian tak memiliki kulit hingga memperlihatkan tulang putih berbalut darah hitam, mata yang terlihat menonjol menatap safir Naruto dengan kosong, membuat Naruto tak bisa membaca maksud dari anak itu memgipasi dirinya dan dua gadis dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Ryuzetsu yang melihat mata Naruto terfokus ke dekat pintu kelas 2B memutuskan menegur pemuda pirang itu. Sapaan Ryuzetsu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kerah gadis itu.

"Tidak, ayo!" mereka kembali bejalan melewati lantai tiga dengan hening.

Ryuzetsu merasakan bulu kudunya berdiri kembali ketika mereka melewati pintu yang tadi ditatap dalam oleh Naruto. meski penasaran, namun ia memilih tak menanyakanya langsung pada Naruto, karena firasatnya berbisik, apapun jawaban yang akan ia dapat pastilah bukan sesuatu yang bisa mendongkak semangatnya, jadi ia memilih menelan dulu pertanyaan itu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Dalam perjalanan mereka kelantai paling atas Naruto berkali-kali melihat sosok astral berbagai bentuk di berbagai sudut. Pemuda itu juga berkali-kali harus menenangkan dua gadis dibelakangnya yang kadang menjerit ketakutan akibat ganguan mahluk-mahluk gaib di Konoha Gakyen. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya ketiga remaja itu berhasil mencapai lantai lima dengan selamat. Berdiri dikaki tangga besi yang mereka asumsikan sudah berumur jika melihat kondisinya yang sudah dirubungi oleh karat.

Setiap menapaki satu persatu anak tangga terdengar deritan yang bisa membuat gigi ngilu akibat gesekan sepatu dengan logam yang digunakan sebagai anak tangga.

Wusssss,,,,,,

Dingin.

Suara angin dan dedaunan saling bergesekan langsung terdengar ketika mereka membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah. Angin malam yang bertiup sangat kencang lebih dari mampu untuk membuat ketiga tubuh ketiga remaja itu mengigil.

Naruto melangkah perlahan mendekati sebuah bangku tua yang masih terlihat kokoh didekat tampungan air besar berwarna orange kusam. Mata safirnya berputar mengitari setiap sudut yang dapat ia jangkau dalam kegelapan.

Jujur, menurut pemuda itu pemandangan malam atap sekolah Konoha Gakuen tak seseram pemikiran awalnya, mukin malah bisa di bilang indah. Dengan jejeran bunga mathari yang sedikit layu, pohon-pogon hias di sudut-sudut gedung dan jika kau mendongkak keatas, taburan bintang bak peri berkelap-kelip memanjakan mata.

"Disana pertama kali dia muncul"

Naruto membalikan badanya, ia berjalan mendekati Karin yang berdiri disisi gedung. Gadis bersurai merah itu menunjuk sebuah tempat yang terdapat dua kursi santai dengan satu meja budar diantara dua kursi tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto menepuk pundak Karin yang terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Karin membalik badan menghadap langsung dengan sosok jangkung, pemuda satu-satunya diantara mereka bertiga. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam berusaha menenagkan dirinya sendiri ketika ingatan sosok mengerikan itu mulai muncul dibenaknya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar sendiri tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Jujur, rasa takut ini masih ada,,tapi,," senyum meyakinkan Karin keluarkan untuk menenangkan Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir.",,,Itu tak akan menghalangi niat ku untuk mengungkap misteri ini!"

Naruto maju melewati Karin. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat didepan pagar pembtas." Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih cengeng ya!"

Karin tak menangapi ucapan Naruto yang ia akui memang benar, sikapnya akhir-akhir ini memang melenceng sangat jauh dengan sifat asalnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa begitu sering menumpahkan air mata. Tangan putihnya terjulur mencengkram pagar pembatas. Ruby nya menatap jauh ke lagit, mengikuti arah pandang pemuda disampinnya." Heheh,,kau benar!"

Keduanya terdiam menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah mereka, memainkan kedua surai kuning dan merah itu dalam pola yang acak.

Ryuzetsu menatap kosong pohon-pohon cemara yang bergoyang berirama tertiup angin, dingin yang menyengat kulitnya ia hiraukan. Pikiranya seakan ditarik kembali pada momen-momen kecil yang membahagiakan ketika ia masih berusia 10 tahun, dimana ia masih dalam bentuk bocah perempuan polos dengan pikiran yang naif.

Bibir ranum pucatnya sedikit melengkung ketika mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama sosok yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi, sosok pria dewasa yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan Tou-san. Dulu sekali, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika malam. Gadis itu memegang pundaknya sendiri, bagian itulah yang sering kali menjadi sandaran tangan kasar Tou-sanya ketika menenangkanya atau menyalurkan kasih sayangnya, melalui belaian lembut dan pijatan kecil, segala masalah yang ia alami seketika itu memudar, bahkan sakit akibat terjatuh bisa tidak ia rasakan ketika tangan pria itu menyentuh pundaknya, disertai denga sedikit kecupan dan kata-kata sayang yang sepele membuat ia saat itu bisa berfikir mengalahkan dunia.

Senyum Ryuzetsu meluntur ketika mengingat kembali bahwa itu hanya masa lalu. Hanya karena kekayaan dan kehormatan sosok yang dulu sangat ia bangakan perlahan terhapus hingga hanya menyisakan goresan-goresan buram yang begitu sulit ia ingat. Kebersamaan itu terhalang kesibukanya, sentuhan yang sangat ia butuhkan memudar bersamaan dengan keduanya yang semakin menjauh. Jika boleh jujur Ryuzetsu sangat rindu dengan Tou-sanya yang sekarang entah ada di negara mana saat ini, ia tahu Tou-sannya sangat sibuk namun apa itu membuatnya berpikir bisa menjauhkan anaknya yang sangat butuh kasih sayang dari seorang Tou-san?. Entah sadar atau tidak namun Ryuzetsu mulai berfikir bahwa harta lebih berarti dimata pria itu dari pada dirinya yang merupakan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,,

Lamunannya buyar secara paksa oleh bunyi-bunyi ganjil yang datang entah dari mana. Ryuzetsu memandang Karin dan Naruto yang masih berdiri didekat pagar pembatas. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat keduanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja seakan tak meendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh tadi.

Tek,,,tek,,tek,,,tek,,,

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki saat telinganya kembali mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh yang sama dengan yang ia dengar tadi. Iris perak bergaris nya berputar mengelilingi tepat itu untuk menagkap pergerakan apapun yang menghasilkan bunyi ganjil yang tadi sempat ia dengar.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Ryuzetsu memincingkan matanya penasaran, ketika menemukan asal suara tersebut, suara itu berasal dari sebuah sudut gelap di sebelah kirinya. Dengan ragu ia mengerakan kakinya mendekat kesumber suara.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Ryuzetsu merasakan nafasnya tercekat di tengorokan ketika pandanganya menagkap sebuah benda atau mungkin tubuh bergerak kearahnya. Matanya melebar penuh keterkejutan dan rasa takut saat sinar bulan memperlihatkan bentuk seutuhnya benda yang mengara padanya. Itu bukan lah benda melainkan tubuh manusia setengah badan yang berjalan kearahnya mengunakan tangan dan siku sebagai pendorong. Saat mahluk itu mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hancur dan dipenuhi darah hitam menjijikan lebih dari mampu untuk membuat jantung Ryuzetsu seakan berheti berdetak, iris kuning nya bercahaya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh pekat yang mampu membuat mata seorang Ryuzetsu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis karena ketakutan yang tak terkira.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Saat melihat tangan kurus berkuku hitam runcing mahluk itu mulai mengapai sabit di pungungnya teriakan bak anak kecil Ryuzetsu akhirnya lolos dari tengorokanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA,,,,,"

Naruto dan Karin terlonjak kaget saat teriakan mengelegar Ryuzetsu menerpa indra pendengaran keduanya. Tanpa melihat ekspresi satu sama lain keduanya langsung membalikan badanya. Sekujur tubuh Karin langsung menegang , ia seakan merasa de javu ketika melihat posisi Ryuzetsu dan mahluk yang menjadi alasan mereka kemari malam ini.

"cih, sial..." Naruto berdecak, ia tanpa banyak cing-cong langsung melesat kearah Ryuzetsu yang kini tengah berusaha menjauhi sosok yang Naruto ketahui adalah Teke-teke."LARI, BODOH!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ryuzetsu menarik tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi sosok mengerikan didepanya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dalam hati gadis itu mengutuk kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba melemas seakan tak bertulang.

Sekuat apapun ia berusaha menjauh dari teke-teke tapi tetap saja mahluk mengerikan itu bisa menyusulnya, saat jarak mereka kurang dua meter dan mahluk itu sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sabitnya, Ryuzetsu menghentikan usahanya untuk menjauh karena jari-jarinya sudah mencapai batasnya, ia menghiraukan teriakan Naruto, matanya menatap pasrah iris kuning tajam sosok didepanya.

"Nasibku!"

Melihat magsanya seakan sudah pasrah dengan nasib, mahluk itu menyeringai. Dengan gerakan simpel ia mengayunkan sabitnya kearah pingang Ryusetsu, dengan tujuan memotong tubuh gadis itu.

"Potong!"

BRAKK,,,,

Mata Ryuzetsu membulat kaget, bukan karena merasakan rasa sakit atau mencium kematian, namun karena melihat sosok yang tadi akan mengirimnya kealam baka terpelanting kebelakang setelah menerima hantaman keras sebuah bangku tepat mengenai kepala sampingnya.

"Ck, gadis bodoh!" setelah melempar bangku pada Teke-teke, Naruto langsung mendekati Ryuzetsu. Pemuda itu tahu gadis itu masih mengalami shok karena hampir melihat pintu surga untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat Namikaze muda itu menyelipkan satu tanganya dikedua lutut Ryuzetsu dan mengendongnya ala pengantin.

"a-ah". Tanpa banyak kata, Ryuzetsu langsung melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher tan Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada pemuda itu.

"CEPAT, DIA MULAI BANGKIT!" Karin yang sudah berada dipintu berteriak ketika melihat Teke-teke mulai kembali bangkit.

Tanpa menunggu teke-teke mendekat, Naruto langsung ngacir menuju ke arah Karin.

"Cepat turun!"

Karin menganguk patuh. Saat ia akan berbalik ia sekilas melihat Teke-teke itu melemparkan sesuatu kearah pungung Naruto. Matanya langsung membulat saat tahu bahwa yang dilempar adalah sebuah sabit tajam yang bisa memotong tubuh manusia dalam sekali ayun.

"Menuunduk!"

Naruto yang tak melihat datangnya sabit hanya pasrah saja saat Karin memegang kepalannya lalu menekannya kebawah. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu melewati kepala kuningnya, ia juga dapat melihat beberapa helai surai kuningnya berjatuhan.

Trak,,,,

Karin menghembuiskan nafasnya lega, saat , bumerang sabit itu melewati mereka dan menancap di diding dekat pintu." Hampir saja!"

"Ayo cepat!". Dengan sedikit terhuyung Naruto mendorong Karin melewati pintu. Ia menghiraukan decikan jengkel gadis itu yang tak terima bokongnya di tendang-tendang oleh kakinya

Setiap anak tangga mereka lahap satu persatu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Karin bahkan nyaris jungkir balik andai saja tak ditahan satu tangan Naruto. kedua orang itu berlari dengan Nafas memburu menyusuri setiap lorong lantai lima sampai dua. Sakit nya kaki karena kelelahan tak mereka hiraukan, loyaliatas pertama mereka saat ini adalah keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat dan secepat mungkin.

Tepat di lantai satu dekat pintu masuk utama yang etah mengapa tertutup, mereka menghentikan larinya. Tubuh Karin langsung merosot menghantam lantai keramik dengan nafas yang memburu. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat pintu kelas 2B yang secara kebetulan adalah kelas Karin. Naruto sedikit menengok keadaan Ryuzetsu yang masih ada digendonganya. Naruto tak dapat melihat apapun dari Ryuzetsu kecuali surai putih panjangnya.

"Hah,,kau tak apa,,hah,hah.?" Naruto sedikit mengoyangkan tubuh gadis digendonganya. Ketika gadis itu mendongkak memperlihatkan Iris perak bergarisnya yang berkaca-kaca, perasaan Naruto langsung campur aduk antara khawatir, kasihan dan sedih.

"A-aku,,,"

"sSeeeet,,,sudahlah, kau aman sekarang!" Dengan lembut Naruto menekan pungung Ryuzetsu, membenamkan tubuh Ryuzetsu semakin dalam ke dalam dekapanya. Sesaat gadis itu menganguk sebelum mengikuti kemauan Naruto. Naruto meletakan dagunya di kepala putih ketua Osis itu, tanganya juga mengelus pelan pungung Ryuzetsu yang masih sedikit gematar, dengan sabar pemuda itu menunggu gadis dalam dekapanya tenang.

Karin melihat kegiatan dua remaja disampingnya dengan iri, yeh jujur ia merasa iri dengan Ryuzetsu karena memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto. Ia ingat bagaimana tadi dengan nekatnya pemuda itu menghajar Teke-teke untuk menyelamatkan Ryuzetsu, Naruto seakan tak perduli dengan keselamatanya sendiri, dalam perjalananya mereka melarikan diri dari mahluk mistis itu ia juga tak pernah mendengar pemuda kuning itu mengeluh meski berlari dengan menangung berat badan Ryuzetsu, yang dapat di pastikan sangat mengangu pergerakanya.

"Hah" Karin menundukan kepalanya. Rubynya menatap lantai dengan tatapan penuh harap. Gadis Uzumaki itu tersenyum masam mengingat sikap para siswa yang mengejar cintanya, mereka memang selalu berkata manis penuh rayuan, namun Karin tahu bahwa apapun yang keluar dari mulut emas pengemarnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Dan itu terbukti mulai dari sikap Sugetsu yang mengorbankanya untuk keselamatan pemuda itu, serta respon pengemarnya setelah kematian Sugetsu.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya, matanya melirik wajah Naruto. ia tak menyangka bocah menyebalkan dan bodoh seperti itu mempunyai dedikasi yang begitu, uum,,,hebat. Pemuda itu tak pernah mengumbar janji muluk atau rayuan manis, tapi ia langsung mempraktekanya, kejadian sebelumnya membuka mata Karin. Jika dulu ia sangat membenci pemuda itu entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa kagum dengan pemuda Uzumaki berambut kuning itu. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka yang di bumbui dengan lempar ember di depan toilet hanya karena pemuda itu tak sengaja menyiram air pada sepatunya, hehe konyol.

" Aku memang tampan, namun kau tak perlu melihatku penuh cinta seperti itu!"

Karin tersentak kaget ketika suara ke PD an Naruto mengema di telinganya. Matanya berkal-kalii mengerjap menunggu otaknya memproses perkataan pemuda itu. Ketika mengerti maksud dari perkataan pemuda disampingnya, wajah Karin langsung merona dengan hebat, ia langsing membuang wajahnya kesamping menahan malu karena ketahuan memandang wajah pemuda itu denga tatapan kagum.

"Hehehehe,,,dasar!" Naruto terkekeh melihat gadis Usumaki yang masih bersimpuh disampingnya membuang muka." Kalau suka bilang saja hehehe,,,!"

" K-kau!" Karin kembali mendongkak, tapi saat ruby nya bertabrakan dengan safir Naruto, ia kembali menunduk.",,J-jangan ke PD -anya, m-mana mungkin aku s-suka pada orang sepertimu"

Karin mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bicaranya tergagap seperti itu, wajah gadis itu kini hampir menyamai rambutnya. Ketika mendengar pemuda disampingnya semakin meperkeras tawanya, Karin berharap ada lubang didekat mereka agar ia bisa mengubur dirinya rapat-rapat menjauhkannya dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Hahaha,,,Dua gadis tak masalah untuk ku!" selesai mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung merasakan rasa ngilu di pingang dan kakinya akibat cubitan Ryuzetsu dan tendangan Karin."Ouw,,kalian kompak sekali!"

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

" P-potong!"

Tubuh ketiganya kembali menegang ketika mendengar suara yang sudah familiar ditelinga mereka. Ryuzetsu mempererat dekapanya dileher Naruto, gadis itu kini menengelmkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Karin secara buru-buru bangkit. Ia menatap pemuda disampingya dengan tatapan Khawatir dan takut.

"Dia kembali!" Naruto bergumam pelan seraya membenarkan posisi Ryuzetsu. Ia lalu menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya.

Tek..,tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Keduanya secara kompak langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah tangga. Disana dapat mereka lihat tubuh setengah badan yang tengah menuruni tangan dengan kedua tanganya tanpa kesulitan. Naruto langsung mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Karin, ia sedikit berdecak ketika melihat wajah gadis itu yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Karin, hey Karin,,," tak ada tangapan, Naruto menyengol bahu gadis itu, dan itu sukses membuyarkan fantasi Horror Karin, gadis itu menoleh dengan cemas kearah Naruto." Cepat buka pintunya!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Karin langsung bergegas menarik hendel pintu masuk ruang utama, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan Naruto. sementara Karin berusaha membuka pintu Naruto kembali mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sosok Teke-teke yang sudah mencapai setengah jalan mendekati mereka.

"Karin Cepatlah!"

"Ugh,,pintunya terkunci, aku tak bisa membukanya!" Gadis itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik hendel pintu yang secara ajaib terkunci, seingat mereka tadi saat mereka masuk pintu itu tidak terkunci." SIAL!"

"Gahh,, brengsek." Naruto mengumpat frustasi"Ryu-chan, bisa kau turun?" Naruto sedikit mengendorkan pengangan pada lutur Ryuzetsu.

"Heeem"

Naruto memutar matanya dengan sedikit malas saat Ryuzetsu malah semakin mengeratkan dekapanya." Ayolah. Ryu,,!"

Kepal gadis itu mengeleng tanpa melongarkan dekapanya dileher Naruto" A-aku takut!" suara begitu pelan dan bergetar.

Naruto mengebuskan nafasnya pelan. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan tanganya dari lutur Ryuzetsu sehinga membuat kaki gadis itu mau tak mau kembali menyentuh lantai, namun meski begitu tangan Ryuzetzu masih membelit eret leher Naruto. Dengan pelan dan sedikit memaksa Naruto mendorong bahu Ryuzetsu, menciptakan jarak diantara mereka.

Ketika melihat wajah Ryuzetsu, safir Naruto langsung meredup ketika menangkap wajah pucat, mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergerak-gerak tak tentu.

"Hey,,lihat aku," Naruto mengangkat dagu gadis itu hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan, biru laut dan putih awan beradu." Aku akan menjagamu. Apapun yang terjadi?"

Untuk beberapa lama Ryuzetsu seakan tengelam dalam safir tajam yang menatapnya penuh dengan kehangatan. Suara lembut dan penuh kepastian dari pemuda didepanya secara tiba-tiba membuat salah satu organ dalam tubuhnya berdetak dengan sangat kuat. Rasa-rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang mengitari perutnya begitu mengelitik dan hangat. Rasa ini sangat nyaman hampir menyamai dengan sentuhan pria yang sering ia pangil Tou-san.

Dalam safir yang bersinar tajam penuh keseriusan seakan mengambarkan bahwa pemiliknya tak akan membiarkan ia terluka meski itu segores garis di kulitnya. Ryuzetsu mengigit bibir bawahnya penuh keraguan utuk melepas pemuda itu, pemuda yang baru ia kenal lima hari belakangan ini, pemuda yang juga telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dua kali.

"J-janji". Ryuzetsu tak tau kenapa ia begitu ngotot. Ini bukan dirinya, sangat jauh dari imejnya selama ini, memohon pada orang lain? tidak pernah.

Naruto menagkup wajah gadis itu dengan lembut. ia tersenyum, senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan, senyum yang ia warisi dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Aku janji". Ibu jarinya yang sedikit kasar mengelus pipi mulus tanpa cacat Ryuzetsu." Tak akan ku biarkan apapun melukaimu, tidak juga dengan mahluk itu!"

Tak kuat terlalu lama menatap wajah pemuda didepanya Ryuzetsu pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas dengan rona merah pekat dikedua pipi chabynya." Baiklah, tapi,,j-janji"

Naruto tersenyum." Janji !" ia mengangkat tangan kananya untuk mengacak surai perak Ryuzetsu.

" Pintu Sialan!"

Brak,,,

"Aduh,," Karin berjalan cepat dengan sedikit terpincang akibat melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan menendang pintu, dan sayangnya sepatu mahalya itu tak seefisien seperti saat menendang tulang kering Naruto.

Naruto menengok kearah Karin. " Bagaimana?". Melihat Karin mengeleng lesu sudah cukup membuat naruto mengerti kalau gadis itu gagal membuka pintu utama.

"Pintu itu memiliki ketebalan dua inci, terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik, sangat mustahil untuk mendobraknya!" Naruto mencubit dagunya dan berfikir." Jalan satu-satunya adalah tanga itu, kita kembali ke atap dan melompat, berdoa bisa mengapai salah satu dahan pohon yang ada dihalaman depan."

"Apa itu idemu?" Karin menaikan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Yap, hebat kan!" Naruto nyengir bangga, inilah yang diharapkan dari otak Namikaze.

Karin dan Ryuzetsu saling berpandangan sejenak lalu menganguk. Naruto semakin nyengir.

Bletak,,bletak,,,

"itaii". malang, dua tanduk kecil nongol kepala kuning putra kedua, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina.

"Kau pikir kami monyet." Karin mendengus sebal sambil mensedekapkan tanganya didada.

Ryuzetsu menganguk." Jarak atap dengan pohon didepan tidaklah dekat bodoh, kau pikir kita bisa menjangkaunya hem?"

"Aku kan hanya menberi ide"

"Idemu tak bermutu!" dua gadis itu secara kompak melabrak Naruto. Tubuh pemuda itu sampai berjengit karena kedua gadis disisi kiri dan kananya meneriakinya tepat ditelinganya.

Tek,,tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

"kyaaaaa, dia mendekat" Kain dan Ryuzetsu kembali bersama-sama memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Tadi menyiksa sekarang memanja, dasar" Naruto mendengus melihat tingkah kedua kedua gadis itu.

"Kalian menyingkirlah!" Naruto sedikit melepas paksa pelukan Karin dan Ryuzetsu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan" Karin merapat kedinding, alisnya terangkat heran saat Naruto meraba-raba pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Pintu ini tak setebal pintu utama!"

Brak,,,

"percuma kita masuk kesana" kepala Ryuzetsu bolak balik menatap Naruto dan Teke-teke yang semakin mendekat." Didalam tak ada jalan keluar"

Brak,, Gubrakkk...

"Setidaknya bisa mengulur waktu!" Naruto melesat maju setelah pintu ruangan itu roboh, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Tsunade besok jika tahu salah satu pintu ruang kelasnya hancur.

Teke-teke yang menyadari mangsanya mulai bergerak menjauh secara mengejutkan bergerak semakin cepat hingga dalam waktu beberapa detik sudah ada didekat pintu, tangan mahluk itu mengait kaki Karin yang terlambat masuk. Karin yang terhalang pergerakanya langsung roboh terlentang. Dengan segala daya yang masih ia miliki gadis itu mencoba menjauh dari mahluk itu dengan ngesot kebelakang.

"hik,,menjauh,,hik,, jangan dekati aku,,,!" dengan segala daya ia menendang nendang tubuh Teke-teke.

Tanpa tergangu dengan pergerakan kaki Karin, mahluk mistis itu tanpa segan mengangkat kembali sabitnya, tanpa ada keraguan atu rasa kasihan ia mengayunkanya kearah perut Karin.

"kyaaaaaaa-"

Cleb...

Mata karin melotot ngeri, dari jarak sedekat itu dirinya kembali bisa melihat rupa mahluk didepanya, mata kuning tajam kosong, wajah hancur berlumur darah hitam menjijikan yang menetes melalui dagunya, serta seringai sadis yang terscetak melebar melebihi ukuran mulut manusia Normal. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut, pandanganya memburam dan kesadaranya mulai mengabur.

"JANGAN PINGSAN KARIN!"

Teriakan itu berdengung ditelinganya, membuat matanya yang nyaris terpejam kembali terbelalak. Ia dapat merasakan gerakan tangan kekar yang menyusup dari bawah kedua pangkal lenganya kemudian menyeretnya dengan kasar kebelakang.

Sret,,,.

Ruby nya kembali melirik kebawah. Nafasnya langsung tercekat ketika melihat sebuah sabit berwarna hitam menancap di tengah pangkal selakanganya. Sangat dekat, kurang dari dua inci dari kulit paha mulusnya, Ia bahkan bisa merasakan dinginya besi pada kedua pahanya yang berasal dari sabit Teke-teke.

Tarikan Naruto membuat rok yang dipakai Karin robek memanjang kebawah akibat bergesekan dengan ujung tajam sabit milik Teke-teke. Kain kualitas terbaik itu dengan sangat mudah terbelah layaknya keju bertemu pisau, mengambarkan seberapa tajamnya sabit itu

Naruto dengan sehalus mungkin menyeret Karin menjauhi mahluk itu, ia sedikit lega ketika saat-saat mahluk itu menghujamkan sabitnya kearah Karin, ia belum terlambat menarit tubuh gadis itu kebelakang, mengakibatkan ujung tajam sabit yang tadinya terarah pada perut Karin menjadi meleset mengenai bawah selakanganya. Naruto menelan ludahnya berat, membayangkan seandainya ia telat atau kurang jauh menyeret tubuh gadis itu, mungkin sekarang perut Karin akan bolong atau ehem miss 'V' nya robek. Dan itu sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Karin.

Menghiraukan rok Karin yang robek akibat ketajaman sabit kematian Teke-teke, Naruto terus menarik tubuh gadis Uzumaki itu kebelakan, bergerak sejauh mungkin dari mahluk haus darah itu.

Dengan kekuatanya sebagai seorang pria Naruto langsung memapah tubuh Karin, penuda itu bergerak dengan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang kelas, dimana Ryuzetsu menungunya. Ryuzetsu langsung ikut memapah gadis merah yang baru saja hampir mati dengan sehalus mungkin begitu Naruto sampai dedepanya.

" Tolong tenangkan dia,," Naruto melepaskan penganganya pada pingang Karin ketika Ryuzetsu memapah pundak kiri Karin. Dia membiarkan tubuh Ryuzetsu dan Karin yang langsung merosot kelantai kramik yang dingin.

Karin langsung memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menghiraukan celana dalamya yang terekspos sangat jelas akibat roknya yang robek, badanya masih bergetar dan giginya masih juga bergemeletuk saling beradu satu sama lain. Ryuzetsu langsung memeluk tubuh dingin karin, ketika tahu gadis muda itu masih mengalami shok berat akibat kejadian tadi. Dengan selembut mungkin ia membelai surai Merah acak-acakan Karin, Ryuzetsu sedikit tahu bagai mana perasaan gadis itu karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya, namun meski sama, tapi sepertinya tingkat trauma yang di alami mereka berbeda.

" Bagaimana ini, Naruto" Ryuzetsu mendongkak, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca antara tak tega melihat keadaan Karin dan takut pada nasib buruk yang mungkin akan ia alami.

Diam, tanpa jawaban Naruto langsung melepas sweter putihnya." Gunakan ini untuk membalut tubuhnya." Naruto menyerahkan sweternya pada Ryuzetsu. Dengan sedikit Kasar Ryuzetsu menyambar sweter putih milik Naruto dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh depan hingga bawah Karin.

" Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, mahluk itu benar-benar berbahaya,,"

Melihat wajah-wajah frustasi,takut dan khawatir dua gadis didepanya mau tak mau membuat Namikaze muda itu terhenyak. Ia hampir saja gagal mnjaga salah satu dari mereka, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Kejadian yang menimpa Karin tak lepas dari keteledoranya yang membiarkan gadis itu berdiri paling belakang, meski tak seorangpun menyalahkanya, namun sebagi pria satu-satunya ia berangapan bahwa itu tetap salahnya, Naruto tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri andai saja sesuatu yang buruk kebali menimpa mereka berdua. Yah,, ia tak akan membiarkan kejadian buruk apapun menimpa dua gadis itu lagi, jikapun ada yang harus terluka lagi, ia pastikan bukan Karin dan Ryuzetsu, cukup dirinya saja yang menangungnya. Sudah cukup ketakutan yang mendera perasaan Karin dan Ryuzetsu, sudah cukup.

"Kalian berdua, cukup sampai disini!"

Ryuzetsu kembali mendongkak ketika mendengar suara pemuda didepanya begitu lain dari biasanya, begitu dingin dan datar." Apa maksudmu?". Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto karena pemuda itu kini tengah memungunginya." Apa maksudmu dengan'cukup sampai disini!". ia menaikan Nada bicaranya saat kata-kata tanpa nada Naruto terdengar ditelinganya, sedikit perasaan tak enak menusuk hatinya. Melalui kata

-katanya, Ryuzetsu tahu bahwa pemuda itu merencanakan sesuatu, jujur ia sedikit Khawatir pada keselamatan Naruto, meski berbeda namun isi dan maksudnya hampir sama ketika pemuda itu menyuruhnya lari dari serangan Ittan Momen, apa pemuda itu akan kembali mengunakan dirinya sendiri untuk melawan mahluk mistik itu? Ryuzetsu harap tidak. Karena Ryuzetsu sadar mahluk itu lebih berbahaya dari Ittan Momen yang menyerang nya tempo hari.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakan, ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar sangat jelas diwajah cantik Ryuzetsu. Senyumnya langsung luntur saat pandanganya kembali menangkap ekspresi shok dan takut Karin. "Tolong jaga Karin, Ryu"

Kedua bola mata Ryuzetsu kembali melebar ketika melihat Naruto melesat begitu saja kearah sosok Teke-teke yang sudah ada didepan kelas, ia tidak sepat membalas atau memperingatkan pemuda itu untuk tak melakukan tindakan apapun yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya." Naruto!"

Biru safirnya menajam, tanpa rasa takut Naruto melesat medekati Teke-teke. Keputusanya sudah bulat, menghadapi sosok mistis itu sendiri memang bukanlah hal yang benar, ia sadar nyawanya bisa kapan terengut oleh sabit hitam Teke-teke, namun jika keputusanya ini bisa menghindarkan Karin dan Ryuzetsu dari ancaman mahluk itu, maka ia tanpa ragu akan melakukanya.

" Antara kau dan aku!" Naruto mendesis, dalam larinya ia mengait satu tempat duduk kayu entah milik siapa. Kuning tajam Teke-teke memincing ketika melihat salah satu magsanya berlari kearahnya tanpa ragu, seiring dengan derap langkah pemuda didepanya yang semakin mendekat Teke-teke menegakan badanya dan memposisikan sabitnya melintang, mengincar kaki Naruto.

Saat jarak dua mahluk berbeda dunia itu hanya berkisar satu setengah meter Teke-teke langsung menyabetkan sabitnya dengan kekuatan penuh kearah kaki Naruto.

Ryusetsu dan Karin yang sudah selesai dari acara nangisnya berkat bantuan Ryuzetsu menahan nafas mereka ketika melihat sabit karatan Teke-teke mengarah ke kaki Naruto.

"AWAS!"

"Jangan harap bisa memengal kakiku, mahluk sialan!" secepat kilat Naruto melompat, membuat sabit Teke-teke mengenai kaki meja dan membuat salah satu fasilitas sekolah itu langsung roboh.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Naruto yang masih melayang di udara menghantamkan kursi ditanganya ke tubuh Teke-teke. Gerakan Teke-teke yang lambat membuat mahluk itu tak bisa menghindar.

BRAKK,,,

Bunyi nyaring mengema diruang tertutup itu ketika kursi sekolah yang Naruto hantamkan sukses mengenai dada Teke-teke. Kerasnya hantaman pemuda kuning itu membuat badan Teke-teke oleng kebelakang. Naruto mendarat tak jauh dari tempat Teke-teke jatuh dengan sedikit oleng, namun tanpa kesulitan ia menegapkan posisinya kembali.

Meski telah merobohkan dan memberikan hantaman telak pada Teke-teke namun safir Naruto masih tak menurunkan kewaspadaanya. Bertahun-tahun berurusan dengan mahluk gaib, membuatnya tahu bahwa sekeras apapun kita menghantam, menusuk ataupun menyayat mahluk itu dengan senjata manusia tak akan bisa membuat mahluk seperti Teke-teke dan sejenisnya tumbang dengan muda. Dan itu terbukti benar, tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama Teke-teke bangun kembali, kini fokus mahluk itu tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang mungkin menurutnya Kurang ajar.

Naruto mengertakan giginya dengan keras ketika tahu seranganya hanya membuat mahluk itu semakin marah. Pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur ketika safirnya beradu pandang dengan iris kuning tajam Teke-teke.

"Apa kau marah?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sok polos.

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban dari Teke-teke, Namun suhu udara yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis dan aura kehitaman pekat disekeliling Teke-teke secara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAKKK..."

Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget dengan tingkah mahluk mistis itu. Ia dengan sigap langsung mengelinding kesamping ketika Teke-teke menyemburkan cairan putih kehitaman berbau sangat busuk kearah nya. Dengan tangan kananya Namikase muda itu menutup mulutnya ketika bau tak sedap terendus hidungnya dan membuatnya hampir muntah.

Tubuh Naruto bergidik antara sedikit ngeri dan jijik begitu melihat cairan yang di keluarkan mahluk itu adalah nana busuk, ah dan apa itu yang bergerak-gerak- belatung? Iuhhh, menjijikan.

Mengalihkan pandanganya kembali tempat tele-teke berada, Naruto harus kembali mengeluarkan pertahanan mentalnya ketika wajah hancur berlumur darah hitam menyeringai kearahnya, mulutnya yang terbuka meneteskan liur yang Naruto asumsikan adalah nana kental, benda yang sama dengan yang tadi hampir menyiram tubuhnya.

"Kau mahluk menjijikan!"

Seakan tak terima, Teke-teke langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat ketika tubuh tak berkaki Teke-teke bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearahnya. Dengan sangat cepat ia langsung membalik tubuhnya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas, meningalkan Karin dan Ryuzetsu yang tengah muntah-muntah akibat bau busuk dari nanah milik Teke-teke.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Bunyi langkah kaki dan derikan terdengar saling menyahut disepanjang lorong di lantai tiga. Naruto memutar kepala tanpa merendahkan kecepatan larinya. Dapat ia lihat tepat dibelakanya sosok teke-teke yang mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang sangat terasa.

" Hebat, kau berhasil membuatnya memburumu Naruto Namikaze!" ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri dengan begitu sinis. Memang rencana awalnya adalah mengalihkan perhatian mahluk itu dari Karin dan Ryuzetsu, maka dari itu sebagai awalan dia harus membuat mahluk itu marah dan fokus pada dirinya, dan ketika itu Karin dan Ryuzetsu bisa memanfaatkan waktu untuk melarikan diri. Sekarang saat rencananya berjalan sesuai jalur, ia malah binggung sendiri dengan rencana kedepanya. Naruto juga sebenarnya tak menyangka jika mahluk itu bisa secepat ini, padahal ia sudah memaksimalkan tenaganya pada kaki agar bisa bergerak lebih cepat, namun nyatanya mahluk mistis itu tetap saja bisa mengekorinya. Naruto binggung apa mahluk itu tak lelah berlari mengejarnya dengan mengunakan tanganya?

"TEKUTUK KAU MAHLUK TAK BErKAKI"

Tanpa terasa Naruto sudah kembali berada dilantai empat dua lantai lagi ia sampai diatap. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didekat tangga, nafasnya putus-putus, kulit tannya biru pucat. Naruto menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat apakah Teke-teke masih mengejarnya, dan Wajahnya langsung mengkerut jengkel begitu melihat Teke-teke masih gigih mengejarnya, mahluk yang tanguh.

"BRENGSEK, makan apa sih tu setan!." Pemuda Namikaze itu menarik nafasnya dengan sangat dalam dan membuangnya kasar kemudian berlari kembali menaiki anak tangga, dibelakangnya sosok Teke-teke masih senan tiasa mengikutinya tanpa sedikitpun menunjukan wajah lelah.

Kwak kwak,,,Kwak kwak,,,kwak kwak,,,

Alis Naruto terangkat ketika mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh yang menyerupai suara Katak.

"ahhh." Begitu sadar dengan asal suara katak yang tadi didengarnya,tangan Naruto langsung berkelebat kebelakang kearah kantung celanannya. Tanpa kesulitan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dengan gambar katak orange melompat-lompat sudah ada ditanganya. Ia membuaka handphon gengam hadiah dari kakeknya Jiraiya itu, dengan sedikit kasar dan menemukan nama 'Tou-san'di ujung atas layar.

" Moshi-moshi Naru-kun?" suara bernada ceria langsung terdengar ketika Naruto menekan salah satu tobol berwarna hijau.

"T-tou-san,,," ia menjawab Telfon Tou-san ya dengan sedikit serak.

"ahh, Naruto apa ka-"

"TOLONG AKU TOU-SAN" ucapan Minato terpotong dengan terikan mengelegar Naruto. Naruo tahu Tou-sanya pasti kaget luar biasa, ia bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi gedebuk benda jatuh dan disusul dengan rinihan sakit.

Setelah sedikit lama diam, benda itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya." Itai, pantatku." Naruto kembali menoleh kebelakang, dan kembali pula melihat Teke-teke masih mengejarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto? kenapa pake teriak-teriak segala?"

" Tou-san tolong anakmu yang malang ini!" Naruto merengek, air mata anime berlinang dari Iris safirnya. Ia menaiki tangga di lantai lima.

" Iya-iya ada apa hah,,,?" terdengar nada Minato sedikt khawatir." Jelaskan!"

"aAduh,,sial" Naruto mengumpat ketika kakinya tersandung salah satu anak tangga.

"Kau mengumpat, nak!"

Mendengar nada tak suka Tou-sanya Naruto cepat cepat mengelak." Ah,, tidak-tidak Tou-san" tangan pemuda itu mengibas-ngibas disertai gelengan-geleng kepala, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa Minato tak mungkin bisa melihat itu." Tou-san aku ada masalah!"

",,,,"

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto berteriak jengkel ketika Minato tak menangapi.

"ahhh, iya,, maaf tadi ad nyamuk masuk kopi Tou-san hehehe" mendengar suara santai Tou-sanya membuat perempatan muncul dipelipis Naruto. tak tahukah bahwa anaknya sekarang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa heh!?

Menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskanya." Tou-san aku dikejar Teke-teke, apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Heh?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya." Teke-teke, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia mengulang perkataanya dengan sedikit penekanan.

"ah Teke-teke ya?" Naruto kembali menganguk meski Minato tak melihatnya." Dulu aku pernah bertemu teke-teke disekolah dan dia membawa sabit yang diacungkan padaku, lalu mengejarku dan bla bla bla bla"

Wajah Naruto memerah, kepalanya berasap dan keningnya berkedut. Ocehan tak berguna Tou-sanya membuat Naruto langsung membuat sebuah janji untuk menonjok wajah rupawan Minato jika bertemu.

"JANGAN CURHAT TOU-SAN!" Naruto kembali membentak, ia sudah berada di bawah tangga menuju lantai enam. Rasa pegal sudah mulai mengerogoti sendi-sendi kakinya yang dari tadi bekerja terus menerus tanpa henti.

"Ahahahah,,gomen-gomen"

Naruto menepuk keras jidatnya." Terus apa yang harus kulakukan". Satu persatu anak tangga mulai ia langkahi dengan kecepatan yang sudah menurun." Beri aku solusi!"

",,,,hem"

"Apa?" Naruto menunggu dengan tak sabar." Cepatlah, aku terdesak!"

"Baiklah, apa yang sekarang kau bawah?"

Mendengar nada serius dari Tou-sanya, Naruto kembali memasang tanpang serius pula. Ia merogoh kantung depan sebelah kiri celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna putih sebesar bola pimpong." Bawang putih"

",,,,,,"

Mendengar tak ada jawaban Naruto mulai was-was kalau sambunganya terputus." Tou-san?" ia memangil kembali.

"Apa lagi?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat suara Minato terdengar sangat dingin. Namun ia tak begitu menghiraukanya, kembali merogoh kantung kiri depan." Cabai!"

"Lagi!"

Kantung belakang." Garam!"

"lagi!"

"sudah habis!"

Hening...

Minato tak lagi berbicara, namun helaan nafasnya yang masih terdengar membuat Naruto yakin bahwa ia masih tersambung dengan sosok Tou-sanya. Setelah sampai di ujung tangga ia langsung mendobrak pintu atap dan kembali menutupnya begitu ia telah masuk, karena pintu atap memang tak memiliki kunci atau gembok Naruto mengunakan bangku dan meja untuk menahan pintu itu, berharap bisa sedikit lama menghambat Teke-teke.

"Tou-san?" Naruto merapat ke pagar pembatas. Matanya melihat-lihat sekeliling." Benar juga, jaraknya terlalu jauh!" ia bergumam ketika tahu jarak tepi gedung dengan pohon di halaman sekolah begitu jauh." Pantas Ryuzetsu dan Karin tak setuju!"

Naruto kembali memfokuskan perhatianya ke hanphon gengamnya yang sedari tadi tak bersuara." TOU-SAN!"

"Hn?"

Alis Naruto berkedut." Jangan tiru trandmaker para Uchiha!".

"Hem?"

Naruto menganguk." Solusi!"

"Sekali lagi, apa yang kau bawah!"

"Alis Naruto terangkat. Meski malas ia tetap mematuhi perintah Minato." Bawang putih, cabai dan garam,,apa yang har-"

" Kau ingin melawan hantu atau meracik bumbu dapur!"

"Apa maksud Tou-san?" tak menghiraukan perkataanya di potong, Naruto malah kembali bertanya." Tentu untuk melawan hantu!"

Terdengar helaan nafas frustasi dari handphon ditangan Naruto." Kalau melawan hantu, kenapa kau membawa bumbu dapur, bodoh!"

Perkataan Minato sukses membuat Naruto merengut." Tapi itu yang aku bacah dari buku yang diberikan Ero-Jiji!"

"Jiraya-Sensei Baka!" Naruto menghiraukan umpatan Tou-sanya.

Brak,,brak,,brak,,,

Safir indahnya sedikit gelisah ketika mendengar bunyi pintu dihantam. Naruto tahu tidak lama lagi mahluk yang mengejarnya pasti bisa mengancurkan benteng pintu yang ia bangun. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi ia harus memaksa Tou-sanya memberitahukan cara menangani masalah ini.

"Cepat Tou-san!"

"Hah,, baiklah Naruto, jika hanya dengan benda-benda itu kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan atau mengusir Teke-teke." Naruto diam, mencermati setiap kata yang di ucapkan Minato." Mahluk itu bukan Vampir yang takut dengan bawang, bukan juga ular yang takut dengan garam dan juga bukan Naruko yang takut dengan Cabai!"

Naruto menganguk paham." Aku paham!" Naruto menjawab lemah. Badanya melorot kebawah." Jadi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan yah?"

"Maaf nak, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya lari."

Naruto tersenyum sedih.'lari kemana, aku sudah terpojok!' ia sengaja tak mengatakan itu pada Tou-sanya, ia tak mau membuat orang tua dan adiknya khawatir."Yah,, aku akan lari!". Secara sepihak ia menutup telfon Tou-sanya

Brak,,,brak,,,brak,,,

Suara gebrakan pintu kembali mengelegar. Naruto hanya memandang kosong kearah langit. Gemerlip bintang membangkitkan kenangan-kenagan bersama dengan Kaa-san,Tou-san, Naruko, Nagato-nii, Ryuzetsu dan orang-orang terdekatnya berkelebat, ia bahkan membayangkan wajah Zetsu hitam penunggu apartemenya. Secara perlahan bibirnya mengembangkan senyum mantap.

Di adalah Namikaze Naruto, mati di tangan hantu bukanlah takdirnya. Ia masing ingin mempunyai istri, anak dan ia belum merasa puas dengan hidupnya, ia masih terlalu muda untu mati.

"Bodoh sekali aku berfikir akan segera mati". Naruto bergumam pelan, lengkungan dibibirnya berubah menjadi seringai sinis. Tanganya mulai menyentuh dadanya dimata sang jantung bersemayam, detak keras dapat ia rasakan ketika adrenalin benda pemompa darah itu.

"are?" tanganya berhenti bergerak ketika menyentuh sebuah benda di kantung bajunya. Secara perlahan ia rogoh kantung kananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah kaca berbingkai kayu tibis berbentuk segi enam.

"Ba Gua?". Safirnya kembali menjemlak. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengutak atik Handphonnya, senyum langsung merekah ketika menemukan kontak Tou-sanya, tanpa banyak berfikir ia menekan tombol 'call'. Menunggu sedikit lama hingga,,,

" Naruto?"

"Tou-san" Naruto berteriak girang, ia dengan segera bangkit.",,,Tou-san aku punya Cermin Ba Gua!"

"Hah,,, benarkah?" Naruto menganguk begitu mendengar teriakan girang Minato.

"Apa bisa digunakan?"

"Tentu!" Naruto nyengir lebar, harapan muncul." Cermin itu bisa melawan atau menyerap energi QI negatif yang bersifat rohani. Teke-teke pada dasarnya adalah arwah gentayangan manusia yang terjerat aura negatif, dengan menyerap energi negatif itu, kau bisa meyempurnakan arwahnya!"

"Bagus" ceniran Naruto semakin lebar. Ia melihat-lihat cermin ditanganya yang memantulkan bayangan wajahnya." Bagaimana cara pengunaanya?"

"Kau belum tahu?"

Naruto mengeleng." Belum, aku mendapatkan cermin ini dari Zetsu, entah ia dapat dari mana!"

"Oh si hitam !" Naruto sweatdrop ketika mendengar pangilan ayahnya pada Zetsu, tapi jika difikir-fikir nama itu memang cocok jika melihat fisik Zetsu yang keseluruhan tubuhnya berwarna hitam." Naruto, teke-teke adalah arwah yang cukup kuat, untuk menarik energi negatifnya kau perlu kontak langsung denganya!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tempelkan langsung dimana hatinya berada?"

Dahi Pemuda itu mengkerut binggung." Hati? "

"Hem,,kau harus menarik kegelapan yang melilit hatinya, tekankan cermin itu kedada kananya, setelah itu tarik dan biarkan cermin itu menarik energi negatif itu hingga tak tersisa, jika sudah selesai pecahkan!"

Brukk,,,

Naruto mangut-mangut tanpa menyela penjelasan Tou-sanya. Suara keras pertanda pintu yang roboh mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Sosok Teke-teke duduk angkuh didepan pintu, seringgai menakutkanya semakin lebar ketika mendapati mangsanya telah terjebak tanpa bisa menghindar.

Tek,,,tek,,,tek,,,

Dengan lambat Teke-teke kembali mencakar lantai untuk berjalan kearah Naruto. Jika tadi tubuh Naruto merasakan sensasi tak mengenakan jika berada dekat dengan mahluk mistis didepanya itu, sekarang ia tak mengalami sensasi itu lagi. Pembicaraan dengan Tou-sanya meski sarat akan emosi jengkel ternyata cukup manjur untuk menekan rasa takutnya.

"Arigato Tou-san!" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Minato, Naruto menutup handphonya dan meletakanya kembali kesaku belakangnya.

Naruto melangkah maju menghadap langsung kearah hantu yang sedari tadi menginginkan nyawanya. Dengan semangat dan keberanian yang baru Naruto langsung melesat kearah teke-teke, gengaman jemarinya pada Ba Gua semakin eras seiring dengan jarak yang semakin menipis.

Jika tadi Naruto berfikir ini akan gambang, sepertinya ia sekarang harus berfikir ulang. Perlawanan teke-teke yang cukup gigih ternyata mampu membuat Namikaze muda itu terus mengumpat. Naruto merobohkan dirinya menjadi terlentang ketika sabit teke-teke terayun ke pingangnya, belum juga mengambil nafas ia harus dipaksa berguling-guling kekiri agar terhindar dari ujung runcing sabit yang bertujuan menusuk tubuhnya.

Setelah terhindar dari serangan mahlik mistis itu Naruto segera bangun dan melompat mudur." Sial, hah dia semakin cepat hah!".

Jika tadi Naruto yang menyerang sekarang Teke-teke yang mengawalinya. Mahluk itu dengan cepat menerjang Naruto dengan sabit hitam berkarat. Naruto yang belum mau mati melempar tubuhnya kekiri. Sadar tak mengenai sasaranya, Teke-teke langsung mengejar Buruanya dan tanpa segan mengayunkan kembali sabitnya kebawah. Naruto kembali dipaksa bergiling untuk menghindari ujung sabit yang mengarah kedadanya

Trak...

Kembali meleset. Naruto mendengus dan langsung meraih pot bungga matahari didekatnya dan melemparkanya kewajah Teke-teke. Dengan tangan kanan masih berusaha mencabut sabit yang menancap dalam dilantai, Teke-teke terpaksa menagkis pot yang mengarah padanya dengan tangan Kiri. Melihat fokus mahluk itu tealih darinya, Naruto langsung melesat maju.

Prang,,,,

Pot bunga yang yang tadi dilempar Naruto pecah berhamburan, kelopak bunga matahari dan tanah berserakahan didekat pingang Teke-teke. Dengan seringai bengis Teke-teke kembali memfokuskan pandanganya pada Naruto. dengan sabit yang sudah tercabut Teke-ke langsung menebakan melintang, menargetkan leher Naruto yang kini sudah berada sangat dekat.

Anak Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina itu menunduk, momen yang kurang cepet membuat ujung sabit milik Teke-teke berhasil mengores pipi tanya. Menghiraukan rasa perih di wajahnya Naruto langsung mengankat tanganya dan mengarahkan cermin Ba Gua tepat kedada teke-teke.

"ugh,,,ARGGGGGGGGG,,,,,,"

Teke-teke meraung saat merasakan sensasi terbakar tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, aura hitam tipis seketika itu juga keluar dari dada kanan mahlik mistis itu dan masuk kedalam cermin yang ditempelkan Naruto kedadanya. Naruto melompat mudur kebelakang, dapat ia lihat aura negatif berwarna hitam dari dada kiri Teke-teke masih terus keluar dan masuk kecermin ditanganya.

"ARGGGGGGGGG,,,,,"

Teriakan Teke-teke semakin menjadi seiring dengan semakin pekat pula energi negatif keluar dari dada Kanan mahluk itu. Naruto memandang datar aksi kelojotan Teke-teke, darah yang mulai mengototi wajahnya akibat sayatan sabit hitam milik Teke-teke tak ia hiraukan.

Lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menarik seluruh energi negatif dari tubuh Teke-teke.

Tubuh tak berdaya teke-teke tiba-tiba tumbang ketika Naruto membanting cermin ditanganya setelah energi hitam yang keluar dari mahluk gaib itu sepenuhnya terserap.

"Apa sudah selesai?". Naruto bergumam pelan ketika melihat sosok tak bergerak Teke-teke tak kunjung bangun. Alis nya terangkat dan matanya memincing tajam ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuh tak bergerak Teke-teke kelur sinar, awalnya redup namun semakin lama semakin terang, terang dan sangat terang. Naruto menutup matanya dangan membuang wajahnya kesamping, matanya tak tercipta untuk melihat cahaya seterang ini.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Dengan langkah agak terseok Ryuzetsu terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi koridor ruang kelas 2B dengan beban tubuh Karin di pundak kananya. Sesekali kepala bersurai putih perak itu menengok kebelakang berharap dapat kembali melihat kekasih palsunya menyusul langkah lambatnya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, saat ini pikiran dan hatinya tengah dicekam oleh rasa takut dan khawatir.

Dengan wajah membiru akibat terlalu banyak memuntahkan isi perutnya Karin memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk melihat gadis cantik disampingnya. Alis nya sedikit mengkerut ketika merasakan kepalanya terasa begitu berat akibat efek tubuhnya yang terlalu banyak kehilangan cairan tubuh.

" Ryu! Istirahat dulu!" Karin menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis membuat Ryuzetsu turut berhenti berjalan.

Gadis yang menjabat ketua Osis Konoha Gakuen itu memandang Karin sejenak." Tidak Karin, kita akan berhenti setelah melewati pintu itu!".

Karin mengeleng." Tidak, kita istirahat disini. wajahmu sudah dipenuhi kringat, kau pasti lelah!". Dengan agak memaksa Karin melonggarkan tangan Ryuzetsu yang masih melingkar dilehernya.

"Tapi kau-"

"Aku sudah tidak apa." ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Melihat Ryuzetsu yang masih berdiri, ia menarik satu tangan gadis itu untuk ikut duduk didekatnya." Tenanglah!".

Lorong -koridor yang tidak begitu gelap membuat kedua gadis itu dapat melihat bagimana suasana malam tempat itu dengan agak teliti. Bangku panjang disamping dinding dekat pintu tampak begitu mencekam untuk dijamah, padahal bangku itu pada jam sekolah sering digunakan oleh murid-murid Konoha Gakuen untuk melepas penat setelah melewati penyiksaan pikiran oleh para sensei sekolah itu. Kedua iris berbeda warna milik Karin dan Ryuzetsu secara bergantian sibik menyisir setiap sudut koridor, takut-takut akan adalagi mahluk mengerikan yang tiba-tiba muncul disana.

" Apa dia baik-baik saja?". Gumaman pelan Ryuzetsu berhasil membuat Karin mengalihkan pandanganya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada ujung tangga ke wajah pemilik surai putih itu.

Begitu melihat raut takut dan khawatir diwajah Ryuzetsu, gadis keturunan Uzumaki itu langsung mengangkat tanganya dan mengaitkanya pada leher Ryuzetsu lalu menariknya mendekat. Selama dua tahun menuntut ilmu disekolah ternama ini Karin sering melihat Ryuzetsu, namun ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapati emosi berarti diwajah gadis paling ditakuti murid seantero Konoha Gakuen. Mungkin jika kejadian ini ia alami dalam kasus dan suasana berbeda, ia pasti akan langsung tertawa karena memiliki kesempatan selangka ini. Meski belum mengenal Ryuzetsu secara dekat namun Karin tahu bahwa gadis itu kuat, sangat kuat. Dan dia yakin bahwa apapun yang membuat Ryuzetsu memasang tampang menyedihkan itu bukanlah rasa takut pada Teke-teke atau suasana mencengkam Koridor, namun lebih menjurus pada keadaan orang lain, orang lain yang sangat berharga untuk Ryuzetsu.

" Tenanglah, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja!"

Yeah Naruto,,,entah apa yang pemuda itu miliki hingga bisa membuat gadis minim emosi seperti Ryuzetsu sangat menghawatirkanya. Setahu Karin selama ia mengenal pemuda blode itu tak ada satupun keistimewaan dimiliki oleh Naruto yang bisa menjadi landasan Ryuzetsu menyukainya. Pemuda itu, miskin, bodoh, menyebalkan dan segala hal negatif ada padanya, lantas apa yang membuat orang sekelas Ryuzetsu menyukainya?

Dan jawaban itu Karin dapatkan malam ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu Ia dengan mata serta raganya sendiri bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana perjuangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari mahluk haus darah yang mengincar ketiganya. Tanpa jaji, tanpa iimbalan dan tanpa ragu pemuda itu berani menantang mahluk pembunuh yang mengejar mereka, tak perduli nasib buruk apa yang nanti akan menimpanya, pemuda itu tetap nekat melawan mahluk mistis yang secara kasat mata tak mungkin bisa ia kalahkan. Dan itu semua ia lakukan hanya utuk memastikan keselamatanya dan Ryuzetsu.

Dengan bukti tadi, Karin yakin bahwa Naruto memang pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang emo seperti Ryuzetsu.

Ryuzetsu mengeleng dalam dekapan Karin." Kita harus menyusulnya, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia pergi!". Dengan sedikit tergesa gadis itu kembali berdiri, suaranya sedikit bergetar, penuh akan rasa khawatir.

"tapi-"

"Aku akan menyusulnya, jika kau tak ingin ikut lebih baik kau disini saja atau keluarlah!"

Mendengar ketegasan dan keyakinan Ryuzetsu, Karin ikut berdiri. Meski nada yang dikeluarkan Ryuzetsu sedikit menyinggungnya karena secara tak langsung mengusir, namun Karin sama sekali tak merasakan rasa kesal sedikitpun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini gadis Uzumaki itu tahu jika Ryuzetsu sama sekali tak berniat buruk padanya, ucapanya barusan diartikan Karin sebagai perlindungan.

Karin menghembuskan nafasnya." Aku tak mungkin meningalkanmu." Gadis bersurai merah itu menepuk pundak Ryuzetsu." Jika tak ada dia aku mungkin sudah mati tadi, jadi jangan bicara seolah aku tak punya kewajiban untuk membantunya!". Karin tersenyum ketika melihat Ryuzetsu menatapnya.

"um,,arigato ne!" Ryuzetsu balas tersenyum.

Karin menganguk." Ok,, oyo kita selamatkan kekasihmu itu!"

Dengan Karin sedikit didepan keduanya kembali melangkah menuju keatap. Andai Karin tadi tak langsung melangkah mungkin ia akan kembali menemukan fenomena langkah disampingnya berupa rona merah kental disetiap inci kulit pipi Ryuzetsu ketika gadis bermahkota merah itu menekankan kata 'kekasihmu'.

'Tunggu kami Naruto'

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dengan pandangan sedikit buram Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, sinar menyilaukan yang melebihi lampu neon dua puluh watt tadi kini sudah hilang dan membuat pandangan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaik.

Dengan gerakan sedikit malas Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ketempat terakhir Teke-teke terlihat." Heh,,,hilang?" putra Namikaze Minato itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu saat tak menemukan apapun ditempat itu.

"Sudahlah,,,!" ia mengangkat bahunya dengan ringan." Hoaaam, sudah malam waktunya pula- aduh!". Dengan tidak sopanya Naruto menguap lebar dan dilanjutkan mengaruk pipinya, namun hal itu harus ia sesali karena secara tak sadar jari-jarinya membuat luka robek dipipinya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

" I-itttai, tattebayo...!"

.

" **Gomen, blode-kun "**

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika sebuah suara halus dan sedikit ngebas tertangkap indra pendengaranya, menghiraukan rasa perih diwajahnya Naruto dengan sangat cepat menoleh kebelakang.

"Ooooh,,,shit!" tanpa kehendak otaknya Naruto langsung mengambl langkah mundur, akibat kurang konek antara otak dan tubuh membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari sebatang kayu yang tergeletak didekat kakinya, alhasih benda sederhana itu sukses membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu terjengkang kebelakang, dengan bokok terlebih dahulu.

" **Hihihi,,,jangan takut blode-kun aku tak akan menyakitimu."** Sesosok gadis cantik mengenakan sebuah seragam sekolah dengan atasan kaus putih yang tertutup kemeja hitam dengan logo Konoha Gakuen didada kananya yang bersaku. Bawahan ia mengenakan rok pendek diatas lutut berwarna hitam, kaus kaki putih sepaha dan sepatu hitam standar sekolah. Naruto mengernyit ketika logo sekolah diseragam si gadis, setahunya seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen tidak seperti itu, Namun ia tak bergitu perduli karena perhatianya lebih tertarik kefisik gadis aneh itu. Dengan surai kuning pucat pendeknya yang membiangkai wajah berstruktur bulat, kulit putih yang sedikit bersinar, dengan melayang gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini tengah terbengong atas penampakan absolud didepanya.

"S-siapa kau!" Naruto menunjuk tepat kewajah gadis misterius didepanya. Tangan pemuda itu sedikit bergetar.

"**Hihihi,,,aku adalah hantu!"** Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan pungung tangan untuk meredam tawanya. Tanpa ragu gadis yang mengaku hantu itu terus melayang mendekati Naruto, setelah jarak mereka terpangkas gadis itu tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tanganya**." Ayo"**

Layaknya orang bodoh Naruto menyambut tangan gadis hantu itu." Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, wajah cantiknya begitu terlihat bahagia, iris safir yang ia miliki juga memancarkan aura hangat dan menenangkan**."Namaku Yakumo Samui, dan aku adalah wujud asli Teke-teke."**

Naruto menganguk, dengan fakta itu ia sedikit tenang apa lagi aura gadis didepanya terasa lembut sangat berbeda dengan aura mencekam teke-teke tadi."Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memangilku Naruto saja hehehehe." Naruto mengakkhiri perkenalanya dengan nyengir.

Samui tersenyum, lagi.**" He'em,,,arigato ne, Naruto-kun**!". Gadis itu membungkuk.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran."Untuk apa?"

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis dan tanpa bisa Naruto cegah Samui langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung pemuda didepanya. Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mampu terdiam dengan mulut terbuka.'astaga, dia memeluk ku'

"** Untuk kebebasanku dari emosi negatif yang membutakan hatiku selama ini."**

Naruto memilih diam, ia tahu gadis yang kini mendekapnya ingin mengatakan lebih.

" **Ketika aku masih hidup, dulu aku sering bermimpi memiliki kekasih sepertimu, kau baik, perhatian, dan hebat!"** Samui membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam keleher pemuda didekapanya. Wajah Naruto memerah begitu mendengar pujian-pujian manis mengenai dirinya.

"ku-kukira aku tak se-sebaik yang kau bilang tadi!"

Samui mendengus."** Apa nya yang tidak, meski dalam wujud teke-teke aku tahu semua yang telah kau lakukan tadi. Tak banyak orang sebaik kau yang bahkan mau menjadikan dirinya umpan demi kebaikan orang lain, kau tahu kau yang terbaik."** Samui melongarkan pelukanya demi bisa menatap langsung wajah Naruto yang kini sudah sangat merah.

"Kau berlebihan hehehe."

Samui membelai pelan pipi bergaris Naruto demgan lembut. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat gerakan meraba gadis itu menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

"U**h,,gomen!"**

Naruto tersenyum." Tak apa".

Naruto mengambil pungung tangan Samui yang masih asik menjelajahi tanganya dengan lembut." emm, Samui-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Samui memiringkan wajahnya**."Tentu saja"**

"Tapi ini sedikit,,ummm pribadi!" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan agak cangung.

"T**ak apa, apapun itu aku akan menjawabnya!"** gadis itu melepas pelukanya dan mundur dua langkah kebelakang.

Naruto menarik nafasnya kemudian membuangnya." Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa menjadi ,,ummm Teke-teke." Selesai mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menunduk, ia tak mau menatap lawan bicaranya, takut-takut pertanyaanya menyinggung gadis hantu didepanya.

Untuk sesaat senyum yang sedari tadi bertenger dibibir samui hilang, namun itu tak bertahan lama karena dalam beberapa detik senyum itu kembali tercipta**." Dulu aku adalah remaja sama sepertimu, semuanya kujalani dengan biasa, Normal. Namun semua itu berubah sejak malam itu, 12 Desember xxxx. Hihihi aku masih ingat jelas hari,bulan dan tangalnya."**

Naruto mendongkak untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditampakan gadis gaib didepanya yang sedang mengupas masa lalunya. Wajah Samui memang tersenyum namun Naruto tahu bahwa dibalik senyum itu tersembunyi kesedihan yang mungkin menyamai kesedihanya ketika mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkanya jika kau tak ingin mengingat masa itu!"

Gadis itu memandang Naruto kembali, tahu bahwa pemuda didepanya menghawatirkan perasaanya Samui memperlebar senyumanya**."Tak apa, tadi aku sudah bilang akan menjawabnya bukan**." Tangan mulus nya meraba kembali wajah tan Naruto**." Hari itu aku terlambat pulang karena kegiatan club yang aku jalani mengharuskanku untuk tetap tinggal disekolah hingga malam. Sekitar pukul tujuh aku baru bisa kembali kerumah, saat itu keadaan jalan sudah mulai sepi karena waktu itu memang tak seramai saat ini. Ditengah jalan tiga orang pemuda mencegat jalanku. Aku mengenal mereka, ketiga orang itu adalah kakak kelasku."**

" **Aku yang sedikit mengenal mereka berinisiatif menyapa, namun tindakan itu harus kusesali karena begitu kakiku mendekati ketiga orang itu aku dapat mencium bauh alkohol ditempat mereka berdiri. Rasa sesalku bertambah saat salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menbekap mulutku dan menyeret tubuhku kesebuah gang sepi disamping jalan. Aku sadar kejadian buruk akan menimpaku jadi dengan segala usaha kulakukan untuk membebaskan diri dari mereka mulai dari menendang, memukul dan mengigit. Tapi semua itu sia-sia, mereka terlalu kuat. Setelah memojokanku yang takberdaya mereka dengan ganas mulai menyetubuhiku secara bergilir, setiap hentakan yang mereka lakukan membuat tubuhku mengerang sakit, aku menangis namun tak mereka hiraukan, aku berontak namun tak berguna, semua yang kulakukan hanya angin lalu tak dihiraukan mereka terus saja menghujamiku dengan nafsu hewan yang selama ini tak perna ku harapkan. Kesucianku hilang, hidupku hancur."**

Samui menarik nafasnya dengan sangat dalam berusaha mengontrol emosinya**." Setelah puas dengan tubuhku, mereka meningalkanku begitu saja ditempat itu. Dengan keadaan nyaris pingsan aku memaksakan kaki berlumur darah dan cairan nafsu mereka untuk berjalan menuju rumah. Seberapa kuat keinginanku untuk bergerak namun pada akhirnya rubuh juga, aku merasakan selakanganku berdenyut nyeri tak tertahan, aku tak kuat lagi dan ambruk tepat diatas sebuah rel kereta listrik. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar sirine kerena berdengung ditelingaku. Terdorong oleh mimpi-mimpi yang belum kugapai aku berusaha merangkak melewati jalur kematian itu, namun apa daya tubuhku yang sudah lemah tak mampu untuk bergerak lebih dan ak-"**

Naruto dengan cepat langsung merengkuh tubuh Samui yang telah bergetar karena mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Dirinya dalam hati merutuki kebodohanya yang telah berhasil kembali menorehkan luka pada gadis cantik dipelukanya. Samui sendiri ikut melingkarkan kedua tangan ringkihnya pada pinggang pemuda didepanya, ia tanpa risih sedikitpun membenamkan wajahnya dalam dalam kedada pemuda itu.

" Cukup, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi!"Naruto berbisik lemah tepat ditelinga Samui, tanganya membelai halus surai kuning pucat gadis itu dengan sangat lembut, bertingkah seolah Ayah untuk gadis malang didekapanya.

"T**api-"**

"Settt!, tak apa, aku tak butuh lagi penjelasanmu!"

Setelah sedikit nuansa berkabung tadi keduanya memilih diam untuk beberapa waktu. Naruto diam untuk meredam suasana hati Samui yang sepertinya tengah down, sedangkan Samui dian karena tengah meresapi kehangatan nyaman yang selama ini tak pernah ia peroleh baik saat ia hidup maupun ketika ia meninggal, suasana seperti ini setidaknya membuat ia merasa berharga.

"H**ey?"**

"Apa?" Naruto melongarkan pelukanya dan menatap langsung pada biru langit yang hampir identik dengan dirinya.

" B**isa kau menolongku sekali lagi?"** Samui memandang permata safir pemuda berdarah Namikaze-Uzumaki itu dengan tatapan mengiba yang sukses membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.

"T-tentu, apa?"

**"Tolong sempurnakan aku!"** tangan Samui yang awalnya melingkari pinggang Naruto perlahan lahan bergerak naik dan berhenti ketika mencapai leher pemuda berkulit tan itu, melingkarkanya lembut layaknya pasangan kekasih manusia-manusia normal lainya.

Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, melihat langsung wajah gadis itu sedekat ini sudah cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari satu jengkal Naruto dapat melihat jelas wajah cantik Samui, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis berwarna ping alami yang sangat mengoda serta pipi sedikit tembem yang terlihat sangat lembut untuk dibelai. Satu kata yang Naruto dapat katakan untuk Samui, Cantik.

Jadi ketika gadis itu meminta sesuatu darinya dengan disertai senyum lembut dan mata safir penuh harap, Naruto hanya bisa menganguk sebagai respon.

Samui kembali tersenyum ketika pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu menganguk setuju. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya, saatnya mencapai ketenagan yang selama ini sangat ia inginkan. Jeratan aura negatif pada tubuh rohnya selama ini membuat tubuh astralnya tak dapat memasuki alam akhirat dengan tenang, ia tersiksa, selalu dipaksa membunuh oleh iblis yang mengekangya. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya ia beristirahat, melalui pemuda itu ia bisa melanjutkan perjalannanya menuju tempat roh-roh sepertinya seharusnya berada. Meski tak mungkin bisa lagi melihat dunia namun ia senang, karena Samui sadar dunia fana sekarang bukanlah tempat ia berada untuk saat ini, ada dunia lain yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Meski samui adalah hantu namun Naruto dapat dengan jelas merasaka setiap hembusan nafas gadis itu menerpa kulit wajahnya. deru angin hangat yang dikeluarkan Samui semakin dapat ia rasakan bersamaan dengan jarak wajah keduanya yang semakin terkikis. Jika tadi hanya jantungya yang berdetak tak karuan mungkin kini otaknya juka ikut mengalami mati saraf, ia tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih ketika melihat gadis beda alam itu mulai menutup kelopak matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya pelan, dapat Naruto rasakan tarikan pelan dilehernya, menuntun ia untuk menyambut kecupan manis dari gadis bersurai kuning pucat itu.

Cup.

Naruto dapat merasakan pandanganya sedikit mengabur ketika bibir sewarna ceri Samui merapat dibibirnya. Sensasi lembut memabukan langsung dapat Naruto rasakan menyapu setiap sudut bibirnya, membuat setiap sel dalam tubuh berdenyut menegang.

Disela pangutanya Samui tersenyum, sensasi ini belum pernah ia alami dikehidupan lampaunya. Rasa yang ia peroleh begitu berbeda dengan saat para penghancur hidupnya memangut paksa bibirnya dulu. Jika dulu ia memberontak kini ia menikmatinya, saat-saat terakhir ia dapat merasakan kehangatan didunia. Tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Samui dengan sedikit paksa mulai mengigit bibir bawah pemuda itu, dan saat Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit akibat reflek, gadis yang sudah tak memiliki tubuh fana itu dengan berani menyusupkan lidahnya, mulai dari melilitkan lidahnya, mengapsen setiap deret gigi tanpa terlewat dan menyapu dinding dinding ronga mulut pemuda itu.

Nafas Naruto memburu saat merasakan lidah Samui yang telah berada didalam mulutnya mulai melancarkan aksi yang bisa membuatnya melayang. Terpancing oleh profokasi Samui, tangan Naruto mulai mengambil pingang ramping gadis itu, mendekapnya erat dalam kung-kungan lenganya. Jika tadi ia hanya pasif sekarang dia mulai aktif ikut menyesap bibir gadis itu dengan sedikit ganas, mengulum benda tak bertulang milik samui dan mulai ikut menjelajah isi ronga mulut manis Samui.

Dengan segala kenikmatan yang mereka berdua dapatklan, mereka melupakan fakta bahwa dunia yang mereka tempati tidaklah sama, namun itu tak membuat dekapan dan kecapan masing-masing melemah.

Kegiatan saling memangut itu, selesai ketika Naruto mengambil nafas. Benag salifah tampak terjulur dari bibir merah keduanya ketika wajah mahluk berbeda gender dan beda alam itu menjauhkan wajah masing masing. Kulit seputih susu Samui merona merah, meski hantu namun ia masih bisa merasakan apa itu rasa malu, dan tubuhnya masih bisa merspon semua itu dengan memunculkan rona-rona manis disetiap sisi wajahnya. sedangkan Naruto, jangan ditanya, sebagai mahluk normal lainya, wajah berbalut kulit tanya telah mengalami metamorvose menjadi merah padam, sunguh ia tak menyangka bahwa akhir dari aksi kejar-kejaran dan jungkir baliknya tadi adalah kecupan hot seperti ini.

Bibir Samui kembali mengulum senyum hangat ketika matanya menagkap raut kelelahan Naruto. Dengan sedikit pergerakan ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menarik tubuh pemuda itu lebih erat hingga tak ada jarak seincipun menghalangi keduanya.

"**Terimakasih Naruto-kun, ini adalah hal terindah yang tak mungkin aku lupakan. Kado perpisahan ini sangat istimewa."** Ia membenamkan wajahnya kedada keras Naruto, menyembunyika sedikit rasa kecewa, karena sadar ini terakhir kali pertemuan mereka**." Andai saja aku masih hidup, aku pasti akan mengejarmu, membuatmu menjadi milik ku seutuhnya"**

Dalam diam, Naruto mengangat kembali satu tanganya untuk membelai kepala bersurai kuning pucat milik Samui dengan sangat lembut. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa kebersamaan singkat dengan gadis itu membuat ia merasa nyaman.

Tubuh Samui tiba-tiba menegang ketika sinar redup yang mengitari kulitnya perlahan-lahan mulai meningkat, gadis itu tahu ini adalah saat-saat dimana rohnya akan ditarik menuju alam lain. seperti tak rela gadis itu mempererat pelukanya pada pingang Naruto, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin tertekan, saling meresapi kehangatan masing-masing.

" Beristirahatlah dengan damai, Samui." Naruto ikut memper erat dekapanya, memberikan kenyamanan terakhir untuk gadis yang memiliki takdir malang dipelukanya. Ia meletakan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala hantu wanita itu dengan pelan, mengecup lembut dan membelainya.

Sinar yang menyelubunggi tubuh samui semakin merajalela, hingga membuat tempat yang awalnya gelap menjadi sangat terang. Tubuh gadis itu sekarang tak ayal seperti sebuah lentera didalam kegelapan begitu bersinar menyilaukan.

Dimulai dari kaki dan perlahan naik, secara pasti tubuh itu mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya kecil indal mirip hewan nokturnal, kunang-kunang. Keduanya msih terdiam seakan tak terpengaruh oleh proser tranfer yang dialami Samui. Ketika penguraian itu telah mencapai sebatas perut barulah Samui melepaskan pelukanya, senyum manis berlinang air mata menghiasi pemadangan mata safir Naruto, dalam kesedihan itu dapat ia lihat kebahagiaan dan kepuasan di mata biru langit gadis yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia fana ini.

Sebagai salam terakhir untuk pemuda itu, samui memberikan kecupan ringan dimasing-masing pipi Naruto dengan sangat lembut, penuh akan rasa sayang dan terimakasih.

**"Arigato ne Naruto-kun."** Dia tersenyum sangat lebar mengambarkan begitu besar kegembiraan yang bergejolak dalam hati rapuhnya**." Sayonara!"**

Atap sekolah Konoha Gakuen kembali pada keadaan awalnya, gelap dan dingin. Partikel-partikel kecil yang awalnya tubuh Samui secara cepat naik kelangit, menyongsong bintang, entah menuju kemana. Naruto menurunkan kedua tanganya menjadi terkulai lemas disisi-sisi tubuh, pemuda itu menatap kosong kedepan seakan mencari bayang-bayang gadis hantu yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada dipelukanya.

"Sayonara, Samui!" Naruto bergumam sangat pelan seraya mendongkak keatas. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat menbuat sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah bergarisnya kembali." Damailah di sana, untuk selamanya!"

Perlahan tubuh tegap pemuda berumur belasan tahunan itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga mencapai dinding pembatas atap, dengan sedikit kasar ia menjatuhkan pantatnya kelantai hingga menciptakan bunyi, bruk pelan. Naruto mengusap wajahnya, gambaran wajah tersenyum milik Samui masih berkelebat diotaknya.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan buas, menghirup dalam dalam oksigen keparu-parunya." Aku butuh Ramen-tattebayao!" pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok denga pelan. Rasa lelah yang mendera akibat lari-lari naik tangga turun tangga membuat mata beriris safir itu perlahan tertutup, rasa lelah dan ngatuk kembali menyerangnya. Dalam dekapan angin malam menusuk pemuda terkutuk dari klan Namikaze itu terlelap damai selama-!

BRAK.

"NARUTO!"

Mata yang awalnya sudah mulai terpejam, seketika itu juga dipaksa kembali menjeblak saat suara keras pintu didobrak paksa dan teriakan memekakan telingga dari dua gadis menghantam gendang telinga. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto mulai kembali menegakan badanya, berjalan pelan menyongsong dua gadis remaja yang kini berlari kearahnya.

Naruto melambaikan tanganya."Yooo, bagimana-ugh!"

Tabrakan ekstrim tak dapat dihindari. Ryuzetsu dan Karin dengan kecepatan seorang pelari olimpiade menerjang tubuh ringkih pemuda malang didepanya degangan sangat brutal. Tenaga serta berat badan kedua gadis itu sukses membuat tubuh tak bertenaga Naruto terjungkal kebelakang, seandainya dibelakang pemuda itu tak ada dinding pembatas mungkin sekarang ketiga remaja itu sudah mengalami apa yang orang bilang dengan 'terjun bebas menyongsong kematian'.

"Buset, apaan si?"

" Kau tak apa? Apa yang sakit? Dimana mahluk itu? kyaaaa, pipimu berdarah!" tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Naruto, Ryuzetsu yang masih memeluk samping kiri tubuh Naruto mulai menghujami pemuda itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan diakhiri dengan mengelus-elus pipi Naruto yang memang masih mengalirkan darah kental.

"Aku- adoh!" Naruto menjerit tertahan saat tangan Ryuzetsu memukul pipinya yang beberapa saat lalu terkena sabit Tekle-teke. Membuat luka yang tadi sudah menutup kembali terbuka. ' justru kau yang menyakitiku' Naruto bersungut dalam hati.

"Kyaaaa, kau berdarah Naruto!" terikan histeris Karin yang sedang memeluk samping kanan tubuhnya membuat telingga Naruto berdenging akibat teriakan keras bocah Uzumaki itu.

"hey,,hey,,hey,,sudah!" Naruto mencoba menenagkan dua gadis itu. Dia menarik tangan Ryuzetsu yang masih meraba-raba pipinya yang terluka." Aku baik-baik saja ok! Kalian tak perlu khawatir!"

"Tapi wajahmu!"

"kau berdarah!" tangan Karin menekan pipi Naruto membuat pemuda itu kembali menerang.

" Kau yang menyakitiku Karin!" Naruto bersungut seraya mengambil tangan Karin untuk menjauhi daerah wajahnya!." Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Dan ini!" dia menunjuk sendiri wajahnya." Bukan hal yang besar, kalian paham!"

Naruto menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengumpat ketika melihat sorot tak percaya dari masing-masing mata kedua gadis didepanya. Ternyata penjelasanya tadi tak begitu mempan untuk mengurai kekhawatiran Karin dan Ryuzetsu.

" Aku sunguh tak apa, kalian tenag saja". Naruto mendesah.

" Tapi aku khawatir " dua gadis itu berbicara bersamaan.

Naruto menarik nafasnya lagi, dengan pelan ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Karin dan Ryuzetsu. Ia menepuk kepala masing-masing gadis remaja didepanya." Aku tak apa ok!" dia tersenyum meyakinkan, tanganya yang berada dikepala karin dan Ryuzetsu bergerak lembut mengacak surai putih dan merah keduanya. Setelah melihat dua gadis itu menganguk lemah, Naruto memperlebar senyumanya. Tubuhnya lelah ingin segerah istirahat, masalah dengan dua gadis itu memperlambat jadwal tidurnya.

" Bagus, aku lelah. Lebih baik kita keluar dari tempat ini dan segera pulang!"

Karin dan Ryuzetsu menganguk, keduanya tak menolak atau memberontak saat masing-masin tangan tan Naruto mengait satu tangan mereka berdua dan menuntun menuju kepintu keluar atap Konoha Gakuen. Meski banyak pertanyaan yang berseliweran diotak keduanya namun ketika melihat raut lelah yang tak dibuat-buat terpasang diwajah Naruto membuat mereka untuk saat ini secara kompak memilih diam. Keduanya sadar jika pemuda yang tengah mengengam tanganya memang membutuhkan istirahat, jadi mereka memilih diam, tak ingin menambah beban untuk pemuda itu.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto bisa menikmati kembali ranjang apartemenya dengan leluasa. Tanpa menganti kaus dan celana pemuda Namikaze itu langsung melompat keatas kasur berbahan busa tebal yang nyaman. Ia melirik sekias jam weker dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hah, sudah jam 11:30!" matanya mengerjap lelah, suara guyuran air dari salah satu ruangan di apartemen yang ia tempati tak membuat kesadaran pemuda itu membaik, melodi suara jangkrik dan burung hantu di halaman tempat tingalnya membuat rasa kantuk semakin besar menyerang Naruto, menarik pemuda blode itu untuk segera memasuki alam mimpi. Bibir itu kembali terangkat dibarengi dengan matanya yang perlahan menutup.

Brakk..

Ingin sekali ia mengumpatdan menendang bokong siapapun yang berani-beraninya mengebrak pintu sebegitu kerasnya, tak tahukah mereka mahluk malang ini butuh konsentrasi lebih untuk tidur?. Naruto bangun dari acara berbaring dan mengambil posisi duduk, segala umpatan yang nyaris keluar dari mulut terpaksa ia telan kembali, pasalnya dua gadis,, ah maaf maksudnya dua bidadari tengah berdiri dengan sikap malu-malu didepan pintu masuk kamar Naruto. Pemuda itu harus berusaha menahan cairan aneh yang secara-tiba-tiba ingin mendobrak keluar dari hidungnya akibat tak kuat melihat pemandangan indah seperti itu.

Di depan pintu masuk Karin dan Ryuzetsu berdiri dengan sikap malu-malu. Ryuzetsu mengenakan piyama yang tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya karena memanang piyama itu milik Naruto yang notebene memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya, ia tampak begitu mengodadengan rambut putih miliknya yang masih sedikit basah menambah kesan seksi. Gadis itu tak mengunakan celana panjang dan hanya mengunakan celana pendek ketat berwarna putih yang selalu ia gunakan sebagai dalaman, menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang begitu putih, mulus dan sangat mengoda.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Ryuzetsu, Karin pun hanya mengenakan kaus dalaman dan clana pendek yang hampir sama dengan Ryuzetsu berwarna merah muda. Surai merah terang milik gadis Uzumaki tampak sedikit gelap akibat sang pemilik tak mengeringkanya dengan benar. Bulir-bulir air yang luput dari handuk mengalir disepanjang leher dan berhenti disekitar dada besar yang tampak menyembul.

'Apa mereka berniat membunuhku?!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Dengan sedikit tergesa pemuda Namikaze itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat meningalkan ranjang nyamanya.

"Mau kemana kau!" bisikan rendah Karin dan Ryuzetsu menambah tegang tubuh Naruto, ia yang awalnya berniat menjauh dari kamarnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya ketika Karin dan Ryuzetsu secara kopak menahan bahunya, dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh lemah Naruto kembali terbaring diranjang.

"Arggggg, apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku!" Naruto berteriak histeris ketika tubuhnya diapit dua tubuh molek gadis disisi kiri dan kananya. Berbagai fantasi dewasa menyelinap keotaknya, bagaimana kalau ia akan di rape dua gadis iblis itu memenuhi setiap sudut otak kananya, sepertinya fantasi aneh mulai meracuni otaknya yang sudah tercemar oleh Guru spiritual dari Minato Namikaze, orang yang sudah ia angap kakeknya sendiri.

' Ooh, Kami-sama tolong hambamu ini, aku tak mau didominasi oleh dua gadis ini'

" Diamlah!" Ryuzetsu membentak. Tanganya segera mengait lenga kanan Naruto dan menekan ke dadanya sendiri. gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan getaran pada tangan pemuda itu.' Dia tegang heh,,heheh'

Seakan tak mau kalah Karin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryuzetsu, gadis merah itu juga turut mengapit lengan kiri Naruto diantara tangan dan dadanya." Kami takut tidur berdua!"

Tindakan agresif Karin dan Ryuzetsu bukanya menenangkan malah membuat Namikaze muda itu semakin gonjang-ganjing, tubuhnya bergetar ketika sensasi hangat dan sedikit berdenyut menekan kedua lenganya. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat apa yanga terjadi pada lenganya dan tindakan itu sukses membuat wajah tan pemuda itu merona gelap.' Da-dada Ryuzetsu! Kenyal! Gyaaaa apa yang kupikirkan!'. dengan wajah yang mulai berasap Naruto menegakan kepalanya kembali, menghindari kontak mata dengan Ryuzetsu yang membaringkan kepalanya dekat pundaknya.

Belum juga menenangkan hormonya, tubuh Naruto kembali menegang ketika merasakan himpitan lain yang agak lebih berisi menekan lengan Kirinya. Menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah pandanganya langsung disambut dengan Ruby indah nan sayu milik Karin yang tengah menatapnya. Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak ketika seulas senyum tipis nampak diwajah Karin.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Karin berbisik. Gadis itu sedikit menaikan kepalanya dan mengunakan bahu Naruto sebagai sandaran.

Melihat tingkah manja Karin mau tak mau membuat Naruto tersenyum, ingatanya kembali ketika ia bertemu Karin siang tadi di mana gadis itu sedang menagis. Melihat Karin tersenyum kearahnya kontan saja membuat hati Naruto sedikit lega, setidaknya kesedihan gadis yang biasanya cerewet dan bengal itu telah menguar.

"Yea" Naruto menyahut siangkat dan meniup pucuk kepala gadis itu. Karin terkeke pelan, entah mengapa dalam keadaan tak senono ini ia merasa nyaman, kehangatan pemuda disampingnya begitu tulus. Terlarut dengan segala pikiranya tentang Naruto membuat gadis Uzumaki itu tanpa sadar mulai terlarut kedalam alam mimpi.

Mendengar dengkuran halus dar tengorokan Karin, Naruto kembali menegakan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan jauh.

"Hey?"

Kepala berisi surai pirang menengok kearah kanan ketika gadis disampingnya menegur." Apa?" ia memincingkan matanya. Penuh tanya.

" Bagaimana kau mengalahkanya?" Ryuzetsu mendongkak. Iris perak bergaris khas miliknya menatap langsung Blue safir pemuda yang ia peluk. Berusaha mengali jawaban atas pertanyaanya tadi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mematuk kepala gadis itu pelan mengunakan jangut." Mungkin lain kali!"

"ck, dasar"

Pipi Ryuzetsu mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut manis. Naruto terkekeh pelan." Kau manis sekali, hehehe!"

Kata-kata yang terkesan polos dan jujur dari Naruto berhasil membuat Ryuzetsu tertegun untuk sesaat sebelum menyusupkan wajahnya keleher Naruto untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tibe-tiba terasa panas. Selama ini dirinya memang banyak menerima pujian-pujuan seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia membalas atau memikirkan lebih lanjut masalah itu, selama ini ia terkesan cuek, tak perduli meskipun pujian semanis madu diberikan padanya. Tapi entah mengapa untaian sederhana pemuda itu begitu menusuk dihatinya, perutnya menghangat dan jantung nya berdetak jauh dari kata normal. Dan itu terasa menyenagkan.

" Hehehe, aku tak tahu jika nona super datar sepertimu sejinak ini!" candaan yang diselinggi kekehan dari Naruto membuat Ryuzetsu semakin membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam dileher Naruto.

"Ha-jangan mengodaku, Baka!"

"Hahahaha, jangan bernafas di leherku, geli Ms. Datar!". Naruto mengerakan lehernya keberbagai arah dan tanpa diketahui Naruto, Ryuzetsu menyeringai lalu mengigit sedikit keras leher anak kedua Namikase Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina.

"arkkkk, Ryu-"

" Diamlah Kekasihku!" Ryuzetsu mendesis mengoda, gigitanya berubah menjadi jilatan. Naruto mengerang antara nikmat dan geli, ia ingin menjauhkan wajah Ryuzetsu dari lehernya, namun begitu ingat dua tanganya diampit erat oleh Karin dan Ryuzetsu sendiri, ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti candan gadis bersurai putih tersebut.

Dalam detik yang terasa begitu lambat Namikaze Naruto harus berusaha menyelami alam mimpinya. Pengalaman malam ini tak akan mungkin ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, ketegangan beradu sprin dengan Teke-teke, pertemuan dengan Samui, rasa bibir hantu itu dan terakhir perhatian serta sedikit aksi jail Ryuzetsu dan senyum tulus Karin. Hah,, ini akan menjadi modal baik untuk menyongsong esok hari!

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghadap satu-satunya jendela dikamarnya. Pandangan langit gelap mengisi penglihatan. Seulas senyum kembali Naruto keluarkan ketika melihat tubuh transparan samui yang mengunakan kimono putih beraksen bulan sabit melambai padanya dengan disertai senyum manis. Bayangan itu hanya sekelebat saja, namun Naruto yakin bahwa itu adalah Samui yang tengah mengunjunginya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat." Berbahagialah disana, Samui!". Gumaman itu sekaligus sebagai doa pengantar tidur. Naruto terlelap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk mengumpulan tenaga yang telah terkuras dimalam itu.

**TBC**

* * *

A\N: huffffff,,,(muter-muter jari) ini work terpanjang yang pernah gw ketik.

** jadi maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan yang mungkin mengangu mata para pembaca. Gw gak butu flime untuk memperbaiki cerita gw, tp gw butu saran! Jadi bila ada yang ingin menghina karya gw, maaf saja gw gak bakal masukin sebagai pembelajaran{ kecuali jika yang meng Flime adalah sesama author} gw akan pertimbangkan lagi.**

Untuk yang tanya soal pair, dah gw bilang bagian dari Naruto Movie. Loh soal Hinata? Belum kepikiran, bisa masuk ataupun gak!

apa ada yang mau saran supaya hinata dimasukin apa gak?

Daftar updt; gak nentu.

Kemampuan Naruto : secara keseluruhan hanya bisa liat hantu, namun ia memiliki cukup banyak pengetahuan tenteng membasmi hantu.

**TEKE-TEKE**

**Adalah hantu Jepang berwujud wanita setengah badan yang selalu membawa sabit atau gergaji. Hantu ini membunuh korbanya tanpa terkecuali dengan cara memotong tubuh sang korban supaya mirip dengan keadaanya. Menurut mitos teke-teke tercipta dari arwah seorang gadis sekolahan yang tewas akibat terlindas kereta yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terbela dua.**

Berikan review anda jika cerita abstrak gw sedikit bisa menarik hati anda. Review Kalian membuat gw bisa memutuskan untuk menghentikan atau melanjutka alan cerita ini.

**untuk romancenya maaf lo datar, jujur gw selama ini baru pacaran sekali itupun jarak jau dan sekarang sudah putus, jadi jangan berharap fick gw romancenya bakal terasa. gw gak begitu ngerti masalah kaya gituan lho!**

mengingat susahnya masuk situs ffn yang diblokir, gw gak bisa janjiin kapan bisa updt fick-fick gw lainya. jadi mohon pengertianya.

untuk daftar harem apa da saran? gw tunggu!

Sekian dari gw. Karasumaru.666

See you...

"

"

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi: Masashi Kishimoto. **

** "GHOST" **

**Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, kekurangan masih disana sini, AU. jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary ; Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

** "GLORIA" **

**-6-6-6-6-6-6-6-**

-0-

-0-

-0-

-0-

Tap,,,tap,,,tap,,tap,,,

Suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar saling bersahut mewarnai suasana sunyi sebuah larong koridor. Lantai marmer yang menjadi alas bangunan berdecit ngilu begitu sang pemilik kaki menghentikan lajunya dengan tergesa layaknya seorang pembalap motor GP berganti arah. Sesosok anak perempuan berusia sekitar tujuh tahun terlihat melaju kencang, ia nampak tak begitu perduli jika kegiatanya ini mengangu orang lain yang ada disekitarnya, toh memang saat ini tak ada guru atau siswa lain disekitarnya.

" Ugh,,toilet!" Surai orange yang dicepol dua menyerupai telinga tikus milik gadis kecil ini bergoyang tak beraturan seiring dengan semakin kuat kaki-kaki pendeknya menghentak lantai. Wajah bulat manis miliknya mulai memucat bersamaan dengan semakin kuatnya kedua tangan sang gadis mencengkram rok berwarna biru muda tepat di selakangan.

"Hyaaaa!" Wajah manis sang gadis kecil nampak bersinar antara lega dan puas saat pandanganya menangkap sebuah pintu kayu putih di ujung koridor, diatas pintu itu terdapat sebuah plat mengantung yang bertuliasan 'Toilet'.

Dengan kecepatan dan tenaga yang harusnya tak dimiliki anak kecil berusia tujuh tahunan, gadis kecil ini membuka atau lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu putih toilet dengan beringas. Bunyi bedebam kecang kembali mewarnai susana koridor begitu benda putih itu menghantam dinding beton bangunan sebelum akhirnya tertutup kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat kedepan suasana kembali sunyi setelah sang gadis masuk kedalam ruang yang di khususkan manusia untuk membuang hajat dan air kecil, hanya suara deburan air mengalir dan bunyi-binyi gemrecik yang terdengar dari dalam toilet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan memekakan telinga mengema dari dalam ruangan di balik pintu toilet. Beberapa saat kemudian suara nyaring debaman pintu di banting kembali mengoyang indra pendengaran. Gadis bersurai orange yang awalnya memasang wajah ceria, kini berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Wajah bulatnya pucat, matanya melebar dan sedikit berair. Ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan yang seharusnya tak ia lihat. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu bahkan hanya untuk menoleh kebelakang, gadis kecil ini kembali berlari menjauhi pintu putih yang masih di biarkan sedikit terbuka.

Dari daun pintu yang masih menyisakan sedikit ruang pandang, nampak dengan samar sesosok tubuh khas anak kecil berdiam diri tanpa bergerak dibelakang pintu pemisah ruangan dengan koridor. Sosok itu memiliki kulit pucat sekan tak memiliki darah, surai hitam pendek nya tampak kusam, wajahnya nya bulat khas anak kecil dan matanya berwarna putih tanpa pupil memandang kosong pungung gadis bersurai orange yang terus berlali pontang-panting menjauh. Sosok gadis ini mengunakan pakaian layaknya anak seusianya dengan atasan kaus putih lengan pendek dengan gambar beruang ditengah. Ia mengunakan bawahan rok panjang berwarna coklat. Wajahnya datar, tak sedikitpun menunjukan ekspresi sedih, senang maupun gelisah.

Sosok itu terus berdiri mematung dibelakang pintu hingga pada akhirnya menghilang begitu saja bagaikan debu tertiup angin.

**Chapter 4: Furui nazo notoire KJHS..**

Kak,,,kak,,kak,,,

Panas.

Beberapa ekor mahluk berbulu hitam legam terbang mengitari angkasa dengan sesekali meraung keras, membuat sepasang mata beririskan Blue safir cerah memandangnya dengan sorot bosan.

Di antara lalu lalang pejalan kaki, sesosok pemuda nampak menonjol karena surai kuningnya yang begitu kontras dengan penguna jalan lainya. Perawakanya yang jangkung semakin membuat setiap orang dapat mengetahui siapa remaja itu, jika orang itu mengenalnya.

" Panans". Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengucur di dahinya dengan pungung tangan. Tak henti-hentiya putra kedua Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini mengeluh dengan keadaan udara disekitarnya. " Global warming sialan!"

Hari ini masih pagi, tapi kenapa udara panas sudah begitu terasa menyengat kulit? padahal sang matahari saja baru menunjukan wujudnya. Keringat mengalir deras di balik seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan, membuat baju berwarna putih itu tampak kumal dan lembek, sangat tidak nyaman untuk dikenakan. Andai saja sepedanya masih bisa berfungsi, sekarang Naruto pasti tengah asik mengendarai benda beroda dua tanpa mesin tersebut dan bukanya berdesak-desakan dengan tubuh orang-orang di trotoar seperti sekarang

" Hah,,, Kata Asuma jii-san, sepeda ku baru selesai di perbaiki dua hari lagi, berarti untuk dua hari kedepan aku harus seperti ini, menjengkelkan!"

"NIIIIII-SANNNN!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menengok kesamping untuk melihat asal suara cempreng yang begitu ia kenal. Di seberang jalan seorang bocah kira-kira berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun melambai-lambaikan tanganya dengan semangat mengebu pada sosok remaja bersurai kuning yang tampak cemberut di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki di sekitarnya.

" Hoe, Konoha—HWAAAAAA.!" Kedua mata Naruro melotot panik begitu mendapati bocah yang berada di seberang jalan tadi tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya sambil memasang senyum lebar. Bocah pemilik surai hitam kecoklatan yang tengah mengendong tas besar di pungung, seakan tak memiliki rasa takut, melesat girang kearah Naruto yang saat ini berada di seberang jalan sambil mengigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Posisi keduanya yang terpisah oleh jalan raya mebuat bocah laki-laki itu harus melewati jalan beraspal yang pagi itu cukup ramai, supaya bisa mendekati tujuanya.

Titn...tinn...tin...

"MINGGIR BOCAH!"

Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya menyelinap di antara pejalan kaki demi bisa mencapai tepi trotor. Umpatan dan cacian dari orang-orang yang tidak terima akibat tubunya terdesak oleh badan besar miliknya ia hiraukan. Setelah perjuangan yang semakin menambah peluh itu berhasil ia lalui, sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di tepi jalan raya.

"NARUTO-NII SAN!"

" JANGAN BERGERAK, KONOHAMARU!"

Sang anak yang bernama Konohamaru itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat ditengah-tengah jalan begitu mata coklatnya melihat sosok remaja bersurai pirang yang tadi ia panggil 'Nii-san' melompati pagar pembatas dengan wajah membiru kemudian berlari pontang-panting kearahnya. Beberapa kali Naruto berhenti karena ada mobil yang tidak tahu sopan santun melesat cepat entah dari arah kanan atau kiri.

"NII-!"

Tinnnnnnn,,,,

" HOE GAKI, MINGGIR!"

Konohamaru megalihkan pandanganya dari Naruto yang masih berusaha mencapai ketempatnya ketika mendengar suara klakson keras dan teriakan sangar dari samping tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini sepenuhnya menghadap kesamping. Beberapa meter di depanya, sebuah mobil seport hitam berhenti dengan pengendara yang melambai-lambaikan tangan melalui jendela pintu yang mungkin sengaja di buka.

Dengan tampang polos Konohamaru ikut melambai." Halo Jii-san!" Bocah cilik itu nyengir lebar, tak bisa mengartikan kalau orang yang tengah melambai kearahnya tengah menahan emosi akibat laju kendaraanya yang terganggu.

" MINGIR BOCA SEMPROL!" Sang pengendara yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Konohamaru, akhirnya mulai meluapkan emosinya. Kini bukan hanya tanganya yang keluar dari mobil, namun kepalanya juga sudah nongol dari balik kaca pintu. Gertakan keras ia suarakan, berharap bisa membuat bocah SD yang mengangu jalanya takut dan lari terbirit-birit hingga ia bisa kembali memacu kendaraanya.

Namun sepertinya usaha sang pengendara sia-sia karena bukanya takut, Konohamaru malah balas menantang pria itu. Dengan berani dan brutal cucu kepala polisi Konoha ini berteriak balik seraya menendang-nendang bagian depan mobil hitam di depanya dengan enerjik.

"KYAAA,,,,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MOBILKU!" Sang pemilik menjerit histeris saat kaki mungil berbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Konohamaru terus menendang-nendang bagian depan mobilnya hingga lecet.

"HAHAHA,,,RASAKAN ITU ORANG TUA" Konohamaru menghentikan akasinya. Bocah pecicilan ini menegakan badanya, kedua tanganya berkacak pingang memberi kesan menantang pada sang pemilik mobil." AKU KONOHAMARU!" Tangan sang bocah terangkat kedepan, menunjuk muka memerah karena amarah pria dewasa di dalam mobil." TIDAK MENERIMA PERINTAH DARI OR—"

" GOMEN JII-SAN!"

Kepongahan Konohamaru terputus, begitu secepat kilat tubuhnya di raup oleh kedua tangan kekar berwarna tan kedalam dekapan. Naruto segera menyembunyikan tubuh kecil bocah hiperaktif yang merupakan cucu pemilik apartemen yang sekarang ia tempati di dalam dekapanya. Remaja pirang itu langsung melesat kearah trotor setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat pada pemilik mobil sport hitam yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi korban bocah yang sudah ia anggap adikanya sendiri.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bletakkk...

" Itttai ne!"

Tangan kecil itu terangkat, membelai pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman kejam dari tangan pemuda pirang disampingnya." Akukan hanya ingin berangkat bersama Naru-nii!". Pipi Konohamatu mengelembung, bibirnya mengerucut dan kepalanya ia doankrakan keatas demi bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang memang memiliki tubuh cukup tinggi di bandingkan dirinya.

" Berangkat bersama sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti tadi juga kali?!" Naruto menunduk, matanya menatap langsung wajah pria kecil bersurai coklat kehitaman didepanya yang masih saja mengelus-elus kepalanya."Kau tahu? tindakanmu barusan bisa saja mencelakai dirimu sendiri dan yang lebih buruk lagi mencelakai orang lain."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!".

Konohamaru menunduk lesu. Mau tak mau ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan remaja pirang disebelahnya. Meski masih muda, namun dirinya cukup tahu bahwa melintasi jalan raya seperti tadi cukup berbahaya. Sebagai cucu seorang kepala polisi, Konohamaru sering mendengar celoteh kakeknya tentang langkah-langkah ketika ingin menyebrang, dan dari sana ia paham kalau nylonong di jalan raya saat kondisi lalu lintas tengah ramai, itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh. Melihat anak hiperaktif didekatnya lesu Naruto dengan pelan mengelus kepala Konohamaru, membuat cucu satu-satunya Saratobi Hiruzen itu kembali mendongkrak.

" Jangan pernah ulangi tindakanmu tadi!" Naruto tersenyum ketika kepala kecil itu menganguk." Coba bayangkan bagaimana rekasi Jiji dan Asuma-san kalu tadi kau jatuh lalu berdarah hem?" Naruto sengaja tak mengatakan' tertabrak dan mati' menurutnya kata-kata seperti itu terlalu kasar untuk ukuran bucah seusia Konohamaru.

" Mereka pasti memarahiku, benar bukan?"

" Tidak!" mendengar naga tegas Naruto, membuat pemuda kecil itu binggung.

"Heh?" Konohamaru memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan polos, menjadikan wajahnya tanpak imut." Masa si?biasanya kan Jii-san dan Asuma-jiji selalu marah kalau aku nakal, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Naruto menghela nafas, tubuhnya bergerak agak cepat dan berhenti tepat didepan Konohamaru. " Dengar!". Naruto berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah bulat sang bocah. " Nakalmu kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya!"

" Berbeda?"

" Yap!" Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak kecil Konohamuru dengan lembut, tak ingin menyakiti bocah itu barang secuilpun." Kalau biasanya kau tidak akan terluka, tapi kalau yang tadi kau mungkin saja terluka parah!"

"Oooh" Konohamaru menganguk, entah paham atau tidak.

Naruto ikut menganguk." Dan kalu sampai kau terluka, Jiji dan Asuma-san pasti akan sangat sedih,, kau mau mereka sedih?"

Mendengar kedua orang yang ia sayangi akan bersedih, Konohamaru langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali." Aku tidak mau Jii-san dan Asuma-jiji bersedih, aku ingin mereka senang, selalu tertawa agar bisa selalu bermain bersamaku!"

" Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membahayakan dirimu!" Naruto mengacungkan tanganya dengan jari jari terkepal kecuali jari kelingking.

Konohamaru menatap tangan Nii-sannya dengan binggung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia ikut mengangkat tanganya dan mengaitkan jemari kecil miliknya ke kelingking Naruto disertai senyum lebar." JANJI!"

"Hahaha,,, bagus!~" Naruto ikut tertawa ketika tanganya di ayun ayunkan dengan semangat oleh Konohamaru, mirip orang salaman. Melihat bocah kecil itu nyengir lebar hingga menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya yang hilang satu di sebelah samping alhasil membuat sang Namikaze muda ikut nyengir.

Udara panas menyengat yang beberapa saat lalu membuat mood Naruto buruk kini tak begitu menganggu dirinya lagi. Setelah aksi penyelamatan Konohamaru dan menasehati anak itu sekarang suasana hati Naruto mulai kembali seperti semula. Dalam setiap langkah yang di iringi canda tawa, keduanya melengang menuju KJHS, dimana Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar pria muda digendonganya menuju tempat belajarnya sebelum akhirnya menuju KHS. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07:30 , masih 30 menit lagi sebelum jam pertama di mulai, lagian jarak KJHS dan KHS tak begitu jauh, untuk itulah Naruto mau dengan senang hati mengantar bocah yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hiruk pikuk mewarnai kantin mewah Akademi di bawah kepemimpian Senju Tsunade. Beberapa clotehan terdengar saling sahut dari mulut-mulut siswa-siswi yang kini tengah memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka untuk mengisi bahan bakar tubuh setelah sebelumya berkutat dengan musuh wajib anak sekolahan, seperti buku-buku pelajaran maupun kamus-kamus bahasa asing yang harus mereka hafat jika tak ingin mendapat nilai rendah pada pelajaran yang saat itu mereka hadapi.

Diantara meja-meja berpenghuni penuh yang membanjiri ruang terbuka ditempat itu, tepatnya paling pojok empat anak saling berceloteh riah, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat tawa keempat remaja itu pecah.

" Ayolah Lee, beritahu kami?" Naruto merangkul pundak teman nyentriknya. Wajah bocah bersurai hitam dengan gaya bob itu memerah antara menahan jengkel dan malu.

" Tidak!"

" Ayolah Lee,, Krauk,,tinggal beritahu saja apa susahnya sih Krauk,,," Salah satu anak yang memiliki badan paling besar diantara empat rombongan itu angkat bicara sampil terus mengunyah makanan ringan ditanganya.

" Pokoknya tidak!" Lee mengenyahkan tangan Naruto dengan agak kasar. Pemuda itu menatap tajam dengan mata bundarnya teman bersurai kuning di sampingnya yang malah terkikik menyebalkan.

"Hahaha,,, santai saja Lee!" Tangan Naruto bergerak gesit mencomot sebuah kue dango diatas meja, lalu memakanya bulat-bulat." Hia hari hlas brapha?"

" Telan dulu makananmu Naruto." Lee mendelik ngeri ketika melihat cara makan sahabatnya yang begitu ekstrim. Kue dango yang cukup besar dilahap sekali makan, membuat pipi sahabat pirangnya mengembung.

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bersuara sedikitpun sejak mereka berada di tempat ramai ini. Seakan tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keramaian sekitarnya, penerus klan Nara itu masih saja merem dengan nyenyak."Glek,,,Hoe Shika!" Naruto menoel sahabat malasnya dengan sumpit yang beberapa saat lalu ia gunakan untuk memakan ramenya. Merasa ada ganguan Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, menguap sekali sebelum menatap wajah Naruto dengan kedua mata kuacinya yang redup." Berikan pendapatmu!"

Diam, pemuda Nara itu tidak menjawab ataupun memprotes, hanya menatap wajah Naruto tanpa berekspresi, tapi tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak cepat meraih sedotan pada gelas berisi minuman berwarna kuning yang ada di depanya. Menyeruput sedikit kemudian menatap lagi wajah si pirang." Merepotkan!"

Choji, Lee dan Naruto melonggo melihat tingkah laku Shikamaru, setelah melontarkan kata-kata andalanya, bocah Nara itu kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan tangan yang ada di atas meja.

" Hah,,dasar Shika." Choji mengalihkan tatapanya kearah Naruto dan Lee yang masih saja menatap kepala berkuncir Shikamaru." Oeh,,, Naruto Kraukk,,," ia kembali menyematkan keripik rasa cumi ke mulut." Dimana kekasihmu?"

" Eh~?" Naruto tersadar, ia mengulirkan matanya kearah Choji." Siapa?"

"Ketua OSIS!" Kali ini Lee yang bertanya, membuat Choji kembali mengantupkan mulutnya.

"O,,Ryuzetsu? Dia- tunggu dulu, apa katamu tadi Choji?" Naruto yang awalnya berniat meminum jus jeruk di depanya membatalkan niat, pemuda itu menatap Choji yang masih asik memkan makanan ringan ditangahnya dengan mata membola.

Choji mengangkat alis, pemuda gendut itu menatap Lee kemudian beralih lagi menatap Naruto." Kekasihmu?!"

"A-apa"

" Jangan belagak bloon deh! Seluruh sekolah sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian". Merasa memiliki kesempatan membalas kelakuan sahabatnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu terus mengodanya. Lee semakin memojokan Naruto.

Bahu Naruto bergerak kasar, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kurus pemuda pengila Gay-sensei yang merangkul pundaknya dengan sangat erat." Seheboh itukah heh?"

"Tentu saja!". Tangan bertulang besar putra tunggal keluarga Akimichi meremas bungkus Snack yang sepertinya sudah terkuras isinya, membentuknya bulat dan melemparkanya ketong sampah tak jauh dari keempat pemuda itu duduk." Kau tahu sendri kalau Ketua OSIS sangat terkenal akan sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek pada semua orang kan!. Jadi wajar kalau gosip se 'hot' ini sangat cepat beredar!" Choji kembali membuka satu bungkus plastik berisi makanan ringan miliknya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

" Ryuzetsu-san sangat terkenal loh di sekolah ini!" Lee ikut bersuara, tangan pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik punggung meraung kesakitan." Sangat mengejutkan kalau dia mau berpacaran dengan orang sepertimu, hahahahaha,,,,"

" Ludahmu muncrat Lee!". Tangan kekar Naruto langsung meraih tisu diatas meja, menjejalkanya pada mulut lebar pemuda bersurai bob disebelahnya tanpa berperasaan.

"Uhuk-uhuk~" mendatapi mulutnya tersumbat. Lee segera meraih bulatan tisu dumulutnya, membuangnya asal lalu mencari air untuk meredakan rasa ngilu ditengorokanya." Sial kau Naruto!"

Naruto nyengir, tanganya membentuk tanda Piss." Sory, hehehehehe!"

""Jadi?"

Suara mirip anak kecil Choji membuat pandangan Naruto teralih dari wajah jengkel Lee. Pemuda bersurai Kuning itu menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang ia tumpukan pada permukaan meja, matanya menatap Choji yang masih asik mengunyah makanan kurang gizi." Dia ada di Osaka untuk beberapa hari kedepan, katanya ingin mengikuti lomba apalah, aku tidak ingat!"

Bibir Choji mengulum senyum kecil, membuat wajah pemuda berbadan gempal itu tampak sangat imut." Begitu ya."

" Karin-chan!, apa kau ada waktu luang setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kurasa tidak!"

"Benarkah?! mauhkah kau pergi dengan ku ke karaoke?"

" Emmm?"

" Ayolah Karin-chan?"

Naruto, Lee dan Choji memutar kepala mereka kearah samping. Mata ketiga pemuda itu terfokus pada sekolompok siswa-siswi yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja menempati meja kosong tak jau dari posisi keempatnya berkumpul.

Naruto mendengus begitu mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah tengah tersenyum canggung ketika menghadapi beberapa siswa yang sepertinya mengajaknya jalan. Di sekeliling gadis itu nampak juga kerumunan siswi yang terkadang memberi dukungan pada Karin untuk menerima ajakan-ajakan kencan para siswa yang dari tadi tak ada lelah-lelahnya mengumandangkan rayuan-rayuan memabukan demi bisa menarik minat si rambut merah.

"Mereka aneh ya?" Lee bergumam pelan. Suara pemuda mangkok ini membuat Choji dan Naruto secara serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari kerumunan kearah Lee.

" Aneh apanya?". Naruto menatap si alis tebal dengan pandangan binggung. Menurut Naruto, kejadian yang menimpa Karin sekarang adalah hal yang lumrah jika mengingat posisi Karin sebagai salah satu primadona sekolah dan Heriees klan Uzumaki yang terhormat, jadi bukan hal aneh lagi jika banyak siswa yang begitu mengagumi Karin.

Satu alis Lee terangkat, mata bulatnya menajam penuh keseriusan menatap lurus Blue safir Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang di dramatisir Lee memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat membuat sang Namikaze muda terlonjak kaget hingga nyaris membuat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang.

Pletak,,,

"itai ne" Lee menarik kembali kepalanya, satu tanganya mengelus-elus kening yang baru saja mendapatkan sentilan maut dari Naruto.

" Singkirkan wajah anehmmu dari ku" Naruto membenahi posisi duduknya. Matanya menatap tajam sahabatnya yang masih saja mengurut kening licinya." Aku masih normal Lee!"

Lee nyengir, membuat Naruto semakin geram dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya itu." Tenang Naruto!" Menghiraukan sugutan Naruto, murid kesayangan Maito Guy ini mengulurkan tanganya keatas meja dan menyambar gelas berisi minuman berwarna hijau yang tinggal setengah, menengaknya hingga habis kemudia kembali menatap sang Namikaze muda." Dengar ya!" Nada bicara Lee yang beruba ke mode serius, mau tidak mau membuat dua teman seperjuanganya diam, mencoba menyimak apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Lee." Berapa hari yang lalu, mereka menjauhi Karin-chan. Bukan hanya menjauhi, mereka juga mengolok dan menghina Karin-chan dengan sadis, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka begitu mendambakan Karin-chan. Apa menurut kalian itu tidak aneh?"

Naruto dan Choji membisu, otak keduanya seakan kembali tertarik ke kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar apa yang di katakan Lee, memang sejak kasus kematian Sugetsu, banyak siswa-siswi yang menjauhi, menghina bahkan hampir membully Karin karena mengira gadis Uzumaki itulah yang menyebabkan kematian sang siswa bergigi hiu. Tapi, entah sejak kapan, para siswa dan siswi kembali mengerubungi gadis itu seperti tak menyadari bahwa kejadian itu pernah terjadi. Naruto dan Choji bahkan melihat beberapa diantara mereka yang saat ini berada disekitar Karin sekarang adalah salah satu anak yang waktu itu juga ikut mengolok Karin. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan mereka merubah pandanganya secepat ini?.

Hening untuk sesaat di antara mereka berempat, hanya terdengar terikan dan jeritan beberapa siswa siswi yang saling bersendagurau ataupun bergosip ria membicarakan para murid populer yang menurut mereka sangat mengagumkan.

Melalui ujung matanya, Naruto melirik kearah Karin berada. Pemuda belasan tahun itu segera kembali meluruskan pandanganya begitu mendapati iris ruby gadis Uzumaki itu entah sengaja atau tidak juga mengarah padanya.

' Kenapa?' menghiraukan suara-suara disekitarnya, Karin terus saja mefokuskan pandanganya pada meja diseberang tempat dirinya dan kelompoknya yang di isi empat remaja. Kening gadis cantik bersurai semerah darah itu mengkerut, bingung dengan tingkah sosok pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi sosok pahlawan dimatanya kini seakan-akan begitu enggan membalas tatapanya. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Karin-chan?"

Terlalu fokus dengan pemikiranya sendiri, Karin bahkan sampai tak merespon suara seorang remaja besurai putih yang dari tadi terus saja mencoba menarik perhatianya.

" Hey,,Karin-chan?"

Seakan tuli, gadis Uzumaki itu masih saja tak memberi respon apapun pada pemujanya yang masih saja terus berusaha memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hey!"

Tubuh Karin berjengit ketika sebuah tepukan cukup keras mendarat di pundaknya, membuat semua hayalan-hayalan sang Haerries Klan Uzumaki itu buyar. Karin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menghadap kearah gadis bersurai Orange panjang sang pemilik tangan yang tadi mendarat di bahunya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin . Wajahnya yang polos memberitahu pada sahabatnya bahwa gadis merah itu, dari awal sama sekali tak menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

" Ya ampun, Karin! Apa sih yang dari tadi kau pikirkan!" Gadis bersurai Orange itu mengelengkan kepalanya memuat surai panjang yang ia ikat kepang dua ikut bergoyang mirip ekor sapi, mulutnya menyesap ujung sedotan pada gelas minuman miliknya. Mata gadis itu menatap wajah Karin dengan pandangan bosan." Lihat, kau bahkan menghiraukan Kimimaro-kun!"

"E-ehehe,,,gomen ne, Kimimaro-kun" Karin mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Dengan senyum canggung ia menatap pemuda berambut putih yang duduk disampingnya.

Kimimaro tersenyum, meski hatinya sangat dongkol namun ia tetap sabar pada gadis yang menjadi incaranya. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang berhati besar, ia bahkan pernah menampar seorang gadis yang saat itu bersetatus sebagai kekasihnya hanya karena gadis itu tak mau menuruti permintaanya. Namun jika menyangkut perasaan apapun akan ia lakukan, kecantikan Uzumaki Karin mampu membuat Kimimaro tetap mampu mengendalikan emosinya, ia ingin memiliki Herries klan Uzumaki itu, jadi ia harus bisa mengambil hati Karin dengan terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

" Yah,,tak apa!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tringggggggggg...!

Suara logam beradu terdengar sangat nyaring di sekitar gedung-gedung kelas KHS. Puluhan pintu kayu menjemblak terbuka hampir bersamaan ketika sang penghuni ruangan berbondong-bondong melewatinya dengan brutal. Ratusan tubuh berhamburan di lapangan luas halaman akademi milik keluarga Senju yang dalam hitungan detik langsung di penuhi tubuh para murid. Jika dilihat dari ketingian kumpulan itu menyerupai lautan semut disekitar sarang berpasir mereka. Keceriaan dan kelegaan mendominasi hampir semua wajah para siswa-siswi sekolah elit tersebut saat menyambut kebebasan mereka dari kegiatan membosankan yang dinamakan belajar.

Mobil-mobil mewah silih berganti melintasi gapura besar yang dijaga dua satpan berpakaian serba putih. Layaknya pohon beringin ditengah pemakaman, hembusan angin kencang dan deruman suara mesin dari beberapa kendaraan bermerek yang melintas tak mengoyahkan tubuh tegap sang penjaga sedikitpun.

Pening, buram, haus dan,,,lapar.

Kelopak mata itu beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum akhirnya terbuka seutuhnya. Dengan pungung tangan pemuda bersurai kuning emas putra kedua Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina ini menghapus sedikit liur yang tanpa ia kehendaki merembas keluar dari sela bibirnya ketika ia mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tanganya setinggi yang ia bisa keatas, seolah-olah remaja itu ingin mengapai langit-langit kelas yang menjulang tinggi di atas kepalanya. Dengan pandangan sayu, Naruto menatap jam dinding digital yang tergantung tepat diatas papan tulis.

"Sudah jam 03.00." Kepela berbalut surai kuning lancip miliknya ia patah-patahkan dengan agak kencang kekiri dan kekanan hingga menimbulkan bunyi keletuk ringan disekitar leher. Masih dengan malas-malasan Naruto mulai memasukan buku dan bolpoin yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menunjang kegiatanya dikelas kedalam tas selempang berwarna Orange satu persatu." Lagi-lagi mereka meningalkanku!"

" Sahabat macam apa yang meningalkan temanya sendirian ditempat seperti ini" Berjalan ditengah lorong kelas yang kini sudah sangat sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewat setengah jam yang lalu. Melintasi jalurnya dengan sentai namun tetap berhiasa umpatan pada tiga teman yang kembali meningalkanya, lagi.

Yah,,sebenarnya bukan salah Choji, Lee maupun Shikamaru sepenuhnya. Kebiasaan buruk sang Namikaze yang terlalu sering lebih memilih tidur dari pada mengikuti pelajaran di jam-jam terakhir membuat ketiga sahabat itu mulai bosan untuk selalu dan selalu membangunkan remaja pirang tersebut. Demi menghilangkan kebiasaan temanya, Lee, Choji dan Shikamaru sepakat untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada teman pirangnya itu dengan meningalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang kelas yang kosong, ketiganya berpikir dengan begitu kegiatan aneh Naruto lambat laun akan segera hilang.

Trotoar jalan yang dibangun dari campuran semen dan pasir menjadi pandangan menarik untuk Blue Safir Naruto saat ini. Suara bising kendaraan dan ocehan para pejalan kaki disekitarnya tak mampu mengangu ketenangan remaja tanggung itu ketika sebuah headseat berwarna orange dengan sedikit corak hitam menutupi lubang telinga.

"Hey!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ketika melihat sesosok gadis bersurai merah darah yang sangat ia kenal berada tak jauh di depanya, bersandar pada dinding tembok disamping jalan raya. Dengan pakaian akademi yang masih melekat ditubuh proposionalnya, Karin mulai menegakan tubuhnya. Rok pendek yang ia kenakan melambai saat angin nakal berhembus cukup kencang mengitari daerah gadis itu berdiri. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana dan kembali berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan seruan Karin, membuat Uzumaki muda itu berdecak jengkel.

" Hey!" Karin berseru dengan sedikit lebih keras saat Naruto berjalan melewati samping tubuhnya begitu saja, seolah berangapan bahwa pemuda itu tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Karin mengembungkan pipinya. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia menyusul langkah teman sekolahnya itu." Berhentilah mendiamiku!"

Kepala berbalut surai kuning itu menganguk-angukan kepalanya ambigu, mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa suara mengikuti dentuman entah lagu apa yang saat ini ia dengarkan. Meski seorang gadis cantik dan seksi berjalan disisihnya, namun mata secerah langit itu sama sekali tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melirik kaum hawa disampingnya. Mungkin jika Minato atau Jiraya melihat kelakuan Naruto saat ini, pasti keduanya akan langsung menagis histeris.

Kekeras kepalaan remaja disampingnya benar-benar mulai membuat Karin jengkel. Selama ini tak ada yang mengacuhkanya seperti ini, ia lebih memilih dibentak dari pada didiamkan seperti ini." Ayolah Naruto, katakan sesuatu!"

Naruto menghentilan langkahnya,membuat gadis di depanya juga ikut berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Tangan tan Naruto melepas satu headseatnya, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk bisa menatap langsung ruby Karin." Pulanglah!"

Suara tanpa nada sama sekali. Karin yang mendengarnya pun tak tahu apa suara pemuda itu menyimpan kemarahan atau tidak padanya. Begitu asing ditelinga Karin, suara Naruto tidak seperti biasa yang cempreng namun menyimpan kehangatan dan keceriaan, kini menjadi dingin tanpa makna. Karin hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mejawab, namun seakan tak mau mendengar apapun yang disuarakan sang gadis, Naruto kembali memasang headseatnya dan langsung melangkah meningalkan Karin kembali yang masih terpaku ditempat semula.

Seorang Uzumaki bukan lah orang yang penurut, mereka yang memiliki darah Uzumaki bukan hanya terkenal akan surai merah terangnya namun juga terkenal akan kegalakan dan kekeras kepalaanya. Untuk itu meki telah mendapatkan penolakan secarang langsung tak bisa membuat niat Karin untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto pupus begitu saja. Darah Uzumaki mengalir murni dibalik kulit dan dagingnya, kata-kata Naruto barusan hanya ia angap angin lalu. Karin tak akan menerima perlakuan pemuda itu yang tanpa alasan jelas menjauhinya. Setidaknya jika memang Naruto menginginkan ia pergi, berikanlah alasan yang jelas hingga Karin benar-benar merelakanya, bukan main nyolonong begitu saja.

Begitu tersadar dari acara shok ringanya, Karin langsung menyadari kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada didepanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, kepala itu berputar kesamping, matanya menajam saat pungung lebar berbalut seragam akademi yang hampir sama dengan miliknya terlihat cukup jauh didepanya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, kaki milik Karin kembali bergerak dengan sedikit cepat, berusaha mendahului langkah santai Naruto.

"Berhenti!"

Mau tak mau Naruto menhentikan langkahnya ketika gadis yang mepunyai warna rambut seperti ibunya telah berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan membentang lebar tepat di depanya.

Ruby di balik lenca bening milik Karin menatap tajam Blue safir di depanya." Apa maksudmu!" Suaranya ia tegaskan berharap mampu mengintimidasi pemuda pirang didepanya.

Naruto diam, pandanganya masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia mengeser tubuhnya, kembali berniat melewati tubuh gadis di depanya.

Karin ikut mengeser tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan masih membentang. Gadis ini benar-benar berniat menghentikan langkah sang Namikaze muda didepanya." Kumohon, katakan padaku apa salahku hingga kau menjauhiku, Naruto!"

Safir itu kembali bergulir, mencari objek baru selain Ruby milik Karin yang terlihat mulai menyendu. Meski dengan hesadseat yang masih terpasang namun Naruto masih bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dilontarkan oleh Karin karena benda itu sebenarnya sudah tak lagi mengalunkan nada-nada seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kumohon, ceritakan padaku~" Karin melangkah maju, berusaha memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan tubuh Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak." Ketika aku menderita, tanpa undangan kau mau datang menemaniku. Disaat orang lain menolak keberadaanku kau mau berdiri disisiku,,,tapi kenapa sekarang kau seakan menjauhiku!"

Meski masa kecilnya di isi oleh hinaan dan cacian, tapi tak membuat Namikaze Naruto tumbuh menjadi remaja berhati hitam. Dengan kekayaan yang keluarganya miliki Naruto lebih dari mampu untuk membalas semua kelakuan buruk orang-orang disekitarnya, namun meski ia bisa melakukan itu Naruto tak pernah mau membalas perbuatan buruk mereka. Bagi bocah pirang itu, membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan akan sama saja menyiram api dengan minyak, bukanya mereda malah akan semakin membesar.

Dulu ketika ia masih berada didesa, ia pernah menolong seorang anak berusia lebih tua setahun darinya yang nyaris menemui ajal karena tengelam. Di saat anak lain hanya bisa berteriak dan menjerit, Naruto yang kala itu baru berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melompat kedalam sungai. Dengan tenaga yang kecil ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik anak itu keluar dari kubangan air. Tanpa bantuan dari sekitarnya akhirnya ia berhasil menyeret tubuh anak itu kepingir danau. Nafas keduanya memburu, karena begitu banyak air yang tak sengaja mereka telan. Cukup lama kedua anak itu terbaring dipingir danau menunggu bantuan datang, anak-anak lain tak ada yang mau mendekat ketika melihat Naruto ada disana. Saat bantuan datang, dua orang berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan langsung menghambur memeluk anak yang tengelam itu dengan erat. Naruto tersenyum, ia ikut bahagia melihat usahanya tidaklah sia-sia.

Tangis haru kedua orang tua bocah tadi seketika itu musnah begitu mata mereka melihat Naruto berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup didekat mereka. Mata sang ibu yang awalnya memancarkan aura kelembutan tiba-tiba berubah sangat tajam penuh kebencian. Tanpa mendengar kronologi kejadian yang sesunguhnya, kedua orang itu langsung mencaci Naruto, mengangap keberadaan bocah pirang itu merupakan penyebab musibah yang menimpa anak mereka. Meski telah mendengar kisah sesunguhnya dari anak-anak yang melihat langsung bagaimana bocah itu tengelam karena mengambil bola yang tak sengaja ditendang terlalu jauh hingga sampai ketengah danau, tapi tetap saja dua orang dewasa itu tetap saja menyalahkan Naruto. Tak memperdulikan umur sang bocah yang masih sangat belia, mereka dengan entengnya melontarklan berbagai macam kata-kata kotor yang seharusnya tak boleh di dengar oleh bocah berusia tujuh tahunan. Satu tanparan dari tangan si wanita menjadi akhir konflik berat sebelah tersebut.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat kunjungan Minato dan Kushina kedesa dimana tempat Naruto dititipkan keduanya langsung mengetahui kejadian itu melalui Nagato yang mendengar peristiwa tersebut melalui salah satu anak perempuan yang waktu kejadian kebetulan berada disana. Melalui bawahanya, akhirnya Minato mengetahui siapa yang telah berani melukai fisik dan perasaan anaknya. Secara kebetulan mereka adalah pekerja di kebun teh milik Istrinya, Kushina, jadi dengan sangat mudah mereka mengundang kedua orang itu kekediaman Namikaze. Minato dan Kushina yang saat itu tengah dilanda amarah tanpa mau mendengar pembelaan ataupun alasan suami istri tersebut langsung memecat dua pegawainya dengan tidak hormat. Namun sekali lagi, Naruto datang, anak kecil itu memohon pada kedua orang tuanya untuk memaafkan mereka. Dengan usaha keras dan kepolosanya, akhirnya mampu meluluhkan api amarah MinaKushi.

Naruto akhirnya kembali menatap wajah Karin setelah tangan gadis itu mengengam kaus akademi yang masih ia kenakan." Sekarang teman-temanmu sudah kembali, jadi kau tak memerlukan keberadaanku lagi bukan?!~" Dengan selembut mungkin Naruto melepaskan tangan Karin yang mengengam seragamnya.

Mata Karin membulat, gadis itu terdiam dan menurut ketika tanganya di gengam dengan lemah oleh tangan lebar pemuda didepanya. Apakah memang harus seperti ini, disaat ia telah menemukan orang yang mau menerimanya tanpa menatap siapa dia dan seperti apa dirinya? Sekarang ia harus melepaskan orang itu?

"Kau tak membutuhkanku lagi, Karin."

Kepala gadis itu menunduk, membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang kini dekeluarkan Karin. Dengan kuat Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, Rubynya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar bahwa pertemanan mereka hanya akan berumur begitu singkat. Karin memang tak bisa mengatakanya secara langsung, tapi jika boleh jujur ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan pemuda pirang itu. Bersama Naruto, ia tak perlu repot-repot bertingkah elegan ataupun sok anggun, dengan dirinya yang blak-blakan,crewet dan keras kepala, pemuda itu masih mau menangapinya,,,yah walau kadang pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi, tapi justru karena itulah ia semakin merasa hidup jika bersama Naruto.

Menghiraukan gadis didepanya yang masih bergelut dengan pemikiranya, Naruto sudah berada disamping tubuh Karin." Kau tak perlu lari lagi jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu berada di dekat orang miskin sepertiku."

Secepat mungkin Karin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya melebar sempurna saat ingatan tempo hari ketika dirinya langsung melesat menjauh dari samping Naruto ketika banyak siswa siswi berjalan mendekati tempat keduanya berada. Bunyi 'klik' seakan terdengar di kepala gadis merah. Sekarang ia mulai paham kenapa Naruto ingin menjauhinya. Bukan salah pemuda itu ternyata, namun salahnya, ia sendiri yang mulai meretakan hubungan pertemanan mereka, ia yang masih mementingkan egonya tanpa tahu perasaan Naruto. Karin mulai sadar, rasa gengsinya ternyata masih ada dan karena itu ia hampir kehilangan penyelamatnya.

Dan kembali pemuda itu bisa membuat hatinya bergetar, ia tahu niat Naruto menjauhinya karena pemuda itu tak ingin mempersulitnya kembali mendapatkan perhatian teman dan pengemarnya. Karena mungkin menurut Naruto keberadaan dan setatus sosialnya bisa mempengaruhi pandangan orang lain kepada Karin, andai saja ia berada terlalu dekat dengan sang gadis.

"Sampai jumpa"

Karin tersentak, saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan, buru-buru kepalanya ia putar kesamping untuk melihat wajah pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya. Melihat pemuda itu tersenyum membuat sesuatu didalam tubuh Karin bergejolak. Ia tidak suka ini, ia tidak senang melihat ini, meski pemuda itu tersenyum, namun Karin tahu kalau senyum itu tidaklah berisi kebahagiaan, senyum kecut yang mengambarkan kalau pemuda pirang itu juga tidak ingin semua ini terjadi.

"Naruto" Dengan cepat tangan Karin berkelebat menarik ujung baju belakan Naruto yang sudah beberapa langkah menjauh

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya{lagi}, kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali saat suara Karin terdengar begitu lembut dan pelan menerjang indra pendengaranya.

'Ada apa ya?'

Karin tersenyum, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang masih lumayan ramai, ia tanpa ragu lagsung memeluk pemuda pirang bodoh itu dari belakang. Menegelamkan wajahnya dipungung lebar Naruto, menghirup dalam aroma jeruk menyegarkan yang belum lama ini begitu ia sukai.

Tubuh sang Namikaze menegang, matanya membualat dan rahangnya terbuka lebar. Reaksi Karin sama sekali diluar perkiraanya. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau gadis Uzumaki muda itu akan dengan senang hati mau mengikuti kemauanya.

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan?!" Dengan susah payah Naruto bersuara, ia menoleh kebelakang dan hanya mendapati surai merah darah yang terlihat menempel dipungungnya.

" Baka!" Dekapan itu semakin mengerat, membuat Naruto mampu merasakan bagian tubuh depan Karin yang menekan kuat pungungnya, begitu empuk dan nyama." Jangan mengambil keputusan seenakmu sendiri ya, Naruto no baka!"

**TBC**

**A/N: walah,,,maksain ngetik meski ide mentok,,, **

**Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, gw sengaja gak langsung munculin hantunya karena, kekurangan ide...jadi hanya iteraksi kaya gini aja ya,,,,,**

**Ohhh ya,,,kira-kira ada yang tahu gak hantu apa yang kali ini akan gw tampilkan? Dengan ciri yang sedikit ini apa ada yang bisa nebak?**

**Harem ketiga: Temari{ mungkin} ada yang setuju?**

**Review kalian merupakan dukungan buat gw, jadi mohon bantuanya ya... berikan saran atu kritik kalian untuk chap kali ini,,,and mungkin ada yang punya ide untuk chap depan? **

Sekian dari gw,,,,

Salam dari gw Karasumaru.666/


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto**

"**GHOST"**

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur, kekkurangan masih disana sini, jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary; Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**GLORIA"**

Di bawah bayang-bayang pohon maple ia berteduh. Keras dan kasarnya batang kayu tak menjadi masalah untuk gadis muda pemiliki surai sewarna darah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar melepas penat atau mungkin menikmati pemandangan danau buatan yang terhampar luas di depanya. Berpayung dedaunan kuning keorenan dan beralaskan rumput hijau, Karin kembali tersenyum.

Hari ini, begitu banyak hal-hal baru yang selama ini belum pernah ia kenal, mulai dari menaiki bus kota{ hal baru untuk Karin karena selam ini ia selalu mengendarai mobil pribadi kemanapun ia pergi} yang penuh peluh dan perjuangan, makan siang di kedai ramen kecil dan menikmati sore dengan bersantai ditaman kota. Hal yang umum di lakukan oleh sebagian banyak orang, namun tidak untuk Karin.

Herries Klan Uzumaki itu masih ingat jelas bagaimana ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini tak lepas dari campur tangan pemuda pirang yang sekarang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tidur di tempat umum dalam posisi duduk? Entah Karin sendiri kurang tahu.

"Hihihi,,," Karin terkikik melihat wajah pemuda di sampingnya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman saat seekor kupu-kupu dengan berani hinggap di ujung hidung mancung Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat iris ruby di balik lensa kaca milik Karin menatap intens rupa mahluk adam yang beberapa saat lalu begitu bersemangat menyeret tubuh ringkihnya menjelajahi hampir setiap inci sudut kota Konoha hanya dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya, tampa mobil ataupun motor.

"Dari pada hanya tertawa, bukankah lebih baik kau bantu aku menyingkirkan mahluk ini dari wajahku?" Kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka mulai menampakan pada dunia warna biru samudra cerah yang begitu mempesona, membuat Karin harus cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganya. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan satu tanganya di depan wajah, aksi yang ia harap bisa menjauhkan mahluk bersayap empat hasil metamorfosa dari ulat di depan wajahnya." Menggangu saja!"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan!" Naruto mendengus singkat. Pemuda Namikaze itu mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi keudara, sedikit perengangan untuk melemaskan otot dan tulang-tulangnya yang sedikit pegal akibat efek dari posisi tidur yang kurang benar." Berapa lama aku tidur?"

Karin mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh" Entahlah,,~?" Memutar kepalanya kesamping hingga mempertemukan pandanganya dengan mata sayu si pirang.

"Hah,,," Naruto mendesah. Wajahnya berpaling kedepan menghadap langsung Danau buatan manusia yang tersaji tepat di tengah taman kota.

Naruto mendongkrak. Matanya menatap langit yang awalnya berwarna Biru pudar kini telah berganti menjadi keorengan. Tanpa melihat jam pun pemuda itu menyadari kalau hari ini akan segera berakhir." Sudah sore, kuantar kau pulang!"

"Tidak perlu!" Gadis itu menolak, tanganya mengapai dua sepatu berwarna putih yang tadi sengaja ia lepas demi bisa merasakan sentuhan langsung halusnya rumput taman dengan telapak kakinya. Dengan gerakan sedikit cepat ia memasangnya di masing-masing kaki.

Naruto yang tengah memungguti sampah-sampah hasil piknik dadakannya dengan Karin, segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sang gadis yang tengah menunduk memandang sepatunya sendiri." Jangan keras kepala, aku tetap akan mengantarmu!" Naruto mendengus, tanganya kembali bergerak lincah mengambil kaleng soda di samping tubuhnya dan memasukanya kedalam wadah plastic hitam yang sudah ia siapkan sejak awal.

" Yap,, beres!" Gadis itu tersenyum puas, kedua tanganya ia tepuk-tepukan dengan tenaga ringan." Aku bilang tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Karin memandang wajah pemuda disampingnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Tap—"

",,dan aku tidak akan tersesat". Gadis itu cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Naruto sudah siap kembali bersuara.

"Jangan memotong ucapan orang lain." Naruto cemberut. Memutar kedua matanya saat mendapati Karin malah terkikik." Aku tetap akan mengantarmu!"

Senyum di wajah cantik itu luntur dan di gantikan dengan dengusan jengkel." Teserah kau lah!" Karin menyerah. Seharian dengan pemuda pirang itu sedikit memberi wawasan baru tentang watak Naruto. Selain tengil, pemuda itu juga keras kepala, dan Karin yakin perdebatan kecil ini tidak akan pernah selesai andai dia tak berbesar hati untuk mengalah.

" Heheheh bagus! Anak baik" Tanpa persetujuan Karin tangan tan itu terangkat dan mengacak-acak surai merah lurus sang gadis

Dengan gerakan cepat, Karin mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain dengan pipi sedikit merona. Sekali-lagi, gadis itu menahan keinginanya untuk tertawa lebar saat sensasi menyenagkan dari sentuhan-sentuhan sederhana pemuda pirang disampingnya dapat ia rasakan kembali.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya, berusaha mengintip wajah sang Uzumaki. Tapi pemuda itu harus puas ketika usahanya gagal karena Karin dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan meningalkan tempat itu." Heh,, tunggu!"

" Cepatlah, atau kutinggal"

Teriakan gadis itu berhasil membuat Namikaze muda itu sedikit dongkol. Dengan tergesa ia menyambar tas dan pelastik hitam ditanganya." Woeh Tunggu!" Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya setelah terlebih dahulu melempar pelastik hitam di salah satu tanganya ke tong sampah terdekat.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di antara pejalan kaki dan suara-suara mesin kendaraan yang menderu ganas melintasi jalan beraspal disamping trotoar tempat kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah.

'Ada apa denganku' Karin mengepalkan jari-jari tanganya yang ia letakan didalam saku celananya, mengengam dengan erat hendphone lipat miliknya, berusaha menyalurkan rasa aneh yang mengerayangi tubuhnya sejak ia mulai menjejakan kakinya di antara lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Karin menegang saat suara sedikit berat pemuda pirang disampingnya mulai terdengar, memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Suaranya yang menyiratkan kepedulian semakin menambah kuat jantung di balik seragam sekolahnya berdetak, seakan benda itu ingin melompat keluar dan tumpah ruah dijalanan.

Dengan agak kaku Karin mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalan di bawah telapak kakinya kesamping. Wajahnya yang awalnya sudah memerah kini benar-benar membara saat tatapanya di sambut dengan ekspresi khawatir tanpa topeng dan biru langit lembut yang begitu berkilau." O..oh Y-yeah!" Tak kuat melihat sesuatu yang bisa merusak system kerja otak-otaknya Karin dengan cepat membuang wajahnya kesamping, memandang tembok-tembok rumah pemduduk Konoha, apapun asal bukan wajah Naruto.

Kening Naruto mengkerut, binggung dengan gadis disampingnya yang tiba-tiba berubah membisu sejak keduanya memasuki jalur khusus pejalan kaki.' Apa ada yang salah denganku?' Pemuda itu membatin , mengingat - ingat hal apa saja yang telah ia lakukan sepanjang perjalan menuju kediaman Uzumaki Karin hingga membuat perubahan perilaku dari gadis di sampingnya.

Cukup lama berfikir Naruto sampai tidak sadar kalau gadis di sampingnya berkali-kali mencuri pandang padanya, namun selalu berhasil menghindar saat ia balas menoleh.

"Ano,, Karin?"

"Hem?"

Naruto mendengus saat Karin hanya berguman tanpa mau menatap wajahnya."Apa,,,kau tak nyaman berjalan bersamaku?" Naruto mulai menyuarakan pendapatnya, ia sudah mencari semua kesalahan yang mungkin ia buat dalam perjalanan singkat ini yang bisa membuat Karin bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang. Tapi setelah lama menngorek-orek memori otaknya, ia tetap tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun yang Naruto rasa bersangkutan dengan masalah emosi Karin.

Jadi, jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, hanya sebuah fakta yang mungkin di pikirkan Naruto yaitu, Gadis di sampingnya tidak merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Mungkin Karin masih takut kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang melihat ia jalan dengan siswa paling miskin di Konoha Gakuen. Berita buruk yang bisa mencoreng reputasi Karin Uzumaki sebagai salah satu idol di sekolah terelit di Konoha.

Pertayaan atau pernyataan sepihak Naruto berhasil menohok Karin. Secara mendadak langkah lebar gadis itu terhenti, hal yang juga dilakukan pemuda disampingnya. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya kesamping, iris ruby itu bergetar, ketika mendapati sang lawan bicara membuang jauh tatapanya keatas, seakan engan hanya untuk bertemu wajah dengan nya.

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Karin mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

" Entahlah." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Masih engan menatap wajah Karin." Hanya saja sikapmu yang berubah menjadi pendiam membuatku berpikir kalau mungkin saja kau malu bersama dengan—"

"Jangan katakana itu lagi!" Karin mengeratkan gengaman tangan kananya yang saling terhubung dengan tangan Naruto.

Bergandengan, sentuhan kulit.

Yah,,itu adalah factor yang sejak tadi membuat Kari seakan mati kata, tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak tak teratur. Dan diamnya Karin sama sekali tak ada hubunganya dengan rasa malu atau risih hanya karena bersanding jalan dengan pemuda pirang disampingnya. Ia bahkan tak befikir seperti itu sedikitpun.

Karin yang awalnya tak mengira Naruto menyadari gerak-gerikya menjadi terenyuh begitu tahu kalau sikapnya ternyata mampu di endus oleh insting remaja dengan kekuatan melihat hantu tersebut, dan yang lebih membuat Karin gelagapan karena pemikiran pemuda itu begitu jauh melenceng dengan kondisi pikiranya saat ini.

" Apa?" Naruto menengok kesmping.

" Jangan pernah berkata tetang hal-hal yang bisa membuatku melangar janjiku!." Karin berbisik dengan suara pelan, kepalanya menunduk, tak mampu untuk bertatap mata dengan sang awan." Aku sudah berjanji padamu dan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak akan menjauhimu ataupun mengucilkanmu lagi meski semua orang menghina dan membencimu. Kau adalah teman pertamaku yang tidak melihatku sebagai Uzumaki Karin sang Herries klan ternama di Konoha yang dipenuhi oleh hamburan harta dan kedudukan. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dan menjauhiku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi kumohon,,,,jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi di depanku!"

Naruto mendesah. Jadi dugaanya salah? Lalu apa yang membuat Karin seperti orang bisu sejak tadi?." Kalau bukan masalah itu lalu apa? Jujur, aku benci melihatmu seperti ini, kau seperti orang lain, seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Aku ingin kau bertingkah seperti biasa, cerewat, menyebalkan dan semaumu sendiri,,," Naruto tersenyum begitu mendapati gadis berkacamata itu mendongkrak dan mengembungkan pipinya dengan imut. Sepertinya ia sedikit berhasil mengembalikan sifat alami Karin.",,Karena itulah Karin yang selama ini kukenal!"

Dengan agak jengkel Karin menyentak tangan kananya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan besar pemuda di sampingnya dengan kasar. Begitu gengaman itu terlepas Gadis merah itu langsung menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada, membuang wajahnya kesamping dan menghentakan satu kakinya dengan keras ke trotoar. Moodnya berubah begitu mendengar kata-kata mengolok yang di lontarkan mulut Naruto." Tidak bisakah kau menganti kata' cerewet, menyebalkan dan semaunya sendiri' itu?!"

" Heheheh,,, kalau kuganti akan diangap fitnah~" Naruto terkekeh, tanganya bergerak nakal mengacak surai merah lurus Karin, hal yang mendapat penolakan mutlah dari yang bersangkutan.

"Hey,, hentikan!" Seolah tak terima dengan tidakan Naruto, kedua tangan gadis itu melambai-lambai keudara, berusaha sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan tangan tan itu dari ujung kepalanya.

" Tidak!"

" Hentikan, kau merusak style ku!"

"Style apa-an, hanya lurus begitu~"

" Apa maksudmu?" Karin menghentikan aksi melambainya. Gadis itu memberikan Naruto tatatan tajam terbaiknya yang bisa membuat beberapa pengemarnya mengkeret.

"Yah,,, kau lihat, rambutmu hanya lurus, tak ada style nya sama sekali, seperti rumput ilalang disana! Hehehe" pemuda itu terkekeh sambil menunjuk hamparan rumput di balik pagar kayu salah satu rumah penduduk. Deatlanger andalan Karin sama sekali tidak mempan pada mental baja pemuda yang sudah jutaan kali menerima murka mengerikan dari Kushina.

Karin terdiam, gadis itu mendengus dan dengan cepat menendang tulang kering Namikaze muda itu hingga membuat Naruto mengaduh kemudian berlutut memegangi tempat ujung sepatu putih Karin mendarat.

"Rasakan ini kuning tengik!" Seakan belum puas Karin menghantamkan tanganya yang terkepal ke belakang kepala Naruto yang masih membungkuk.

Bletak..

"Itttai!" Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya. Rasa sakit baru tersebut membuat ia melupkan keadaan tulang keringnya. Pemuda itu mendongkrak lalu menyeringai saat melihat Karin telah berlari.

" NARUTO NO BAKA!" Karin yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Naruto membalik badanya. Ia berteriak keras, nyengir lebar sebelum akhirnya memeletkan lidahnya mengejek. Gadis merah itu segera kembali melangkahkan kaki-kakinya dengan lebar begitu profokasinya disambut oleh Naruto.

" AWAS KAU, MERAH!" Dengan seringai lebar Naruto ikut mengerakan kakinya menyusul sang Herries Klan Uzumaki dari belakang.

Masih dengan tawa lebarnya Karin terus berlari, ia menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan orang-orang yang ia tabrak, kadang kepala berbalut surai merah darahnya ia tengokan kebelakang, kembali memeletkan lidah dan menarik kelopak bawah matannya sedikit. Gadis itu kembali melesat saat jarak Naruto dan dirinya semakin menipis.

"Hahahaha,,,ayo kuning!" Karin masih terus berlari." Cepat piran—Kyaaaaaa!"

"Kena kau!"

Berapa cepatnya gadis itu berlari, tapi tetap saja sang Namikaze masih mampu mengapainya. Karin berteriak histeris saat dua tangan melingkar pingangnya, mengangkat tubuhnya keudara dan memutar-mutarnya dengan gerakan acak. Tanpa menghilangkan tawanya Karin mulai berontak, menjambak, memukul lemah dan mendekap kepala pirang Naruto. Kegiatan muda-mudi yang untuk beberapa saat menjadi tontonan masal karena memang keduanya masih berada ditepi jalan raya, di mana sebagian pejalan kaki atau pengendara kendaraan masih sesekali melintas. Tapi sepertinya, kedua sejoli itu cuek-cuek saja dengan tangapan-tangapan orang disekitarnya. Dengan adem ayemnya Karin dan Naruto masih terus bergulat asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Yeah,, biarlah sore ini di tutup dengan kegembiraan. Setelah sedikit salah paham dan janji sederharna Karin semua berakhir dengan indah. Dengan langkah ringan yang di penuhi keceriaan keduanya melangkah menuju Komplek Uzumaki, tempat sang Herries bersurai merah menepi.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cahaya temaram mewarnai sebuah ruangan minimalis dengan dinding berwarna putih orange. Di ujung tempat itu terdapat sebuah meja belajar sekaligus rak buku yang menyatu dan di dekat nya sebuah ranjang kecil berdiri kokok dengan empat kaki kayu yang senantiasa menjaga kedigdaya-anya menampung seongok tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih saja membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal berwarna putih polos dengan sedikit noda coklat di beberapa bagianya.

Cicitan burung di balik jendela berkorden kain putih sama sekali tidak mengangu ketenangan pemuda pirang itu dalam menelusuri setiap lorong mimpi-mimpi indahnya, padahal jika di dengarkan dengan seksama suara merdu berdecit itu cukup kencang.

KWAK KWAK,,,KWAK KWAK,,,KWAK KWAK,,,

Suara aneh terdengar mengema mengalahkan puluhan cicitan burung yang sejak tadi mewarnai suasana pagi di apartemen minimalis Naruto. Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu mengeliat, bergerak kekiri mendekati meja, tangan tan-nya terulur dan dengan gerakan cepat memukul sebuah jam weker berbentuk kodok nunggig.

KWAK KWAK,,KWAK KWAK,,,KWAK KWAK,,,

"Are?"

Suara itu ternyata bukan berasal dari benda penunjuk waktu tersebut. Naruto perlahan bangkit, menatap sekeliling, lalu dengan ogah-ogahan beranjak bangun dari kasur nyamanya untuk mencari asal suara yang baru pemuda itu sadari berasal dari dalam saku sekolahnya yang tergeletak asal di bawah ranjang.

Dengan terkantuk-kantuk dan sesekali menguap pemuda pirang itu menyempatkan tanganya mengapai celana yang memang berada cukup jauh di ujung ranjang, sepertinya kemarin tanpa sengaja Naruto menendang kain hitam itu terlalu kuat.

Begitu berhasil menyeret celana khas Konoha Gakuen, Naruto segera mencari benda yang telah mengangu tidur sucinya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari Naruto kembali melemparkan benda berbahan kain itu Asal. Dengan mata terpejam pemuda itu kembali mendudukan pantatnya di atas kasur, satut anganya bergerak asal membuka benda yang ternyata sebuah handphone sebelum akhirnya menempelkanya ditelinga.

Menguap sekali tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungginya ia bersuara." Apa?"

[Hn]

Alis Naruto mengkerut, matanya masih terpejam." Halo?"

[Hn]

"Halo?"

[Hn]

'Brengsek' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menjauhkan Handphone pemberian Jiraya tersebut dari telinganya, melihat nick namenya untuk memastikan siapa yang berani iseng sepagi ini dan menganggu jadwal tidurnya.' No name'. Tanpa nama. Merasa mulai bosan bermain tebak-tebakan Naruto mengucek satu matanya dan kembali menempelkan benda di tanganya ketelingga dengan niat mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Salah sambung!" Naruto sudah siap melempar Handphone bergambar katak itu kesisi ranjang. Tapi niat itu urung saat seseorang disana mulai kembali bersuara.

""Hn, Tunggu Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, ia sedikit kenal dengan suara ini, tapi dimana?. Pemuda pirang itu tidak yakin dengan ingatanya sendiri. Namun saat menyadari kalau orang di sebrang sana mengetahui namanya, berarti ia memang mengenal orang itu!.

"Siapa kau? apa maumu? kenapa kau tahu namaku? dan dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor ini?"

Di brondong pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu tentu saja menbuat orang linglung. Untuk beberapa saat kamar tersebut kembali hening, Naruto bahkan sampai kembali menutup matanya karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari si penelefon yang sepertinya juga binggung ingin menjawab apa.

[ Narut—hey, Nee-san!]

[Diam Panda!]

[Tap—]

[ Kau terlalu lama!]

Meski mata Naruto terpejam, namun telingga miliknya bisa mendengar petengkaran kecil antara sang penelfon dan orang lain yang ia yakini seorang gadis.

[Tap—]

[Diam, atau ku buka rahasiamu di depan Naruko-chan!]

Secepat kilat menyambar, mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat mendengar nama sang adik di suarakan dalam percakapan dua orang asing di seberang sana.

" Halo,,Halo,,,siapa kalian? dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruko?!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Rasa kantuknya secepat kilat menghilang dan di gantikan rasa khawatir dan was-was. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bersliweran memenuhi otaknya.

[,,,,]

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban semakin otak pemuda itu di penuhi kekhawatiran berlebih.' Jangan-jangan Naruko diculik, lalu mereka ini penculik yang meminta tebusan,TIDAK adik manisku!'

"HALO,,? DIMANA NARU—"

[NARUTO-KUN!]

Lidah Naruto tiba-tiba merasa kelu saat suaranya tiba-tiba di potong oleh teriakan yang jauh lebih keras dari pada miliknya oleh seorang gadis.

"Buset!" Naruto menjauhkan handphon gengam itu dari telinganya, mengorek sebentar lubang telinganya dengan jari, sebeluk kemudian kembali meletakan benda komunikasi tersebut kedekat telingga." Siapa di sana, dan apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku?"

[ Hihihi,,,] Gadis itu terkikik, harus Naruto akui meski nadanya agak cempreng namun terdengar lembut dan menenagkan.[ Tenang Naruto-kun, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Naruko-chan.'

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata otaknya terlalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Apa karena ia terlalu banyak minum soda semalam kali ya hingga membuat isi kepalanya agak mengelembung. Naruto segera mengeleng, pernyataan gadis di ujung telefon sudah cukup membuat ia lega." Jadi, siapa kau?"

"Buhh,,,Naruto-kun melupakanku?" Dari suaranya, Naruto menduga kalu gadis itu merajuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar tidak tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini.

"Seriuslah, siapa sebenarnya kau?!"

"Hemm,,baiklah.' Gadis itu terdiam, dan Naruto menunggunya dengan sabar, rasa kantuknya telah hilang akibat kejutan mendadak yang baru ia terima tadi.

" Kau ingat Gaara, Sabaku Gaara?". Naruto menganguk, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air putih.

Sabaku Gaara. Salah satu adik kelasnya ketika SD, teman yang ia tidak angap, karena dengan beraninya mendekati adiknya yang baru berusia empat belas tahun. Pemuda berusia lima belas tahun dengan surai merah bata dan tato 'AI' besar di jidatnya yang pemuda itu buat untuk menembak Naruko. Bocah gila!

"Bocah panda itu?"

[hey!]

[Diam, Panda!]

Naruto tak memperdulikan protes kecil dari suara laki-laki yang ia dengar ketika pertama kali mengangkat telfon di pagi ini.

[ Benar Naruto-kun, dan aku adalah kakaknya si Panda!]

'Kakak si Panda merah itu?' Narto mengalihkan pandanganya dari botol air mineral ditanganya keatap. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa kakak pemuda tangung kekasih adiknya itu.' Kalau tidak salah ia punya dua kakak. Si pencinta boneka bernama Kanku,,,Kanku apalah dan gadis tomboy yang suka memukulku Temari'. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan agak kasar, saat ingatan tentang gadis bersurai kuning mentari dan dicepol empat yang sering menghantam kepalanya hingga benjol kala ia menolak keinginan gadis itu untuk menemaninya tidur.' Mati aku, dari mana ia tahu nomorku?'

Meski singkat, dulu Naruto pernah di titipkan oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya di Suna, lebih tepatnya dirumah salah satu kerabat Ibunya. Nenek Chiyo dan Akasuna Sasori[ cucu nenek Chiyo]yang Naruto ketahui salah satu sahabat Kakaknya. Orang tua galak yang suka sekali melemparinya dengan bonek kayu. Namun meski terdengar kejam Naruto tahu benar kalau orang tua itu sangat menyayanginya dan itu nenek Chiyo buktikan dengan beberapa boneka kayu yang ia buat sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunya. Hadiah yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rapi dikamar pribadinya dikediaman Namikaze.

Disana, selain bertemu dengan keluarga baru, Naruto juga bertemu serta berteman dengan beberapa teman dan beberapa dari mereka adalah tiga bersaudara Sabaku.

"T-tema—"

[' YAP NARUTO-KUN, INI AKU !]

Naruto kembali menjauhkan Handphon dari dekat telinganya. Ia belum mau mendekati dokter THT dalam waktu dekat ini. Setelah teriakan penghancur itu sedikit mereda Naruto kembali mendekatkan alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu ketempatnya." Aha ha haha,, a,,ada apa ya T-temari-nee meghubungiku" Dengan tawa terpaksa Ia menyahut.

[ Mouu Naruto-kun,, sudah ku bilang sejak dulu kalau kau harus memangilku' Temari-chan' kau ingat!]

Naruto kembali bergidik ketika di ingatkan dengan kisah hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Dimana Naruto kecil harus berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan nyawanya dari cekikan maut Temari di kala gadis itu memaksa ia untuk menghilangkan suffix 'san' dibelakang namanya dan mengantinya dengan 'Chan'.

Ahhh ya Naruto juga ingat apa yang dibisikan gadis itu untuk mematenkan perintahnya

'lakukan perintahku atau ku goreng kau dan kujadikan salah satu tambahan ramen buatan Kaa-san!' lengkap dengan aura mistis khas macan betina. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Naruto tolak.

" T-tapi a-apa masih harus?" Naruto berusaha bernegosiasi.

[Tidak!] Temari menjawab dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan.[ Kau wajib memangilku dengan suffix 'Chan'! karena kau, Naruto-kun,, akan,,,,]

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri."A-apa?" Naruto menengak lagi air mineral yang masih tersisa setengah di gengaman-nya dengan tangan bergidik' Perasaanku tidak enak!'

[MENJADI SUAMIKU!]

Dan air yang sudah mencapai tengorokan itu kembali muncrat. Bayangan dirinya di aniaya oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang bercepol empat yang mengenakan pakaian beertulisan 'Istri Naruto' mengisi penglihatanya.

'TIDAKKKKKKKK!'

[ Aku akan ke Konoha satu minggu lagi, jadi siapkan dirimu 'ANATA' hahahahaha,,,tutt,,tutu,,tutu]

"**TBC"**

A/N: Hanya ini yang bisa gw persembahkan untuk kalian,,maaf kalo mengecewakan. Gw mati ide, jadi hanya bisa memberikan cuplikan ini.. sekali lagi Gw minta maaf ya.

Untuk Chap depan akan gw usaha in lebih baik, tapi gw minta idenya ya siapa tahu bisa beguna dan kembali mengalirkan ide-ide di otak gw yang sedang mampet.

Untuk Pair, maaf kalau gak suka ama Temari. Tapi gw dah mematenkan kalu temari akan masuk salah satu harm Naruto. Sekali lagi maaf untuk yang kecewa ya dan kalu kalian memang membenci pair ini, gw usulin baca Fick lain dari autor lain di FFN, disana masih banyak Fict lain dengan pair lain yang pastinya ada yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, dan tentu saja dengan kualitas fict yang keren.

Segini aja ya bacotan dari gw,. And terimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.

Karasumaru.666 goooooo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi Masashi Kishimoto**

"**GHOST"**

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur, kekkurangan masih disana sini, jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary; Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**GLORIA"**

Mengantuk?,,,

Tidak. Dia tidak menguap atau pun mengucek kedua matanya yang menandakan ia ingin terlelap.

Demam?,,,

Tidak juga. Suhu keningnya normal, dan dengan punggung tanganya sendiri ia telah membuktikanya.

Jika bukan mengantuk atau pun demam, lantas apa yang menyeabkan sahabat pirangnya itu berjalan tertatih-tatih tanpa gairah hidup,,,, oh ya, jangan lupakan juga kalau dia juga sempat nyungsep ketong sampah akibat satu kakinya tersandung kursi panjang yang dapat di pastikan orang rabun saja bisa melihatnya cukup jelas.

Choji mengusap dagunya sendiri dengan tangan kananya, sementara tangan lainya mengengam sebuah bungkus snack yang pastinya tak pernah terpisahkan dari bocah gendut itu. Dua bola mata coklat pemuda Akimichi yang awalnya memandang punggung sahabat pirang nya yang kebetulan berjalan beberapa langkah di depanya berputar kesamping, mempertemukanya dengan mata hitam bundar sahabat lainya yang mempunyai potongan rambut bob.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi denganya, Lee?"

Lee mengangkat bahunya." Heeem,,,mungkin dia rindu dengan ketua Osis!?" Pemuda itu mengaruk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Memasang wajah ala-ala Sherlock Holmes yang sama sekali tidak pantas ia perlihatkan."Tiga hari tidak bertatap muka dengan pujaan hati membuat Naruto-kun galau." Lee menjentikan jarinya, pemuda itu nyengir seraya mengacungkan ibu jari." Kalian lihat bagaimana Rock Lee yang penuh semangat masa muda titisan Guy-sensei ini, membagi gelora berapi-apinya pada Naruto-kun!" Tanpa persetujuan, remaja ceking itu ngacir dengan mata berkobar.

"Bagaimana Shika?"

"Merepotkan!"

Choji mendesah begitu mendengar jawaban singkat dan kurang nyambung dari mulut sahabat masa kecilnya.' Dasar Sika!' menghiraukan si Rusa pemalas, pemuda gembul itu meremas bungkus snack ditanganya hinggga terbuka. Mengunyahnya dengan lahap di sertai dengan senyum imut ketika melihat usaha Naruto mengenyahkan rangkulan maut Lee.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dering nyaring bel istirahat yang biasanya langsung ia sambutnya dengan langkah seribu itu bahkan tak bisa membuat pemuda pirang yang pagi ini kehilangan segala moodnya akibat sebuah kabar lewat suara di pagi buta itu mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi tempat duduknya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir di KHS. Kabar kedatangan sahabat masa kecil yang semestinya disambut baik oleh sebagian orang, agaknya berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto.

Mungkin kalau sahabat tersebut bukan gadis tomboy, galak dan ringan tangan yang akan selalu melampiaskan amarahnya pada kepala pirang miliknya, pasti Naruto akan menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, Naruto yang sudah hapal benar sifat sang gadis aka ' Sabaku Temari', dan Naruto yakin bertahun-tahun berpisah tak membuat sifat galak gadis itu terbalik. Dan dugaan itu semakin di perkuat dengan suara cempreng kelewat enerjik pagi itu.

Naruto mendesah, ajakan tiga sohibnya untuk mengisi lambung ia tolak. Segala pemikiran tetang nasibnya di tangan Temari membuat Naruto kehilangan selera makanya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali meletakan wajahnya yang sempat terangkat di atas licinya meja. Di depan kepala itu berdiri sebuah buku yang memang sengaja ia letakan sedemikian rupa untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari khalayak ramai, sesuatu yang harusnya tak perlu ia lakukan, karena meski tanpa benteng kertas tersebut tak akan ada orang lain yang akan mau menyempatkan waktu mereka melongok wajah pemuda pirang yang duduk menyendiri dipojok paling belakang kelas. Hiruk pikuk suara anak-anak perempuan bergosip dan celotehan siswa laki-laki di sekitarnya ia hiraukan, kepalanya ia angkat kemudian di baringkan lagi. Kali ini menghadap jendela. Membiarkan matanya memandang kerumunan siswa yang silih bergati melewati koridor.

' Ketenanganku akan segera berakhir'

"Naruto-kun?"

Kedua mata Naruto yang nyaris terpejam kembali terbuka. Kepalanya ia dongkrakan hingga pandanganya melewati buku berdiri di depanya. Di depan kelas, dekat pintu masuk, seorang gadis bersurai merah yang berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa-siswi teman sekelasnya berdiri pongah dengan iris ruby yang berkilat ceria menelusuri seluruh sudut kelas.

" Yo!" Naruto mengangkat satu tanganya. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat Karin langsung berjalan sedikit cepat mendekat.

"Hey?" Menghiraukan tatapan binggung dari beberapa siswi dan kagum para siswa, Karin ikut melambai. Gadis itu tanpa segan langsung meletakan bokong berisinya di atas meja milik si pirang.

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, menegakan posisi duduknya demi sedikit meninggikan badanya hinngga bisa sejajar dengan perut Karin." Ada apa?"

Kari tersenyum dan mengeleng." Tidak ada!. Tadi aku mencarimu dikantin, tapi kau tak ada di sana."

"Ah" Naruto nyengir dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya." Aku tidak lapar, jadi tidak kekantin."

" Hey, kira-kira apa yah, yang sudah dilakukan si 'miskin' hingga bisa membuat Karin-chan sejinak itu?"

" Pasti si pirang itu mengunakan sihirnya, dia kan ' aneh!'"

" Atau mungkin dia memaksa Karin-chan dengan mengancamnya?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Dasar sialan!"

" Tak bisa di biarkan!"

Daun telinga Karin memerah saat mendengar suara-suara dengungan mirip ribuan lebah dari beberapa sudut kelas teman pirangnya. Gadis cantik itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang di pasang oleh Naruto saat dirinya sedang di pergunjingkan dengan beberapa kata yang cukup menohok. Dan saat melihat senyum masa bodoh pemuda itu, Karin mendengus.

' Apa-apaan dia!' Karin membatin jengkel. Bagaimana pemuda pirang itu masih bisa tersenyum saat ada orang lain yang menjelek-jelekkanya. Apa dia tidak mendengar?. Tidak, Karin yakin kalau Naruto pasti bisa mendengarkan bisikan teman sekelasnya.

Semakin lama di biarkan, suara-suara bernada sinis itu semakin meraja lela. Karin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Kalau pemuda itu mungkin bisa menerimanya, tapi dia jelas tidak bisa.

Dengan bermodalkan wajah datar dan mata berkilat, gadis Uzumaki itu memutar kepalanya kesumber suara yang menurutnya paling sering ia dengar. Matanya memincing begitu mendapati tiga orang siswi berkumpul, ketiga gadis yang awalnya menatap ketempatnya dengan pandangan sinis langsung menunduk, tidak berani bertatap mata dengan ruby merah. Karin kembali mendengus, bola matanya kembali bergulir kesamping. Empat orang siswa ia dapatkan.

Tidak seperti para siswi yang sepertinya takut denganya. Empat siwa itu malah tersenyum dengan masing-masing pipi yang merona, membuat Karin jengah." Apa yang kal—"Suara Karin kembali tertelan begitu merasa tanganya tiba-tiba dilingkupi oleh kehangatan. Gadis itu menatap satu tanganya yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto. Saat mendapati tangan tan mengengam jemari-jemari lentiknya Karin mendongkakan kepalanya." Apa?" Gadis bersurai merah itu memiringkan kepalanya, meminta konfirmasi atas apa yang ingin disampaikan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengeratkan cengkraman tanganya." Biarkan saja!"

Karin mendelik, mengutarakan ketidak setujuanya. Mana bisa ia membiarkan ada orang lain megatai teman berharganya seperti itu tepat di depanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak terima. Karin ingin kembali membuka mulutnya untuk menolak perintah atau permohonan Naruto, namun gadis itu kembali bungkam saat pemuda berkulit tan itu keburu bangkit dan menyeret tanganya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Karin menolak.

Begitu sudah melewati pintu keluar. Karin kembali membuka mulutnya yang sempat terkatup "Hey apa-apaan kau ini?" Karin protes, tapi tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tanganya dengan Naruto, tubuh gadis itu malah terlihat pasrah saat remaja pirang itu terus menuntunya menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga.

" Tidak apa!" Naruto menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh.

"Lalu apa yang—"

" Aku bosan dikelas, kita keatap saja. Kau maukan?" Naruto akhirnya berbalik, memberikan senyum teduh yang membuat Karin dengan senang hati menghentikan rengekanya.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Jadi,,,?"

"Hem?" Naruto bergumam ambigu. Ia menyandar pada pagar besi pembatas, kelopak mata itu tertutup saat angin membelai langsung kulit tubuhnya tanpa ada lagi tembok atau kaca sebagai penghalang. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum simpul ketika panas matahari tersamarkan oleh udara sejuk yang memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruknya seakan melayang ikut terbawah gelombak angin yang terus berhembus tanpa henti melewati celah-celah pori kulit.

Kedua bola mata Karin berputar bosan. Ia ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Sesekali ia melirik kebawah, melihat bagaimana para siswa bersuka cita dengan sebuah benda bulat berbahan karet tanpa memperdulikan teriknya mentari bersinar membakar kulit." Kenapa kau diam ketika mereka mencemohmu?"

Naruto mengeleng tanpa membuka matanya." Lantas apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cobalah sesekali menyangkal! Kau tahu? Diamnya kau hanya akan semakin membuat mereka bertambah berani!"

"Hehehehe,,,aku tidak perduli!" Pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan cengiranya walau mendengar gadis disampingnya mendengus.

"Tapi kan it—"

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa untukku!" Dengan cepat Naruto memotong kata-kata Karin. Dengan perlahan kelopak mata pemuda Namikaze itu terbuka, memandang kerumunan dahan pohon di depanya dengan angan jauh, seolah ia tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu di otak terdalamnya." Ketika aku kecil, Kaa-san pernah berkata ' Naruto, carilah teman. Tak perluh banyak-banyak, yang penting mereka bisa kau percaya dan mempercayaimu'"

Karin menganguk, ia meletakan siku tanganya di atas pagar pembatas yang memang tak lebih tinggi dari dada orang dewasa." Apa itu alasan yang membuatmu selama ini tak berusaha mendekati siswa lain selain tiga temanmu itu?" Karin memutar kepalanya kesamping, memandang wajah Naruto yang masih setia memelototi pucuk pohon dari samping.

"Begitulah."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatiku?" Karin nyengir saat dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar kepalanya, memberikan tatapan tak percaya yang menurut gadis Uzumaki ini lucu." Apa?"

Naruto mendengus kasar." PD sekali kau!"

" Hehehe,,,ayolah mengaku saja! Jangan malu-malu!"

"Mengaku apa?"

"Kalau kau, ternyata selama ini mengagumiku!"

"Ughh,,tingkat fantasimu menghawatirkan, Karin!"

"Hehehehe,,,," Karin semakin terkekeh. Ia mengunakan jari telujuknya untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi bergaris Naruto dengan lembut." Ayolah, tak usah sungkan!"

Mengibaskan tanganya pelan,untuk mengenyahkan aktifitas tangan Karin." Atas dasar apa kau berpendapat seperti itu?"

Karin menarik tanganya lalu ia gunakan untuk mengelus dagu." Entahlah, tapi aku yakin kalau kau selama ini mengawasiku, jadi ketika melihatku sedang bersedih, kau mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekatiku."

Mendengar pendapat sepihak Karin, Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dengan egan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak seperti yang gadis itu katakana tadi. Ia mendekati Karin waktu itu semata-mata karena merasa kasian, tak terbesit sedikitpun pikiran untuk menarik perhatian Karin dalam artian romansa asmara.

" Ayo ngaku, Uzumaki Naruto!" Meberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Karin semakin berada di atas angin saat pemuda pirang di sampingnya tak kunjung menyangkal.

Naruto diam bukan karena pasrah dengan tuduhan Karin, melainkan tengah menyalakan motor otak berkaratnya untuk berfikir demi bisa membalas atau membalikan pernyataan si rambut merah.

'Aha!' Seakan ada bolam lampu puluhan watt menyala diatas kepala Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai. Ia menatap Karin yang masih terkikik dengan Blue saffir bersinar licik.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sepihak dan memutar balikan fakta ya!" Seringai diwajah Naruto semakin lebar saat kikikan merdu Karin berhenti mendadak.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku mengada-ada dan menuduh ku bahwa akulah 'Uzumaki Karin yang cantik mempesona' ini menyukaimu?" Karin bertanya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri dengan sedikit lentiknya terangkat guna menaikan kaca matanya yang melorot. Tiba-tiba perasaanya tidak enak begitu mendapati seringai aneh dan pancaran jahil di wajah Naruto.' Apa yang dia rencanakan?'

" Tepat sekali!" Secepat kilat Naruto menaikan jempolnya di depan wajah Karin, membuat kepala bersurai merah lebat itu tersentak mundur karena kaget.

"Jangan bercanda!" Karin menyangkal sengit. Kedua tanganya ia silangkan di depan dada." Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Ehehehehe,,itu gampang!" Naruto menarik tanganya yang masih terjulur. Menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada, mengikuti gaya Karin. Aksi yang menghasilkan dengusan dari hidung si gadis.

"Pertama. Kau memeluk tubuhku dengan erat!"

"Kapan?"

"Malam itu, di taman dekat kursi tunggu!" Naruto menganguk-angukan kepalanya. Menahan mulutnya untuk tertawa saat mendapati wajah gadis di depanya mulai merona.

"I-itu karena aku takut!" Gadis itu menyangkal dengan suara terbata. Telunjuknya tiba-tiba terangkat tepat di depan wajah Naruto." Dan disana juga ada Ryuzetsu kan, jadi itu tidak membuktikan sama sekali kalau aku menyukaimu, itu semua terjadi karena factor rasa takut, tidak lebih!"

" Yang kedua!" Menghiraukan telunjuk Karin. Naruto mengakat dua jarianya membentuk tanda 'piss'. Karin bergidik saat seringai di wajah pemuda itu semakin melebar." Siapa yang memaksa memeluk lenganku saat tidur." Dan kali ini wajah Karin semakin memerah begitu Naruto menjentikan jarinya, seolah ia melupakan hal paling penting dari inti ceritanya." Dan kau hanya mengunakan celana dalam dan kaus dalam!"

"A-aaaa—" mulut gadis itu mangap-mangap mirip ikan koi mencari udara.

"Ckckck,,itu tidak baik lho Karin." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Karin untuk mengelak Naruto terus memberondong Gadis itu dengan segala rentetan pernyataanya. Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tanganya kekanan dan kekiri layaknya seorang ibu menasehati anak kecil agar tidak melakukan suatu tindakan yang kurang baik.

'S-sialan!' Kehabisan kata untuk mengelak ataupun menyangkal, Karin dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya, memberikan pungungnya untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dapat Karin rasakan kalau wajahnya benar-benar mulai terasa panas.

" HAHAHAHAH,,,," Naruto tergelak dengan sangat keras. Ia bahkan harus memegangi perutnya yang mulai nyeri." Aduduh perutku hahahha!"

"DIAM KAU BAKA!" Merasa tidak terima, Gadis itu dengan gerakan reflek membalik badanya, membentak pemuda pirang itu dengan beringas. Tapi satu hal yang di lupakan sang Uzumaki, tindakan cerobohnya itu membuat Naruto dapat melihat apa yang sejak tadi coba ia sembunyikan. Wajah merona merah hinga keleher dan telinga.

Naruto terdiam, tawa lebarnya hilang bagai ditelan bumi tanpa sisa. Blue safir yang ia dapat dari Minato mengkilat jernih memandangi wajah merah Karin tanpa berkedip. Sementara Naruto membatu, Karin mengkerut. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dengan binggung.

"A-apa?" Akhirnya ia bersuara. Terlalu lama di tatap oleh dua permata Biru indah itu membuatnya risih. Kulit wajahnya mulai kembali kewarna aslinya yaitu putih, yah meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kau,,," Naruto berkedip sekali, tangan kananya terjulus berusaha mengapai wajah mulus Herries Klan Uzumaki. Karin diam, ragu untuk menolak atau menerima sentuhan pemuda di depanya." Wajahmu,,,"

Ujung jari itu sudah menyentuh pipi." A-ada apa dengan w-wajahku?" Suara Karin terbata, tubuhnya mengigil akibat kulit kasar milik Naruto memberikan sensasi aneh keseluruh tubuhnya. Satu sisi ia ingin mengelak karena mengingat perdebatan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tidak ingin membenarkan pernyataan Naruto dengan menyambut setuhan-sentuhan pemuda itu. Tapi ketika matanya menangkap sorot khawatir dari dua pasang Blue saffir di depanya, ia kembali ragu untuk mengelak.

Karin menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah saat telapak tangan lebar milik pemuda pirang itu sudah sepenuhnya menagkup sisi wajah. Rasa aneh itu semakin memuncak, tubuhnya bergetar dan rona wajahnya yang sempat menghilang, dengan cepat kembali.' Apa yang akan dia lakukan, Kami-sama!'

" Wajah mu,,," Naruto mendesis dengan suara lemah lembut, namun bisa membuat jantung Karin semakin memompa dengan kekuatan gila. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan jiwa Karin yang tengah bergoncang bak di terjang gempa maha dahsyat, Naruto terus saja memangkas jaraknya dengan Karin.

Nafas Karin tercekat begitu wajahnya di terpa angin hangat yang ia yakini berasal dari system pernafasan si pirang.'KYAAAA' Batin Karin menjerit, ia menutup matanya, begitu otaknya membayangkan hal-hal apa yang akan terjadi saat dua manusia berbeda gender dalam keadaan rawan kecelakaan seperti sekarang.

Sementara Karin tengah sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya pada wajahnya. Naruto malah mengerling bingung.

"Wajahmu merah Karin, kau sakit?"

Prak,,,

Seluruh kendi yang menampung imajinasi bernoansa romatis milik Karin pecah, membuat isinya berhamburan tanpa sisa. Suara bernada polos itu entah mengapa kali ini membuat Karin jengah. Dengan cepat kelopak mata itu terbuka. Iris Rubynya menyala terang bak malaikat kematian pembawa petaka saat di suguhi pemandangan wajah si pirang yang mengerling polos tanpa menyimpan rasa bersalah sedikit pun meski telah membuat seorang gadis menghayalkan hal-hal kurang baik. Tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya mengepal dengan sangat erat, giginya bergemletuk.

Tanpa tahu situasi Naruto masih mencoba mengopserfasi keadaan Karin dengan segala macam dugan-duganya yang jelas salah kaprah. Naruto kembali menarik wajahnya, mengelus dagunya, menganguk anguk dan berguman cukup keras." Banar – benar! Kau sakit Karin, wajahmu merah. Kau pasti demam hemhemhem..."

"Na-ru-to!" Karin mendesis bak ular Cobra. Lirih namun mengandung begitu banyak bisa pelumpuh saraf. Tubuh gadis itu menegak, kepalanya tertunduk hinga poni surai merahnya menutupi sebagian wajah dan yang tak terlewat dari pandangan adalah munculnya aura hitam pekat menguar dari seluruh tubuh Karin

" Ada apa, Karin?" Masih dengan suara polosnya Naruto mejawab.

"Mau M.A.T.I!" Kepala milik Karin perlahan terangkat. Mata ruby indahnya berkilat bak ibis dari neraka dan bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah seringai mengerikan ala-ala Pikolo[ Dragon boll]

Untuk orang peka, mungkin mereka langsung ngacir atau bersujut minta maaf ketika mendengar intonasi nada tersebut. Mereka yang pintar tahu bahaya apa yang akan mengacam raga dan jiwanya jika memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri di dekat sumber suara. Namun untuk orang bodoh,,,inilah yang akan terjadi…

"BAKA!"

BUKKKK…

"Wadow!"

Jet kiri melayang menghantam rahang. Kepala pirang itu oleh kebelakang.

"HYAT,,,,!"

DUUKKKK,,,,

"OEKKK!"

Jet kanan menghantam perut. Tubuh itu membungkuk.

"KHUKHUKHU,,,," Serangan terakhir disertai tawa ala-ala pesikopat membuat Naruto bergidik sekalgus mulai menyadari kesalahanya.

"A-am-pun, Kar—"

Tapi sayangnya terlambat.

"KUNING SIALAN!"

BRAKKKK,,,,

"Waaaah!"

Lutut putih mulus itu dengan gerakan cepat dan efisien tanpa ampun menghantam wajah. Tubuh si pirang terlontar kebelakang menghantam lantai semen dengn posisi ngangkang, kaki kananya bergerak-gerak mirip seekor kecoa merengang ajal. Sementara sang pelaku, dengan senyum manis menepuk-nepuk tanganya dan dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul tanpa dosa melengang pergi, meningalkan bangkai si pirang yang mulai mengangkat tanganya.

Tangan itu terangkat, melambai dan." I am,,, Lose!" Jatuh terbengkalai disisi tubuh.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dua anak berbeda gender berlari tergopoh-gopoh menapaki kedua kaki mungilnya diatas lantai kramik putih. Nafas memburu hingga membuat dada sesak, keduanya hiraukan. Airmata dan ingus yang ikut menodai kulit wajah, sedikit pun tak mereka seka.

"Hiks Hanabi-chan hiks, b-bagaimana ini, Udon?" Dengan nada panik dan takut yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan si gadis bersurai Orange di cepol dua itu mengadu. Mata coklat berkaca-kacanya menatap teman laki-laki seusianya yang tengah membungkuk dengan ingus meleh seperti lilin terbakar.

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil Udon itu hanya bisa mengeleng, kepalanya ia putar kebelakang, kemudiania balik lagi kedepan. Tangan kecilnya menghapus benda cair kental di atas mulutnya tanpa rasa jijik." A-aku tidaktahu!"

"T-tapi Hanabi-chan hiks,,,Huweeeee"

Udon mendesah, menegakan tubuhnya lalu dengan pelan melangkah mendeklati gadis kecil bersurai Orange." T-tenang lah, Moegi!". Tangan kecil itu terangkat untuk membelai kepala Moegi dengan pelan. Meski ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan teman-nya itu, tapi Udon sadar benar kalau sekarang bukan saatnya untuk panik, walau memang seharusnya ia panik." Kita m-minta tolong pada Iruka-sensei untuk mencari Hanabi!"

" Hiks t-tapi jam segini bukanya Iruka-sensei sudah pulang hiks,,?," Moegi menjawab dengan sesegukan.

"Ah,, benar juga ya!" Udon menarik tanganya kembali. Ia berjalan melewati tubuh Moegi." L-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok hal yang juga di lakukan oleh sahabat perempuanya.

"Hiks,,aku tidaktahu hiks,,,hiks,,,"

Moegi dan Udon berpandangan untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya tubuh keduanya merosot bersimpuh di atas lantai.

" A-aku menyesal melangar perintah Iruka-sensei untuk tidak mendekati toilet tua itu!" Kepala kecil bersurai hitam kelimis itu tertunduk matanya bergulir lesu menatap garis-garis lantai di bawahnya.

Moegi juga ikut menunduk, kedua tanganya memeluk lututnya sendiri yang masih bergetar karena takut dan juga capek akibat terus berlari mengelilingi hampir separuh halaman sekolah mereka yang memang memiliki luas yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil." Hiks,,aku juga,,," Gadis itu masih terisak.

Dengan kaki terseret-seret Konohamaru melangkah mengitari sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu untuk beberapa tahun kedepat. Mata pemuda kecil itu jelalatan mencari tiga sahabatnya yang tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisihnya ketika mereka baru melangkah melewati pintu kelas saat jam pelajaran usai.

"Kemana sih mereka bertiga?" Pipi gembil Konohamaru mengembung pertanda ia sedang jengkel." Awas kalau ketemu akan kuhajar mereka!"

Dengan suara gebrakan keras sebuah pintu kembali terbuka. Konohamaru memasuki ruang kelas yang entah untuk yang keberapakalinya ia masuki itu dengan mata bergulir kepenjuru ruangan."Cek,,, tidak ada!" Ia berdecak kesal tak mendapati apa yang ia cari. Menyempatkan menendang pintu untuk menyalurkan emosinya sebelum meningalkan ruangan tersebut, kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang sekolah KJHS.

"Hiks hiks hiks"

Tepat sebelum mencapai belokan langkah Konohamaru terhenti karena indra pendengaranya menagkap suara-suara kecil khas tangis." Ohhhh,,,siapa itu?" Wajahnya memucat, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memastikan bahwa di sekelilingnya memang tidak ada apapun yang ia pastikan menghasilkan suara-suara tersebut.

"Hiks,,,hiks,,,"

Mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan pencarianya. Otak kecilnya di penuhi fantasi-fantasi tentang hantu yang sering di ceritakan Senseinya beberapa hari yang lalu.' Wajah pucat tanpa rona, bibir biru kering dengan dua taring panjang mencuat, mata putih tanpa pupil yang selalu mengeluarkan darah, cakar tajam siap mengoyak' Teringat cerita horror Iruka, perlahan Konohamaru mengambil langkah mundur dengan kaki bergetar. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan siap mengambil langkah seribu andai saja suara itu tidak terdengar lagi dan kali ini meski masih terisak namun ia melontarkan sebuah nama, nama yang sangat ia kenal.

" Hiks,,,hiks,,,bagaimana ini, Udon?"

Otak yang tadi sudah tercecer akibat terlalu mendalami cerita sang Sensei mulai menyatu dan menghubunghkan suara rengekan tersebut dengan nama temanya. Seakan merasakan kembali sensasi jitakan maut Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, kepala Konohamaru langsung mendongkrak.

" Aree,,,itukan suara Moegi! Kenapa aku sampai bisa lupa!" Laki-laki kecil itu bergumam, tangan kananya menghantam kepalanya sendiri pelan, seolah menyalahkan potensi otaknya yang agak kacau.

Mengenyahkan masalah hantu yang tadi sempat menyumbat pernafasan, Konohamaru kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya keujung ruangan, tempat asal suara Moegi berasal.

" Hoe,,apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Kepala Moegi dan Udon yang awalnya tertunduk, dengan gerakan cepat mendongkak saat sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat mereka kenal menyapu indra pendengaran. Mata sembab keduanya kembali berkaca-kaca melihat seorang pemuda mini berdiri diujung lorong dekat belokan.

" Konohamaru\ Konohamaru-kun!"

Konohamaru berjengit." Apa—Hwaaaa!" Dengan cepat tubuhnya oleng kebelakan saat dua sosok langsung menerjangnya bersamaan. Meski Konohamar tergolong anak yang kuat di sekolahnya, namun saat dua tenaga menghantamnya secara langsung seperti sekarang tetap saja ia tidak mampu menahanya dengan benar.

"Hoe,,apa-apaan si?" Dengan nada jengkel yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, cucu kepala polisi Konoha ini mengeluh. Tangan kananya dengan keras berusaha menghalau kepala hitam Udon agar tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. " Udon menjauhlah, ingusnmu mengenai pakaianku,,,ih jijik!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Keramaian di taman Kota sore ini tidak begitu padat, mungki karena sekarang hari Sabtu jadi sebagian anak muda mengunakan sore ini untuk bersiap menjelajahi bingar-bingar malam bersama pasangan atau teman. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sosok-sosok anak kecil berlarian saling mengejar sedangkan keluarga mereka duduk berdiam diatas bangku taman, meski terlihat tengah bersantai tapi dapat di pastikan kalau mata para orang tua tak pernah mengalihkan pandanganya dari para buah hati mereka yang di biarkan terlepas di sekeliling taman.

Dengan headseat Orange putih kesayangan-nya yang tersumpal pada masing-masing dua lubang telinga, pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu mendudukan tubuhnya dengan santai di salah satu kursi taman panjang yang cukup muat untuk menampung empat sampai lima orang dewasa.

" Haah,,sore yang indah." Tubuh tegap itu melengkuk kebelakang saat si pemilik mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi hanya untuk sekedar merengangkan otot-otot punggung yang seharian ini begitu terasa tegang. Naruto mendesah, dengan gerakan pelan jari-jari tanganya mengapai dua gumpalan tisu kecil di lubang hidung, menumpuknya menjadi satu dan di lemparkan tepat kesalah satu tong sampah terdekat.

" Siapa yang menyangka Karin bisa memukul sekeras itu?!"

" Jadi biru-biru di wajahmu itu karena hantaman seorang gadis ya?."

Melirik sekilas kesamping, hanya untuk melihat rupa sosok baru yang ada di dekatnya." Apa?"

Mei berdecak, ia dengan sedikit kasar menarik satu kabel Headseat yang nyantel ditelinga Naruto." Lebam di wajahmu, karena ulah seorang gadis?"

Naruto mendesah, mungkin jika mitos yang mengatakan terlalu banyak menghela nafas sama saja memangkas umur, sekarang si pirang sudah berbaring kaku di liang kubur karena sejak bangun tadi pagi sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia mendesah." Yeaaaah." Naruto menjawab dengan lesu.

"Oooh" Mei menganguk. Wanita hantu itu tersenyum." Apa gadis ber-rambut merah itu?"

Naruto menganguk membenarkan, tapi,,hey dari mana Mei tahu kalau gadis yang ia maksud memiliki surai merah? Naruto yakin kalau ia dan Karin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hantu cantik ini kemarin atau kemarinnya lagi, jadi kenapa ia bisa tahu?

Mei terkikik ketika mendapati Naruto tengah memandangnya dengan intens seolah berkata' dari mana kau tahu?'." Aku melihatmu kemarin saat kalian berdua di dekat danau."

"Oh, benar juga, kemarin aku memang kesini ya!"

"Heem"

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Naruto mengalihkan pandaganya kedepan, bibirnya melengkung membentuk garis senyum saat kedua matanya melihat keakrapan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan dua orang tuanya. Melihat itu, entah mengapa membuat Naruto tiba-tiba merindukan kedua orang tua dan saurdara-saudarinya.

Kaki-kaki yang mengantung di dekat kursi bergoyang bergantian, mata coklatnya memperhatikan dengan antusias pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mei tersenyum, ia cukup senang bisa kembali melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa dan mulai melupakan masalah dengan sang Hyuuga yang beberapa waktu lalu begitu membuat Naruto terpuruk.

Meski tak pernah mengakuinya, namun Mei sudah mengangap bocah pirang berisik itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Melihat Naruto selalu murung jujur memuat Mei jengah. Jika bisa, ia ingin melabrak langsung mantan Naruto yang dengan bodohnya memutus jalinan kasih mereka hanya karena hal sepele. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan, karena Mei sadar sekuat apapun ia berteriak atau mencaci, gadis Hyuuga itu pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena pada kenytaanya ia adalah hantu, mahluk halus yang tidak memiliki tubuh padat.

' Siapapun kau, aku berterimakasih banyak padamu!'

" Sepertinya aku harus pergi ne"

"Eh" Naruto menengok kekiri, matanya menyipit saat Mei sudah melayang di atas bangku dan dengan perlahan mundur. Senyum mencurigakan Mei semakin membuat Naruto heran." Ada apa?"

Mei diam tapi senyum di wajahnya tidak memudar sedikitpun. Wanita itu melambai dan memberikan ciuman jarak jauhnya sebelum akhirnya melayang jauh hingga tak tampak lagi. Untuk sesaat Naruto melongo, jarang-jarang hantu centil itu tidak mengodanya. Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan tingkah tak biasa Mei, Naruto kembali menyamankan pungungung dengan menyandar pada pungng kursi. Kembali menikmati sore tenang Konoha dengan kedamaian.

" Kenapa kau meninggankanku?" Karin mendelik, memberrikan tatapan paling mematikan yang ia bisa gunakan untuk menakuti pemuda pirang di depanya.

' Ooo sial' Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda itu mendongkrak dan mendapati sosok Karin menjulang tinggi di depanya dengan dua kaki direngangkan dan tangan berkacak pinggang. Wajah gadis itu memerah, keringat bercucura di dahi putihnya dan surai merahnya tampak berantakan. Sepertinya waktu damainya sudah habis.

Mendapati kondisi kacau Karin membuat Naruto menarik sebuah kesimpulan, gadis merah ini pasti tadi mengejarnya kemari, kesimpulan tidak penting. Yeah,,Naruto memang sengaja tidak menunggu Karin di depan gerbang seperti apa yang ia janjikan tadi pagi. Insiden penganiayaan diatap membuat Naruto berinisiatif untuk menjauhi gadis itu hari ini, sepertinya Karin sedang datang bulan jadi moodnya sering kurang setabil dan Naruto mencari aman saja.

"Jangan diam saja dan cengengesan seperti itu ya!" Karin menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan emosi." Kau tahu berapa jauh aku berlari mencarimu hah. Seluruh sudut sekolah sudah ku putari tapi kau tidak ada di manapun. Untung tadi Choji memberitahukanku keberadaanmu, kalau tidak, sampai sekarang pasti aku masih berputar-putar dilingkungan sekolah!."

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir, ia tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Mau menjawab, ia takut salah dan kembali dihadiahi bogem menyakitkan Karin. Lebih baik diam asal selamat dari pada mencela dan habis.

" Hey,,jawab pertanyaanku. Jangan diam saja!"

Naruto terlonjak saat satu kaki Karin terangkat dan dengan keras menjejak samping tempat duduknya.' Dia seperti preman!' Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar." A-ano Karin, a-aku,,,ano!" Sial Naruto tidak berani mengutarakan pembelaanya.

Alis mata Karin semakin menukik. Kepala merahnya semakin ia majukan, tidakan yang membuat Naruto memundurkan wajahnya.

" Apa?"

Dengan cepat Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping. Pemuda itu tidak kuat bertatapan langsung dengan Ruby Karin saat ini yang begitu menyerupai mata Predator." A-ano,,itu-"

"Hem?" Karin semakin memajukan wajahnya hingga mencapai jarak kurang dari satu jengkal dari permukaan pipi Naruto." Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau pakai, bak—"

"NARUTO-NII SAN!"

Dua perempatan di kening dan backgroud api hitam neraka yang tadi sempat terlukis mengelilingi tubuh Karin seketika itu juga padam saat suara cempreng khas anak kecil mengelegar hampir di seluruh taman kota. Gadis merah itu menengok kepalanya kesamping guna melihat benda apa yang bisa mengeluarkan gelombang bunyi sebegitu dahsyatnya seperti ini. Alis Karin mengkerut begitu sesosok anak bersurai coklat kehitaman mengenakan pakaian sekolah membungkuk-bungkuk mengatur nafas berada tidak jauh dari posisinya bediri.' Siapa dia?' Karin membatin binggung. Gadis Uzumaki itu yakin tidak mengenal bocah itu sama sekali sebelumnya. Tapi ketika mendapati mata sewarna madu itu memandang kearahnya dengan intens membuat Karin semakin yakin kalau anak kecil itu mengenal dirinya atau mungkin,,,

" NARUTO-NII SAN"

Ahhh,, benar, bocah itu memangil pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah berlari mengejarnya itu kan—eeeh,,,apa pemuda pirang?.

" Brengsek,, JANGAN KABUR KAU KUNING SIALAN!"

Pepatah mengatakan, manfaatkanlah kesempata yang ada sebaik mungkin, karena kesempatan belum tentu datang untuk yang kedua kalinya pada waktu yang berdekatan.

Berbekal cengira charming penuh rasa syukur, Naruto menyongsong tubuh kecil Konohamuru kedalam buaian. Naruto berjanji, setelah ini ia akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan pemuda kecil itu.' Terimakasih Kono, kau telah menyelamatkanku dari iblis betina itu!'. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung mengangkat cucu tunggal Saratobi Hirusen.

Naruto tahu, meski Karin galak, tapi ia yakin gadis merah itu tidak akan munkin mau memukul nya di depan anak kecil.

"Nii-san,,ada apa?" Dilanda rasa binggung Konohamaru mulai bersuara. Kepala hitamnya menyembul dari sela-sela peluan Naruto. Ia memandang wajah sang kakak yang begitu terlihat berkilau-kilau penuh kelicikan. Untuk sesaat Konohamaru melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui Naruto saat seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Nii-sanya.

"Ahahahaha,, tidak apa Konohamaru,, Nii-san hanya sedang senang!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

BRAK,,,

"APA?" Tanpa sadar Neji mengebrak meja di depanya dengan cukup keras, suara piring dan gelas berguling saling berdentingan akibat tidak mampu memeprtahankan kejayaanya. Wajah laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengelap dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat dua teman sepupu kecilnya memberi sebuah kabar, berita buruk yang sama sekali terdengar konyol.

Mungkin jika masalah ini bukan menyangkut keluarganya, Neji tidak akan mau menangapi lebih lanjut, tapi lain ceritanya jika menyangkut keluarga besar Hyuuga.

"Nii-san

1"

Suara lembut Hinata menyentak Neji, laki-laki itu segera memutar tatapanya dari dua bocah di depanya kesamping." Tenang lah Nii-san, kau menakuti mereka!"

Neji mendesah, pemuda itu menutup kelopak matanya untuk sesaat. Membukanya kembali setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan. Matanya yang tadi menyiratkan begitu banyak emosi perlahan mulai kembali normal. Ia sedikit merasah bersalah saat mendapati tubuh dua bocah di depanya bergetar ketakutan."Maaf!"

" Udon-kun, Moegi-chan, bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Dengan suara selembut mungkin Hinata mengambil alih pembicaraan mengantikan Neji." Apa yang kalian maksud dengan' Hanabi diculik hantu' kami benar benar tidak mengerti…"

Untuk sesaat Udon dan Moegi saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mencoba saling tunjuk untuk memutuskan siapa yang berhak untuk menceritakan masalah itu pada kakak perempuan teman mereka. Melihat tidak ada harapan dari Moegi, Udon dengan berat hati memberanikan diri, laki-laki kecil itu sedikit merasa tenang saat melihat mata lembut Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan sikap Neji tadi.

"Saat itu kami bertiga berencana membuktikan kebenaran tentang hantu penunggu yang sempat Moegi lihat di WC tua belakang sekolah. Sebenarnya saat itu aku dan Moegi tidak ingin kembali kesana, tapi Hanabi yang sangat penasaran memaksa untuk menyelidiki masalah hantu tersebut, jadi mau tidak mau kami ikut."Udon menunduk, matanya menatap sendu pada permukaan teh yang tadi di sediakan oleh Hinata untuk mereka." Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu seperti apa kejadianya. Saat itu kami berdua berada di luar sementara Hanabi sendiri yang masuk. Yang kami lihat dan dengar hanyalah. Suara teriakan Hanabi, saat kami masuk. Yang kami dapati hanya sepatu itu." Udon menunjuk sepatu kecil berwarna ungu yang sudah ia letakan di atas meja, satu-satunya benda yang ditingalkan Hanabi.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan." Kali ini Moegi yang berbicara.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Udon, Hinata dan Neji saling berpandangan. Keduanya mencoba mengambil keputusan yang paling tepat demi kebaikan adik mereka. Untuk masalah hantu, Neji tidak begitu yakin. Hey,,iya adalah orang yang rasional. Siluman, hantu dan arwah hanya omong kosong belaka yang di ceritakan orang jaman dahulu untuk menakuti anak kecil. Hampir sama dengan neji, Hinata pun demikian.

Tapi apapun yang mereka yakini, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk saling adu paham dengan kedua bocah cilik itu. Hanabi sedang sendirian, tidak tahu dimana, tapi ia pasti sendirian. Satu fakta tersebut membuat Kedua remaja bermarga Hyuuga itu harus cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita cari Hanabi" Neji berdiri dan di ikuti oleh Hinata dan dua bocah di depanya." Kita akan mulai pencarian dimana terakhir kali Hanabi terlihat, dalam hal ini berarti' Sekolah'. Dan Hinata, jangan beritahukan kejadian ini pada Hiashi-jiji!"

Hinata menganguk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Kurang dari dua menit ia kembali dengan sebuah jaket lavender tebal menutupi tubuh atasnya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" Kenapa aku juga harus ikut dengan kalian" Bibir Karin mengerucut jengkel merutuki nasibnya. Mata Ruby Herries Uzumaki itu jelalatan kesana kemari dan berhenti sesaat pada sebuah papan berukuran ' KJHS' berwarna kuning mengkilat lalu bergulir lagi ke sekeliling.

" Bukanya kau sendiri yang merengek ingin ikut denganku kemari!?" Naruto menjawab santai, matanya tak lepas dari layar Handphon di tanganya. Bibir pemuda itu melengkukung menandakan ia cukup terhibur dari kegiatanya tersebut sampai tidak menghiraukan keluh kesah Karin yang semakin dongkol karena di abaikan.

Rasa penasaran akhirnya membuat Karin melongok dari sisi kepala Naruto. Matanya memincing ketika melihat beberapa kalimat berupa SMS terpampang cukup jelas mewarnai layar Handphone Naruto." Dari Ryuzetsu?"

Rasa geli akibat nafas Karin yang berhembus di kulit lehernya membuat Naruto akhirnya menoleh."Ah,,?,"

"Eh?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda. Untuk sesaat Karin membeku begitu merasakan benda kenyal dan sedikit basah menyapu lembut pipi mulusnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Karin, Naruto pun demikian. Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau reflek dadakanya membuat ia dapat menghirup aroma memabukan khas mawar merah milik Karin secara langsung. Tanpa perintah otaknya, hidung Naruto semakin kuat menghisap dalam aroma wangi dari kulit Karin.

"Ugh" Rasa geli yang mengelitik kulit wajahnya membuat Karin tanpa sadar mendesah, ia dengan cepat menarik wajahnya kebelakan. Menunduk guna menyembunyikan rupanya yang sudah benar-benar di penuhi warna merah menyaingi rambutnya.

Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendengus kecewa, ia masih ingin menghirup aroma wangi itu lebih lama, menikmati sensasi lebut kulit mulus itu, kehangatanya, rasa manisnya yang masih mampu ia kecap oleh lidahnya yang dengan sengaja ia julurkan untuk menyapu bibirnya sendiri.' Sial,,apa yang kupikirkan' Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah sang Uzumaki dari otak.

" M-maaf Karin, tadi i-itu tidak seng—"

"Tidak apa " Karin menjawab dengan cepat. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh Karin juga tahu kalau si pirang menciumnya bukan karena keinginanya, hanya saja ia,,,em malu."L-lupakan!"

Naruto mendesah lega, awalnya ia pikir Karin akan marah karena sikap kurang sopanya. Namun saat mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan amarah sedikitpun membuat Naruto semakin bisa bernafas lega.

"Nii-san kita sudah sampai!"

Suara Konohamaru berhasil menyentak Karin dan Naruto. Terlalu lama berenang dalam kolam pikiran masing-masing membuat keduanya tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka sudah berada di halaman utama KJHS.

"He he he,, aku tidak sadar," Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" He,em,,, Aku kesana ya, Udon dan Moegi menunguku disana!" begitu mendapati angguklan dari Naruto, Konohamaru langsung melesat." Kalian juga kesana ya!"

Setelah kepergian Konohmaru suasana di sekitar Naruto dan Karin menjadi hening. Diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mau memulai bersuara terlebih dahulu untuk memulai percakapan.

" Ayo!" Tanpa menoleh Naruto mengajak gadis di belakangnya. Karin masih diam termanggu, gadis cantik itu tidak merspon meskipun sekarang Naruto sudah mengulurkan tanganya kebelakang.

",,,,"

"Hah,,," Naruto mendesah. Ia menaruk tanganya kembali ketempat semula. Jika tidak bisa dengan cara halus, mngkin sedikit ancaman akan berhasil." Ada wanita tanpa kepala yang berdiri tepat disamping tubuhmu loh,,,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto langsung melangkah. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan dari tempatnya semula. Sebuah tangan sudah mengapit erat lengan kananya, pundaknya terasa sedikit berat saat Karin menelusupkan wajahnya disana.

"Hehehehehe,,,," Naruto terkekeh penuh kemenangan, suasana cangung yang sempat menjadi pembatas diantara keduanya mulai mencair."Dasar manja!"

"Dasar baka" Karin berbisik lirih, tangan gadis itu semakin erat merangkul lengan si pirang. Bibir merah tipisnya melengkung bersamaan dengan semakin dalam pula kepala Herries klan Uzumaki terbenam dileher Naruto.

"HOOYYY,,,"

Suara teramat familiar itu membuat Udon dan Moegi segera bangkit dari acara duduk santainya di salah satu kursi dekat lahan parkir khusus guru. Dua bocah berbeda gender itu melambaikan tananganya dengan girang kearah sosok baru yang tengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Konohamaru\\-kun, disini!"

Kurang dari satu menit ketiga tubuh bocah itu sudah saling bergelut dalam pelukan hangat kekanaka yang terlihat cukup manis andai saja latar yang berada di belakang tubuh ketiganya bukan ruang kelas kosong gelap melainkan taman bunga terang penuh keindahan. Masing-masing mata sewarna bulan milik Hinata dan Neji yang awalnya memandang lembut tiga wajah polos di depanya dengan cepat berubah tajam saat dua sosok tubuh seukuran dengan mereka mulai menampakan wujudnya. Dua sosok itu berjalan santai di bawah rimbunya daun pohon, matahari yang sudah terbenam sepenuhnya pun menambah buruk pandangan dua Hyuuga tersebut mengenali pedatang baru tersebut, mereka hanya bisa melihat postur tubuh dan warna rambut tapi tidak dengan wajah mereka

Neji dan Hinata dian, menghiraukan suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut-mulut kecil disekitarnya. Dua remaja ini menunggu dengan sabar dua tubuh sosok yang mereka berdua asumsikan sebagai orang yang dimintai tolong oleh Konohamaru, sebuah asumsi yang keduanya peroleh saat sadar kedua sosok itu berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sama dengan Konohamaru.

Untuk keberapa detik kening Karin mengkerut binggung ketika merasakan tubuh laki-laki dalam pelukanya menegang. Gadis itu mendongkakan wajahnya untuk bisa memandang wajah si pirang." Ada apa?"

Naruto tersentak, ia cepat-cepat mengelang." Tidak apa!"

Menangkap sedikit keraguan dari suara Naruto membuat Karin ragu. Ia diam dan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto." Bukanya itu Neji dan,,,Hinata?" Karin mengucapkan nama Hinata dengan sedikit pelan.

Sebagai idol di KHS Karin cukup tahu banyak gosip-gosip di dalam sekolah itu mulai dari yang paling kecil hingga yang terbesar. Dan masalah Naruto dengan Hinata meski belum yakin, Karin sedikit paham kalau keduanya mempunyai hubungan khusus yang pastinya cukup intim. Meski Karin sendiri tidak pernah medapati bukti nyata tentang kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata tapi ketika melihat tatapan keduanya membuat Uzumaki muda itu sangat yakin, ada sesuatu di antara keduanya yang di sembunyikan.' Apa mungkin gosip yang megatakan Naruto dan Hinata sempat berpacaran itu benar ya'

" Yah,,Hinata." Naruto menggumamkan nama gadis Hyuuga itu dengan nada tak bermakna.

Dan sekarang Karin mulai mengerti keadaan di antara keduanya, melihat pancaran sendu di dalam Blue safir milik Naruto ketika menatap Hinata membuat otak pintar Herries klan Uzumaki itu dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa apapun yang pernah kedua sejoli itu lalui bukanlah saat-saat yang indah Untuk Naruto." Hey!" Karin menarik perhatian Naruto dengan membelai pipi bergaris pemuda itu lembut." Apapun yang sudah kalian berdua lalui, kuharap itu tidak merubah aspek apapun dalam dirimu."

" Yah,,,smoga…!"

"Itu Naruto dan Karin! Sedang apa mereka disini" Neji berucap binggung. Mata lavendernya bergulir menatap gadis di sampingnya dan hanya menemukan Hinata tengah termangu dengan tatapan kosong."Hinata?"

'Kenapa mereka dekat sekali?'

"Hinata?"

' Apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan Karin?'

"Hinata?" Nada suara Neji semakin meninggi, tapi tetap saja tak membuat Hinata tersadar.

' Apa mereka berpac—'

"Hinata!" Bentakan di sertai sengolan itu akhirnya berhasil mebuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis itu segera menoleh pada sepupunya dengan wajah polos. Neji mendesah, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjitak kepala berbalut surai darkblue sepupunya itu." Ada apa denganmu?."

Hinata menunduk dengan dua jari tangan saling bertautan di depan dada. Kebiasaan sang Herries Hyuuga jika ia tengah malu."T-tidak ada"

" Apa-apaan kau ini, jawab yang ben—"

"Yo Udon, Moegi, Neji dan,,,Hinata?"

Udon dan Moegi dengan cepat menghambur menubruk pingganga Naruto, melihat tingkah dua anak itu membuat siapapun dapat menyimpulkan kalau Naruto cukup akrap dengan dua bocah manis itu. Neji hanya menganguk, sementara Hinata,,,tubuh gadis itu berjengit lalu mengeras.

"Hn"

"Y-ya,, N-Naruto-kun" Dengan gerakan pelan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia berharap bisa menemukan Blue saffir yang menatapnya lembut seperti dulu, tapi keinginan itu sirna karena pada kenyataanya, Naruto lebih memilih bercanda dengan dua anak kecil di dekapanya dari pada beradu pandang dengan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Yah" gadis itu menjawab lesu, kelakuan yang semakin membuat Neji yakin bahwa adik sepupunya ini mempunyai rasa pada si pirang.

"Mumpung hari belum terlalu malam, lebih baik sekarang kita mencari Hanabi!" Naruto menegakan tubuhnya, ia menatap Karin, ketiga bocah di dekat tubuhnya dan Neji, Naruto sedikit engan memandang Hinata walau pada akhirnya ia juga menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Ehem" Neji berdehem guna mencairkan sedikit suasana di antara Naruto dan Hinata." Kita akan memulainya dari tempat terakhir Hanabi terlihat. Jadi kita mulai dari Toilet belakan gedung sekolah, bagaimana?"

" Yah,,,kau benar.!" Karin menyahut, tanganya dengan sengaja melingkar dipinggang Naruto saat melihat mata tanpa pupil Hinata memandangnya dengan tajam.' Coba kita lihat, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyuuga.'

Setelah perundingan singkat itu selesai akhirnya tanpa membuang banyak waktu keempat remaja dan tiga bocah cilik itu mulai melangkah. Melewati satu-persatu koridor dengan keheningan tanpa ada yang mau memecah kesunyian tersebut.

**TBC**

A\N: yah,,,chap ni hampir sama kaya yang kemaren, maaf kalau mengecewakan ya…

Kadang gw ngerasa alurnya lambat bangetya,,,tapi emang cara penulisan gw kaya gini, jadi mau gimana lagi,,,maaaf kalau diantara kalian ada yang kurang nyaman saat membacanya ya….

Terimakasih untuk saran maupun kritik dan lain-lainya ya, gw sangat senag saat melihat antusiasisme kalian terhadaf Fict2 gw. Maaf bila tidak bisa membalas review kalian selama ini, jujur aja gw binggung mau balas gimana hehehe, gw tergolong orang yang jarang bicara jadi agak kegok kalu disuruh mencari kata buat nangepin Review kalian semua,,,sekali lagi gw minta maaf kalau mengecawakan kalian ea..

**Segini aja ya bacotan dari gw,. ****And terimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.**

**Cukup sekian dari gw. Karasumaru.666 gooooooooo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto**

"**GHOST"**

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur, kekkurangan masih disana sini, jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary; Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**GLORIA"**

Suara angin berdesir menerbangkan lembaran dedaunan dan benda-benda dengan masa ringan menjadi instrument acak, berhasil membuat mereka yang pada dasarnya memiliki nyali ciut semakin terpekuk. Bayangan-bayangan berkelebat dari beberapa benda Nampak terasa ganjil begitu otak mulai terkontaminasi dengan imajinasi-imajinasi liar yang sama tidak ada bagus-bagusnya untuk di ingat.

Sepasang ruby yang sejak awal terus bergerak, bagai penjelajah, menelusuri seluruh sudut gelap yang dapat ia jangkau mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri ketika sensasi dingin tidak wajar semakin terasa membekukan tulang. Karin sadar, setiap jengkal kakinya melangkah semakin dalam kederetan kelas KJHS, semakin kental pula aura-aura aneh itu mengerumuninya.

Sensasi ini, dimana semua bulu kudunya mulai berdiri, jantungnya berdetak diatas normal dan tubuhnya bergetar seolah kelebihan adrenalin. Hampir sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat menelusuri KHS bersama Ryuzetsu dan Naruto. Di hadapkan dengan terror tak kasat mata yang tidak bias dia lawan dengan kekuatan fisik, tanpa sadar membuat lengan-lengan Karin merengkuh tubuh pemuda disampingnya untuk mencari perlindungan.

Untuk sesaat iris sewarna langit cerah milik Naruto menoleh kesamping kanan, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat keadaan sang Uzumaki Karin yang tiba-tiba merengkuh pingangnya erat. Sedikit merasakan getaran disana, Naruto sadar jika Karin mulai terancam dengan keberadaan mahluk-mahluk gaib, yang hanya bias dia lihat, di sekeliling mereka.

"Tenaglanglah!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, agak kesulitan awalnya karena keberadaan Karin yang mengapitnya dengan erat. Di usapnya pelan surai sewarna mawar merah itu." Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakitimu!"

Karin hanya menganguk, tidak membalas maupun merubah posisinya. Gadis Uzumaki ini sedikit merasa ketenangan setelah Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia sadar hanya pemuda ini yang bias melindunginya dari hal-hal yang ia takutkan. Dan hanya pemuda ini pulah yang tidak akan membiarkan ia terluka, seperti apa yang ia ucapkan

Bergeser beberapa langkah kebelakang Naruto dan Karin. Sepasang Hyuga menatap keduanya dengan pandangan berbeda. Di mana Neji yang seolah acuh dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pamandangan kesekeliling. Dan Hinata yang malah menatap intens penuh akan minat dan sedikit percikan Iri.

Gadis Hyuga itu berjalan dalam diam tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, langkah kakinya konstan mengikuti irama ketukan yang berasal dari alas sepatu tiga sosok disekitarnya. Sementara kedua tangganya saling bertautan di dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan.

" Bisa kalian berdua hentikan!"

Suara yang berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata secara otomatis menghentikan langkah Neji, Karin dan Naruto. Sang Uzumaki dan Namikaze berbalik dalam diam, keduanya memandang wanita lain, selain Karin yang ada diantara mereka, dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Bukan Karin maupun Naruto yang bertanya, melainkan Neji, yang juga tercuri perhatianya oleh gumaman keras adik sepupunya. Wajah laki-laki itu masih lapang tanpa ekspresi, namun mata Putih tanpa pupil yang ia miliki menatap lurus wajah Hinata dengan tanda-tanya.

"Um~" Ketika semua mata tertuju padanya kepercayaan diri Hinata yang sejak awal memang rendah semakin terperosok. Gadis itu menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya mengunakan poni panjangnya. Hal yang dilakukan sang Hyuga bukanya membuat rasa penasaran Naruto, Karin dan Neji hilang, malah semakin melambung.

Pluk….

Kurang mendapat respon dari sepupunya, akhirnya Neji menepuk pelan pundak Hinata yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal disisi kirinya. Tubuh gadis itu terlonjak, seolah ia baru saja ditegur ketika imajinasinya melayang-layang di dunia mimpi.

"Ada apa?" Perhatian Hinata memang sempat teralih padanya, namun hal itu tidak berytahan lama kerena gadis bersurai biru tua itu kembali menunduk setelah mengeleng sekali."Hinata ap—"

"Apa ada yang menganggumu, Hinata?" Tanpa rasa bersalah Karin memotong ucapan Neji. Gadis Uzumaki ini memandang wajah Hinata yang secara ajaib langsung berani menatapnya juga dengan begitu lama." Jangan menatapku seperti itu?" Karin berseru dengan sedikit jengkel. Jujur ia agak ngeri dengan tatapan Hinata. Mata putih keunguan gadis itu nampak kosong, hal ini mengingatkan Karin dengan orang kesurupan yang sering ia lihat di filem-filem horror.

Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, kini pandangan Hinata seolah terkunci kearah Karin dan Naruto. Mata lavendernya bergerak naik turun seolah mencari kejangalan yang ada ditubuh mereka berdua. Sementara Hinta masih dengan kegiatanya, Karin lebih memilih mendongkrak keatas guna memandang mata si pirang. Dua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu saat Naruto juga ternyata memutuskan untuk menunduk, masih dalam posisi awal dimana Karin melingkarkan kedua tanganya di perut sang Namikaze muda, keduanya berkomunikasi tanpa suara yang diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

" Bisakah kalian menjaga jarak?!"

Mendengan suara Hinata kembali membuat Karin maupun Naruto saling melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Keduanya kembali menatap sang Hyuga didepan mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa" Kartin menyahut singkat, sedangkan Naruto tetap diam.

Hyuga Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlebih dahulu menatap mata pemuda pirang di pelukan Karin. Ketika hanya mendapati pandangan tanpa arti dari sang Namikaze muda, dengan hati miris Hinata akhirnya kembali memfokuspan pandanganya kearah wajah Karin." Kedekatan kalian membuat orang lain risih!"

Karin terdiam, mengamati tingkah pola sang Hyuga yang begitu berbeda dengan sifatnya ketika berada di sekolah. Dari matanya Karin dapat melihat percikan rasa benci, sedih dan iri, hal ini sempat membuat gadis bersurai merah darah ini binggung, namun itu hanya sekejap karena ingatan tentang kabar angin tentang adanya hubungan spesial antara Naruto dan Hinata di masa lampau kembali melintas diotaknya.

Melihat reaksi Hinata secara langsung seperti sekarang tentu membuat Karin semakin penasaran dengan hubungan apa yang pernah keduanya jalin. Jika selama ini hanya simpang siur ketidak jelasan, maka biarlah malam ini dia membuktikan semuanya.

"Orang lain? Siapa yang kau maksud? Ditempat ini hanya kita berempat saja!" Ujung bibir Karin sedikit terangkat begitu wajah Hinata mulai terlihat panic. Selama ini Hinata diam menangapi hubunganya dengan si pirang, itu artinya gadis ini menyangkal semua tuduhan.

Postur tubuh Hinata mulai menunjukan kegugupan, ia berkali-kali menghindari kontak mata dengan Karin guna mencari jawaban yang pas untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Pertanyaan Karin memang simpel, namun Hinata yang mulai mengerti kemana arah tujuan gadis Uzumaki itu, di buat tertekan dan kehilangan kata.

Seandainya dia menjawab 'orang lain' yang ia maksud adalah dirinya sendiri, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa secara tidak langsung dia telah mengakui ketidak sukaanya dengan kedekatan mereka. Dan itu berarti Hinata telah membenarkan semua desas-desus mengenai hubunganya dengan Naruto yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh warga KHS.

Dan jika dia menjawab, Neji? Akan tidak masuk di akal karena sepupunya itu sejak tadi lebih focus dengan ruang-ruang kelas dari pada ke Naruto dan Karin.

"Ada apa Hinata?kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Karin terus menekan sementara Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bias menunduk dengan kedua jemari yang dimainkan didepan dadanya, kebiasaanya yang sering ia lakukan ketika gugup.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda baik Neji maupun Naruto untuk mengikuti arus perdebatan antara Hinata dan Karin. Naruto diam karena suasana hatinya buruk, dan hal ini tentu disebabkan oleh keberadaan mantan kekasihnya. Sementara Neji diam karena dia sebenarnya juga ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang hubungan sepupunya dengan si pirang secara langsung. Dan dari pertanyaan Karin, Neji merasa akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya selama ini secara akurat.

"A-no,,i-itu,,,"

"Apa? "Karin melepaskan dekapanya pada pinggang Naruto. Dia maju beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata yang masih menunduk." Apakah orang itu adalah kau sendiri, Hinata?" dengan sengaja Gadis Uzumaki itu memberi penekatan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Secepat kilat wajah sang Hyuga menegak, matanya sedikit membulat, nafasnya tercekat dan semua pergerakan ditubuhnya berhenti."A-apa,,a-ak—"

"Jika bukan kau lalu siapa?" tubuh Karin, yang awalnya sedikit condong menegak dengan kedua tangan bersedekap menyangga dadanya yang nampak semakin membusung." Neji tidak mungkin terganggu. Dia sudah sering melihat hal yang lebih intim dari sekedar berpelukan disekitarnyaa."

Untuk sesaat Neji menatap Karin dengan delikan tajam, namun apapun itu tidak sedikitpun membuat gadis muda itu gentar. Apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan Karin memang benar adanya, jangankan hanya berpelukan melihat teman-temanya saling bercumbu dan bercinta dengan pasangan masing-masing saja ia sering. Jadi hal seperti kontak fisik sama sekali tidak membuat dia risih.

"I-itu tidak benar,,i-iyakan Nii-san?" Dukungan yang ia harapkan sangat tidak membantu, karena bukanya membelanya sang kakak sepupu malah mengeleng tanda ia membenarkan ucapan Karin. Dan detik itu ingin rasanya Hinata menjambak ramput panjang Neji hingga rontok.

Mendapatkan respon dari Neji membuat Karin menyeringai tipis, udara dingin malam yang sempat membuat tubuh gadis bersurai merah ini mengigil seolah terlupakan ketika melihat ekspresi carut marut Hinata." Jadi apa masalahmu hah" secara mendadak suara Karin menjadi sengak, seolah melontarkan protes atas perbuatan Hinata yang telah berani mengangu kesenangnya.

"Aku,,a-aku,,," Hinata benar-benar tertekan. Ia seolah-olah tengah memancing disungai keruh, niatnya untuk mendapat ikan mas tapi malah buaya yang memakan umpanya, salah sedikit saja ia bias tertarik kedalam air dan menjadi santapan sang reptil.

"Bicara yang jelas, .ga!" ketika Hinata tersentak dan mendongkrak, Karin secara professional memasang tampang jutek yang sangat natural, membuat siapa saja yang melihat itu berangapan bahwa gadis ini benar-benar sedang marah." Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Naruto-kun juga bukan pacarmu! Lantas kenapa kau terlihat menentang kedekatanku dengannya?"

Senyum kecil berhasil tertoreh di bibir Naruto, jujur saja ia cukup senang dengan ekspresi panik Hinata. Selama ini, dia merasa hanya sebagai pihak yang selalu tertekan akibat hubunganya dengan sang Hyuga, membuat hari-harinya buruk sementara gadis itu tanpak bahagia dengan kelompoknya dan si Inuzuka. Dan sekarang semua itu serasa terbalik, dimana ia tersenyum dan Hinata bertekuk, sunggung hal ini sangat memuaskan untuk Naruto.

"Well,,,mungkin setelah ini akan kutraktir ramen sepuasnya kau, Karin." Bergumam sangat pelan sampai tak ada yang bias mendengarnya.

Sepasang lavender Hinata nampak mulai buram tetutup air mata. Ia ingin berteriak menjawab semua tuntutan Karin, namun dari semua kata yang ada diotaknya tidak ada satupun yang pas ia utarakan. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata mengaku kalah, ia menunduk tanpa mau melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah yang masih mengunakan seragam KHS didepanya.

Sebenarnya Karin belum puas, namun dia juga sedikit tidak tega melihat gadis lugu dan lembut seperti Hinata sampai seperti ini. Mengingat bagaimana wajah nya yang memucat, pernafasanya yang tidak teratur dan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangis menghasilkan desahan dari hidung mancung Karin. Melangkah mundur kembali mendekati Naruto dari sisi kanan.

Suasana koridor KJHS kembali senyap, selain suara angin dan hewan Nokturnal tidak ada lagi yang meramaikan malam itu. Beruntung Naruto sempat memaksa ketiga rekan Hanabi untuk tidak mengikuti jejak mereka, jika tidak dia akan sangat kerepotan untuk menenangkan mereka. Memang susah awalnya, karena keinginan keras Moegi, Udon dan Konohamaru yang bersikeras ingin mencari Hanabi. Tapi setelah bujukan, ancaman dan janji yang Naruto keluarkan, pada akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan ketiganya untuk pulang kerumah masing masing.

Namikaze muda itu tidak perlu takut dengan keadaan ketiga bocah itu saat ini, karena dia yakin baik Konohamaru dan dua gengnya pasti telah sampai rumah karena selain telah mendapat pesan singkat dari ketiganya lewat HP, jarak rumah mereka dari KJHS memang tidaklah terlalu jauh.

"Hey" Bisikan Karin tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si pirang dari tiga bocah-bocah itu, barulah ketika gadis itu menyengol tanganya Naruto bereaksi.

"Apa?"

Senyum yang melekat di paras cantik Herries Uzumaki, sama sekali belum luntur, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang hanya di balas tatapan bodoh oleh Naruto. Karin berdecak, ia menjinjit mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingga si pirang." Bagimana tadi? Kerenkan!"

Ah,,,ternyata gadis ini menginginkan pendapatnya. Naruto menganguk-angukan kepalanya, bibirnya memberi senyum kecil kearah Karin yang juga masih tersenyum." Hebat, kau benar-benar cocok di juluki Ratu Antagonis!"

Mendengar deklarasai sepihat itu langsung membuat wajah Karin mengkerut. Tangankannya dengan jahil mecubit perut kanan Naruto, hal ini mendapatkan aduhan pelan yang disertai kekehan.

Srek,,,srek,,,,srek,,,,srek,,,,

Setelah perdebatan antara H inata dan Karin, yang dimenangkan telak oleh Karin, berakhir suasana tempat mereka berempat berpijak memang kembali terasa mencekam, aura-aura ganjil yang tadi sempat tersisih kini kembali menyelimuti, jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Lantai marmer koridor nampak berkilau diterpa lampu-lampu neon di atas langit-langit. Jendela-jendela dari kaca bening disepanjang koridor mulai berembun hingga bisa membuat seseorang menuliskan nama mereka disana. Suara pergesekan sesuatu terdengar tertangkap pendengaran, dalam hal ini hanya Naruto saja, karena baik Karin, Neji dan Hinata masih sibuk menenangkan diri dari masalah sebelumnya.

Srek…Srek…Srek…Srek…

Suara khas gesekan yang awalnya terlewat oleh pendengaran Karin mulai dapat tertangkat telinganya. Gadis ini diam. Ini bukan suara angin di lapangan KJHS. Semakin menajamkan pendengaranya hingga pada akhirnya ia dapat memastikan jika sumber suara gesekan itu berasal dari kelas disamping kanan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh melalui jendela salah satu kelas untuk menuntaskan hasrat ingin tahunya, namun hanya ruang gelap kosong berisikan bangku-bangku dan meja yang mampu tertangkap korneanya.

"Naruto?"

"Seeettt,,," Desisan yang menyuarakan ia untuk diam dari pria pirang itu seolah menghidupkan alaram waspada didalam diri Karin.

Secara pelan tangan tan pemuda pemilik kemampuan khusus itu merogoh kantung samping celana sekolahnya, mengeluarkan Hp lipat yang selalu di bawa kemanapun dia pergi. Menghiraukan Karin yang kembali merapat padanya, Naruto membuka lipatan benda kotak ditangan kananya yang langsung menyala." Sudah semalam ini kah?" seolah tidak percaya begitu diujung pojok kanan layar Hpnya menuliskan angka 22:45.

Kedua tanganya yang memeluk lengan kanan Naruto yang mengangur semaki kuat. Sepasang rubynya bergerak waspada keseluruh penjuru, memantau pergerakan tidak wajar yang mungkin membahayakan." Naruto, a-aku takut~" Karin sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan ketakutanya, wajahnya yang beberapa saat lalu begitu penuh percaya diri kini lenyap. Disaat seperti ini, ingantanya kembali mengulang tragedi Teke-Teke yang semakin membuat mentalnya melemah.

Setelah memasukan kembali Hpnya ketempat semula pemuda itu mengunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengengam jemari sang Uzumaki yang bertaut di lenganya." Tenanglah, tidak akan kubiarkan apapun melukaimu!"

Seperti waktu itu, Karin seolah kembali mendapatkan dorongan mental yang sangat besar ketika pemuda disampingnya memberikan janjinya. Hatinya menghangat dan kepercayaan dirinya melambung, namun meski begitu dia tetap tidak melepaskan dekapanya.

Ketika sang dara menganguk dan meletakan wajah berbingkai kacamata itu di bahunya, Naruto tersenyum. Pemuda ini mencoba menarik tanganya, namun tidak berhasil karena Karin tidak akan membiarkan jimat keberuntunganya menjauh.

" Bias kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Karin mengeleng dengan tegas." Tidak akan!"

"Ayolah, aku sulit bergerak!"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Dadamu, menekan lenganku!" Untuk kali ini Karin terdiam, Naruto mengira jika gadis itu akan melepaskan jeratanya." Terasa besar, kenyal dan,,,merangsang!" Naruto menambahkan guna meyakinkan sang Uzumaki untuk melepaskanya.

"…." Gadis itu masih diam, wajahnya memerah laksana tomat matang. Jujur dia juga merasakan pergeseka yang, ahh gimana gitu,,,, di ujung dadanya yang cukup sensitif. Awalnya Karin kira Naruto tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi ternyata..? bodohnya dia!

Cengkraman itu melongar, Naruto secara pelan menarik tanganya keatas,,,tapi." K-karin!?" Niatnya urung ketika Karin tiba-tiba menarik kembali lenganya kedalam rengkuhan yang jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya." H-hey,,,hey,,, jangan seperti ini, aku takut tanpa sengaja menyentuh asetmu!" Wajah Naruto merona hebat hampir menyamai warna rambut sang gadis Uzumaki.

"…masa bodoh! Walau kau remaspun aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

Dan pada detik ini rahang putra kedua Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Khusina terbuka lebar.

BRAK…..!

Debaman pintu yang dilakukan oleh Neji mengunakantendangan karatekanya membuat fantasi-fantasi dewasa yang mencoba meracuni pikiran Naruto dan Karin buyar. Kedua remaja tanggung tersebut untuk sesaat saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian secara kompak memutar kedua matanya kearah di mana sang Hyuga berada.

" OH SHIT!"

"**GLORIA"**

Mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri terlatih yang sering nongol di Tv kabel. Neji yang berada didepan menajamkan mata dan telinganya. Sementara dibelakang tubuhnya ada Hinata yang membungkuk tegang dan tangan mencengkram erat kaus belakang yang di kenakan sepupunya.

Setelah kembali menenagkan Hinata, pendengaran Neji menangkap suara gesekan aneh yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Rasa ingin tahunya menyerang, ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah Hanabi yang terjebak didalam kelas. Memikirkan itu membuat Neji dengan nekat mulai mencari sumber suara tanpa meminta persetujuan dari dua Uzumaki yang sepertinya tengah larut dalam romansa cinta.

Sementara Hinata yang melihat sang sepupu mulai menjauh hanya menatapnya binggung. Ia berbalik berniat menyampaikan tingkah Neji pada Naruto ataupun Karin. Namun ketika melihat pelukan sadis Karin dan wajah bak kepiting rebus Naruto membuat niat itu sirna. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya berkilat tajam dan kedua tangan putihnya mengepal hingga jari-jemarinya memucat. Tidak ingin lebih lama menyaksikan pemandangan yanga dapat merusak mata dan merontokan hatinya, Hinata segera berbalik mengikuti kemana sepupunya melangkah.

"**GLORIA"**

Ketika pintu itu terbuka dalam sekali tendangan, kedua mata Neji langsung menyipit begitu melihat siluet hitam sepostur Hanabi sedang bergerak-gerak dengan sebuah sapu tepat didepan kelas. Sekali pandang saja Neji yakin jika itu bukan sepupu kecilnya, meski pencahayaan ruangan itu kurang tapi dia masih dapat melihat warna rambut sosok itu berwarna putih cerah, berbeda sangat jauh dengan Hanabi.

Ketika sang Hyuga jenius tengah mengamati sosok itu, dia tidak menyadari jika gadis kecil bersurai putih itu telah menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mungkin karena merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Neji, pelan namun pasti kepala anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan itu berbalik, membuat ia dan dua Hyuga saling berhadapan.

Hinata dan Neji tanpa sadar menahan nafas, kedua bola mata mereka membulat, jantung berhentak seolah ingin melompat dan tubuh membatu tidak bias bergerak.

Jika dilihat dari belakang tidak ada hal aneh pada tubuh bocah atau mahluk bersurai putih itu, namun ketika melihat dari sudut pandang berlawanan, maka akan menghasilkan hal yang sangat menakutkan.

Di mulai dari rongga mata kananya yang kosong dan mengucurkan darah segar yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajah. Sementara mata kirinya, juga tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya karena tergantung bebas didepan pipi, hanya beberapa urat yang menyebabkan bola mata itu tidak jatuh kelantai. Menelusuri semakin kebawah dua Hyuga kembali d ihadiahi dengan seringai dari mulut tanpa bibir yang mengucurkan cairan putih kehitaman.

Sampai disini rasa mual mulai dirasakan oleh Neji dan Hinata. Pandangan mereka turun semaki kebawah, dan hal selanjutnya yang mereka lihat adalah leher robek yang memperlihatkan tulang yang terbungkus urat dan sisa daging. Sebenarnya dua Hyuga engan menengok kebawah namun entah kenapa mata mereka secara tak terduga melawan perintah otak masing masing. Perut yang tertutupi kain hitam, namun jika melihat lebih teliti ada robelan melintang dibawah pusar, ada sesuatu yang bergerak diasana. Ketika baik Naji maupun Hinata memfokuskan pada bagian itu, secara mendadak usus-usus dan segala organ yang ada didalam perut manusia tumpah ruah keatas lantai.

Pada detik inilah Hinata langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, gadis itu terhuyung kebelakang ketika padanganya mulai mengabur. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar ambruk mencium lantai sepasang tangan kokoh mengapai pinggangnya.

Kesadaranya mungkin sedikit berkurang, namun Hinata masih bias mencium aroma jeruk yang menguar dari sosok yang mendekapnya. Ia ingat aroma ini, kehangatan ini, sentuhan ini dan segala sesuatu yang menenangkan dari sosok ini.

" N-Naru-kun."Sosok yang ia panggil tidak menjawab, namun itu tidak membuat Hinata marah atau kecewa. Tanpa persetujuan ia mengunakan sisa tenaganya. Mengangkat kedua tanganya dan mendekap leher sosok itu, menyusupkan wajahnya di antara dagu dan pundak Naruto. Menarik nafas sedalam mungkin guna menyesap lebih dalam aroma kesukanya, memeluk lebih erat berusaha mencari lebih kehangatan yang dulu sempat Hinata rasakan namun dengan bodohnya ia buang hanya karena desakan dari teman-temanya.

"Hiks Naru-Kun,,,maaf"

AN: Maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan, tapi inipun dah gw usahain ditengan kengenesan hidup gw yang lagi pontang-panting nyari kerjaan…berhubung leptopnya dah mau diambil ama temen,,segini aja dari gw ya… semoga lain waktu bias disambung lagi….

Jujur untuk fic iti gw dah mulai mati ide, jadi bias bantu kasih saran atu ide untuk kedepanya?

Sampaikan semua unek-unek kalian dalam kotak review,,semua saran baik kritik, saran, pujian, cacian akan gue tangepin meski gak bias gw bales secara langsung….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto Bukan punya saya tapi:Masashi Kishimoto**

"**GHOST"**

**Warning; mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur, kekkurangan masih disana sini, jika tidak suka segera tekan 'back'**

Summary; Naruto Uzumaki, seorang siswa yang memiliki kekuatan melihat hantu, namun selalu gagal dalam urusan cinta,,bagaimanakah petualanganya dalam mengatasi hantu-hantu yang mengangu teman-temanya?

"**GLORIA"**

Hantu dan segala jenisnya,,, tidak ada!

Semua yang di ceritakan oleh orang tua kepada anak-anaknya hanyalah sebuah bualan. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu, Youkai, Malaikat maupun Iblis hanyalah dongeng sebelum tidur untuk menghibur atau menakut-nakuti mental lemah sang anak agar mereka tidak melangar aturan yang orang tua terapkan.

Selama ini itulah jawaban sang Hyuga apa bila mendapat pertanyaan berkisar dunia orang mati. Namun apakah masih tetap sama apa bila didepan matanya, muncul sesosok mahluk tak layak hidup jika menggingat semengerikan apa kandisinya saat ini?

Mata putih tanpa pupil pria bersurai panjang lurus tersebut terbelalak lebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika udara serasa ditekan keluar dari dalam perut akibat otot-otot lambung yang menegang. Gesekan angin malam menerpa tengkuknya, menghantarkan rasa gigil yang dapat membuat tulang nyeri, tapi meski begitu nampak tidak berhasil membuat Neji bergeming.

Tubuhnya masih tetap tegak tanpa bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya semula. Ketika satu matu mengantung mahluk, menyerupai anak kecil, itu seolah menatapnya guncangan berat melahap mental kerasnya. Lututnya bergetar, bulu romanya meremang dan jantungnya berpacu menyesakan dada. Oh sial, Neji merasa ia akan segera terkena serangan jantung jika pemandangan ganjil ini bertahan dalam waktu lama.

Perlahan-lahan sosok bersurai putih itu bergerak, kedua tangan yang mengengam sapu di depan perut robeknya diam tidak bergerak. maju perlahan dengan bunyi srek-srek pelan ketika ujung sapu menyentuh lantai. Dapat Neji lihat Usus-usus dan organ lainya yang saling berguling-guling mirip cacing di depan sosok itu akibat sentuhan kepala sapu dengan lantai.

Semakin dekat jarak keduanya semakin besar pula keinginan sang Hyuga untuk melengang pergi. Namun apapun yang ia harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Terlalu terpana dengan sosok itu, ia sampai tidak bisa mengerakan seincipun tubuhnya, bahkan hanya untuk berbalik memutus kontak dengan mahluk berwujud tak wajar penghuni salah satu kelas KJHS.

"O-n-i-san~"

Suara bernada sing a song yang tertangkap pendengaran Neji, membuat otaknya menjerit memerintahkan ia segera meningalkan tempat itu. Setiap bisikan dengan nada sama dan kata serupa itu terus terlontar, semakin membuat kesadaran Neji menipis sedikit demi sedikit.

BRAK,,,,

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi debaman keras, sebuah tangan berkulit tan yang muncul dari samping perut sang Hyuga nampak mengengam hendel pintu dengan erat. Sang pemilik tangan yang merupakan pemuda bersurai pirang, merangkul leher Neji dari belakang. Naruto meringis pelan ketika tubuh Neji sedikit limbung seolah dia kilangan kesadaran. Mata pemuda bersurai coklat itu masih memlototi pintu bercat hijau didepanya, ia seakan masih bisa meliha wujut sosok itu meski tatapanya telah terhalang rapat.

Bruk,,,

"Neji! Sadarlah!" Naruto mendudukan pemuda Hyuga itu disamping tembok, menyandarkan tubuh kaku itu dan memaksa sepupu Hinata berkontak mata langsung denganya." NEJI!" Sebuah pukulan pemuda pirang itu hadiahkan di pipi kanan teman sekelasnya begitu teriakan tidak mampu membuat Neji kembali kealam nyata.

Mengamati usaha Naruto mengembalikan mental Neji dalam senyap. Karin menarik lengan kananya yang sedikit kaku akibat Hinata bersandar pada bahunya. Ia membiarkan gadis Hyuga itu membagi berat badanya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan sedikit usaha tarik menarik dengan Naruto, berhasil dilepaskan.

"N-neji-nisan!~" Seolah ingin ikut membantu si pirang menyadarkan Neji. Hinata berniat melangkahkan kedua kakinya pelan mendekati dua pemuda di depan ia dan Karin.

Cengkraman pada pinggul Hinata mengerat, hal ini membuat gadis itu menoleh kesamping. " jangan!" Karin memberi peringatan sekaligus larangan begitu mendapati niat protes sang Hyuga." Serahkan semuanya pada, Naruto"

"T-tapi,,Neji-n—"

"Percaya padanya, Hinata!"

Berkali-kali pukulan bersarang di pipi Kiri dan kanan Neji. Naruto, sang pelaku pemukulan,sesekali berteriak tepat di depan wajah sang Hyuga yang sekarang tengah berpose layaknya patung. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua gadis di belakanya, yang tengah memperhatikan semua tidakanya, ia terus menghajar kedua sisi wajah Neji dengan punggung maupun telapak tangan.

"WOE,,,NEJI SADARLAH!" Kali ini Namikaze muda itu mencekal kerah baju yang dikenakan Neji. Dia harus menyadarkan sang Hyuga, jangan sampai setelah ini Neji mempunyai phobia terhadap hantu." NEJI! BANGU—"

PLAK,,,

" Waduh!" Kepala bersurai pirang itu oleng kekiri ketika tanpa di duga respon pertama Neji adalah kelebatan tangan kanan yang menghantam tepat samping wajahnya. Posisinya yang tengah berjongkok langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, menyebabkan ia roboh kebelakan dan mempertemukan bokongya dengan lantai, beruntung masih ada kedua tangan yang bergerak gesit menahan tubuhnya sehingga punggunya tidak perlu merasakan dinginya lantai marmer koridor.

"Naruto /Neji-nisan~!" Melihat kejadian dadakan itu baik Karin maupun Hinata langsung bergerak maju mendekati sang pemilik nama yanga masing-masing serukan. Karin mendekati Naruto yang tengah mengelus pipinya dan Hinata yang mendekati Neji, gadis Hyuga ini nyaris saja terjerembab akibat tindakan Karin yang melepaskan pelukan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"hah,,,hah,,hah,,,"

Hinata menyentuh pundak Sepupunya, pemuda itu menuduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk dan kedua siku tangan yang tertopang diatas lutut yang menghadap langit-langit"Nii-san?" bertanya dengan suara selembut mungkin guna menarik perhatian Neji.

Usaha yang dilakukan Hinata berhasil. Neji menoleh dan itu adalah pertama kalinya gadis ini melihat rupa pemuda itu setelah sebelumya tertutup tubuh Naruto. Paras yang biasanya selalu datar, cuek dan arogan kini mengkerut panic. Wajah putihnya berubah pucat seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir, alisnya menekuk kebawah, keringat nampak mengalir membasahi kening sementara mulutnya setengah terbuka menghirup rakus oksigen disekitarnya.

" Apa-apaan itu, baru bangun langsung ngegampar orang." Suara jengkel dari mulut pemuda pirang yang masih asik duduk di lantai. Wajahnya mengkerut lucu, pipinya mengembung sementara tangan kananya membelai halus tempat dimana bersarang stempel tangan sang Hyuga.

Kekhawatiran yang sempat mengetuk hatinya sirna begitu mendapati pemuda pirang itu masih bisa mengeluh dengan aksen yang menurut Karin lucu. Gadis ini berjongkok, matanya menatap safir indah yang selalu menenangkanya dengan tatapan jail. " Kau merengek seperti bayi hanya karena satu pukulan heh?"

Nada meremehkan yang digunakan Karin membuat Naruto semakin jengkel, ia meberi plototan pada sang Uzumaki, niatnya sih menakuti, tapi sepertinya ekspresi wajah yang ia pakai malah jauh dari kata seram. Hal ini terbukti dari Karin yang malah cekikikan menyebalkan." Ralat, satu gamparan dari tangan juara karate tingkaat nasional! Satu pukulanya sepadan dengan tiga pukulan Lee,!"

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan percakapan Hinata dan Neji mendominasi. Sesekali Naruto dan Karin menoleh kearah dua Hyuga itu, melihat bagaimana Hinata menenangkan sepupunya membuat mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak mengulurkan tangan, toh Neji bukan laki-laki lemah yang butuh banyak dorongan, dan Hinata seorang sepertinya cukup untuk memperbaiki mental pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Mengalihkan perhatianya kewajah tampan sosok di sampingnya, Karin meringis pelan saat tangan Naruto menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Warna biru dan bercak merah mulai terlihat di mulut samping sang Namikaze, membuat gadis Uzumaki ini seolah dapat merasakan rasa perih yang hinggap di sana. Tidak tega dengan kondisi ini, Karin akhirnya mulai memberi ulurantanganya, ia mengapai wajah kanan si pirang, hal yang membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Biar kulihat" Nada halus dan lembut yang digunakan Karin membuat pemuda pengila ramen tersebut menganguk patuh. Ia melepaskan tanganya, membiarkan jemari-jemari lentik itu mengerayangi wajahnya.

Lembut dan nyaman, hanya dua kata itu yang dapat dipikirkan Naruto. Rasa nyeri dan perih yang ia rasakan kalah dengan kenyamanan yang Karin tawarkan, setiap kali ujung kulit mereka bersentuhan rasa geli dan hangat menjalar memenuhi kulit wajah putra kedua pasangan nomor satu dijepang .

Terhanyut akan perlakuan sang Herries Uzumaki tersebut, tanpa sadar Naruto mulai menunjukan kenyamananya secara terang-terangan. Matanya tertutup, bibirnya yang melengkung mengulas senyum dan tanganya bergerak pelan menangkup tangan gadis merah di sampingnya. Memegangnya erat seolah tidak rela melepaskanya.

Sementara pemuda itu terlena oleh kenyamanan, Karin justru merasa tegang. Jantungnya berdetak kembali dengan sangat cepat, perutnya menghangat, terasa menjyenangkan namun juga menyesakan. Ia berniat menarik tanganya, namun melihat wajah bahagia yang ditunjukan penyelamat hidupnya dari sabit Teke-Teke itu membuat Karin mengurungkan niatnya.

Senyum itu membahagiakanya, kehangatan telapak tangan besar dipunggung tanganya kembali membuat Karin terlena. Ahhh sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan, disatu sisi ia masihlah mengharapkan cinta sang Uciha, namun disisi lain, ketika dia dekat dengan pemuda pirang brisik ini dia justru merasa sangat nyama.

" ehem!"

Suara dehaman bervolume besar itu berhasil menyadarkan keduanya, Karin membuka matanya yang tanpa ia sadari telah terpejam. Mata dibalik lensa bening gadis ini beberapa kali mengerjap, mendapati permata safir yang juga memandangnya dengan intens, segaris semburat merah memenuhi wajah putih Karin. Secara tergesa sang Uzumaki menarik tanganya, tindakan yang secara tidaksadar memberi tekanan pada wajah sipirang.

Ketika Naruto meraung, Karin panic dan hal selanjutnya terjadi adalah perawatan berlebihan dari sang Dara yang di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari Hinata.

"**GLORIA"**

KJHS terdiri dari delapan gedung dan dua lapangan. Setiap empat gedung di bangun mengelilingi satu lapangan, membentuk sebuah persegi jika ada yang mau repot melihatnya dari udara. Setiap gedung menampung empat kelas jadi total seluruh ruangan KJHS adalah tiga puluh dua, dan itu belum termasuk dua ruang guru, satu kantor kepala sekolah, UKS, gudang dan ruang-ruang lainya.

Keempat remaja yang berjalan dengan posisi, memanjang kesamping, ini terus melangkah memutari lapangan pertama KJHS melalui koridor kelas yang menuju lapangan kedua. Karin yang berada di sisi kanan sang Uzumaki terus mengapit erat lengan si pirang. Sesekali ia melirik kedalam ruang kelas melalui jendela kaca yang memang terletak disebelah kananya, hal ini membuat tubuh sang dara bisa di bilang terhimpit antara Naruto dan tembok.

Sementar itu Hinata, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk pemuda disebelah kananya. Selain karena rasa takut menjumpai penunggu sekolah Hanabi dimalam hari, perasaan rindu juga berperan penting memperkuat dorongan. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas aroma tubuh, kehangatan dan perlindungan menentramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto ketika ia memeluknya sesaat lalu. Meski hanya sebentar, namun itu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Lebih jeli dari sebelumnya, kedua bola mata lavender Neji bergerak liar kesana kemari mengekspos apa saja yang dapat di jangkau oleh pandanganya. Kepala bersura coklat panjang itu menoleh kekiri, dimana disana adalah tanah lapang beralas beton dengan beberapa ring di kedua ujung lapangan. Pencahayaan yang minim membuat lapangan basket tersebut gelap, hanya beberapa benda yang dapat Neji lihat berada di sana, selain bangku istirahat, ring dan beberapa pohon rindang di pingir lapangan tidak ada lagi yang nampak jelas.

Semuanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Setiap kelas yang mereka lewati tidak luput dari pengeledahan, dalam hal ini Narutolah yang berperan sebagai eksekutor karena adanya kejadian pertama membuat satu pemuda dan dua gadis yang bersamanya menolak mentah-mentah dengan berbagai alasan.

"Sebenarnya, mahluk macam apa mereka" Neji adalah yang pertama membuka suara, jujur saja, kepercayaanya di runtuhkan dengan sangat kejam malam ini. Hal-hal yang selama ini tidak perna ia percayai ada didunia, tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanya, bukan hanya sekali namun berkali-kali mahluk bertubuh ganjil tertangkap indra penglihatan, mulai dari bocah berambut putih, mahluk tanpa kaki yang muncul di dekat jendela, tukang kebun tanpa kepala, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat bulu roman berdiri jika mengingatnya. Sumpah demi dada besar Hinata, Jika bukan karena Hanabi, Neji benar-benar sudah pergi sejak awal meningalkan tempat ini.

"Um?" dukung Hinata gak niat,

Pemuda bersurai kuning yang diampit dua gadis ini menoleh kearah Neji, keberadaan Hinata sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi satu jengkal dari gadis Hyuga itu memudahkan ia memandang langsung kearah Neji tanpa terganggu, ketika melihat tatapan haus akan pengetahuan dari sepasang lavender, itu memaksa Naruto untuk mendesah. Neji adalah salah satu murid jenius di KHS, dan saat ini dia menginginkan pengetahuan darinya?

"Mereka hantu" singkat dan jelas.

Neji terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali melontarkan pernyataan." Dulu aku tidak akan percaya dengan keberadaan mereka, namun setelah ini,,,," Seakan bermonolok sendiri namun bagi mereka yang paham sadar betul jika pemuda itu tengah bergelut dengan pikiranya, dalam kasus ini keyakinan.

"Keyakinanmu seolah menghianatimu heh?"

Meski mendapatkan pernyataan yang terkesan menghina, Neji nampak tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kemarahanya, pemuda itu malah tersenyum seolah membenarkan." Benci aku mengakui omongan orang sepertimu, tapi kau benar!" dia mendesah memandang kedepan kearah belokan yang menghubungkan ke gedung berikutnya." Selama ini aku hanya menggangap semua hal gaib itu tak lebih dari bualan. Tapi saat ini, tepat di depan mataku?! Mungkinkah ini karma?"

"Di zaman modern ini, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Neji. Begitu banyak orang yang hanya mengangap keberadaan hantu dan segala jenisnya sebagai mitos ataupun hal konyol. Sama sepertimu, pada awalnya akupun demikian,,," Karin menutup rapat bibirnya, ia mengerakan kakinya kearah samping ketika jalan yang mereka berempat lewati menemui akhir." Tapi karena si pirang sialan ini, pada akhirnya aku mulai percaya."

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat, kurang paham dengan maksud Karin mengatakan' karena sipirang ini'." Uzumaki –san,,," neji kembali mendesah ketika dua wajah menghadapnya. Ah dia lupa kalau marga Uzumaki ada di belakang nama mereka berdua," Karin, apa maksudmu dengan Si pirang ini?"

"oh itu karena—"

"Karin!"

Karin menegang begitu bisikan dingin menerpa pendengaranya, gadis dengan surai sewarna api ini mendongkrakan kepalanya kesamping. Dan hal yang selanjutnya ruby nya temui adalah safir terang yang seolah menyala di bawah penerangan koridor. Sadar atau tidak tubuh gadis ini menegang, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto menatap seseorang sedingin ini selain pada kelompok Sasuke cs, ketika mereka di sekolah. Dan sekarang tatapan itu tertuju untuknya." N-naruto'~"

Sama sekali tidak mengurangi niatnya untuk menekan sang Uzumaki meski ketakutan mulai terpancar di sorot mata sang dara. Pemuda itu hanya mengeleng lemah, berusaha senatural mungkin agar sang Hyuga tidak mengetahui." Kumohon jangan di teruskan!" Perlahan tapi pasti tatapan itu melunak, kesedihan mulai nampak di iris blue safir ketika sang pemilik mulai mengulang kisah masa lalunya.

Di mana ia di jauhi, di caci, di bully dan di asingkan hanya karena mempunyai kemampuan melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan arwah orang mati. Di sini dia telah bebas, mungkin agak menyesakan karena mereka yang mengakuinya sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa dia sebenarnya, namun untuk sekarang itu tidak masalah. Biarlah kebohongan ini hanya miliknya, biarlah mereka mengenalnya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan Namikaze Naruto, anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan (Uzumaki) Namikaze Khusina.

Sorot mata sayu yang di pancarkan sang Namikaze menyentak Karin, dia yang awalnya mulai melongarkan dekapanya akibat takut dengan ancaman mata Naruto, pada akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya karena ia mulai mengerti kesalahan apa yang membut ia pantas mendapat peringata tersebut. Tidak tahu kenapa, namun matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas, dadanya sesak seakan ada beban ratusan kilo yang menimpanya dengan keras. Karin tidak suka ini, dia lebih senang melihat pemuda itu tertawa, memancarkan kehangatan dan keceriaan yang membuat mereka disekelilingnya merasa nyaman.

Sadar sepenuhnya akan kesalahanya, gadis Uzumaki ini kembali membenamkan lengan pemuda dengan masa lalu kelam itu semakin dalan di antara belahan dadanya. Menyampaikan tanpa kata permohonan maaf yang teramat sangat dalam.

Sedikit kisah telah Naruto ceritakan padanya mengenai masa lalunya, dari sana Karin mulai paham bagaimana Naruto selalu di kelilinggi ketakutan dengan sekitarnya, bukan pada hantu dan sejenisnya, namun pada manusia yang merasa jengah dengan keistimewaan yang dia miliki.

Menyembunyikan kemampuanya dari khalayak umum, berharap bias hidup normal seperti manusia lainya. Dari sekian banyak manusia di muka bumi, Karin adalah salah satu yang di beri kepercayaan mengetahui lebih jauh tentang' Uzumaki Naruto'. Dia telah di percaya, tapi apa yang dirinya lakukan? Selain menyusahkan pemuda ini, dia juga hampir membuka semua rahasia yang Naruto jaga. Astaga brengsek sekali dia, pantas saja Naruto marah.

" Maafkan aku,," kepala merah itu menyusup di leher samping si pirang, berharap kebodohanya mampu termaafkan .

"Hem"

Jawaban yang disertai remasan erat pada pungung tanganya sedikit membuat sang Uzumaki lega. Tidak perduli dengan bagaimana Hinata menatapnya tajam ataupun Neji yang mungkin mengangapnya wanita murahan. Apapun kata mereka, Karin tidak akan perduli karena dia tidak ingin sosok dalam rengkuhanya kembali menjauh seperti waktu itu, sunguh demi apapun dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Karin, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Neji kembali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis Uzumaki, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar.

"B-Bisa kau jelaskan Karin—"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, hal ini otomatis membuat dua Hyuga dan Karin juga ikut berhenti. Hinata yang berniat ikut memberi pertanyaan untuk sang Uzumaki bahkan harus menunda karena hal itu"Tunggu disini!"

Ketika tanganya mulai di paksa merengang Karin berniat protes, namun mendapati senyum mentari itu, dia akhirnya diam dan menurut. Memilih melangkah mundur tiga langkah dari punggung kokoh si pirang,berdiri disamping Neji, yang hanya diam melihat sang Uzumaki membuka pintu ruang kelas pertama di gedung kedua mengunakan sekelompok kunci yang dia dan Hinata serta Konohamaru dapat dari pengurus sekolah.

Kritt,,,

Pintu terbuka pelan menghasilkan bunyi berdecit yang di hasilkan oleh gesekan engsel besi. Empat pasang mata mulai mempertajam pandangan mereka guna menembus kegelapam. Neji, Hinata dan Karin terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahu mulai melakukan gerakan- gerakan mengintip baik itu berjinjit, menunduk dan menyamping guna mendapatkan tempat bagus untuk melihat.

BRAK….

Tubuh ketiganya terlonjak mendapati pintu yang baru setengah terbuka tiba-tiba di banting kasar oleh si pirang. Karin mengelus jantungnya,memandang aneh pada punggung Naruto yang naik turun mirip orang selesai marathon. Hinata terdiam dengan kedua tangan saling terkait di depan dada layaknya orang berdoa. Dan Neji, dia yang sedikit merasa jengkel berniat menegur Naruto, yang masih mengengam erat hendel pintu.

" Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"CEPAT LARI"

Rahang Neji masih terbuka sebab ia belum menyelesaikan ucapanya. Mendapat bentakan/teriakan tiba-tiba itu kontan menghasilkan tanda tanya di kepala masing-masing. Ketiganya terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun meski sebuah peringatan telah diserukan.

"Ap—"

BRAK…BRAK…

Neji lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya utuk bertanya. Seingatnya di ruangan itu tidak ada tanda mahluk hidup, tapi kenapa ada suara hantaman dari dalam sana?

"Cepat pergi! Mahluk ini berbahaya"

Mendengar kata 'mahluk' dari mulut Naruto langsung membuat mereka paham bahwa ada sosok gaib yang berusaha menerobos paksa pintu yang masih dijaga oleh si pirang dengan sekuat tenaga. Karin yang pertama sadar menyeret Hinata, awalnya gadis bersurai dark blue itu menolak, namun setelah mendapat delikan tajam Naruto, akhirnya ia mau juga. Dua gadis berlari kearah kanan, sementara Neji masih diam ditempat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cepat pergi!" Rahang Naruto saling bergemretak, peluh mulai membanjiri kening begitu usahanya menjaga pintu dari, mahluk yang ada didalam ruang kelas mulai semakin sering memberikan dorongan ekstra, menuntutnya mengunakan tenaga lebih.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau takutkan, sejak tadi mereka hanya menampakan diri saja! Mahluk-mahluk ini tidak akan menyerang, bodoh!"

Naruto mengeram, ingin sekali ia memberi bogem di wajah datar sang Hyuga, namun niat itu urung ketika merasa tenaga yang di keluarkan mahluk dibalik pintu semakin kuat menekanya." D-dia berbeda! Mahluk ini bukan hantu biasa, dia Youk— gahhhhh"

Naas untuk Naruto, sebelum bisa memberi penjelasan, sebuah hantaman sangat keras berhasil melontarkan pintu di depanya. Tubuhnya terpelanting menghantam lantai tepat di depan kaki sang Hyuga yang diam mematung melihat mahluk yang bisa menjebol engsel pintu.

Tubuh jenjang dengan balutan kimono abu-abu panjang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh kecuali pergelangan tangan leher dan kepala, warna kulit pucat menyamai mayat, tangan-tanganya berjari kurus dengan kuku hitam tajam. Surai hitamnya terikat disangul dibelakang kepala, wajah tirus dengan dua bola mata merah haus darah dan bibir pucat dengan susunan gigi putih beserta empat taring panjang yang mencuat siap merobek mangsa.

Dari sekian banyak keanehan, lehernya yang teramat panjang lah yang membuat sang Hyuga membisu.

"I-itu-"

"Cepat lari, bodoh!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Nartuo menendang bokong sang Hyuga, hal yang mungkin menjadi sejarah tersendiri untuknya nanti. Neji terpelanting, namun tetap bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Melihat kearah Naruto yang sepertinya berniat menjadikan diri sendiri umpan, terbukti dari tanganya yang melambai-lambai mencari perhatian sosok itu, membuat Neji mau tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Terus berlari kelorong sebelah kiri, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang melihat keadaan sang Uzumaki.

"Sial, aku seperti seorang pecundang saja!"

Seteguk ludah memasuki kerongkongan, pandangan mata menajam mengantisipasi semua pergerakan sosok yang ternyata Rokurokubi. Ketika sosok itu melangkah, Naruto mundur. Hembusan angin mendinginkan udara, namu tidak untuk tubuh si pirang yang malah berkeringat. Rasa takut jujur menjeratnya, melihat leher teramat panjang sosok di diepanya mengingatkan Naruto dengan siluman ular yang pernah ia lihat di buku dongeng maupun film tv.

"Apa maumu?" Pemuda berusia 16 tahun ini memberanikan diri menatap mata sang mahluk ganjil, kepala Rokurokubi yang teramat tinggi hingga hampir menyentuh langit-langit, mengharuskan pemuda itu untuk mendongkrak. Di tatap langsung layaknya mangsa oleh sepasang irtis bulat sewarna darah itu sukses mebuat ketakutanya semakin menjadi.

Sial,,kenapa dari sekian banyak hantu yang ada di KJHS adalah Rokurokubi? Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Youkai ini ada disekolahan. Jika menurut legenda harusnya mahluk ini hanya sering berjalan-jalan untuk menakut-nakuti manusia. Di kelilinggi oleh aura-aura gelap menekan kewarasan di sekelilingnya membuat Naruto berdoa pada Kami-sama!

'Semoga dia hanya menakuti saja dan bukan untuk—'

Belum juga kelar pemuda itu berdoa, kepala Rokurokubi lurus kebawah layaknya elang menerkam kelinci. Cepat dan akurat, dua ujung tajam taring mengincar lehernya, berusaha menembus kulit dan daging untuk mencapai pembulu darah. Dengan segala kemampun yang Naruto kuasai, ia melompat kekanan. Lantai yang sedikit licin akibat embun mengakibatkan tekanan pada kakinya tidak seimbang. Sesaat setelah mendarat tubuh tinggi pemuda itu roboh, berusaha bangkit namun kepala Rokurokubi telah kembali menerkamnya dengan kecepatan yang sama

"sial!"

Duak…

Kaki yang terangkat itu sukses mengenai wajah Rokurokubi, meski tidak mampu melukai tapi naruto pantas bersyukur karena dengan itu setidaknya ia terlepas dari taring tajam sang Youkai yang mengincar lehernya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang langsung menyerang, mahluk itu terdiam, kepalanya melayang konstan dengan bagian leher meliuk-liuk mirip cacing kepanasan.

" Darah!"

Rokurokubi harusnya hanyalah hantu jail yang sering menakut-nakuti seseorang, namun selain itu Youkai ini juga mempunyai hal lain yang menakutkan selain panjang lehernya yang ganjil, dan itu adalah,,, dia senang mengkonsumsi darah.

"SIALAN"

Mengandalkan kedua kaki-kaki jenjangnya, pemuda Namikaze itu melesat kecang menghindari kepala bertaring Youkai wanita yang mengejarnya. Berlari sig-sag saat merasa jarak semakin dekat, melesat kencang begitu serangan Rokurokubi gagal. Hal itu terus di lakukan sampai energinya terkuras.

"**GLORIA"**

Di suguhi pemandangan bulan purnama dengan bintang-bintang berkelip yang berperan layaknya kunang-kunagg memperindah hamparan langit kelam malam. Awan tipis berbagai bentuk silih berganti melewati netralnya. Udara sejuk angin malam menyegarkan tubuh hingga kebagian terdalam, menerbangkan helaian surai coklatnya yang bergelayut manja mengikuti kemana sang angin berhembus.

Bibir mungil sewarna cheri itu tertarik keatas, mengulas senyum teduh ketika tanpa sengaja sekumpulan awan membentuk wajah atau bentuk hewan yang menurutnya lucu dan pantas untuk di apresiasikan. Tubuh kecil berbalut seragam sekolah dasar itu mengeliat beberapa kali untuk mencari posisi ternyaman, tidak perduli meski tempatnya berbaring bukanlah ranjang busa maupun karpen wol.

Semuanya serasa menyenagkan, pikiranya melayang jauh melintasi alam imajinasi. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya yang seorang peri berlengak lengok ria melintasi langit, terbang tingi menyusup di awan layaknya jarum pada kain.

"Kau suka?" Kelopak mata lentik itu terbuka, menampilkan pada sang bulan warna yang sama denganya.

" Yah,,, terimakasih" Dia kembali tersenyum, menatap kesamping di mana sesosok gadis kecil bersurai pirang pucat tengah duduk dengan menghadap keatas, ikut menikmati panorama malam.

Gadis atau l;ebih tepat dikatakan bocah ini menghentikan aktifitasnya menghitung bintang, menghadap kesamping memberi senyum lebar untuk bocah disebelahnya." Apapun untuk temanku!"

**A/N: awalnya gw berencana mau jadiin chap ini sebagai akhir arc, namun mengingat kondisi gw saat ini yang,,, yag kurang dana dan gak ada media pengetikan maka akan jadilah seperti ini, mencicil hahahahah,,,,**

**Untuk saran yang kalian usulkan, agaknya gak sesuai ama cerita ini kedepanya, jadi maaf ya kalau gak bias gw pakai! **

**Rokurokubi**

**Hantu atau Yaoukai adalah salah satu mahluk yang dipercayai masyarakat jepang dimana mempunyai bentuk hantu wanit berleher sangat panjang. Hantu ini digambarkan mengenakan kimono jepang dan rambut disangul. Hantu rokurokubi berasal dari mitos yang berkembang pada zaman Edo, pada saat itu ketradisionallisme masih kenal dianut oleh masyarakat jepang**

**Rokurokubi adalah hantu wanita yang memiliki leher sangat panjang, menurut kepercayaan, hantu ini merupakan jelmaan wanita cantik yang telah melangar aturan yang ada didalam agama buda( sebagian besar masyarakat jepang menganut agama Sitto) karena itulah wanita tersebut dikutuk oleh Budha hingga pada akhirnya memiliki leher sangat panjang. Sebagian penduduk percaya kalau hantu ini pada siang hari akan berbaur dengan masyarakat umum, dan akan menjadi sosok Rokurokubi ketika malam hari, bahkan ada yang mengatakan mereka pernah menjalin kasih bahkan menikah dengan manusia.**

**Rokurokubiadalah salah satu Youkai atau hantu yang tergolong jahil, dia basanya keluar malam hari dan menakutnakuti seseorang yang berjalan sendiri. Sebagian masyarakat mengangap mahluk ini tidak jahat tapi hanya Jail. Namun meski begitu banyak masyarakat jepang yang mulai waspada dengan rokurokubi karena tingkat kejahilanya yang sudah masuk dalam tahap berbahaya sehingga mereka menyebutnya youkai atau hantu jahil. Salah satu kejahilan rokurokubi yang melewati batasadalah kesukaanya menghisap darah.**

**Segini dari gw mengenai hantu di chap ini, jika kurang puas silakan cari di google. **

**Hanya ini yang bias saya sampaikan untuk saat ini. Untuk yang nanya pair,, kalian bias tebak sendiri seiring berjalanya waktu,,**

**Dan untuk yang pengin hinata balik ama naru kayaknya berat,, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan semua itu.**

**Cukup sekian dari Gw Karasumaru.666,,,sekiranya ada salah kata yang menyinggung gw mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya….**


End file.
